Kimi ga kureta mono
by utakata14
Summary: Un nouveau vient d'arriver dans le lycée: il est roux, petit et étrangement timide. Il intrigue Deidara qui commence à vraiment s'y intéresser, en plus, sa tête ne lui est pas complètement étrangère et pour cause. YAOI et lemon
1. Lundi, premier contact ?

Coucou tout le monde! C'est ma première fiction publiée ici (et publiée tout court d'ailleurs .) alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

(toute bonne fiction qui se respecte doit avoir été écrite, le début du moins, en cours de français et cette fiction n'y fait exception \o/ et contrairement à ce que vous pourrez penser ce n'est pas la prof qui m'a inspiré, loooooooiiiin de là ., c'est plutôt l'attirance du fait de ne pas écouter le cours en fait ^^''' *utakata en mode bonne élève*)

pour info, ça commence un lundi (si si, c'est important... pour la chronologie en tout cas... bon ok on s'en fout mais pour moi c'est important nah! :p)

bonne lecture! (les premiers paragraphes sont un peu imposants mais c'est une petite intro, la suite est plus aérée ^^'')

* * *

**Kimi ga kureta mono**

Cela allait faire prêt de 6 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Six années où l'absence de totale nouvelles leur avait fait oublier tout de l'autre.

Ce fut un matin assez peu banal pour Deidara. On était trois semaines avant noël. Quelques flocons voletaient dehors, emportés par un vent fort et glacial. Depuis le début de la semaine, ce temps qui semblait sans fin s'était installé. Le petit déjeuné n'était pas fameux et tenait peu au corps; un bol de céréales, du lait et un verre de jus d'orange rapidement avalés. Lorsqu'il sortit de la petite maison surchauffé, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans son manteau mal fermé et souleva son écharpe avec laquelle il tentait désespérément de protéger son cou. Il était frêlement bâtit bien qu'assez musclé et tombait facilement malade. Ses cheveux blonds, qu'il aimait porter longs, étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche qui suivait les moindres mouvements du vent. Le lycée n'était pourtant pas si éloigné de chez lui mais il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté la chaleur du foyer depuis des heures. C'est avec son bonnet enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, son écharpe enroulée de façon à recouvrir son visage et ses mains cachées dans son sac qu'il tenait contre lui, qu'il arriva devant le petit bâtiment où il faisait ses études.

De façon très étonnante, il était arrivé en avance, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Les grilles étaient encore fermées et une petite vingtaine d'élèves attendaient en se pelotonnant les uns contre les autres et formaient des petits groupes compactes et bruyants. Ne trouvant pas ses amis parmi eux, il alla s'installer sous l'abri de l'arrêt de bus juste en face. Le vent s'y faisait moins sentir et il réussit à se réchauffer un peu, recroquevillé sur le petit banc qui s'y trouvait. Un bus s'arrêta et quelques étudiants vinrent grossir le petit troupeau devant l'établissement. Un seul, un garçon habillé bien trop légèrement pour le temps qu'il faisait, fit exception. Au lieu d'aller rejoindre ses camarades, il regarda avec des yeux rouges ennuyés les grilles encore fermées et alla s'assoir aux côtés du blond. Bien que n'ayant qu'un petit sous pull et une veste noire en faux cuir, il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Et une simple écharpe mal mise accompagnée d'un bonnet assortit cachait ses cheveux ainsi qu'une partie de son cou. Visiblement il ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise malgré son air figé et impassible. Le blond, après réflexion, ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans son lycée. Ça devait sûrement être un nouvel élève. Bien qu'étant seuls sur leur banc, aucune discussion entre les deux adolescents ne s'établit, juste des regards curieux qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement. À l'instant où le roux voulut calmer sa curiosité croissante, les grilles furent ouvertes. La chose le coupa dans son élan. Mais pourtant, l'autre ne bougea pas, juste la tête qu'il tourna quelques instants vers les autres élèves qui commençaient à entrer dans le petit lycée. Puis il reprit sa position initiale, la tête dans les épaules, le nez caché dans son écharpe. Le roux se tourna alors et entama la conversation.

- T'attends quelqu'un?

- Plus ou moins, hm.

- Ah...

- Et toi, hm?

- Heu nan.

- T'es nouveau? Je t'ai jamais vu ici avant, hm.

- Oui... Et en fait ça me stresse un peu.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, c'est le lycée le plus banal qui soit, hm.

- Mouai, si tu le dit...

- ...

- Tu t'appelles comment au fait?

- Deidara, hm... Toi?

- Moi c'est Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori.

- Enchanté... Hm...

Malgré le sarcasme qu'on pouvait entendre dans la voix du blond, il était content d'avoir appris l'identité de l'autre. Il avait l'impression de déjà le connaitre sans l'avoir vu avant. En plus, son nom lui paraissait presque familier.

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, un géant au teint étrangement bleuté et très baraqué, un autre un peu plus petit avec l'air prétentieux et excédé et enfin un grand excité avec une cagoule qui lui masquait presque entièrement le visage s'approchèrent du petit banc avec un air menaçant. Sasori se mit à trembler et très angoissé il se tourna vers Deidara pour voir sa réaction. Le blond, contre toute attente, en les voyant approcher, sortit son portable et commença à regarder un sms qu'il venait de recevoir. Sasori étonné regarda à nouveau les trois garçons qui approchaient toujours et soudainement, le géant pris son sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule et en sortit une batte de baseball qui semblait beaucoup trop grande pour être contenue dans un sac de classe. Il l'avait toujours à la main quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Le pauvre Sasori sentait que la peur en lui était au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait contenir, un peu plus et il perdait connaissance et se soulageait dessus.

Mais alors que la tête commençait à lui tourner, il vit Dei se lever en regardant les trois autres sans ciller.

Et ce qu'il vit après fut des plus étonnantes. Alors qu'il imaginait déjà les 3 baraqués leur tomber dessus, leur prendre tout ce qui était de valeur et repartir en les laissant défigurés et inconscients, Deidara leva le point et l'entre choqua avec celui que tendait l'excité masqué puis répéta la chose avec les deux autres en les saluant comme des amis banals. Puis il se tourna vers le roux encore sous le choc.

- Les mecs, je vous présente Sasori. Il est nouveau et il a l'air sympa. Sasori, je te présente Tobi; l'excité leva le bras en hurlant un bonjour Sas' des plus amical; Kisame; là, c'est le géant qui réagit; et Itachi; le dernier le regarda simplement avec un air de supériorité qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher.

Alors que Sasori rendait timidement un petit bonjour, ses yeux descendirent vers la batte de baseball qui trônait encore dans la main de Kisame. Deidara le remarqua.

- Kisa, pourquoi t'as sortit ça?

- Ah ça?

Il brandit la batte.

- C'est parce que je l'avais mal mise dans mon sac et qu'elle me gênait. J'ai un entrainement ce soir et j'aurais pas le temps de passez cher moi... Pain n'est pas encore arrivé?

- Nan, il vient de m'envoyer un texto et il pourra pas venir aujourd'hui, il est malade.

Une jolie adolescente les rejoignit. Elle avait les cheveux bleus et une fleur en papier qui les parait.

- Salut, firent-ils les uns après les autres en lui faisant la bise.  
Mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant Sasori, au lieu de s'étonner de sa présence et demander son identité, elle se pencha vers lui aussi et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Coucou, moi c'est Konan.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire pour l'inciter à se présenter aussi.

- Heu... Moi c'est Sasori.

Deidara se mit à rire doucement en voyant son nouvel ami tout timide et en train de rosir. Le roux s'en rendit compte et rougit, cette fois ci jusqu'aux oreilles, baissant les yeux pour le cacher. Puis, en entendant la sonnerie retentir, la petite troupe partie rejoindre leurs salles de cours respectives. Juste avant que Deidara ne rentre dans la salle:

- Dit, Deidara.

- Hm?

- Je... Je sais pas trop où je dois aller...

- Faudrait p'têtre que t'ailles... Attends deux secondes, j'arrive, hm.

Le blond se dépêcha d'aller demander l'autorisation au professeur d'accompagner le nouveau, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Il revint rapidement vers le roux.

- C'est bon, viens, je t'emmène chez le directeur, hm.

Après avoir traversé un couloir et un escalier, les deux adolescents arrivèrent devant le bureau. Deidara frappa à la grande porte de bois.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger monsieur, hm.

- Bonjour Mr Iwa, que voulez-vous?

- Je vous ai amené le nouveau, hm...

Le nouveau en question s'avança dans la pièce.

- Je suis Sasori Akasuna.

- Ah oui, bien sûr!

Le directeur se tourna de nouveau vers le blond.

- Mr Iwa, je vous demanderais de conduire ce jeune homme jusqu'à votre classe ou il se présentera comme nouveau membre de celle-ci.

Un sourire illumina les deux visages concernés.

- Bien monsieur, merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir. Oh, monsieur Akasuna, vous reviendrez me voir après vos cours.

- Oui bien sûr.

Sasori était décidément très impressionné par ce nouveau lycée. Et semblait avoir perdu plusieurs centimètres à sa taille déjà menue en répondant.

Les deux garçons sortirent ensuite du bureau.

- Bon, on a un peu de temps alors je te fais visiter vite fait.

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire aux lèvres. Sasori le regarda en rougissant légèrement. Il avait encore toutes ses affaires avec lui et avait simplement enlevé son bonnet en entrant dans la pièce directoriale alors que Deidara avait eu le temps d'enlever tous ses boucliers contre le froid et était très à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait, lui.

- Alors en descendant, tu trouves, là la cantine, là t'as le CDI. Par là c'est l'infirmerie et juste en face le bureau des surveillants, à coté la salle des profs. On remonte et ici c'est si t'as une petite envie, hm.

Le dernier commentaire fut accompagné par un clin d'œil.

- Tout ce qui est administration c'est le couloir où on était tout à l'heure, le même que pour le directeur, hm. Après t'as les salles de sciences à cet étage, ici celles de langues et pis là le reste, hm.

Le roux s'était laissé conduire en essayant de se souvenir des différents endroits.

- En gros voilà. De toute façon si t'as des questions, je suis là, hm.

- D'accord merci.

- T'es vraiment du genre timide toi, hm. Pourtant t'en a pas l'air quand on te voit comme ça.

- Alors que toi c'est le contraire, répondit-il en riant.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que j'ai l'air timide et coincé, hm?

- Hihi, mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Juste que t'as pas le physique du mec sûr de lui et qui n'a peur de rien.

- Ah bah merci, hm!

Après un petit blanc, les deux garçons qui se regardaient dans les yeux éclatèrent de rire.

- Allez, faut qu'on aille en cours maintenant.

En arrivant devant la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Ce midi, tu mangeras avec nous?

Le visage de Sasori s'illumina.

- Bah... Si... Si vous voulez bien de moi.

- Evidement, hm.

Puis ils entrèrent en souriant tous les deux. Deidara alla s'assoir à sa place tandis que Sasori expliquait sa situation au professeur.

- Vous avez donc un nouveau camarade, Akasuna no Sasori. Je vous demanderais de l'intégrer et de l'aider à s'y retrouver. Bon, pour l'instant, tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir où il y a de la place.

Le nouveau n'eut pas à chercher longtemps. La place juste à côté du blond était libre et naturellement il s'y installa.

La matinée, les cours se passèrent tous dans la même salle, l'Akasuna n'eut donc aucun problème pour s'y retrouver. Il reconnut également deux élèves dans la classe, sans compter Deidara. En effet, Konan et Itachi étaient parmi leurs camarades.

- Normalement Pain est aussi dans notre classe mais là il est malade. Je pourrais sûrement te le présenter demain, hm.

- Il est comment?

- Deidara! Ne commence pas à perturber le nouveau s'il te plait!

Deidara qui était loin de ce que l'on peut qualifier de 'pur et innocent' trouva la remarque assez drôle et un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Pour partager son idée, il se tourna vers Sasori, prêt à lui lancer un petit 'alors comme ça je te perturbe' aguicheur, mais il s'arrêta en voyant Sasori baisser les yeux, à nouveau tout rouge. Décidément il était vraiment trop timide.

La sonnerie les libéra quelques secondes après, leur permettant de se ruer vers le self.

- Ca va Sas? Cria Tobi en le voyant. Sempai à été gentils ? Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes dans la même classe!? Pourquoi moi je suis jamais avec Sempai!? Seulement en 6ème et après non! C'est pas juste! Tobi il a jamais de chance contrairement à Sas!

Tobi continua son monologue alors que toute la bande alla s'installer à une grande table, muni chacun d'un plateau garnit. Ils avaient rejoint deux camarades que Sasori ne connaissait pas encore.

- Salut, moi c'est Hidan et celui qui fait tout le temps la gueule ou qui râle, c'est Kakuzu. Pour lui, t'inquiètes, il est comme les petits chiens, il crie beaucoup mais mord rarement.

- S.. Salut, moi c'est Sasori.

- Dis, pourquoi tu trembles comme une feuille, on va pas te manger... Enfin les gens qui sont là non, par contre ceux qui le sont pas, c'est une autre histoire. Mais d'ailleurs, il est passé ou Pain?

- Hidan tu parles trop.

- Oui et bah toi, Kakuzu, tu parles pas assez, ça équilibre. Mais tu réponds pas à ma question, l'est ou Môsieur Pain?

- Il est malade d'après Dei, lui répondit Kisame.

Sasori observait ses nouveaux amis. Ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise après Deidara et le fait que tous avaient, et seulement en apparence - Jashin-sama merci, pour reprendre l'expression de Hidan-, l'air de brutes, chacun dans un genre différent. C'était que le matin, avec sa cagoule, il n'avait pas remarqué que Tobi avait des bandages sur le visage. On ne voyait que son œil droit et sa bouche qu'il ne pouvait pas garder fermée plus de trois secondes.

- Ca, hm? C'est un accident assez récent. Son père est chercheur et fait beaucoup d'expériences bizarres, hm. Tobi m'as raconté que le jour où ça lui est arrivé, il était rentré dans son labo et il avait bousculé un truc qui lui était tombé sur le visage, hm. Il s'est avéré que c'était de l'acide et du coup il a tout le visage brulé. Heureusement, ce jour-là il avait trouvé une petite loupe qui trainait je sais pas ou et quand ça lui est arrivé il la portait sur l'œil pour s'amuser. Et ça lui a permi de garder son œil droit intacte, hm. Mais il sera défiguré à vie alors évite de lui parler de ça, hm.

- Oh bien sûr dei.

- Tu m'appelles dei toi maintenant, hm?

- Ouaip... T'as quel âge au juste?

- Moi? 16 ans pourquoi, hm?

- Ah, moi aussi... Mais tu fais moins.

- Ah oui? Et bah tu sais quoi, toi, quand t'es pas tout rouge tu fais plus, sinon tu fais largement moins, hm.

- Moi je fais plus?

- Oui monsieur, hm.

- Et toi moins... T'as vraiment l'air d'un gamin même.

Pour affirmer ce qu'il disait, il se mit à rire.

- Et d'ailleurs, ça te vas plutôt bien 'gamin' !

- Comment ça !? Moi je suis pas un gamin et puis d'abord, dans ce cas, toi t'es un grand père, hm!

Cette remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur le roux qui se mit à rire de plus belle.

Tous les visages de la bande se tournèrent vers eux.

- Sempai ? Qu'est-ce que Sasori trouve si drôle ?

Pour montrer qu'il n'aimait pas son surnom, en donnant des explications, Deidara croisa les bras et dit d'un air boudeur:

- Il dit que j'ai l'air d'un gamin et il veut me rebaptiser comme ça, hm!

Toute l'assemblée vient se joindre au rire de Sasori, sauf Itachi mais ce dernier eu tout de même un large sourire, chose qui lui était particulièrement rare. Il fallait avouer que l'allure qu'avait pris le blond était des plus enfantines. Et sa carrure féminine n'arrangeait rien. En reprenant les termes qu'avait Sasori à l'esprit à ce moment précis, il était 'tout simplement adorable'.

Le repas se continua dans cette ambiance festive et rieuse, si bien qu'à deux reprises, les surveillants eurent besoin d'aller leur demander de faire moins de bruit.

La journée passa et Sasori réussit à se mettre à chaque fois à côté de Deidara, excepté en anglais, ou la prof était vraiment inflexible.

La fin du cours arriva. Les couloirs commencèrent à se vider. Notre blond s'apprêtait à sortir quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et là, il trouva Sasori rougissant qui le regardait.

- Heu... Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur et...

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne, hm?

- S'il te plait.

- Ok, en plus on a rien à faire pour demain, hm.

- Merci... Gamin...

Le dernier mot fit sourire Deidara.

Alors que Sasori parlait avec le directeur, le blond attendait devant la porte en jouant avec son portable.

- C'est bon, on peut y aller Dei.

Sasori venait de sortir de la pièce.

- Au fait, t'habites où, hm?

- Pas loin, à 5 minutes à pied par là.

- Mais pourquoi t'arrivais en bus ce matin, hm?

- Ah ça... Heu... Parce que ma mère voulait pas que j'ai froid, ni que je me perde.

Il rougit encore, ce qui fit rire l'autre.

- T'es trop chou quand tu fais ça hm, ajouta-t-il.

Le scorpion devint cramoisi. Et Deidara rigola de plus belle. Pour retrouver un peu de sa dignité, Sasori répliqua.

- Rhooo, ça va gamin. T'habites où, toi?

- Encore 'gamin'!? Hm! J'habite par là aussi ... DANNA! Hm!

Les yeux du roux s'exorbitèrent et ses joues devinrent plus rouges que jamais, même ses cheveux paraissaient ternes à côté.

Deidara, fière de lui, l'entraina dans la rue qui les conduirait tous les deux chez eux.

- C'est là.

- Mais, c'est juste en face de chez moi, hm.

Les deux adolescents étaient voisins, juste une petite route les séparait.

- Bon bah à demain alors, hm.

- A demain.

Ce fut sur ses mots qu'ils rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Un grand merci à ma bêta sans qui notre petit couple mangerait des pattes et se feraient battre à coup de peau... Entre nous, avoir un coup de peau c'est pas plus bizarre qu'un coup de pot, si? bref... Merci Shira \o/!  
-_ ouai et pis 'satisphère' aussi_, dixit Shira.  
- elle remet ça sur le tapis TwT, c'était juste une petite étourderie, je sais comment ça s'écrit! Et pis d'abord, je fais pas tant de fautes que ça! Là, c'est dixit la-fille-qui-avait-tout-son-texte-souligné-en-roug e-quand-elle-l'a-mis-sur-word.

Oh et pis un autre grand merci à Shira (sauf pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé ma fiction, petite minorité en voix d'extinction... Mes chevilles? Oui, elles vont très bien, pourquoi?) qui m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de choses (l'univers des manga entre autres et par la même occasion Naruto, fanfiction et deux trois trucs inutiles comme la chanson 'petit poney') et sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit de fiction ici, du coup.

et comme dans toutes choses, sauf les chaises peut-être... passons, il faut du carburant pour me faire marcher -ou plutôt écrire- et en l'occurrence des reviews! alors je compte sur vous! J'en veux comme si il en pleuvait! Bon, plus sérieusement, je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^

prochain chapitre bientôt ^^

_**Le petit mot de la Bêta :** dur de la suivre, la Utakata, hein ? Faut pas croire, moi je suis Bêta juste parce qu'elle me paye en gâteau au chocolat et en pizzas ! Et que, accessoirement, Danna est une de mes raisons de vivre et que tout ce qui se ramène à lui positivement est important à ma survie ! C'était le premier chapitre, normal qu'il y ait beaucoup de blabla. Maintenant, je propose qu'à chaque chapitre je vous donne un titre évité de justesse !_

_Ze titre évité de justesse : Deux petits poneys s'aimaient (cherchez pas)_


	2. Mardi, Pain réveille quelque chose

Plusieurs choses:

cette version n'est pas encore passé sous les radars oculaires anti-fautes d'orthographe de ma beta donc si il y a des erreurs, c'est normal, d'une certaine façon...

ensuite, comme je suis une boulette dans l'âme, j'ai oublié de mettre ses précisions avant le premier chapitre, en plus, comme je suis légèrement flemmarde et pas encore très douée avec ce site, je vais pas faire de rectifications dans mon autre chapitre, mais plutôt ça là:

**Disclamer: **les persos ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, mais vu le nombre de fois où j'ai pleuré devant Naruto et que je repleurerai très probablement d'ailleurs, je m'autorise à m'amuser un peu avec, pour me venger.

**Rating:** au début, je ne savais pas trop si j'allais mettre du lemon dedans mais finalement, bien que ce soit une grande première d'écrire ça, il y en a au programme, alors pour les homophobes coincés, y a rien pour vous ici. Les autres, par contre, faites comme chez vous!

ouf! le mal est réparé ^^"

Côté découpe des chapitres, je sais que c'est pas très original, mais je savais pas ou les arrêter, du coup j'ai décidé de faire: un chapitre=un jour, c'est plus simple.

/!\ autre chose: ne cherchez aucune logique pour ce qui est du temps qui s'écoule dans cette fiction! J'essaye de faire au mieux pour que ça soit le plus cohérent possible mais... bref, voilà le résultat. Alors ne vous étonnez pas de la rapidité des choses.

je crois que je vais arrêter de blablater et vous laisser lire la suite ^^

* * *

_Mardi, deuxième jour_

Le lendemain, Sasori fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui tapait brutalement à la porte d'entrée. Étant seul chez lui puisque ses parents étaient partis en voyage la veille au soir, il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, tout endormi. Les coups continuaient d'être donnés de plus en plus forts. La porte découvrit un Deidara blanc de neige.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- tu crois vraiment que c'est une tenue pour aller ouvrir, hm?

- hein?

Les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux vers le caleçon bariolé de Sasori. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il portait, la couverture polaire qui était coincée dans l'élastique de celui-ci ne pouvant pas être considérée comme 'vêtement'.

- oups.

Devenant rouge, une fois de plus, Sasori retira la couverture et la jeta derrière lui. Se rendant compte que le blond le regardait toujours, il retourna chercher la couverture et se la mis autour de la taille comme un paréo.

- nan mais c'est bon, te caches pas, je sais comment sont fait les mecs, mais tu sais que là tu devrais être prêt et on devrait même être sur le chemin du bahut.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'avait pas pu oublier de mettre son réveil ! N'attendant pas plus d'explication il courut dans sa chambre et sauta dans un pantalon, enfila un t-shirt, son blouson et passant par la cuisine pour prendre un croissant qui l'attendait sur la table, il descendit pour ressortir. Il trouva Deidara tranquillement en train de contempler son salon.

- c'est bon, on peut y aller.

- ok, hm.

La porte fut rapidement fermée et le scorpion s'élança dans la rue enneigée.

- hé! Arrête de courir, on est pas si en retard que ça! Hm.

Il avait en effet 6 minutes pour faire un chemin qui en demandait 5 et arriver à l'heure de la sonnerie.

- je déteste par-dessus tout le retard alors je préfère me dépêcher.

- mais non, t'inquiètes, je pars de chez moi tous les jours à cette heure et je suis jamais en retard, hm.

- alors pourquoi tu es venu toquer chez moi, tu pouvais pas savoir que j'aurais oublié mon réveil.

- bonne question, hm... Disons que la fenêtre de ta chambre donne directement sur ton lit et que je la vois depuis ma propre fenêtre de chambre... Hm.

C'était repartit pour une séance de rougissage intégrale et il croisait les doigts pour que son ami n'est pas vu...

- mais t'inquiète pas, je ne raconterais à personne que tu dors avec un nounours géant à qui tu fais des câlins et que tu parles avant de dormir... dessus... Hm.

Sa vie était fichue. Il ne pourrait plus le regarder en face, plus jamais.

- c'est monsieur Suzuki.

Pourquoi il avait dit ça!? Dans la tête de Sasori, tout se mélangeait et il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exposée tellement il avait honte.

- quoi? Hm?

- le nounours... C'est monsieur Suzuki.

Et il continuait de s'enfoncer. Une parade, il lui en fallait une, tout de suite.

- c'est mon oncle qui me l'a offert et il a eu un accident. Je l'adorais...

- désolé, hm.

Mais alors que ce qu'il racontait était des plus tragiques, Deidara le regardait en souriant. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur mais protecteur et bienveillant. Au lieu de trouver ridicule qu'un adolescent de 16 ans qui, au premier abord, semblait sûr de lui et pas commode du tout, dorme avec un ours en peluche presque de sa taille, il trouvait ça plutôt mignon.

Pour changer, Sasori était tout rouge en arrivant au lycée. La sonnerie, comme prévu, n'avait pas encore sonnée.

- c'est ÇA, la nouvelle recrue?

Un adolescent plein de piercings avec les cheveux orange pétants, des yeux bleu-gris autoritaires regardait le scorpion des sables rouges de haut en bas. Visiblement son allure contrastait trop avec la couleur de ses joues et la chose lui déplaisait particulièrement.

- heu... Sasori, je te présente Pain. Pain, oui c'est Sasori.

L'Akasuna, bizarrement, prit de l'assurance. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ce type qui se croyait suffisamment supérieur pour s'autoriser à lui faire des remarques alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas, et encore moins devant Deidara et les autres.

- Akasuna Sasori, enchanté.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton de défit tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. La cloche sonna et interrompue les hostilités.

Le cours commença avec une ambiance tendue.

- tu devrais pas te frotter trop à Pain, hm. Il est pas commode au début mais en fait c'est quelqu'un de très fiable et sur lequel on peut compter, hm.

- j'aime pas qu'on me regarde de haut comme ça. Surtout quand tu...

Il s'arrêta de justesse.

- quand je ? Hm.

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait?! Il redevint tout rouge, perdant toute la confiance qu'il avait pris face à Pain.

- peu... peu importe... Il a pas à parler de moi comme ça.

- hihi! Tu redeviens tout rouge, hm. Enfin pour en revenir à Pain, tu peux pas savoir parce que tu viens de le rencontrer mais si il est comme ça, c'est parce que sa vie n'a pas été facile. Il a perdu ses parents de façon assez horrible quand il était petit, hm. Et ça s'est passé sous ses yeux. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te raconter ça mais c'était une sorte d'attentat dans un cinéma et il s'en est sorti en se cachant sous un fauteuil. Son grand frère, Pain, qu'il vénérait c'est fait tuer aussi. En réalité, il s'appelle Yahiko mais il veut qu'on l'appelle comme son grand frère, hm.

- ouai mais c'est pas une raison pour se prendre pour... pour Dieu.

- ah, ça c'est sûr mais ça fait partie de sa personnalité, hm. Il croit pas en Dieu, mais en lui alors...

- attends deux second'... Il se prend vraiment pour Dieu?!

- heu... Oui, hm.

Sasori était tellement étonné que même quand Pain se retourna pour lui lancer un regard noir, il garda son air interloqué. Il trouvait ça tellement stupide et bizarre de se prendre pour Dieu que ça ne le fit même pas rire.

L'heure de la cantine arrivée, toute la bande se retrouva autour de la même grande table que la veille. Pain se retrouva à coté de Konan, quasiment en face de Sasori.

Visiblement, Konan et Pain était très proche. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille en accompagnant la chose de baisés tendres sur la joue. Pendant ce temps, Pain regardait notre roux fixement mais sans air agressif cette fois. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Konan adressa un discret clin d'œil à Sasori et Deidara. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec espoir et confiance et eu un petit sourire de soulagement. Pain, lui, se tourna vers Konan et l'embrassa sans aucune gêne et se mit à questionner:

- reprenons, je m'appelle Pain. Je suis content de te rencontrer Akasuna Sasori. Maintenant que nous sommes présentés, raconte-nous un peu ton histoire.

- et bien... C'est à dire... que...

L'expression être pris au dépourvu a surement été créé pour le genre de chose que Sasori était en train de vivre. Il y avait quatre heures, le fou qui se prenait pour un Dieu, celui qui l'avait insulté devant tous ses nouveaux amis, le méprisait au point de ne même pas se donner la peine de lui parler et le regardait de haut. Et là, il s'était présenté en bonne et due forme, pas amicalement mais de façon très normale et allait jusqu'à lui demander de raconter sa vie. Vraiment il n'y comprenait rien. Comment Konan avait-elle pu lui faire changer d'avis sur lui à ce point?

- alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu n'as qu'à commencer par pourquoi t'as changé d'établissement en pleine année.

- ok. J'ai déménagé parce que là où j'étais, on était sur une zone inondable et que mes parents en avaient marre d'avoir à tout nettoyer et racheté dans la maison.

- donc c'est sur un coup de tête.

- nan! C'est aussi parce que je me suis fait virer de mon précédent bahut.

Décidément, ce Pain avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs et ses yeux s'étaient, de nouveau, mis à lancer des éclairs.

- ah, nous y voilà.

La tension monta d'un cran.

- ça ne te regarde pas! Ce que j'ai pu faire avant n'a plus aucune importance!

Le roux s'était levé en tapant brutalement sur la table avec le plat des mains. Le petit Sasori Akasuna rougissant et tremblant avait disparu derrière une furie effrayante et brutale. Il paraissait beaucoup plus grand et imposant à présent. Seul Itachi et Pain ne réagirent pas, les autres avaient sursautés et restaient surpris de ce que Yahiko avait réveillé en Sasori.

- belle démonstration... Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Ce rendant compte à quel point sa réaction pouvait sembler disproportionnée de l'extérieur, il se rassit, n'osant croiser le regard de Deidara.

Et tout le reste de la journée, il évita le moindre contact avec lui. Le soir, il partit même juste quand la sonnerie retentit et fit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui en courant pour être sûr que le blond n'allait pas réussir à le rattraper pour lui poser des questions ou lui faire des remarques. Il claqua la porte et, en larme, il se jeta sur son lit. Comment un être aussi insignifiant que Pain avait-il pu lui gâcher une journée qui commençait si bien. Parce que oui il avait oublié de mettre son réveil, oui il avait ouvert à Deidara en caleçon, oui celui-ci l'avait vu câliner et parler à monsieur Suzuki et oui il avait failli être en retard mais Deidara... Deidara l'avait attendu, il l'avait accompagné sur le chemin du lycée, il ne c'était pas moqué de lui malgré sa maladresse. Décidément, Deidara, ce 'gamin', il lui avait fait quelque chose. Jamais il n'aurait pu admettre cette chose mais il savait qu'il y en avait une.

Des coups poings dans la porte firent sursauter le rêveur. Ils étaient plus forts et plus rapprochés que le matin.

- Sasoriiiii 'spèce de crétiiiiin! Tu vas m'ouvrir oui!? Hm!

C'était la voie de Deidara qui furieux se déchainait sur la pauvre porte en hurlant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Sasori descendit hésitant à ouvrir au blond.

- Akasuna no Sasori! Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends! Hm! Alors ouvre ! En plus je me gèle le cul moi!

- qu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Sasori, ouvres cette porte tout de suite ou je la défonce! Hm!

Bien que la porte fût suffisamment solide pour résister aux assauts répétés du blond, le petit scorpion l'ouvrit timidement. Pour la Nième fois de la journée, il n'osa pas regarder l'autre en face et baissa les yeux gêné. Sans rien dire, l'Iwa entra dans la maison en poussant la porte qui n'avait été qu'entre ouverte et s'installa dans le salon en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- tu m'as dit que tes parents ne seraient pas là de tout le mois, moi je n'ai rien à faire ce soir et mes parents me laisse sortir toute la nuit si il le faut alors on a tout le temps. Hm! J'attends des explications!

- mais... Je... Désolé mais je préfère ne pas en parler ou en tout cas pas tout de suite. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce que j'ai fait, je ne le regrette pas même si depuis que j'ai déménagé je ne suis plus le même...

- mais de quoi tu me parles?! Hm.

- bah... de pourquoi j'ai été viré... C'est pas ce que tu me...

- nan, ça n'a rien à voir, ces explications, tu me les donneras quand tu voudras et jamais je ne t'obligerais à m'en parlé si tu n'en a pas envie.

- bah alors qu'est ce...

- tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de toute l'après-midi! Tu ne m'as même pas regardé! Et en plus tu as filé avant même que j'ai le temps de te demander quoi que ce soit! Hm!

Sasori se sentit plus honteux que jamais.

- heu... Je... Disons que... Je sais pas quoi te dire...

- que tu me demande pardon? Hm.

Sasori leva les yeux étonné, s'arrêtant dans ceux du blond. Il n'y vit plus du tout de colère, juste de la tristesse. Il les rebaissa pour demander:

- pardonne-moi Deidara. Je.. Je ne savais pas ce que tu allais penser de moi et j'avais peur que tu me détestes, alors...

Deidara c'était levé et alors que Sasori le fuyait du regard, ses lèves se posèrent sur celle du rouquin.

- chut, ne dis rien. Hm.

Ce fut comme une explosion de chaleur dans le ventre de Sasori. Son cœur battait à tout rompre au dépend de ses joues qui devenaient brulante. Les lèvres de ce gamin étaient si douces, si agréables. Il ne voulait plus jamais les quitter. Mais... Mais c'était tout simplement impossible! Il ne pouvait pas être en train d'embrasser Deidara! C'était un garçon tout comme lui et il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille! Et Deidara, lui, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, c'était tout bonnement impossible! Il y a cinq minutes à peine il était prêt à défoncer la porte, il lui en voulait, il le détestait même! Et là il l'embrassait? Pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé par réflexe. Et c'était bien Deidara qui était collé à lui, les yeux entre ouverts. Les bras de ce dernier entourèrent la taille fine du scorpion pour l'incité à se détendre et approfondir le baisé. La tendresse rassurante du blond vint à bout de la crispation du roux et ils se livrèrent l'un à l'autre avec passion. Le baiser fut interrompu par le bruit du téléphone.

Sasori se dépêcha d'aller décrocher. C'est seulement en entendant la voix de sa mère qu'il retourna sur terre.

_- Sasori? Sasori tu m'entends?_

- hein... Ah heu oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_- tu vas bien?_

- ou... oui.

_- t'es sur, t'as une voix bizarre ce soir. T'as eu un problème? Raconte-moi._

- non, je t'assure que tout va bien.

_- tu t'es fait des amis?_

- oui... D'ailleurs j'en ai invité un après les cours et il est pas encore partit.

_- donc je te dérange, je suis désolée... Bon bah je vais te laisser alors._

- d'accord, merci. Au revoir.

_- oh attend!_

- oui?

_- tu ne nous ramène pas des cocottes à la maison pour faire... Enfin tu vois, hein?_

Sasori regarda Deidara en souriant, de nouveau tout rouge.

- non non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et pis je ne connais pas encore de fille suffisamment pour ça.

_- tant mieux! Aller à plus._

- au revoir.

Il raccrocha. Deidara le regardait penseur avec la tête sur le côté, toujours affalé sur le canapé ou ils avaient atterris tous les deux sous l'effet du baisé. Puis il se lécha les lèves. Elles avaient encore le gout de celle de Sasori.

- je... Tu... Enfin on...

- oui danna?

Le blond s'amusait du trouble qu'il mettait dans l'esprit du scorpion des sables rouges.

- hé bien...

- alors comme ça tu ne connais pas assez bien les filles pour ça mais les garçons, tu dirais pas non, hein? Hm?

- mais... pourquoi tu dis...

Le sourire aguicheur, Deidara le regarda droit dans les yeux. La réaction de Sasori fut quasi instantanée, ses joues furent écarlates, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, la chaleur au fond de son ventre grandit jusqu'à se répandre dans tout son corps et... Pour les âmes sensibles, nous dirons qu'il bénissait le ciel d'avoir un jean moulant et suffisamment peu souple pour ne rien laisser voir de son excitation. Par contre, il était dans un tel état qu'il ne pouvait plus faire le moindre mouvement, il était comme paralysé par ce regard qui le transperçait.

- je... je... Je crois... n... non... Je... Il faut pas...

Un peu, enfin non, pas qu''un peu' déçut, le blond se leva. Il alla déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la jolie statue que faisais le scorpion. Et sortit en lançant un:

- à demain Danna, hm.

La porte se ferma doucement.

- attends! Deidara...

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui c'était passé dans la soirée mais instinctivement il courut à la porte et la rouvrit. Dehors, il vit la porte de la maison en face qui se fermait. La neige avait cessée de tombée et laissait un tapi immaculé que seules les traces du blond venait tacher.

Deidara... Ce nom continuait de rester dans sa tête et avec lui son visage, son corps, ses lèvres, son odeur et sa voix qui répétait inlassablement 'Danna', ce 'danna' qui le représentait lui. Alors qu'il prenait monsieur Suzuki dans ses bras pour le serrer comme il voulait serrer Deidara, son Deidara, il se rappela de la remarque que ce dernier avait fait le matin. Sa fenêtre... Il se redressa brutalement et vit, de l'autre côté de la rue, la fenêtre éclairée de son voisin avec le voisin en question qui le regardait allongé sur son propre lit. Il lui fit un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Il fallait dire que ces fenêtres étaient particulièrement grande et basses et que de ce fait, on avait presque l'impression depuis la maison en face d'être cher le voisin, et toutes les habitations de la rue étaient faites sous le même model.

Sasori vérifia son réveil pour la troisième fois et s'endormit, toujours enlacé à son ours en peluche.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, ça motive beaucoup et ça fait très plaisir \o/! Par contre, elles avait un goût de trop peu :'( alors si vous voulez une suite à la hauteur, va falloir me motiver encore plus! Et surtout ne pas hésiter à laisser un petit mot, même si c'est très court et/ou anonyme. Même chose si c'est pour me faire des remarques ou pour me donner des conseils sur ce qui pourrait être amélioré, parce que c'est comme ça qu'on apprend! (faut juste le dire gentiment sinon je mors et maintenant que je n'ai plus de bagues, j'ai des jolies dents très efficaces de ce côté là : ) )

prochain chapitre dans une semaine, en principe \o/

_titre duquel vous avez été préservez: "rencontre spirituelle entre un spaghetti et de la sauce tomate"mais comment en est on arrivé là!? Oo'''_


	3. Mercredi, un cousin assez fin?

Il serait temps que je traduise le titre pour ceux qui ne serait pas aller voir: "Toutes les choses que vous m'avez donné"

et, oui, c'est tout à fait normal que je donne le titre d'un ending de Fairy tail à une fiction sur Naruto ^^''

Et c'est repartit pour un troisième chapitre!

* * *

- Deidara! Debout!

Grommelant des paroles incompressibles aussi bien pour les interlocuteurs que pour celui qui les formulait, Deidara descendit les marches de l'escalier en trainant les pieds de fatigue. Quelle idée son Danna avait-il bien pu trouver pour éteindre la lumière de sa chambre si tard ? Non, il ne le surveillait pas, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder le plus longtemps possible se démener avec son réveil qu'il avait mis au moins une demi-heure à faire marcher puis à programmer. Lui, il n'avait pas ce genre de problème puisque son réveil, c'était sa mère. Et là, pas de problème de pile ou autre, jamais elle n'oubliait de le sortir du lit à l'heure pile et se rendormir était chose impossible parce qu'après avoir secoué son fils, elle lui retirait sa couette et était capable d'ouvrir la fenêtre en criant que décidément sa chambre sentait trop le renfermé et ce même en plein hiver.

Il avala son petit déjeuné en trois bouchées et s'habilla avec tout son attirail contre le froid, se préparant à attendre le petit rouquin. Il sortit avec un 'à ce soir m'an'. Dehors, une petite boule en jean et faux cuir l'attendait assit sur son muret, tourné vers la route, en grelottant. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait même plus d'écharpe.

- Tiens, t'auras un peu moins froid avec ça, hm.

Tout en lui faisant un léger bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour, le blond lui enroula son écharpe autour du cou. Sasori sursauta. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, je vous laisse deviner à cause de qui, et son corps tentait inconsciemment de combler son sommeil en le laissant dans un état presque léthargique.

- Dei?

- Hm, ça va Danna?

- Heu oui... On y va?

Sa voix était douce et calme comme celle de quelqu'un qui venait de sortir d'un merveilleux rêve. Leur trajet ne fut pas accompagné d'une très longue discussion, au contraire mais les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient en disaient bien plus. Et en faisant ça, c'était aussi, d'une certaine façon, pour être sûr que ce qu'ils avaient échangé la veille était bien réel et non pas un effet de leur imagination fructueuse.

- Sempaiiiiii ! Ça va ? Tobi était très inquiet pour son Sempai parce qu'il n'était pas du tout content en rentrant chez lui! Mais là ça a l'air d'aller mieux alors Tobi est content aussi!

- Merci Tobi et tu as raison, autant hier j'étais capable de tout pour me calmer, autant là tout va bien, hm.

- Sérieux, hier t'était flippant mec! Même Kakuzu il m'as jamais autant fait flipper ! Et tu sais combien il peut être flippant quand il veut ! Remarque, Sasori était pas mal non plus hier midi, un vrai petit démon ! Mais si tout est redevenu normal, ça va, pas vrai Kakuzu?! Rappelle moi de jamais les emmerder ses deux-là!

- Hidan, tu parles trop.

- Ouais, t'façon, toi, quand il s'agit pas d'argent, tu te sens pas concerné et puis-

- Hidan, tu parles vraiment trop.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, je me tais, ça va, je l'ouvrirais plus si c'est ça que tu veux! De toute façon j'ai l'habitude et-

- Hidan !

- D'accord.

Pain, qui était jusque-là caché par l'impressionnante masse de Kisame, en sortit pour faire face à Sasori.

- Tu sais petit, hier je te testais. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des mauviettes pleurnichardes dans les pattes. Mais j'ai vu que ce n'était pas ton cas et que tu ne risquais pas d'avoir ou de donner des problèmes à mes amis alors, disons que tu fais maintenant officiellement partie de notre groupe. Et ça va te paraitre con mais tiens, prends ça.

Sasori écarquilla les yeux. Le mec qu'il détestait le plus au monde pour l'avoir humilié, ridiculisé devant celui qu'il a... aimait, oui, il le savait et ne pouvait plus le nier, il l'aimait du plus profond de son âme, eh bien il lui tendait un... un caleçon! Mais pas n'importe quel caleçon, c'était un caleçon noir avec des petits nuages rouges entourés de blanc. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, décidément il continuait de se moquer de lui et encore devant Deidara ! Il allait voir ! Mais à l'instant où il allait se mettre à lui dire ce qu'il pensait d'un mec aussi répugnant, le blond tira sur l'élastique de son propre pantalon.

- Mais gamin, c'est... le...

- On en a tous un comme ça, hm.

- Mais...

- Comme ça tu fais vraiment partit du groupe, hm.

- Je...

- Oups, pardon Konan, elle c'est pas un caleçon, hm.

Le roux finit par prendre ce qu'on lui tendait.

- Par contre, je te conseille de mettre un truc en dessous parce que sinon c'est un peu crade de garder toujours le même caleçon, hm.

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un clin d'œil qui fit rougir le roux.

- Ok mais ça sert à quoi de mettre ça tous les jours ?

- Disons que si un jour quelqu'un t'emmerde et qu'il voit ça, si il est du coin il arrêtera tout de suite. C'est notre symbole et à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde on nous connait et les gens savent qu'on est pas cool quand on s'en prend à la bande. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai testé, que tu risques pas de bousiller notre réputation.

- Je vois.

La cloche sonna, mettant fin aux explications. On était Mercredi et les élèves n'auraient pas cours de l'après-midi. La première heure passa à une vitesse excessivement élevée. Le temps se noyait dans les yeux bleus océan de Deidara. Ses yeux que Sasori ne pouvait quitter tellement ils l'hypnotisaient.

- Sasori, tu fais quelque chose après ? Hm ?

- Non, rien de spécial. On a quoi après ?

- Bah rien, ça vient de sonner et on a fini, hm.

- D... déjà ?!

- Bah oui. Ça fait quand même trois heures qu'on est là, ça te suffit pas ? Hm.

- Si mais... Je croyais que... Seulement une heure...

- Haha ! Non non, ça fait trois heures que t'es là à me regarder bêtement, hm.

- Je te regarde ... bêtement ?

- Oui mais t'es vraiment adorable quand t'as c'est air là, hm.

Et voilà, il redevenait tout rouge, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Donc si tu fais rien, on peut manger ensembles ? Hm.

- Oui !

- Alors viens, hm.

- On va où ?

- Merde ! On peut pas aller chez moi, ma mère travaille pas aujourd'hui, hm.

- On peut aller chez moi alors.

- Ca me va, hm.

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

- Tu veux manger quoi ?

- Aucune idée, hm. T'as quoi ?

- Heu... Des pâtes à la bolognaise si tu veux.

- Ca fait pas beaucoup de choix mais c'est parfait, hm.

- J'ai autre chose, y a aussi-

- Je déconne, c'est parfait, j'adore ça ! Hm !

- Alors c'est partit.

C'était pas le repas le plus compliqué à faire. Sasori mit de l'eau salé à chauffer.

- On a des trucs à faire pour demain ?

- Un exo de maths, hm.

- C'est tout ?

- Ouaip, hm.

- On va le faire le temps que ça chauffe, comme ça on sera tranquilles.

Sasori sortit de la cuisine et trouva l'autre avachit, une fois de plus sur le canapé, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

L'exercice fut finit avant même que l'eau ne soit à ébullition.

- Dis Danna, pourquoi tu m'as pas pris pour une fille la première fois que tu m'as vu, hm ?

- Hein ?

- C'est vrai, tous les gens qui ne me connaissent pas me prennent pour une fille et toi non, hm.

- Ah heu... Je pense que c'est à cause d'un mec avec qui j'étais ami quand j'étais petit. Il ressemblait tellement à une fille que parfois j'avais moi-même des doutes et il s'est avéré que c'était bien un garçon. Et puis toi, je sais pas, ça me parait tellement évident...

Il partit mettre les pâtes dans l'eau sans attendre la réaction du blond. Le temps passa et les pâtes furent cuites. Allez hop, la sauce dans la casserole, après avoir enlevé l'eau, et on mélange.

Deidara s'était faufilé discrètement dans la cuisine. Le cou de Sasori était si appétissant... Il ne put se retenir de l'embrasser avec passion, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille du petit cuisinier en herbe qui sursauta.

- Miam ! Ça sent bon dit donc, hm !

- Et c'est prêt. Alors à table !

Lâchant à regret la taille fine de Sasori, le blond alla se mettre à table. Ce dernier arriva avec la casserole à la main et les joues toutes rouges.

- C'est vraiment délicieux Danna, hm !

- J'ai rien eu à faire gamin.

Les deux sourirent.

- T'as pas encore fini !? Hm!

- Bah non.

- Tu manges vraiment tout doucement, hm.

- Nan c'est toi qui es un goinfre !

Le roux lui tira la langue. Trop tard, il n'aurait pas le temps de finir son plat, c'était la chose à ne pas faire et Deidara ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il attrapa le scorpion par le col pour qu'il se lève et l'embrassa sans réserve. C'était bizarre parce que malgré toute l'animosité qu'il avait en lui, le baiser était tendre en passionné. Les bras de Sasori, au lieu de rester immobiles comme la fois précédente entourèrent le cou de l'être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. L'autre lâcha le col pour passer ses mains sur le torse qui le frôlait. Une chemise était bien plus facile à retirer qu'un t-shirt, qu'elle bonne idée le roux avait eu. Les boutons furent enlevés un à un découvrant un torse totalement imberbe et parfaitement musclé. Il put faire courir ses mains sur toute la surface de peau qui venait d'être découverte. Mais lorsque qu'il commença à s'attaquer au pantalon, Sasori se recula. Il ne voulait pas... Enfin si mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il se leva du canapé ou ils avaient réatterrit pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil juste en face.

- Dei... Je... je suis désolé, ça va trop vite je crois. C'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais... Je suis désolé.

- T'inquiète, c'est normal si t'es pas prêt. On se connait quasiment pas en plus, hm. Bien que j'ai l'impression du contraire, hm...

- Moi aussi. Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression de te connaitre et...

- Et ? Hm ?

- Nan rien.

- Ça va ? Tu préfères que je parte ?

- NON ! Heu je veux dire... Reste. S'il te plait.

Le sourire qui avait quitté le visage de Deidara réapparu. Il se leva pour aller entourer la petite boule rouge que formait Sasori de ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Danna, je t'attendrai, hm.

Une larme coula sur la joue du scorpion.

- Gamin, je t'... Merci.

Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes.

- Danna ? Hm.

- Oui ?

- Si un jour je vais encore trop vite, je veux que tu fasses pareil, d'accord, hm ?

- Oui... Deidara...

Une vague de chaleur le submergea en disant ce nom. Le blond se redressa après avoir passé sa main dans les cheveux rouges.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant, hm ?

- Je... je crois qu'il faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

- Moi aussi, hm.

- Ah, alors vas-y.

- Non, non, t'es chez toi après tout, hm.

- Mais tu ne partiras pas, hein ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là, hm.

Sasori leva enfin les yeux vers le blond, un petit sourire avec de nouvelles larmes sur le visage.

- Allez, vas, hm.

Il obéit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une douche pouvait faire autant de bien. L'eau tiède qui courait le long de son corps le détendit et fit partir tout son stress. Il chantait en accord avec la musique qui passait à la radio.

Deidara... Il l'attendrait. Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Ce jour devait être le plus beau qu'il ait vécu jusque-là.

Une fois propre, il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des hanches.

- Tu peux y...

Son gamin, enfin pas le sien mais... bref, il n'était plus là, le salon était vide. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait ça ! C'était impossible ! Il courut dans la cuisine, rien. Les toilettes peut être. Non, elles étaient vides aussi. Sasori s'écroula. La tête dans les mains, pleurant comme il n'avait jamais pleuré, il se mit à se maudire. Comment avait il put le laisser, s'éloigner de lui rien qu'une seconde. Et avec cette maudite radio, il n'avait même pas entendu la porte claquer. Il s'en voulait tellement. Un dernier espoir vint en lui, il n'avait pas encore vérifié la chambre.

Il se leva alors et monta les escaliers en courant comme un fou. Il rattachait tout à ça et ne pensait à rien d'autre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé. Il était là, jouant avec Monsieur Suzuki comme une petite fille avec une nouvelle poupée. Sasori n'en pouvait plus et se jeta au cou de Deidara en finissant de se vider de ses larmes.

- Deidara...

Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne réussit qu'à formuler ce nom.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, hm ?

- Dei...

Il eut un nouveau sanglot.

- Si c'est pour te retrouver dans cet état en sortant, je t'interdis de prendre des douches à partir de maintenant, ou sinon je t'accompagnerais, hm !

Rien à faire, le roux n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

- Allonge-toi un peu et essaye de dormir, hm.

- Mais... je... non... tu... J'ai cru que tu étais parti... je ne veux pas dormir et que tu partes... non...

- Je t'ai dit que je serais là, que je t'attendrai. Dors, je te promets que quand tu te réveilleras, je serais là, à tes côtés, hm.

- Tu... promets ?

- Oui, hm.

Rassuré, Sasori lâcha le cou du blond et s'allongea. Celui-ci s'allongea également en entourant le petit être de ses bras protecteurs. Le roux s'endormit rapidement, se pelotonnant contre le torse qui s'offrait à lui. Deidara était heureux, il gardait endormit prêt de lui la créature qui s'accaparait tous ses songes depuis l'avant-veille. Cette petite chose qui malgré son allure et son air de tueur quand il se frottait à Pain, était si fragile.

Sasori se réveilla. Une chaleur douce et agréable l'entourait. Il ouvrit les yeux. C'était Deidara qui était là. Il l'enveloppait toujours de ses bras mais cette fois-ci, lui aussi c'était assoupit. Il dormait comme un bébé, contre lui sur son grand lit double. Et lui était... nu! Il y avait juste la petite serviette qu'il avait mise en sortant de sa douche et qui heureusement ne c'était pas défaite. Il ne portait rien d'autre et était allongé le long de Deidara endormit. Ses joues se réempourprèrent. Mais cette situation était aussi gênante qu'agréable. Une idée lui passa par la tête : si de l'autre côté, dans la maison du blond, sa mère avait la mauvaise idée de regarder par la fenêtre et les voyait tous les deux, enlacés. Il frémit à cette idée.

- Da-nna...

Deidara resserra son étreinte avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Tu vas mieux on dirait, hm.

- Oui... Gamin.

- Tu me laisserais prendre une douche ? Hm.

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Pardon.

- Ah non ! Je t'interdis de t'excuser, de t'en vouloir ou d'imaginer des conneries et je t'interdis de me laisser te retrouver dans le même état que quand t'es sorti de la tienne de douche, hm ! Alors tu vas m'attendre tranquillement ici en racontant de quoi tu as rêvé à ton Monsieur Suzuki le temps que je me décrasse un peu, hm.

- D'accord...

- Oh, et t'es pas obligé de te changer, t'es vraiment craquant comme ça, hm.

- Dei...

Et voilà, ça l'amusait de lui dire ce genre de chose ? Il le rendait tout rouge encore et toujours.

- Alors tu m'attends sagement, je reviens, hm, Danna.

Il l'embrassa et disparu dans la salle de bain. Sasori s'allongea sur le lit les bras étendus au-dessus de sa tête. Après quelques instants, il tourna la tête vers son sac. Il l'attrapa et se mit à fouiller dedans. Il en sortit le caleçon à nuages. Quelle idée étrange cette histoire de caleçon. Mais c'était l'occasion de le tester.

Il chercha un boxer à mettre en dessous pour ne pas le salir.

- Pas celui-ci, pas celui-là non plus. Ah, voilà.

C'était vrai quoi, il fallait un boxer noir en dessous pour que si l'élastique dépassait, on ne le voit pas. On... Pourquoi il associait ce mot au visage souriant de l'Iwa !? Et puis c'était vrai quoi, il ne le laisserait voir qu'à lui donc c'était bien normal. Il rougit en enfilant les deux sous-vêtements. Puis il admira le résultat dans la glace, prenant différentes poses.

- Il me va plutôt bien en fait.

- Tout à faire d'accord, hm.

Le roux sursauta. Il se retourna pour trouver un Deidara tout propre et trempé vêtu d'une serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille. Le rouquin tomba en admiration devant ses formes harmonieuse.

- Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive, ferme la bouche tu vas finir par gober une mouche, hm.

- Oh heu, oui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Je n'ai rien vu que tu ne voudrais pas, malheureusement, hm.

Il souriait amusé.

- En tout cas, même si je me répète, cette tenue vous va très bien M. Akasuna Sasori, nouveau membre de l'Akatsuki, hm. Par contre, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous pavaner en petite tenue devant cette fenêtre lorsque je suis ici et ma mère en face, hm. Et heureusement qu'ils ont fait ce balcon bizarre qui cache la fenêtre de la rue parce que je me sentirais obligé de crever les yeux de tous ceux qui y passent, hm.

- Heu, oui, bien sûr gamin. Hein quoi ?

Il venait de lui dire qu'il serait jaloux si d'autres que lui pouvait le voir? Il l'aimait donc vraiment.

- Gamin... Dei...

Il voulait l'embrasser mais il rougissait rien que d'y penser.

- Je t'ai...

Un vacarme magistral de coups dans la porte et de bruits de sonnette cacha la fin de la phase Sasori.

- Sasoriiiiiiiiii ! Ouvre-moi ! Imbécile heureux ! J'ai le cul au frais moi !

Deidara se figea et son sourire disparu d'un coup.

- C'est quoi ça, hm !?

- Je... J'en sais rien...

Sasori descendit en courant.

- Tu doooors !? Hé ! Crétin ! Baaaaaakaaaaaa ! Tu te la taperas après m'avoir ouvert !

Sasori comprit immédiatement, il ne connaissait personne d'autre capable de dire ce genre de chose et il allait le tuer. Il ouvrit la porte et un ouragan rouge plein de neige lui sauta dans les bras.

- Sasoriiiiiiiiii ! Mon cousin crétin que j'adore ! ... Pourquoi t'es à poil ? Tu t'en tapais vraiment une !?

- Non-

Deidara, derrière Sasori, regardait le nouveau venu avec un regard noir, prêt à le tuer.

- C'est elle ? Heu... Elle est tellement plate qu'on dirait un mec. Elle sort de la douche ? Même si je les préfère avec un minimum de poitrine, quand vous casserez, tu me l'enverras, elle est jolie. Par contre, elle a pas l'air gentille.

- Dei, je te présente mon cousin, Gaara... C'est pas qu'il est pas gentil mais il est... spécial...

- Hé ! Mal élevé, tu me la présentes même pas.

Gaara lâcha le cou de son cousin pour aller faire le baise main à Deidara qui avait de plus en plus envie de le tuer.

- Dis donc, de prêt elle ressemble encore plus à un mec !

- C'est plutôt normal, j'en suis un, hm.

- Quoooooooooiii !? Mais, Sasori, qu'est-ce qu'il fout habillé comme ça avec toi à poil !?

- Je suis pas à poil ! Et laisse le tranquille, il vient juste de prendre une douche, c'est mon voisin et c'est aussi un ami.

- Je savais pas que t'étais de ce bord-là toi, hein, coquin va !

- Mais arrête de dire ça ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?

- Mes parents voulaient que je sois gardé par quelqu'un le temps de leur voyage aux Etats-Unis, tu sais celui qu'ils ont gagné y a pas longtemps et comme les tiens voulaient pas te laisser seul trop longtemps, je suis là! On va s'éclater, tu vas voir !

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Une semaine ou un mois, je sais plus.

- Comment ça une semaine ou un mois !?

- Je sais plus. Désolé, faut que j'aille faire pipi, c'est où ?

- Heu, à l'étage à droite mais...

- Oki, je reviens tout de suite alors ne commencez rien en mon absence, hein. Pas que je ne veuille rien rater mais que je voudrais pas descendre et trouver... Enfin vous trouvez en train de faire des cochonneries quoi. Alors un peu de patience.

Il fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus et monta les marches en courant.

- C'est... ton cousin, hein... Hm...

- Heu, oui. Je l'aime bien mais il est un peu envahissant et ... direct.

- Un peu... Hm. Enfin, où en étions-nous ?

Deidara attrapa la taille du scorpion en le regardant intensément.

- Je... il... risque de revenir et...

- Chut, hm.

Les deux s'enlacèrent, lèvres contre lèvres.

- Hé! Je vous ai dit de rien faire! Je tourne le dos deux minutes et vous commencez déjà !?

- Je me sens de trop là, peut être que je devrais vous laisser, hm...

- Non... enfin si...

- Je vais me rhabiller, hm.

Ils échangèrent un baiser et Deidara retourna dans la chambre.

- Sérieux Sasori, il t'arrive quoi? Tu sais que tu te ramollis en flirtant avec ce mec.

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois avec un autre homme ?

- Garçon, pas homme et puis tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais pourquoi lui ?

- Parce que... ça parait évident, je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes... On te change de bahut et en deux jours tu réussis à tomber amoureux d'un mec et à te le taper. T'es vraiment un cas toi! En plus sa tête me dit quelque chose.

- Ça te fait ça aussi ? C'est cette impression que j'avais en le voyant la première fois.

- Je sais pas, en tout cas, il a l'air de t'aimer aussi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Son regard.

- Hein ?

- Quand il m'a regardé alors que tu m'avais pas encore présenté, il avait le regard d'un mari face à un amant prêt au pire et il était carrément flippant, au contraire, quand il te regarde toi, il a un visage très doux et très protecteur.

- Tu l'as vu cinq minutes et t'arrives à me sortir tout ça !?

- ... T'as quoi à manger ?

- Pour ce qui est de changer de sujet, tu fais fort. Et t'as qu'à aller voir dans le frigo.

Le blond redescendit avec un sac à la main. Il s'arrêta le temps de déposer un bisou sur le front du scorpion.

- A demain Danna, hm.

- à demain gamin.

Puis il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. C'était vrai que son regard était comme l'avait décrit Gaara. Il avait deux ans de moins que lui et était visiblement beaucoup plus callé niveau sentiments et relations humaines. Et là il était surement en train de vider le frigo.

- Gaara ! Sors de cette cuisine tout de suite !

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que-

- J'ai eu tort, maintenant sort tout de suite, c'est moi qui fais le repas.

'Faire' était un bien grand mot. Il sortit deux bols de nouilles chinoises auxquels il ajouta de l'eau chaude.

- Bon appétit Gaara.

- Bon appétit cousin pervers !

- ...

- Ayeuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé !?

Le repas terminé, un autre problème arriva : où allait-il dormir ?

- Bah dans la chambre de tes parents, quelle question !

- C'est hors de question, ils m'ont interdit ne serais ce que d'en ouvrir la porte.

- Rhooo ils sont pas marrant ! ... Tant pis ! Je dormirai dans ton lit alors !

- Merci et moi ?

- Bah toi aussi, après tout c'est un lit double, nan ?

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je me suis trompé en allant aux toilettes tout à l'heure. Et d'ailleurs faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi vous avez les mêmes caleçons. Vous vous les prêtez ?

- Nan, laisse tomber. Mais tu ne peux pas dormir dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi ? Je prends pas tant de place que ça et toi non plus.

Sasori ne voulait surtout pas que Deidara le voit dormir avec son cousin. Il devait trouver une excuse suffisamment acceptable.

- M. Suzuki, lui prend de la place.

- Quoi !? Tu dors toujours avec ton ours en peluche ?!

- Heu... Oui.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge.

- Mais ! C'est pas une question d'âge mais d'habitude.

- Avant, pendant les vacances on dormait ensemble et ça te dérangeait pas.

- C'est pas pareil et pis j'ai pas à me justifier !

Les yeux de Gaara se remplirent de larmes.

- Et me fais pas le coup de je me mets à chialer parce que ça ne marchera pas.

- *raté, dommage* T'es qu'un sans cœur d'abord! Je dors où alors ? Et ne me dis pas sur le ...

Canapé, et si, c'est là qu'il atterrit.

- Je te prête ma couverture et un oreiller, bonne nuit.

- 'spèce de cousin pervers sans cœur !

- ...

- J'ai rien dit, bonne nuit !

Sasori alla se couché.

- Oh mais, c'est le téléphone portable de Dei, il a dû le faire tomber quand il s'est allongé cette après-midi.

Ne pouvant pas se retenir, le roux se mit à regarder dans les contacts. Il trouva son numéro et à coté en guise de photo jointe... Argh ! C'était lui mais en caleçon, dans son lit avec son ours qu'il tenait dans une position de catch. Elle avait été prise à travers une fenêtre. Non, il avait trop honte, il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il ressemblait à ÇA quand il dormait et encore moins que Deidara l'est vu et pris en photo. Photo! Il se dépêcha d'aller mettre son nez dans les photos aussi. Il y en avait plusieurs représentant des incendies ou juste de grands feux de camp, les autres, c'était ses amis, les membres de l''Akatsuki' comme il disait. Il continua de faire défiler les images et tomba sur sa pire crainte. Il avait, dans son portable, toute une collection de photo représentant Sasori, quasiment toutes prisent depuis sa fenêtre. Sur certaines il parlait à M. Suzuki, d'autres il lui faisait des câlins, faisait ses devoirs, lisait un livre, tentait vainement de faire marcher son réveil et même trois ou il était endormit contre le blond.

- C'est un psychopathe... Je suis tombé amoureux d'un psychopathe...

- Non, c'est juste parce qu'il t'aime, c'est normal !

- Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, je croyais que tu dormais !

- Nan, j'arrive pas, il est pas confortable ton canapé.

- Point de vue...

- Hein ?

- Heu non rien ! Et tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps tu regardes par-dessus mon épaule comme ça !?

- Suffisamment longtemps pour expliquer en détails la relation que t'as avec ton nounours.

- ' veux mourir.

- oh et tu savais que ton chéri il te fait des grands signes depuis tout à l'heure pour que tu regardes pas dans son portable et que vu qu'il vient d'arrêter et de disparaitre, c'est qu'il est sûrement en train de venir le chercher.

- Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire plutôt !?

On entendit frapper à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir !

- Nan Gaara, attends...

Trop tard, il était déjà à la porte.

- Coucou Deidara ! Déjà de retour ? Heu, tu fais quoi en sous-vêtements ?

Sasori arriva en courant, le téléphone à la main.

- Gamin! Mais tu vas être malade !

Deidara était dans l'entrée avec pour seuls vêtements des bottes, son caleçon à nuages et sa veste.

- Danna! J'espère que tu n'as rien effacé ! Hm!

- Mais...

- Danna, hm !?

- Heu nan, j'ai rien effacé mais toi, c'est quoi cette tenue ?!

- Cousin pervers, pourquoi tu l'appelles 'Gamin' et lui il t'appelle 'Danna' ?

- J'ai pas eu le temps de m'habiller plus, hm. Maintenant rends moi mon portable.

- Tu trembles, comme une feuille, il faut te réchauffer! Gaara, rapporte la couverture que je t'ai prêté.

- Mais nan! Il va la mouiller ! Et puis il avait qu'à pas sortir comme ça alors qu'il s'est remis à neiger !

- ...

- Ok, j'y vais et ça sert à rien de me regarder comme ça, je plaisantais... ou pas.

Sasori prit la main du blond pour le tirer dans le salon. Gaara lui donna la couverture.

- T'inquiète pas, c'est bon, hm. Et comme l'a dit le gosse, je vais la mouiller et la salir, vaut mieux pas.

- C'est qui que t'appelles 'gosse' ici! ?

- Je vais rentrer maintenant que j'ai récupéré ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Hors de question que tu rentres comme ça ! Viens, je vais te prêter des vêtements.

- Nan, c'est bon, hm.

- Dei ! Je te laisserai pas ressortir comme ça, un point c'est tout !

- Comme tu voudras, hm...

Une fois rhabillé, Deidara fut autorisé à rentrer chez lui. Évidemment, le pantalon était un peu court mais c'était juste pour traverser la rue alors il s'en fichait pas mal.

- Vous êtes marrants tous les deux !

- Et en quoi on est marrants ?

- Nan rien, bonne nuit !

Gaara retourna sur son canapé, tout content d'avoir sauvé sa couette de la neige fondue du voisin.

Sasori épuisé alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Il c'était passé trop de choses pour ses pauvres nerfs et il s'endormit tout de suite.

* * *

c'est dommage qu'on puisse pas mettre d'illustrations, j'avais fait de jolis dessins de notre petit couple...

oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions !

_Shira : Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que si Sasori mange tout doucement, c'est parce que, comme l'auteur, il mange les spaghettis par taille. Et Dei est comme moi : plus il mange, plus il est content, donc il mange vite pour manger plus :p_  
_ [Minutes plainte] : vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'Utakata s'inspire sans arrêt de moi, mais uniquement pour des trucs gênants ? Du genre Monsieur Suzuki (3), la manipulation avec les larmes... Non ? Bah. [/minute plainte]_  
_ Ah, avouez, c'est mieux quand le chapitre est corrigé par mes soins :p_

_autre titre, qui a faillit être pris, made in Shira: Mais comment aurait-il fallu que je le susse?" ("susse" du verbe savoir à je sais plus quel temps hein!)  
_


	4. Jeudi, rien que tous les deux

Et voilà le 4eme chapitre!

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

- Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigg!

La sonnerie du réveil le tira de son rêve. Il trouvait bizarre la douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait.

- Dei... ?

Entrouvrant un oeil après avoir envoyé son poing fermé sur le réveil, il découvrit que le poids mort qu'il avait sur le ventre n'était autre que... son petit cousin qui grommelait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi !?

- Bonjour Sasori, t'as bien dormi ? Moi oui en tout cas, t'es vachement confortable !

- Oui... enfin non... Je...

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et trouva son voisin qui le regardait avec un air assez peu aimable. Rougissant, Sasori essaya d'expliquer par gestes que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais la chose ne devait pas avoir l'air très crédible avec Gaara qui faisait des grands 'coucou' avec les bras, juste à côté.

Une fois prêt, le scorpion sortit de chez lui. Il trouva Deidara qui l'attendait, les bras croisés.

- Salut Gamin, heu... Tu as bien dormi?

- Toi oui à ce que je vois, hm.

Sasori se jeta aux pieds du blond.

- Je suis désolééééééééé ! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est lui qui est venu squatteeeeer !

- Cousin pervers, t'as oublié ton sac ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à genoux, tu la demandes en mariage ?

Sasori gêné envers le blond et ayant envie de tuer son cousin retourna chercher son sac.

Sur le chemin, la conversation ne battait pas son plein.

- ...

- ...

- Dei, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait.

- ...

- Allez !

- J'ai rien à dire, hm.

- Tu m'en veux?

- Non, hm.

- Ok, tu m'en veux.

- Nan, je suis en train de me dire qu'il va falloir que je marque mon territoire au niveau de ton cousin, hm.

- Hein ?! C'est-à-dire ?

- Ce soir je dors chez toi, hm.

- Quoi !? Mais... Tu me dis ça comme ça, sans me demander.

Deidara se tourna vers Sasori et l'embrassa. L'autre ne résista pas, au contraire.

- Bon, ça me suffit, hm.

- Pourquoi je me sens si faible face à toi et que t'arrives à me faire faire n'importe quoi... ?

Deidara eu un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça à haute voix moi !? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça toi !

L'Iwa se mit à rire et ils arrivèrent devant le lycée. L'Akatsuki était là, les attendant.

- Salut les nains ! On se demandait quand vous alliez arriver, fit remarquer Kisame.

- Disons que Sasori avait oublié son sac et que c'est ce qui nous a ralentis, hm.

- Nan parce que là, ça à sonner.

- Sempai! C'est la première fois que sempai est en retard !

- Faudrait p't'être rentrer du coup, nan, hm ?

La troupe alla en classe.

- Entrez mais c'est la première et la dernière fois que je vous accepte.

- Merci madame.

Sasori ne vit pas passer les heures de la matinée, trop occupé entre les yeux de Deidara et les choses qu'il imaginait pour la nuit prochaine.

- Bon appétit !

Tous avaient reprit leur place à table.

- Dei, pourquoi vous arrivez toujours ensemble tous les deux ?

- On est voisins, hm.

- Ah tu vois Kakuzu ! Mon flaire est infaillible ! Tu voulais pas me croire quand je te disais que c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient ensembles et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec... Hein ?

- Hidan, tu dis le contraire et tu parles encore trop.

- Voi... Voisins ? Je croyais que vous aviez flashé et que c'était pour ça que ... à cause de vous j'ai perdu 10euros ! Parce qu'on avait parié avec Kakuzu que-

- Hidan, tu parles trop.

- Rhoo, c'est bon, tiens et laisse-moi dire ce que j'ai à dire.

- Sempaii ! Tobi a réussi à faire son exposé sur les plantes avec Zetsu-san sans avoir peur de passer devant les autres !

- C'est très bien Tobi ! Hm.

- Tobi savait que Deidara Sempai serait content de lui !

- Dis gamin, c'est qui Zetsu ?

- Tu le connais pas ? Hm.

- Heu non.

- C'est le mec à l'autre bout de la table avec les mèches vertes, hm. Faut avouer qu'il est assez discret. Moi-même je ne le connais pas très bien. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a un jumeau dans un autre lycée, hm.

- Ah ?

- Ouaip, hm.

- Et Itachi, pourquoi il a tout le temps cet air supérieur et détaché ?

- Itachi, je le connais mieux, il était pas comme ça avant mais il a eu de gros problème avec ses parents et depuis, son petit frère qu'il adore par-dessus tout le déteste, hm. C'est pour ça qu'il a toujours cet air dépressif.

- Le pauvre.

- Ouai, mais du coup il devient de plus en plus distant et quand il parle c'est avec Pain ou Kisame. Alors qu'avant on s'entendait plutôt bien.

- Sasori sempai ?

- Oui ?

- Est ce que Sasori sempai a des frères et sœurs ?

- Non, je suis fils unique.

- Mais parce contre, il a un cousin, hm.

- Oh ! Et il est gentil ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il ressemble à quoi ? Il a quel âge ?

Sasori se senti obligé de répondre à l'avalanche de questions de Tobi. Deidara, sans se compromettre, ajoutait de temps en temps quelques détails.

La journée passa et le moment que le scorpion appréhendait et attendait à la fois arriva. Ils rentraient tous les deux sans dire un mot et plus ils se rapprochaient de chez lui, plus le roux devenait rouge.

- Je rentre chez moi le temps de demander à ma mère si je peux rester chez toi cette nuit, je prends mes affaires et j'arrive, hm.

- Heu... Je sais pas si-

- Cherche pas d'excuse, la seule chose qui pourrait marcher c'est que tu me dises que tu ne m'aimes pas, hm.

- Mais c'est pas le cas et...

- Donc je viens, à tout de suite, hm.

Il partit en courant chez lui, laissant Sasori seul devant chez lui. Il n'osait pas entrer.

- Rooo et puis zut ! Après tout je l'aime alors pourquoi je m'inquiète !?

Il poussa la porte et Gaara arriva en courant et criant.

- Sasori ! T'as vu, je suis rentré avant toi !

- Oui, oui.

- Ça va pas, elle t'a dit non ?

- Hein, quoi ?

- Ce matin quand tu la... Enfin le demandais en mariage, il t'a dit non ?

- Crétin, je le demandais pas en mariage, je... refaisais mon lacet !

- Mouai, pas convaincu... Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déterré ?

- Il vient dormir à la maison ce soir.

- Quoooa !?

- Et c'est à cause de toi.

- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait. Et pourquoi t'as l'air aussi dépité si t'es amoureux de lui ?

- Je sais pas.

- Petite ingénue va !

Gaara éclata de rire et alla ouvrir à la porte à laquelle on toquait.

- Salut Dei ! Alors comme ça, on sera trois dans le lit de mon cousin ce soir ?!

Le blond décala le petit pour pouvoir passer, sans rien lui répondre et se dirigea vers Sasori. Il posa son sac et prenant le scorpion dans les bras de façon à faire face au cousin, il dit:

- Il n'y aura que deux personnes dans son lit et tu n'en feras pas partie.

- Tu veux t'accaparer mon cousin pervers !? C'est le mien d'abord !

Les yeux de Deidara lancèrent des éclairs. Et pour ne plus laisser de réplique au 'gosse', il retourna Sasori et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Mais... Lâche-le ! T'as dit non alors il est plus à toi !

Le blond, bien que ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, continuait d'approfondir le baiser. Ils étaient enlacés à un tel point que leurs deux corps ne semblaient faire plus qu'un. Sasori, lui, n'avait rien demandé mais la situation ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire.

- Si tu essayes de le tuer en l'asphyxiant, c'est une bonne technique. Bon, je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai pas goûté.

Et il partit dans la cuisine comme si de rien n'était. Alors Deidara laissa le roux reprendre son souffle sans pour autant le lâcher.

- Il est vraiment pas net ton cousin.

- Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme d'une certaine façon.

Le blond tenant à présent Sasori par les épaules l'éloigna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Heu, non, c'est... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Le roux attrapa le cou de l'Iwa et l'attira à lui.

- Gamin, pour moi, il n'y a que toi.

- Et ils recommencent à s'embrasser...

Gaara, accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine les regardait avec un pot de yaourt à la main et une petite cuillère dans la bouche.

- Finalement, vous allez bien ensembles.

Sasori regarda son cousin du coin de l'œil avec un sourire et se reconcentra sur l'objet de toutes ses attentions. Il sentit une larme couler les long de sa joue mais elle ne venait pas de lui. Deidara pleurait ? Leurs lèvres se décollèrent. Une autre larme coula de l'œil du blond.

- Désolé, je crois que c'est nerveux, hm. Bon, alors, cette chambre.

Le scorpion attrapa le sac du blond et le conduisit dans la chambre.

- Fais comme chez toi, je vais préparer le repas.

- Je vais te donner un coup de main alors, hm.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait suffisamment de choses à faire pour deux.

- Tant pis, je te regarderai faire, hm. Et pourquoi tu redeviens tout rouge ?

- Pour rien.

Sasori descendit dans la cuisine où il trouva son cousin, une fois de plus, la tête dans le frigo.

- Dehors petit voleur !

- Je suis pas un voleur et j'ai faim moi !

- Alors réserve-toi pour le diner.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara regarda sa fenêtre, en face. Il avait fermé ses rideaux et son volet pour être sûr que sa mère n'aurait pas l'œil baladeur et ne risquerait pas de les voir, et pour éviter tous les risques, il avait également fermé sa porte à clé. Si avec ça elle découvrait quoi que ce soit, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il descendit rejoindre les deux rouquins dans la cuisine.

- Tu nous prépares quoi, mon petit chef, hm ?

Il prit la taille du scorpion entre ses bras.

- Des patates et du jambon sec.

- Miam ! Hm.

- A taaaab'e !

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table basse du salon.

- Et je ne veux rien voir en dehors des assiettes !

- Oui chef !

Répondirent les deux autres en cœur. Tout fut avalé en quelques instants.

- Main'nant, on fait quoi chef ?

- Maintenant, vu que vous avez pas du tout l'air fatigué, je vous propose de regarder la télé.

- Ouaiii !

- Ça te va gamin ?

-Tout me va venant de toi Danna, hm.

Inutile de préciser qu'il redevint cramoisi.

- Alors vous voulez regarder quoi ?

- Moi je sais !

Gaara leur mis un film que son cousin adorait et que le blond ne connaissait pas.

- Mais pourquoi t'as mis ça, cousin stupide !?

- Mais tu l'adore ce film, cousin pervers !

- Oui mais ça ne va pas intéresser Deidara.

- Si tu l'adores, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'y intéresser, danna, hm.

- Haha ! Il est gêné parce qu'à plein de moment, les persos ils se roulent des pantins !

- Mais dis pas ça ! Et je suis pas gêné! Mais...

Gaara lança un coup d'œil au blond qui consentit d'un regard et pour faire taire le scorpion qui devenait tout rouge et se remettait à bégayer, il l'embrassa. Lorsqu'on lui rendit sa liberté, Sasori croisa les bras et se mit à bouder en regardant l'écran du téléviseur ou un homme plongeait sur une femme pour la sauver d'une voiture incontrôlable. Les deux autres rirent et le blond l'attrapa par l'épaule pour l'allonger sur son torse.

Vers la fin, le personnage principal retrouvait celle qu'il aimait endormie et il approchait ses lèvres de celles de la belle. Puis il l'embrassait, elle se réveillait. Deidara suivit le mouvement et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasori.

- C'est le passage préféré de Sasori !

Gaara se retourna vers son cousin.

- Heu... Je gène...

Le couple ne fit pas attention à lui.

- Je crois que je préfèrerais ne pas à avoir à voir ça... Hého !

Le baiser s'approfondit entre les deux amants.

- Limite moi je m'en fout, vous le faites ou vous voulez, c'est pas chez moi et pis comme ça, moi j'ai le lit double de ce pervers. Mais vous allez voir, l'est pas confortable pour dormir ce canapé! Remarque, si vous dormez pas, c'est pas si grave.

Il commença à lentement migrer vers l'escalier mais fut rapidement arrêté par Deidara qui avait attrapé son t-shirt sans lâcher les lèvres de Sasori.

- Non, toi tu dors ici, hm.

Ils avaient finalement mit fin au baiser.

- Rhoo mais c'est dommage, c'était bien partit et il est pas si inconfortable ce canapé, dans le fond... vraiment tout au fond...

- Alors garde-le, hm.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, à la douche tout le monde !

- A toi l'honneur cousin, après tout c'est chez toi, nan ?!

- Mal élevé, normalement c'est les invités en premier.

Les deux rouquins se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le blond.

- Mais c'est pas la peine, je-

- Non non non, moi je ne dors pas avec un crado qui ne se lave pas !

- Mais-

- Et il n'y a aucun 'mais' qui tienne. M Iwa, la baignoire vous réclame.

- Ok, j'y vais, hm...

- Pendant ce temps, nous deux, on range la table et on fait la vaisselle, hein Gaara.

- Mais je vais pas faire la vaisselle si t'as un lave-vaisselle !

Deidara amusé entra dans la salle de bain.

- Si môsieur, parce que je vais pas faire tourner le lave-vaisselle pour trois assiettes et quatre couverts et comme t'as l'air de particulièrement t'ennuyer et avoir envie de rendre service ainsi que faire plaisir à ton cousin préféré.

- En même temps, t'es mon seul cousin.

- Raison de plus. Et obéis sans râler parce que sinon j'appelle Dei et c'est lui qui va te faire bosser !

- M'en fous, il me fait pas peur ce mannequin de superette.

- Alors on va être obligés de te faire dormir dehors pour pouvoir faire des choses dans toutes les pièces de cette maison et en plus je ferais mettre un cadenas sur le frigo.

- Elle est où l'éponge ?

- Bon petit soldat!

- 'spèce de tortionnaire pervers sans cœur, tu me la donnes cette éponge !?

- Haha! Tiens, elle est là.

- Merci mais je te préviens, ça marchera pas comme ça tout le temps, après tout c'est toi qui me garde, pas le contraire.

- On verra, on verra. Dis...

- Oui?

- C'est quoi qui t'a fait changer d'avis, le frigo ou...

- Tu veux pas savoir.

- Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Bon, au lieu de papoter, rapporte moi ces fichues assiettes.

Deidara finit en même temps que Gaara.

- 'a fini, à qui le tour ?

- Sasori, à vous l'honneur.

- Oh, vous êtes vraiment trop bon cher cousin.

- Oui je sais je sais mais je suis comme ça moi.

- Mouai, bon j'y vais.

Sasori s'exécuta. Alors que le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ainsi que celui de la radio se faisaient entendre, le blond était monté dans la chambre et prenait ses aises sur le lit. Gaara curieux l'avait suivi. Il entra.

- Je peux ?

- Oui... Dis-moi, tout à l'heure quand tu m'as provoqué en t'accaparant Sasori, c'était fait exprès pour que je réagisse comme ça, non, hm ?

- Disons que je voulais voir à quel point tu l'aimes.

- Alors ?

- Bah, visiblement assez pour casser la figure de toutes les personnes qui le regarderont de travers... Sauf moi!

- Fais attention quand même à pas me le disputer trop même si c'est pour m'embêter, hm, petit.

Gaara lui tira la langue.

- Je suis pas petit! D'abord, le plus petit en taille dans cette maison, c'est Sasori !

- Hé oui... Hm...

Deidara regarda le cadre photo posé sur le bureau à côté du lit. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là. Il représentait Sasori entouré de ses parents. Ils avaient de la neige jusqu'aux genoux et se faisaient bombarder de boules de neige par un Gaara tout jeune avec la bouche ouverte par un fou rire enfantin. Sasori, lui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune, sauf peut-être ses yeux, il avait des yeux rieurs comme ceux d'un enfant le jour de noël. Mais bizarrement, ce regard, même en cachant tout ce côté magique, le blond ne le connaissait pas, celui-là était joueur et heureux alors que celui qu'il connaissait était... comment pouvait-on le décrire? Pour faire simple, il lui disait 'je t'aime'. Quand son Danna le regardait, il avait l'impression d'exister, d'être utile et savait qu'il était en vie. Ça pouvait paraitre stupide mais c'était ça.

- C'était il y a combien de temps, hm ?

- Quoi ? Cette photo ?

- Oui, hm.

- Heu... Il y a trois ans je crois. On était partis au ski tous les quatre parce que mes parents travaillaient et on a fait une bataille de boules de neige dans le champ, derrière la maison. Je crois que c'était mes plus belles vacances.

- Vous avez l'air tellement heureux, hm.

- On l'était. J'ai toujours considéré Sasori comme mon grand frère. C'est celui que je peux embêter sans qu'il ne se mette en colère, avec qui je peux rire, celui qui me réconforte quand je suis triste. Et je peux tout lui dire en étant sûr qu'il ne se moquera pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu as l'air de tant l'aimer... Hm.

- Oui, je l'adore.

- Dis, tu veux bien me le prêter, je te promets de ne jamais le faire souffrir et de toujours le protéger.

- Je suis pas sûr qu'il ait besoin de beaucoup de protection mais bon. Tu me le promets vraiment ?

- Oui, tu peux me faire confiance, hm.

- Et si tu as mentis, je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ?

- Marché conclut alors ? Hm ?

- Ok.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous complotez encore tous les deux ?!

Le scorpion venait d'entrer et les trouva en train de se taper dans la main comme si ils venaient de passer un contrat.

- Non rien. C'est pas tout ça, j'ai des leçons à réviser moi. Et bonne nuit les gars! Vous amusez pas trop tard quand même !

Appuyant la remarque d'un clin d'œil marqué, il descendit l'escalier en sautillant, fier de lui. Sasori, se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec Deidara, tous les deux presque nu, assis sur son lit et qu'ils allaient passer la nuit ensembles, dans ce même lit, se mit à rougir. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Une goutte d'eau coula de ses cheveux, trouvant que le meilleur itinéraire à prendre était celui de sa colonne vertébrale, la chose le fit frissonner. L'autre s'en rendit compte et le prit dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Il s'était mis presque à califourchon sur le lit, ses genoux entourant le rouquin. Bien que sentant la présence de Deidara dans son dos, il ne le voyait pas et ça ne lui plaisait pas, même si il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Il se retourna et enlaçant le cou du blond, il se pendit à ses lèvres avec délicatesse. L'Iwa en était sûr, ses yeux, que pour la première fois il laissait ouvert pendants un baiser, lui disaient « je t'aime ». Il ne put pas longtemps se retenir et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte et d'approfondir la chose. Leur deux corps, l'un contre l'autre restaient immobiles, comme enlacés à jamais. Sasori était bien, dans ces bras, contre ce torse, blottit tel un enfant dans les bras rassurants de sa mère, ses lèvres collées à celles parfumées et douce de Deidara. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres mais pas leur corps. Le roux posa sa tête contre le poitrail musclé.

- Dei... Tu sens bon.

Deidara, enfouit son visage dans la chevelure rouge encore mouillée, sans rien répondre, juste ses bras qui se resserrèrent très légèrement.

- Danna...

Le roux n'eut aucune réaction, alors le blond regarda son visage. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il s'était endormit. Le blond l'allongea doucement sur le lit et le recouvra. C'était un vrai bébé malgré tout. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, ne pouvant se décider à le lâcher du regard. Le roux se retourna et attrapa Deidara à plein bras. Le blond, avec un grand sourire, regarda l'ours en peluche juste à côté de lui.

- Désolé mon vieux mais cette nuit, je prends ta place, hm.

Ses yeux retournèrent se poser sur le petit être qui en plus de le prendre pour un doudou, commençait à lui donner la fonction d'oreiller.

L'Iwa mit longtemps à se résoudre à dormir, il était tellement bien qu'il n'arrivait à mettre fin à cet instant. Ses rêves furent bercés par la présence de Sasori mais alors qu'ils étaient au paroxysme de la perfection, un petit diable venait tout gâcher. Il avait bien évidement la tête de Gaara et avait le corps d'un frigo qui finit par exploser.

* * *

Laisser moi votre avis! Je veux plein de reviews! \o/


	5. vendredi, souvenir douloureux

voilà donc le chapitre 5 !

bonne lecture!

* * *

Vendredi :

Deidara se réveilla en sursaut. Le réveil sonnait depuis déjà une bonne minute. Il s'essuya le front après avoir envoyé la machine maudite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Étonnamment, les deux autres dormaient encore... Comment ça les DEUX autres!? Gaara était là accroché à lui d'un côté, Sasori agrippé de l'autre et ils dormaient tranquillement pendant que lui faisait office de traversin. Il hésita, devait-il d'abord réveiller Sasori en douceur et après secouer l'autre pot de colle? Mais le scorpion avait l'air de si bien dormir... Sinon, il pouvait virer d'abord le petit monstre et tirer de ses songes le bel endormit mais Gaara risquait de le faire lui-même et gâcherait toute la magie de la chose... Tant pis, il les éveillerait en même temps. Il se prépara en faisant délicatement lâcher sa prise au cousin. Prêt... Partez ! D'un côté il embrassa tendrement le scorpion et de l'autre, il envoya Gaara hors du lit d'un coup du plat du pied. Le premier, bien que réveillé, n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite pour profiter du moment. De l'autre côté, le second avait suivi une trajectoire horizontale jusque sur l'armoire en face et était tombé comme une masse, accompagné d'un grand BOUM sur le plancher. Le bruit fut suivit de grognements confus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais par terre moi?

On vit sa tête émerger du lit et l'appuyant sur ses bras, il regarda les deux amoureux.

- Danna, debout, hm. Il faut aller en cours bientôt.

Sasori ouvrit les yeux et essaya de reprendre les lèvres de l'autre mais n'y parvint pas.

- Non non non, j'ai dit debout, hm.

- Dei...

- J'ai dit non, alleaz. On se lève, hm.

Sasori se retourna et attrapa son oreiller dans lequel il enfouit son visage. Le blond soupira et après avoir enfilé un pantalon, il attrapa le roux avec les couvertures que Gaara avait entrainé dans la chambre et le porta sur l'épaule jusque dans la salle à manger. Puis, l'ayant posé sur une chaise, il partit inspecter les placards pour faire le petit-déjeuner. Finalement, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il voulait, il prit une baguette de pain qui trainait sur le plan de travail ainsi que du beurre et se résolu à faire des tartines pour tout le monde. Une fois de plus, Gaara avait suivi le mouvement et s'était retrouvé, lui aussi, à table à attendre son petit-déjeuner. Ils engloutirent tous le pain beurré et se préparèrent. Il ne neigeait plus et ce qui était au sol commençait à fondre quand ils sortirent. Le petit cousin prit le chemin opposé au leur pour aller à son collège. Une silhouette familière les rejoignit.

- Alors, encore ensemble les amoureux !?

- Salut Hidan, hm.

- Salut.

- Dites les enfants, il parait qu'il va y avoir un blocus demain, vous en avez entendu parler ?

- Heu non, hm.

- Moi perso, je sais pas trop quoi en penser mais c'est une rumeur qui circule.

- Mouai enfin ça serait pas la première fois que des crétins racontent des conneries de ce genre et qu'il ne se passe rien, hm.

- Ouaip. En tout cas, j'espère que ça sera le cas.

- Mais qui le ferais ?

- Pas loin y a un autre bahut avec des mecs pas trop recommandables et d'après ce qu'on dit, ils veulent bloquer tous les lycées du coin.

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par "pas trop recommandables"?

- Ils sont très bizarres et niveau racaille bastonneuse, ils sont plutôt bien classés.

- La bande a déjà eu des problèmes avec eux et c'est sûrement pas fini, bien qu'on les ait tous remis à leur place la dernière fois, hm.

- Ah bon, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

- C'est pas si compliqué, ils s'en sont pris à Itachi un jour qu'il trainait tout seul. Les pauvres, ils s'en sont pris plein la gueule de la part d'Itachi d'abord et de toutes la bande après. Parce qu'il en a pas l'air comme ça mais l'Uchiwa, faut pas le faire chier, sinon tu te prends la raclé de ta vie, que tu sois un gros balèze ou pas, tu rentres chez ta mère en chialant.

- Il a pas l'air comme ça...

- Crois-moi si tu veux mais c'est un des plus dangereux du groupe quand il veut.

- Salut.

- Ah bah quand on parle du loup.

Peu de temps après qu'Itachi se soit ajouté au groupe, ils atteignirent l'établissement. Hidan put poser sa question à tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Visiblement tous ne connaissaient pas la rumeur mais ils se méfiaient des sources.

- Le problème, c'est que si c'est vraiment le cas, 'va surement y avoir de la baston. Moi je suis pas forcément contre mais bon...

En même temps, Kisame n'était pas le plus exposé si une bagarre éclatait, avec sa carrure de géant et son air de brute.

La journée passa comme la veille, de la façon la plus normale qui soit. Les cours finis:

- Sempaiii !?

- Hm?

- Tobi peut rentrer avec Deidara et Sasori sempai ?

- Bien sûr mais tu habites à l'opposé, hm.

- Oui, mais Tobi va chez ses grands-parents ce soir et ils ont leur maison à côté de chez Sempai.

- Ok, pas de problème, hm.

Ils prirent donc le chemin tous les trois.

- Tobi a eu une bonne note aujourd'hui ! Oh et Tobi ne l'a jamais dit à Deidara mais c'est grands parents sont dans le même pâté de maison que lui ! Tobi se demande ce qu'il va avoir à manger ce soir. Il a envie de manger des crêpes !

Il parlait en continue mais la chose amusait les deux autres. Tobi s'arrêta pour refaire le lacet sur lequel il n'arrêtait pas de marcher. Mais alors que Sasori et Deidara tournaient au coin de la rue, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un grand type très pale et à la démarche rampante d'un serpent. Il avait des cheveux longs et noir qui cachaient en partie son visage.

- Oroshimaru, hm...

- Tiens tiens, mon petit Deidara! Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi. Et tu traines encore tout seul dans la rue, enfin avec _ÇA,_ mais ça ne te défendra pas beaucoup en cas de problème.

Il avait montré Sasori en le regardant de haut en bas.

- Hein, c'est pas très prudent ça.

Oroshimaru attrapa le col du blond et le plaqua le long du mur de la maison à coté de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Avant que le rouquin n'eut le temps de réagir, Tobi avait surgit du coin de la rue et c'était jeté sur l'attaquant. Il n'était plus le même, il était devenu très calme malgré son bond et avait l'œil que l'on pouvait voir qui semblait avoir changé de couleur, comme suivant son humeur. En un coup de poing, il envoya le serpent rouler à terre, le faisant lâcher prise. L'attaque avait été portée à la mâchoire et un bruit sinistre était sorti lors de la collision. Pendant que Sasori allait vérifier l'état du blond, Tobi regardait de haut avec un air effrayant le garçon au teint blanc. Un filet de sang sortit de la bouche de celui-ci. Il se redressa et tenta de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de manche mais il arrêta son geste avec un cri. Si sa mâchoire n'était, par chance, pas cassée, elle devait au moins être déboitée. Il se releva et, lançant difficilement un "on se reverra" à Deidara, il prit ses jambes à son coup, laissant derrière lui un Tobi menaçant qui le regardait, les bras croisés.

- Ca va, Dei !? Tu le connais, pourquoi il a fait ça !?

- Dans l'ordre: oui, ça va; oui je le connais comme tu t'en es sûrement rendu compte et pourquoi, parce que c'est un malade.

- Mais encore ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, hm.

- Sempai ! Sempai va bien !?

- Oui, merci beaucoup Tobi, sans toi... Hm.

- Quand Tobi a entendu la voix d'Oroshimaru, il n'a pas hésité comme la dernière fois.

- Vraiment, merci Tobi, hm.

Les trois garçons finirent par se séparer, une fois les maisons du roux et du blond atteintes. Sasori commençait à faire ses devoirs quand son cousin arriva.

- Sasori ! On peut jouer à la console tous les deux !?

- Pas maintenant, je suis en train de travailler là.

- Allez ! Siiii-tô-plééééééééééééh !

- Bon ok, mais une seule partie alors.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Il faut juste que je retrouve les manettes avant.

Commença alors une grande chasse au trésor... enfin aux manettes quoi. Un carton qui n'avait pas encore été ouvert fut exploré et il trouva la console tout au fond. En la sortant, une photo tomba au sol, face cachée. Il la ramassa instinctivement et posa sur son bureau sans même la retourner. Une fois la Xbox en marche, Gaara sortit, glorieux, le jeu qu'il venait d'avoir pour son anniversaire et qu'il adorait.

- Tadaaaaaam! Le nouveau jeu Naruto Shippuden !

- Original...

- Tu vas voir, c'est troop bien !

Une partie passionnée commença. Enfin une... Comme vous le savez tous, quand on dit "juste une", on le tient jamais et ça se finit toujours à une heure bien trop avancée pour que l'on puisse la considérer comme raisonnable. Sasori fut donc contraint de finir ses devoirs pour le lendemain à 23h passé.

Pendant ce temps, Deidara repensait avec dégout à la 'dernière fois' dont parlait Tobi. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter le roux tout en voulant se confier à lui tout de même. Après tout, lui-même ne voulait pas que Sasori lui cache des choses même si c'était embarrassant ou autre. Il attendait d'ailleurs qu'il lui explique en détails les raisons de son renvoi. Enfin, il le laisserait trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire. Pour l'instant, l'exercice de maths sur lequel il planchait depuis tout à l'heure commençait à l'énerver.

* * *

oui, je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres mais je me rattraperais dans deux chapitres, vous inquiétez pas ;)

des reviews comme si il en pleuvait je voudrais (*transformation en maitre yoda*) \o/

à mercredi prochain pour de nouvelles aventures!


	6. Samedi, révélations

et voilà un petit 6ème chapitre (et une fois de plus il n'est pas corrigé, du moins pas encore TxT sumimasei!)

bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Samedi :

- aller, Gaara, debout. C'est l'heure de te préparer.

- rhmmmm!

Le blocus aurait-il lieu finalement? Sasori se le demanda tout le long de son petit déjeuné. Car, il n'était pas dans ce lycée depuis très longtemps mais ne pas avoir cours, c'était toujours agréable. Une fois prêt, il retrouva Deidara et Tobi qui l'attendaient devant chez lui. Les trois garçons atteignirent rapidement les grandes grilles de fer. Visiblement, ça allait être une journée de cours tout à fait ordinaire. Enfin ça aurais pu l'être...

- tiens tiens tiens, mais qui voilà!? Le grand Deidara accompagné par ses deux gardes du corps!

Un garçon aux cheveux gris venait de se planter devant le blond avec un regard de défi.

- tiens tiens, le chien d'Oroshimaru en personne! Hm. D'ailleurs, Kabuto, il est ou ton maitre!? Il est partit se faire remonter la mâchoire? Hm!

- laisse Kabuto, cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

Oroshimaru avait traversé le petit groupe qui se tenait juste derrière Kabuto et c'était mis devant celui-ci. Il avait toute la joue gauche gonflée et colorée d'une drôle de teinte bleu-violacée.

- tu t'es fait arracher les dents de sagesse? Hm.

- Ton humour est toujours aussi recherché à ce que je vois... et désolé mais, ma vengeance, je la mange chaude.

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki, heureusement, arrivèrent à ce moment. Même le timide Zetsu s'interposa. Le serpent voyant, face à lui, des ennemis qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère, il se ravisa et s'arrêta dans son élan. Le blond était vraiment trop bien entouré. Bien que ce fût Tobi qui lui avait défoncé la mâchoire, il en voulait personnellement à Deidara. Mais Kabuto, lui, fonça dans le tas et ce fit recevoir par Kisame. Il retourna dans son 'camp' plus vite qu'il ne l'avait quitté et en partie par la voie des airs. La chose déclencha une réaction chez ceux d'Oroshimaru qui se mirent à les attaquer. Malgré tout, ils finirent par faire le même chemin que leur camarade, sauf un.

- mais... sa... Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là!? Avec eux!?

- salut grand frère, tu te portes plutôt bien à ce que je vois.

Itachi se tenait face à son frère, une expression qu'on ne lui connaissait pas sur le visage. Il avait les yeux ronds et semblait presque en état de choc.

- depuis quand tu traines avec ce genre de types?

- désolé mais ça ne te regarde pas. Il est temps pour moi de prendre ma revanche, grand frère.

Il accompagna ses dire d'un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Itachi qui, le souffle coupé s'écroula. Alors que Kisame s'apprêtait à intervenir, la main du grand frère se leva, lui indiquant de ne pas s'en mêler.

- tu as raison grand frère, cette histoire ne regarde que nous.

Et, sans rien ajouter, Sasuke tourna les talons. Itachi resta là, à se tenir le ventre, à genoux dans la neige fondu du trottoir. Les autres alliés d'Oroshimaru suivirent le mouvement et partirent.

- mais c'est quoi ses malades!? C'est quoi leur problème?

Sasori ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait.

- je t'expliquerais tout ce midi, hm.

Le groupe rejoignit leurs classes respectives. Pain leva la main pendant le cours.

- madame, Itachi doit aller à l'infirmerie.

L'Uchiwa, n'avait visiblement rien demandé mais avait du mal à se remettre du coup qu'il avait pris. Pain l'accompagna voir l'infirmière.

- il n'a pas dû y aller de main morte le Sasuke, pour le mettre dans cet état, hm. Je n'avais jamais vu Itachi aussi mal en point, hm.

- mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point?

- pour faire simple, quand ils étaient petits, ils s'adoraient littéralement. Et un jour, Itachi a joué avec les boutons de la gazinière, chez ses grands-parents. Le gaz c'est répandu et il a suffi d'une étincelle pour que... Enfin boum quoi, hm. Sasuke n'était pas là et lui était dans le jardin avec sa grand-mère quand c'est arrivé, mais son grand père, lui, était dans la maison. Il ne s'en ait pas sortit-

- Deidara! Je ne vais quand même pas être obligée de vous changer de place!?

- je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure, hm.

Sasori avait du mal à le croire. Itachi aurais tué, sans le vouloir son grand père. C'était une charge lourde à porter, en effet.

L'heure de la cantine arriva avec le soutien du ventre du roux. À table, Itachi ne les avait toujours pas rejoints.

- oui, donc je disais que son grand père ne s'en était pas sorti, hm. Mais en plus, quelques jours plus tard, sa grand-mère est tombée dans le coma. Elle ne s'est jamais réveillée. Sasuke n'avait que quatre ans mais il ne lui a jamais pardonné et considère que tout est entièrement de sa faute. Pour couronner le tout, les parents d'Itachi voulaient lui faire payer et durant toute son enfance, ils l'ont détesté. Il a fini par se rebeller et c'est ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Il s'est finalement fait mettre à la porte de chez lui, hm. La colère de ses parents est retombée sur le petit frère. C'est pour ça qu'il lui en veux à ce point. Mais le pire, je crois que c'est le fait que Itachi adore son petit frère et serait capable de tout pour lui, hm.

Sasori ne savait quoi dire. Ça paraissait tellement tragique de perdre des proches qu'on aimait et ensuite se faire rejeter et détester par sa propre famille.

Pain le tira de sa rêverie.

- J'ai parlé avec l'infirmière. Il est partit à l'hôpital avec deux côtes cassées.

La conversation dévia des deux frères à Oroshimaru et sa bande.

- tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais ce qui c'étais passé avec Oroshimaru.

- ah... Ouai, hm. On était dans le même collège. Il s'intéressait à moi et a fini par me faire des avances.

Les yeux de Sasori s'écarquillèrent et son visage prit un air dégouté et choqué.

- Comme j'ai jamais pu le saquer, j'ai pas arrêté de le repousser. Du coup il a essayé de se venger en me coinçant et... Bref, je dois une fière chandelle à Kisame. Ce jour-là, Tobi était avec moi mais comme il a hésité à se défendre, il s'est fait envoyer au tapi, hm. Et donc c'est Kisame qui m'a débarrassé de ce serpent, sans lui...

Il avait du mal à expliquer ce qu'Oroshimaru avait tenté de lui faire ce jour-là. La chose, dès qu'elle lui revenait en tête, lui donnait la nausée.

- Je vois... Et c'est pour ça qu'il continu de s'en prendre à toi?

- je pense, hm.

Le poing de Sasori s'abattit sur la table. Il n'allait pas laisser cet obsédé s'en prendre une fois de plus à Deidara. Et il allait payer, dès qu'il le reverrait, il lui tomberait dessus sans se retenir. Hidan sursauta.

- mais qu'est ce qui te prend encore, mec? Tu t'es retransformé en monstre, comme la dernière fois.

Le roux ne fit pas attention à la remarque.

La journée passa. Et pendant tout le cours de français, le scorpion ne pensa qu'à une chose. Il imaginait en détail tout ce qu'il pourrait bien faire subir à ce serpent d'Oroshimaru. En sortant, il espérait presque qu'il reviendrait croiser leur chemin. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa.

- cette fois-ci, je ne te raterais pas, Deidara!

Là, le garçon, qui avait toujours de belles couleurs sur la joue, était escorté par deux camarades. Forcément, il y avait Kabuto et l'autre était très étrange. Il avait les cheveux blancs avec deux mèches attachées par des perles allongées rouges, deux points rouges au-dessus de la base de ses sourcils, du maquillage qui lui faisait des cernes également rouges et des yeux verts qui faisait un curieux contraste. Tous les trois avait l'air menaçant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'expression du visage de Sasori à cet instant. La respiration du roux s'était accélérée et une veine battait à sa tempe.

- mais qu'est ce qu-

Le scorpion ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur Oroshimaru le poing en avant. Le serpent s'écroula en un cri de douleur. La joue déjà gonflé venait de recevoir toute la rage de Sasori d'un coup. Il s'évanouie sous le choc et la douleur qu'il entraina.

- ne t'approche plus jamais de Deidara! Sinon ça serait la dernière chose que tu ferais sur cette planète!

Le regard du roux se tourna vers les deux autres garçons. Il était vraiment effrayant, Kabuto et Kimimaro firent demi-tour et emportèrent leur camarade encore inconscient, sans demander leur reste. Deidara ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne connaissait pas le Sasori qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était la même personne que quelques heures avant.

- Sasori... Hm ?

Le roux baissa les yeux. Il tentait, visiblement, de se calmer. Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber. La rue n'était plus éclairée que par la lumière des lampadaires et le souffle des deux garçons témoignait de la baisse de température.

- danna, hm...

- tu n'as rien?

Sasori avait toujours les yeux baissés au sol. Deidara, lui, le fixait pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il devait penser.

- non, mais toi, ça va, hm?

- oui...

Le scorpion releva la tête tout en évitant soigneusement le regard du blond.

- on devrait rentrer.

- hm.

Ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux sans rien ajouter. Le blond s'inquiétait pour son ami, il n'était pas dans son état normal. La fureur qui était apparue dans son regard en voyant Oroshimaru l'avait vraiment effrayé. Il était surement dans un état second à ce moment-là. Deidara monta dans sa chambre et sans allumer de lumière, il observa ce qui se passait dans la maison en face.

- Sasoriiii! Comment c'est passé ta jour... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête!? Sasori, réponds moi!

- je crois... il faut que je dorme...

- Sasori!?

- s'il te plait, Gaara... ne pose pas de question.

- mais... ?

Sasori monta dans sa chambre avec le même air de déterré que celui qu'il avait en rentrant chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, il donna un grand coup de poing dans son armoire, puis, les dents serrées, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les draps. Il croyait avoir changé mais il ne c'était fait que des illusions. Ce garçon, Oroshimaru, il avait eu envie de le tuer et seule la présence du blond à ses côtés lui avait permis de se contenir assez. C'était comme ce type, son 'camarade', comme disait le principal de son précédent établissement, il avait failli le tuer lui aussi. Mais ce jour-là, c'est Gaara qui l'avait arrêté. Non, il n'avait pas changé. Même Deidara n'avait pas réussi à le rendre 'bon', donc rien ni personne n'arriverait à le faire devenir comme il aurait toujours voulut être: comme tout le monde, quelqu'un de normal qui saurait contrôler ses pulsions. La porte s'entre ouvrit doucement.

- cousin, ça va?

- mieux...

Gaara entra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers son cousin qui venait de se redresser et de s'assoir sur le bord de son lit. Sasori leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers le jeune garçon. Celui-ci se jeta à son cou pour le réconforter. Il avait déjà vu le scorpion péter un câble mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi dépité et faible.

- Gaara...

- ... ?

- merci.

Il sera son petit cousin dans ses bras et fondit en larme.

- sas, tu sais que quand quelqu'un pleure, je peux pas me retenir...

Et il commença à pleurer aussi sur l'épaule du rouquin.

De son coté, Deidara regardait la scène. Il avait envie d'être à la place de Gaara, de pouvoir rassurer Sasori et partager ses souffrances en le tenant dans ses bras. En plus, le lendemain, ils n'avaient pas cours puisque ça serait dimanche. Il voudrait probablement rester seul chez lui...

* * *

Héhéhé! J'arrive à faire pleurer Sasori et Gaara ! \o/ (l'est douée la fifille)

oui oui, c'est un chapitre très court mais rassurez vous, le suivant compense largement ;D

(dites, vous en pensez quoi ?)

à mercredi prochain pour la suite ^^


	7. Dimanche, visite surprise

Un bon gros chapitre où il se passe plein de choses \o/... enfin pas tant que ça mais notre petit couple avance... Bon, lisez le, vous vous en rendrez mieux compte ^^

Bonne lecture ;D

* * *

La lumière du soleil réveilla le blond. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers sa fenêtre. En face, il vit les deux roux encore endormis, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En fait, le petit diable de Gaara savait quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation, comme si il comprenait vraiment ceux qui l'entourent et Deidara le savait. Il baissa les yeux vers une photo de Sasori qu'il avait imprimée et encadrée. C'était celle qu'il avait prise le mercredi quand le petit scorpion c'était endormit contre lui. Son visage d'ange apaisé et souligné d'un sourire le rendait si beau. Sasori... Il regarda de nouveau sa fenêtre. La prochaine fois, ça serait lui qui le rassurerait et sècherait ses larmes. Il attendit prêt d'une heure le réveil de ses voisins.

Sasori ouvrit les yeux. Il découvrit son cousin avec les bras toujours autour de son cou. Il se débrouilla pour se dégager sans le réveiller. Puis, après l'avoir couvert, il alla prendre une douche, ça lui remettrait les idées en place. En revenant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il aperçut Deidara de l'autre côté de la rue. Il avait l'air pensif et regardait ses pieds, assis sur son lit. Puis le blond tourna la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Le blond finit par sortir de sa chambre en courant à moitié. Quelques instants après, on frappa à la porte. Sasori alla ouvrir et l'Iwa lui sauta dans les bras. Ils restèrent là, sans bouger, la porte ouverte, dans l'entrée, durant plusieurs minutes. Ils ne disaient rien.

- Mmmmh... fait froid...

Gaara descendait en se frottant les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil.

Une fois de plus, une larme coula le long de la joue du blond.

- Pardon Sasori, hm...

- Pourquoi ? ...

- Je... Je n'ai pas été là après... enfin... quand j'aurais dû... Hm...

- Non, c'est moi qui te demande pardon.

Le petit cousin, trouvant la situation bien trop déprimante tenta de changer de sujet:

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas petit déjeuné moi, et vous ?

- Heu... Hein ?

- Bon, venez ! Pour une fois c'est moi qui prépare le p'tit déj' !

Il sépara les deux autres et les tira dans la cuisine.

- Alors, vous voulez quoi ?

- Heu...

- C'est pas grave...

Il sortit tous les paquets de céréales qu'il pouvait trouver et les mis sur la petite table.

- Du lait et un jus d'orange, ça vous suffit ?

- O... oui, merci.

Sasori se mit difficilement à manger mais voyant le bol de son cousin se vider, il suivit le mouvement. Deidara, lui, resta devant son bol vide à regarder le scorpion. Il voulait voir comment il réagissait. Lui n'avait pas faim et ne pourrait rien avaler. Sasori n'arrivait pas à croiser le regard du blond, mais quand il se rendit compte que l'autre ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il se décida à enfin le regarder. Il lui fit un grand sourire en partie simulé pour lui remonter le moral. Oui, il simulait partiellement car la présence du blond à ses côtés le rassurait et le rendait heureux, mais au fond de lui il ressentait comme une vague tristesse. Il avait peur. Peur que son mauvais fond qu'il sentait en lui ne reprenne le dessus, comme avant, et qu'il dégoute Deidara de sa personne ou pire, qu'il le blesse. Il vit alors le blond lui rendre son sourire et la peur fut étouffée par la chaleur qui lui traversa le corps.

- On va faire quoi aujourd'hui ?!

Une fois de plus le petit cousin les sortait de leur rêverie commune.

- Aucune idée.

- Dei ?! Tu penses à quelque chose?

- Euh non... Enfin si mais... Je sais pas, hm.

- Tu voudrais faire quoi toi ?

- Heeeeeeeeeeeuuuu... Je sais pas, je connais pas encore le quartier, moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est ou est mon collège, mais avec ça on va pas aller loin.

- Dei, c'est toi qui connais le mieux.

- Bah moi je veux bien vous faire visiter mais y a pas grand-chose à voir, hm.

- Ouaii !

- Heu, je viens de dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir hein.

Sasori monta dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Le blond le suivit. Alors que le scorpion commençait à chercher ses vêtements, Deidara décida de s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau. C'est surtout un élément sûr le bureau qui attira son attention : il y avait une photo retournée en plein milieux. Curieux, il la retourna, il s'attendait à tout, vraiment à tout sauf ça! Il se vit, c'était bien lui, sa mèche blonde, son air amusé qui lui donnait un air stupide -d'après lui- mais c'était un 'lui' qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Sur la photo, il avait une dizaine d'années, pas plus. Et, à côté de lui, il y avait aussi un Sasori de dix ans. Ils étaient tous les deux en maillot de bain sur la plage. Ils riaient en courant derrière une grosse balle de volley. Accessoirement, il y avait aussi quelques autres camarades à eux dont Deidara avait complètement oublié l'identité. Mais oui ! Il s'en souvenait maintenant ! C'était pendant un voyage scolaire, quand il était en CM2. Toute la classe était partie au bord de la mer... Mais c'était impossible, Sasori n'était pas dans sa classe, il s'en serait souvenu, forcément ! Surtout qu'en y repensant bien, ce garçon aux cheveux rouge framboise avec qui il jouait au volley et avec qui visiblement il s'amusait, c'était un gamin qu'il avait toujours eu un mal fou à... Non, qu'il n'avait JAMAIS pu supporter. Le fait qu'ils étaient dans la même classe pendant toute leur petite scolarité les avait obligés à passer pas mal de temps ensemble et tout ce temps, le roux l'avait passé à l'embêter et à se moquer de lui en le traitant de fille. Il avait même dû lui prouver qu'il était bien un garçon pour être tranquille.

- Dei ? C'est la première fois que je te vois rougir. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Hm...

Le blond ne réagit même pas, il restait absorbé par la photo. Sasori regarda ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si intéressant sur son bureau. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille photo faisait ici ?

- c'est une photo de quand j'étais petit, en primaire-

Il s'arrêta en voyant le petit Deidara. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux, se questionnant mutuellement du regard.

- C'est... C'est bien toi là, non ?!

- Oui... Hm... Mais je ne me... souvenais pas que...

Ils regardèrent alternativement la photo et les yeux de l'autre. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient cette impression de se connaitre la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Sasori écarquilla les yeux:

- Mais alors, le gamin de quand j'étais petit qui ressemblait à une fille... C'était toi !? Je... J'arrêtais pas de le taquiner à cause de ça, il était marrant quand il s'énervait ! J'ai été triste quand il a déménagé parce que dans le fond, je crois que je m'y étais attaché.

Il releva les yeux. Deidara lui lançait un regard désespéré. Comment il pouvait dire qu'il avait été triste de son départ !? C'est vrai qu'ils finissaient par trainer tout le temps ensemble mais c'était loin d'être voulu et le blond ne supportait pas que le scorpion se moque autant de lui pour une malheureuse coupe de cheveux. Il avait quitté l'école en se disant qu'il le détestait... Enfin c'était vrai que le roux lui avait un peu manqué parce que du coup, c'était de lui qu'il était le plus proche, mais tout de même. À présent il comprenait cette facile et rapide proximité qu'il avait eu avec le roux. Proximité ou plutôt attirance comme si son corps se souvenait du garçon alors que son esprit, lui, ne le reconnaissait pas.

- Bon alors !? Vous venez ou vous avez l'intention de camper ici !?

Ouf ! Le petit cousin les sortait d'une perspective de discussion qu'ils préféraient éviter.

- On est prêt, on arrive, hm !

Le blond mit les deux rouquins dehors, enfin surtout le scorpion, l'autre les suivant comme une ombre. Une fois la porte fermée à clé, les trois garçons partirent airer dans les rues enneigées de la petite ville.

La neige avait arrêté de tomber.

- Alors !? On va où ? Y a quoi à voir dans cette ville ?!

Gaara trottinait devant en allant observer les moindres détails des vitrines qu'ils dépassaient.

- Cousin pervers ! Regarde, c'est trop marrant ! Oh ! Et là, t'as vu ?!

Deidara et Sasori marchaient tranquillement derrière, amusés par le comportement du petit rouquin qui s'émerveillait devant eux, tout comme un enfant découvre ses cadeaux à noël. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés discrètement. Le blond avait eu du mal à accepter que Sasori et le gamin qui l'embêtait continuellement quand ils étaient petits soit une seule et même personne. Mais après tout, avant qu'il ne tombe sur cette photo, le passé du roux lui importait peu, pas qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, au contraire, mais il savait que ça ne changerait rien à ses sentiments. Alors pourquoi cette stupide photo changerait-elle quelque chose ? Il tourna les yeux vers le scorpion. Non, cette photo ne pouvait rien y changer.

- Dei, pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?

- Nan, pour rien, hm.

- Sasoriiiiii ! Deidaraaaaa !

Gaara dansait devant eux.

- Regardez ! Des bains publics ! J'y suis jamais allé ! On peut ?! Dites, s'iiiiil vooous pléééééééééh !

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard étonné et interrogateur.

- Tu veux y aller Danna ? Hm ?

- Bah... moi je veux bien...

- Vous êtes tous les deux aussi louche l'un que l'autre, hm !

- Mais... Mais non ! C'est pas pour ça que-

- Hihi ! T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu paniques, hm.

Sasori devint tout rouge. Pourquoi dès que le blond lui faisait ce genre de remarque son corps réagissait comme ça ?! Et à chaque fois c'était la même chose et il se faisait avoir quand même.

- Aller, viens, hm.

L'Iwa entraina le petit scorpion, rouge comme une tomate, à la suite de son cousin. Ils atterrirent rapidement dans les vestiaires. C'était une grande salle avec un banc double au milieu et des casiers sur les murs. À l'accueil, on leur avait remis à chacun une serviette éponge blanche. Sasori tint la sienne devant lui, les yeux fixés dessus pendant plusieurs instants. Pour bien décrire l'allure qu'il avait, je dirais que c'était la tête de quelqu'un qui est en mode gros beug. Il ne pensait à rien de précis sans pour autant quitter l'objet des yeux, comme si son cerveau était en veille.

- Heu... Danna ? Hm.

- Hein ? ... Heu oui ? Quoi !?

- Tu sais ce que tu dois en faire quand même... Non, hm ?

- Ou... Ah oui, bien sûr ! Je ... Je... Nan rien.

- ... Hm ?

Le roux lâcha la serviette des yeux et les leva vers le blond. Ce mouvement les fit passer sur le torse de Deidara qui avait déjà commencé à se déshabiller. Du coup, lorsque les deux regards se croisèrent, les pommettes... bon ok, tout le visage du scorpion était cramoisi. Le blond levant un sourcil regarda le haut de son propre corps puis la tête de Sasori.

- Heu, Danna, je te rappelle que tu m'as déjà vu torse nu et qu'on a déjà-

La main de Sasori s'écrasa sur la bouche du blond. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers le monsieur qui se rhabillait à côté d'eux et qui visiblement écoutait leur conversation.

- C'est... C'est rien, il plaisante... Et...

Ses joues rouges et son bégaiement le décrédibilisait totalement et l'homme finit de ranger ses affaires et sorti, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

- Ou est passé Gaara ?

- Toilettes, hm.

Sa tactique pour changer de sujet n'avait pas été efficace et le blond le regardait toujours, un petit sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage. Sasori détourna les yeux et commença de se changer. Quand il arriva au pantalon, il vérifia si Deidara ne regardait pas dans sa direction. C'était le cas. Il était en serviette, assit sur le banc, n'attendant plus que le scorpion en suivant le moindre de ses gestes.

- Bon, je sais pas si vous avez l'intention de prendre racine ici mais moi j'y vais !

La tête de Gaara disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue à la porte.

- On arrive tout de suite, dès que Sasori est prêt, hm.

- M... Mais tu peux y aller et je vous rejoins...

- Non, je t'attends... Danna, hm.

Sasori hésitait entre être content que l'autre ne le laisse pas et avoir envie de l'étrangler et/ou de le mettre dehors. Il finit par se dépêcher de se préparer en se cachant le plus possible du blond.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt.

- Alors on y va, hm.

Deidara avait les yeux rieurs et un grand sourire en entrant dans la grande salle fermée des bains. En fait ça ressemblait plus à une piscine dans une grande serre qui faisait en même temps véranda. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeur et le bassin était grand, pourtant ils n'étaient que tous les trois. Il fallait dire que le matin, il y avait rarement du monde dans ce genre d'endroit.

- Venez ! C'est super agréable !

- En plus on a tout l'espace rien que pour nous, hm !

- Oui, tout à l'heure, y avait un monsieur mais je crois que je lui ai un peu fait peur !

- Et t'en es fier apparemment.

- Haha, sa tête était trop marrante !

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à ce pauvre homme ?

- Rien de spécial, je suis arrivé en disant... ou en criant 'à nous les bains !' et après je vous ai appelés mais vous m'avez pas entendu. Et après je me suis dit que les toilettes était un endroit vachement pratique, mais ça il le sais pas.

- J'imagine très bien la façon dont tu as pu nous appeler, hm.

- Oui, moi aussi.

Sasori continua en imitant son petit cousin.

- 'Hé ! Les deux pervers ! Venez c'est super et c'est drôlement intime comme endroit !'

Deidara ajouta:

- 'Ouai, vous pourrez faire vos cochonneries tranquillement !' hm.

- Bah oui mais, c'est vrai, non ?

- Et en plus il ne dément pas...

- Héhé...

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable petit.

- Je suis pas petit !

Deidara enleva sa serviette et descendit dans l'eau. Sasori rougit, hésitant à faire pareil, chose qu'il regretta rapidement car si il avait suivi le mouvement, le blond n'aurait pas eu l'occasion de le voir mais là ...

- Alors, tu viens ou pas, hm ?

- Heu... Oui...

Il enleva son vêtement et en se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et se glissa aussi dans le bassin.

- T'inquiète pas, y a que nous trois, personne ne te verra, hm.

- Personne... ?! Et toi !?

- Moi ? Mais c'est pas pareil, je suis pas n'importe qui moi, hm.

Sasori lui répondit par un regard suffisamment expressif pour ne rien avoir à y ajouter.

- Rhooo, arrête de faire ta petite vierge effarouchée, hm.

- Mééééh !

- T'es pas non plus obligé de faire le mouton, hm.

- Me traite pas de vierge effarouchée euh !

Le blond le prit dans ses bras. La chose ne déplu pas au scorpion jusqu'au moment où il sentit contre sa hanche qu'il faisait de l'effet à l'Iwa. Là il se sentit gêné comme jamais avant. Il se rétrécit de plusieurs centimètres et son cœur se mit à battre à deux cent à l'heure, ses joues en pâtirent, mais pas seulement ses joues... Oui, vous avez très bien compris, pas la peine de faire semblant.

- Danna...

Deidara prit les lèvres de Sasori avec beaucoup de délicatesse tout en le serrant contre lui. Sasori bien que le laissant faire se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Il ne savait pas si le pire était qu'il sentait l'autre contre lui ou si c'était qu'il savait que son corps régissait pareil. Son cerveau s'embrouilla, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentit les mains du blond le serrer un peu plus.

- Ahaaaaaaah ! Je le savais ! Je savais que vous résisteriez pas à faire vos cochonneries !

Deidara lui envoya un regard noir et se reconcentra sur le pauvre petit scorpion qui ne savait plus où il en était et qui était aussi réactif qu'un jouet entre les mains douces du blond. L'Iwa approfondit encore le baisé, prêt à passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

- Les mecs, c'est pas contre vous mais y a du monde qu'arrive...

Deidara poussa un soupir et tourna la tête. En effet, un père et son enfant entrèrent. Il dû se résigner à lâcher Sasori. Un Sasori tout mou qu'il dut rattraper pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

- Danna ! Ça va !?

- Oui... Je suis un petit frigo sur un nuage qui vole au gré du vent...

Le blond regarda Gaara.

- Il est pas frai le coco, hm.

- Y a vraiment que toi pour le mettre dans un état pareil !

- Comment je suis sensé le prendre, hm ?

- C'est vraiment de très mauvais gout comme remarque, surtout quand il est dans cet état...

- Ah heu, je pensais pas à ça, c'est toi qu'est tordu, hm !

- Tu parles !

- Danna, ça va, hm ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu vas mieux, hm ?

- Ah euh oui, il s'est passé quoi ?

Deidara lui sourit.

- Rien rien, ne t'inquiète pas, hm.

Un nouveau venu les rejoingnit.

- Salut les mecs ! Qu'est s'vous foutez ici ?!

- Salut Hidan. Et toi, hm ?

- Bah moi je viens ici toutes les semaines mais je t'y ai jamais vu ! Et bien entendu le Sasori l'est là aussi !

- Salut.

- Vous venez en amoureux vous relaxer ?!

- Cousin pervers, c'est qui lui ? L'est ultra bizarre !

- Hé le mioche ! Je suis pas bizarre, je me balade pas avec des trucs zarbe tagués sur le front et j'ai des sourcils moi !

- Ouai mais moi je me lave pas avec un collier de fille devant tout le monde !

- C'est pas un collier de fille ! C'est le talisman de Jashin-sama !

Sasori tenta de faire une percée.

- Hidan, je te présente mon cousin, Gaara et Gaara, je te présente Hidan, un ami.

Les deux répondirent en cœur:

- Quoi !? C'est ton ami !?

- Quoi !? C'est ton cousin !?

Ils avaient pris la même expression étonnée.

- Danna, tu trouves pas qu'ils se ressemblent ?

- Hihi, si beaucoup !

Toujours en cœur:

- Quoi !? Vous osez dire que je ressemble à ce sale mioche !?

- Quoi !? Vous osez me comparer à ce crétin dégénéré !?

Deidara et Sasori éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux énergumènes continuaient de s'envoyer des surnoms des plus imaginatifs à la figure.

- Bon, allez, viens Danna. On va les laisser s'amuser tous les deux, hm.

Le blond tira le scorpion de l'autre côté du bassin. Le père avait préféré quitter les lieux pour préserver la santé mentale de son fils et ils avaient de nouveau le bassin pour eux tout seuls. Sasori n'osait pas regarder dans la direction de l'Iwa. Les deux garçons étaient sur le bord du fond du bain, dans un recoin caché du reste par de grandes plantes tropicales. Deidara sans aucune gêne était accoudé au rebord, tourné vers l'eau. Le roux, lui avait le ventre qui reposait sur la bordure, les bras croisé, ne sachant quoi dire.

- ça va Danna, hm ?

- Ou... Oui.

- Pourquoi t'es aussi timide ? Avant tu pouvais faire tout et n'importe quoi devant les autres, tu t'en fichais, ça t'amusait même de te moquer de moi hm.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais c'était pas pareil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent, hm ?

Sasori leva les yeux vers le plafond.

- Toi.

- Hein ? Hm.

- Toi, tu n'es pas pareil, avant t'étais un petit gamin boudeur et assez timide, tu avais souvent des problèmes avec les autres garçons à cause de ton physique de fille. Maintenant tu es grand, fort, sûr de toi, gentil, souriant, intelligent, beau. Et surtout...

Deidara le regardait avec des yeux étonné. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un parlait de lui comme ça.

- Hm ?

Sasori regarda du coin de l'œil dans sa direction en baissant la tête.

- ... surtout, tu ...

Le blond le prit dans ses bras, alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler le long des joues du scorpion. Ils restèrent plusieurs instants comme ça sans bouger.

- Gamin... Je t'aime.

- Danna... Hm.

Sasori regarda le blond qui lui souriait, lui aussi avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il lui attrapa le menton avec délicatesse et ses lèvres vinrent se déposer sur celle du rouquin. Le scorpion se laissait faire avec de nouvelles larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux clos.

- Danna, moi aussi je-

Il s'arrêta en sentant des regards peser sur lui. Il lâcha les lèvres du roux pour tourner la tête. Il y trouva... Un Hidan et un Gaara qui les regardaient avec intérêt, coucher sur le ventre, les coudes soutenant leur tête, sur le bord du bain, les deux exactement dans la même position. Le blond fut un peu gêné que son ami qu'il connaissait depuis bientôt cinq ans le voit dans cette situation.

- C'est dommage, ça commençait bien.

Sasori qui était caché par Deidara sortit la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il devint tout rouge.

- Vous nous regardez depuis combien de temps, hm ?

- Heu... Je sais pas, le pourquoi qu'il est différent, nan ?

Hidan regardait Gaara.

- Ouep, un peu avant je crois.

Le blond rougit légèrement.

- Et la seule chose que ça t'inspire c'est _'c'est dommage, ça commençait bien'_, hm ?

- Bah ouai.

- ça ne te choque pas plus que ça, hm ?

- Bah tu sais ce que je pensais de votre relation au début, avec le pari que j'ai fait avec Kakuzu que du coup j'ai gagné... Mais attends... !

- Ah, tu finis quand même par comprendre quelque chose, hm.

- C'est la première fois que je gagne un pari contre Kakuzu !

- *désespéré*, hm.

- Héhéhé ! Il va pas être content !

- Si, hm.

- Hein ?

- Il va être content parce que tu ne vas rien lui dire, hm.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande, hm.

(pour info, Sasori n'est pas partit, il n'a pas fondu, il n'est pas mort par cuisson dans l'eau qui aurait été trop chaude, il est juste tellement gêné qu'il n'ose rien dire. Gaara aussi est toujours là mais lui, la situation l'amuse beaucoup et il regarde sans intervenir)

- T'es pas cool mec ! Je le connais depuis des années et des années et depuis le début on fait des paries que je perds à chaque fois, d'ailleurs je sais pas combien j'ai perdu de fric en tout, et là je gagne et tu veux pas que je récupère toute la gloire que ça entrainerait. Nan parce que franchement-

- Hidan, s'il te plait, hm.

- Mouai bref, t'as de la chance que je sois gentil... Je dirais rien.

- Merci, hm.

- Je me demande quelle tête ferait Pain en apprenant que vous êtes ensemble...

- HIDAN, HM !

- Woh ! Calme-toi, j'ai jamais dit que je lui dirais ! Mais à mon avis sa tronche serait vraiment drôle ! Bon après il vous découperait en rondelles et tout mais bon.

- *désespoir*

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, faut que je rentre. La famille est plutôt dure sur les horaires des repas et je commence à avoir la dalle ! À demain les enfants et faites pas trop de bêtises !

Il s'en alla avec un clin d'œil. Deidara fut soulagé. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tombés sur lui, car Hidan, malgré son caractère spécial et ses croyances douteuses, était quelqu'un de fiable. Le blond lui faisait confiance, il ne répèterait rien comme promis.

- Dei... ?

- Hm ? ... Hein !? Hé-hé, hm...

Inconsciemment, le blond commençait à s'en aller comme si il avait oublié la présence du roux.

- ça va Danna, hm ?

- Aussi bien que ça peut aller... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher... Rhooo et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver de pire maintenant... ?

_Attends un peu Sasori, tu le sauras bientôt._

Le trio sortit du bassin pour regagner les vestiaires.

- N'empêche qu'on a eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, hm.

- Attends... Quoi !? De la chance !? Mais où est la chance là-dedans !? J'ai eu la honte de ma vie moi !

- Moi j'ai connu pire deux fois et la première, c'était à cause de toi, hm... Mais on aurait pu tomber sur Pain et là... Enfin bref, hm.

Deidara s'approcha du roux qui lui tournait le dos. Il y vit une goutte qui s'échappait des cheveux mouillés et dévalait le long de la peau claire du scorpion. Pour l'arrêter, il donna un coup de langue dessus. Sasori rentra le dos d'un coup, surpris. Un frisson suivit la chose et lui parcouru tout le corps.

- Dei !?

Le roux se retourna rapidement. Il avait une fois de plus le visage rouge.

- Oui, hm ?

Deidara, lui, avait un grand sourire peu innocent et les yeux qui brillaient. Sasori n'osa pas essayer de soutenir ce regard qui le mettait on-ne-peut-plus mal à l'aise. Il reprit sa position initiale et continua d'enfiler ses chaussettes.

- T'es pas possible... gamin.

- Et ça ne te plait pas, hm?

- J'ai pas dit ça mais...

Le blond le pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa l'épaule. Un nouveau frisson parcouru le scorpion.

- T'as le dos sensible toi, hm ?!

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, je commence à avoir faim moi aussi.

Ça fit rire le blond qui retourna finir de se préparer.

- Il est encore aux toilettes le petit monstre ?

- Faut croire, hm.

Gaara sortit du 'lieu de commodités' -oui c'est pourrit comme nom mais ça varie un peu- et les trois garçons sortirent des vestiaires.

- Mais c'est-

Le scorpion attrapa son cousin en lui mettant une main sur la bouche et le tira rapidement dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter. Deidara étonné se retourna et regarda la porte des vestiaires qui venait d'être refermée derrière lui. Puis il regarda les gens à l'accueil qui étaient visiblement la cause de la réaction étrange de Sasori. Il n'y avait qu'une cliente qui parlait avec le réceptionniste. Intrigué, il rejoignit les deux rouquins.

- Heu, tu nous fais quoi là, hm ?

- Je ... Moi ?... Heu... Rien... J'... J'avais oublié quelque chose, oui voilà... Heu... Ma veste, je l'ai oublié ici.

- Danna...

- Oui?

- Ta veste, tu l'as sur le dos, hm.

- Hmmmmmhm! Ghmmmhmmmmh!

- Et je crois que tu peux le lâcher, hm.

- Ah oui, pardon.

Gaara fut enfin libéré.

- Tu la connais cette fille, hm. C'est ça ?

- Hein ? Une fille ? Quelle fille ?

- Danna, hm !

- ça serait pas- outch !

Le petit cousin ne put de nouveau pas finir sa phrase, arrêté par un coup dans le ventre de la part de Sasori.

- Danna !? Hm !

- Je... C'est une fille qui était dans ma classe dans mon précédent bahut et... Et on se déteste. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit ici.

- Mais on s'en fiche. Si elle t'embête, je vais la calmer moi, hm !

- Heu non non, pas la peine... Je veux dire... Si elle ne nous voit pas, c'est bon. Il suffit d'attendre qu'elle aille du côté 'femme' des bains.

- Elle t'a fait quoi pour te mettre dans cet état-là, hm ?

- Heu... Elle... Elle m'a humilié plein de fois et elle... Elle m'a déjà tapé dessus avec sa pote.

Sasori espérait qu'il gobe ça malgré le peu de crédibilité de son attitude.

- Alors je vais m'occuper de son cas ! Hm !

- Hein !?

- Je ne permettrais à personne de t'avoir fait ça sans recevoir la punition qu'elle mérite !

- Hein, mais non !

Quoi !? Mais il le gobait en plus ! Et il voulait même s'expliquer avec elle !? Aie aie aie ! Le roux s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bras du blond, le tirant le plus loin de la porte possible.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est du passé après tout !

Le bruit d'une porte qui se fermait retentit dans la pièce à côté.

- Ouf !... On peut y aller maintenant.

Le visage de Sasori affichait un grand sourire forcé qui ne trompait pas les deux autres. Gaara faisait la tête pendant que le blond le regardait avec un air d'exaspération un peu étonné.

- Alors, on y va ? Dei ?

Il sortit sur la pointe des pieds en jetant des regards inquiets à droite et à gauche.

- Rien à l'horizon ! On peut y aller !

Les trois garçons sortirent.

- Alors messieurs, ça vous a plu ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Sasori !?

La fille qui, d'après le scorpion, était une tortionnaire dangereuse et malfaisante venait de ressortir des vestiaires et leur faisait face, un sourire et une impression de surprise peinte sur le visage.

- Sasoriiiiiiiii !

La fille venait de lui sauter au cou, manquant de le renverser.

- Tu vas bien !? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles !? Je suis si contente de te voir ! Je ne savais pas que tu profitais des sources thermales, petit cachotier !

- Je...

Elle continuait de lui ronronner sur l'épaule sans même faire attention au Gaara boudeur et au Deidara en état de choc juste derrière. Elle finit par l'écarter en lui tenant les épaules.

- Je venais te voir justement, comme c'est le weekend mais je pensais te faire la surprise tout à l'heure, chez toi ! Demain j'ai pas cours de la journée à cause d'une grève, du coup je me suis dit que je pourrais venir squatter chez toi ! Je suis tellement contente !

Bien que Sasori la regardait avec des yeux de poisson mort, son enthousiasme ne retombait pas, presque au contraire.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille, mais on se retrouve tout à l'heure de toute façon.

En guise de 'au revoir' ou 'à tout à l'heure' plutôt, elle déposa un baisé sur la bouche close du scorpion. Puis elle tourna les talons et retourna d'où elle était venu en emportant une serviette que lui tendait le réceptionniste. Les yeux de Sasori s'agrandirent et se baissèrent comme si il venait de sentir le regard pesant de Deidara sur lui. Il le regarda, la tête basse.

- Heu... Dei, je vais tout t'expliquer...

Deidara faisait peur vraiment. Il avait le regard noir et supérieur du tueur s'apprêtant à asséner le coup fatal.

- Oui, t'as vraiment intérêt à m'expliquer ça en détail, hm !

Ça y était, ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix était arrivé. De retour chez Sasori, les explications commencèrent.

- Heu... Disons que... Tout d'abord, elle ne représente plus rien pour moi et... Dei ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Gaara, dis-lui toi !

- C'est sa petite amie.

- Hein !? Mais non, je parlais pas de ça !

- Ta-petite-amie, hm.

- Oui... Mais non... Enfin si... Mais c'était avant, maintenant on est plus ensemble !

- Elle s'appelle Sakura et ils sortent ensemble depuis deux ans.

Sasori et le retour du poisson mort.

- Gaara, t'as pas des devoirs ?

- Nan mais j'ai faim.

- Alors fait comme chez toi.

Une fois débarrassé du cousin, le scorpion continua.

- Je... Je n'étais pas spécialement amoureux d'elle mais quand elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle, j'ai pas pu dire non... Je l'aimais bien et je ne voulais pas la blesser et pis c'était la première fois alors...

Deidara ne cillait pas, il restait parfaitement immobile, toisant le pauvre petit Sasori hésitant.

- En gros... On est resté ensemble jusqu'à ce que je change de lycée mais on était plus comme deux bons amis que comme un vrai couple tu vois... Elle aurait bien voulu que ça avance plus mais moi pas, du coup... Enfin voilà quoi...

Sans changer d'expression, le blond demanda:

- Mais vous avez cassé, non ? Hm ?

- Oui, bien sûr... Enfin... Si mais apparemment elle n'est pas au courant...

- Apparemment, hm.

- Dei, je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi ! Tu sais que pour moi il n'y a que toi !

Enfin, un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond, sourire qui disparut aussitôt avec l'arrivée de petits coups réguliers donnés à la porte. Le roux ne réagit pas, attendant une autorisation de son ami. Deidara finit par lancer un regard noir en direction de la porte. Sasori s'empressa alors d'aller ouvrir.

- Alors mon chéri, pourquoi tu me fais attendre dans le froid ?!

CHÉRI !? Les poils de l'Iwa se hérissèrent.

- Comment t'as eu mon adresse ?

- Voyons, mon Sasori, une fille sait tout de celui qu'elle aime, et cela est inéducable !

Comment ça SON Sasori et pourquoi CELUI QU'ELLE AIME !? La situation lui devenait insupportable.

- Mais... Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit avant de déménager... ?

- Oui, mais l'important c'est qu'on soit heureux ensemble, non ?

Grrrrrr ! Rester calme !

- Et tu sais que je t'aime de ton mon cœur...

- Oui mais-

- Alors il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Si toi tu n'es pas sûr, moi je le suis et je resterais à tes cotés. Mh ?

- Mais...

Elle se pencha pour embrasser le petit scorpion qui ne savait plus quoi dire, mais sa bouche ne rencontra pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Une odeur assez forte commençait à emplir l'entrée. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds. Ce que ses lèvres rencontrèrent était... Un poisson encore cru et barbouillé de farine qui devait servir de repas aux trois garçons. Elle se mit à crier. Deidara avait instinctivement substitué Sasori au diner pour éviter d'avoir à arracher la tête de cette fille complètement bouchée.

- Danna, si tu ne veux pas lui dire, je lui dirais, moi, hm !

- Danna !? Pourquoi il t'appelle 'Danna' !?

- Non, dei, je-

- Il ne t'aime pas ! Pour lui, tu n'es plus que du passé ! Son présent, maintenant, c'est moi ! Hm !

- Haha ! Elle est marrante celle-là !

Elle s'avança vers Deidara et lui posa un doigt dessus.

- Dit donc toi, je l'ai trouvé avant. Tant que je n'aurais pas lâché l'affaire, ne le considère pas comme tiens. En plus t'as encore moins de poitrine que moi, alors laisse tomber t'as aucune chance.

Probablement pour se donner un genre, elle enleva le bonnet qu'elle portait, découvrant des cheveux roses chewing gum.

- Une nana prétentieuse et pas gâtée par la vie comme toi n'a vraiment aucune chance face à moi.

Un sourcil du blond se dressa.

- Ah oui ? J'ai p't'être pas de poitrine mais au moins, moi, j'ai des couilles ! Hm !

- Voyez-vous ça ?! Et bah alors prouve-le !

Deidara eu un sourire et plongea les mains vers sa braguette, mais celles de Sasori l'arrêtèrent.

- Dei, je t'en surplis !

- Quoi !? Elle veut une preuve non ?! Hm !

- Oui mais... Non, je ne veux pas !

Sakura les regardait sans comprendre tandis que le sourire de l'Iwa continuait de s'élargir.

- Comme tu voudras Danna, hm.

Alors, d'un coup, sans prévenir, il enleva son t-shirt et se jeta sur Sasori, les lèvres en avant. La fille ne sut comment réagir. Elle restait là, en état de choc. La personne qui se trouvait devant elle, qui embrassait son petit ami, avait le corps d'un homme avec une musculature parfaite, malgré son apparence frêle. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être un garçon, c'était impossible ! Il avait de longs cheveux fins et blonds, un visage aux traits délicats qu'elle commençait même à jalouser ! Il avait les yeux bleus brillants mis en valeur par le noir de ses cils comme si il y avait ajouté un trait de crayon. Un garçon aussi 'belle' ne pouvait pas exister ! Et surtout, le seul garçon comme ça ne pouvait pas lui piquer son mec ! Et puis comment en une si petite semaine... Elle ne l'accepterait pas et ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Sasori était son premier amour et elle ne le laisserait pas se débarrasser d'elle comme une vieille chaussette ! Si ils devaient casser, ça serait elle qui le ferait, surement pas lui et encore moins pour un autre mec avec une tête de mannequin débile ! Elle se précipita sur les deux garçons, prête à les séparer et à casser la figure de ce transsexuel bizarre. Mais elle ne rencontra que le deuxième poisson farineux du repas qui, après un vol plané, lui avait atterrit sur le nez. Elle se remit à crier mais de rage cette fois.

- Je te préviens fifille, il m'en reste encore un tout aussi odorant, hm.

- Lâche mon Sasori tout de suite ! Espèce de sale pervers !

- Nan, je n'en ai pas envie, hm.

- Dei, Sakura, arrêtez voyons...

- Rend le moi tout de suite !

- Viens le chercher, hm.

- STOP ! Y EN A MARRE ! Si vous continuez, je vous fous tous les deux à la porte !

- Mais... Mon chéri... Ce PD-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, la main du roux atterrit sur sa joue dans un grand claquement, la coupant dans sa phrase. Puis sans rien dire d'intelligible, les sourcils froncés, il la mit dehors et claqua la porte derrière elle. Ensuite il retourna devant Deidara, le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours avec son air de tueur et soudainement, il l'attrapa par le cou, le tira à lui et l'embrassa. Le baisé prit fin rapidement et en claquant la porte, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. On entendit ensuite le bruit d'un coup de pied violent dans une armoire venant de cette même chambre.

- Deidara, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon il risque de tout casser.

Gaara avait regardé toute la scène depuis la porte entrouverte de la cuisine sans oser intervenir. Le blond acquiesça et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sasori continuait de se défouler sur ses différents meubles.

- Je la déteste ! Je la hais !

Deidara se précipita sur lui, l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit. Puis il se mit au-dessus de lui, ses mains appuyées sur l'oreiller entourant sa tête pour le calmer. Sasori le regarda dans les yeux, toujours avec son regard noir.

- Je la déteste ! Je ne laisserais personne t'insulter comme ça, personne !

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux furieux.

- Jamais personne ! Parce que… parce que… JE T'AIME !

Toute sa rage sortie en même temps que ses derniers mots. Au-dessus de lui, Deidara le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et heureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait mais c'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état là pour ça.

- Danna…

- Je la déteste, je…

Ses paroles partirent dans un sanglot étouffé. Il attrapa alors le cou du blond et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces tout en continuant de sangloter. L'Iwa roula sur le côté et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Gaara les espionnait, une fois de plus, caché dans l'ombre du couloir.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi cette fois-ci, tant pis.

En levant les yeux, il aperçut M. Suzuki, sur le bord du lit, qui semblait, lui aussi, observer la scène. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Toi non plus.

Il finit par descendre, sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir ce qui passait à la télévision avec une boite de biscuits qui trainaient, en guise de popcorn.

- Deidara… c'est vrai tu sais…

- Quoi donc, hm ?

- Nan rien…

- Hm ?

- Je voudrais rester là toute ma vie…

- Danna…

- Oui ?

- Moi aussi.

- Hein ?

- Je t'aime.

Ils resserrèrent d'un même mouvement leur étreinte.

L'après-midi se déroula sans autre problème jusqu'à ce que, le soir, quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte. Gaara alla ouvrir.

- Mhé !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

- Je suis venu ici en prévoyant de dormir ici et c'est ce que je ferai !

Sakura était là, devant la porte, bien décidée à entrer et à rester dans la maison jusqu'au lendemain matin minimum.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Il est encore là l'autre ?

- Qui ? Deidara ?

- La blondasse transsexuelle.

- C'est pas un transsexuel et c'est pas une blondasse ! C'est l'amoureux de Sasori ! Alors parle de lui poliment sinon tu vas dormir dehors avec des membres en moins ! Et oui il est là.

La fille entra comme si c'était chez elle, sans même y avoir été invité. Elle enleva son manteau qu'elle jeta sur le canapé, son bonnet et ses gants le rejoignant quelques instants après.

- Ils sont là-haut j'imagine.

- Oui mais n'y vas pas !

Gaara se mit en travers de l'escalier, les bras écartés pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Ha ! Et tu crois que tu es de taille, morveux !?

Elle lui attrapa le bras et en lui faisant faire une rotation, le lui plaqua dans le dos.

- Tu vois petit, si je le lève un peu plus, l'os casse.

Elle remonta la main du roux de quelques centimètres. Une douleur subite lui traversa l'épaule, lui donnant envie de crier. Puis elle le poussa sur le tapi du salon et monta tranquillement à l'étage. Elle visita sans se poser de question, d'abord la salle de bain, à coté les toilettes, une porte verrouillée qu'elle imagina être la chambre des parents et enfin elle arriva devant la chambre de Sasori.

- Voyons voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se figea. À quelques mètres d'elle, dans le lit qu'elle convoitait étaient allongés, enlacés l'un à l'autre, le scorpion et le blond. Ils étaient cachés par la couverture mais leur torse nu ne laissait rien présager de bon aux yeux de Sakura. Le petit cousin, revenant avec un couteau à la main, se mit entre le lit et elle.

- T'as pas intérêt à les réveiller ! Maintenant, tu retournes dans le salon et t'attends qu'ils descendent !

Il avait dit ça en chuchotant le plus bas possible pour ne pas faire trop de bruit tout en affichait une attitude menaçante. Loin d'être effrayée pourtant, la fille obéit et redescendit sans bruit jusque dans le salon. Elle était encore un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lui qui lui avait refusé tant de fois, comment avait-il pu accepter de le faire avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis une semaine ou autrement dit pas du tout !? Et surtout avec un garçon ! Plusieurs instants s'écoulèrent.

- Gaara, je suis désolée si je t'ai fait mal tout à l'heure. Tu sais que je ne contrôle pas toute ma force.

- Permet moi d'en douter.

- Et puis il s'agissait de Sasori, alors... Excuse-moi.

- A une seule condition.

- Hein ?

- Que tu les laisses tranquilles, ensemble et que tu n'insultes plus Deidara.

- Je veux bien faire des efforts avec lui mais pour ce qui est de laisser tomber mon petit ami, c'est hors de question ! ... Bon, ils font quoi !? Ils vont pas dormir toutes la journée quand même !?

- Tu veux jouer ?

Gaara montra son jeu.

- Avec Sasori on l'a testé l'autre jour, il est trop bien !

- Rhooo, pourquoi pas, après tout.

Sakura joua donc avec le petit cousin en attendant que les deux dormeurs descendent.

Deidara ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit en premier fut le visage endormit de Sasori. Il sourit, heureux. Puis son regard tomba sur un grand coffre en bois sculpté qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Il se redressa pour mieux le voir. Ce coffre l'intriguait, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie d'aller y mettre son nez. Mais pour l'instant il allait attendre que le roux se réveille, dans ses bras à lui. Il reporta donc son attention au visage angélique tourné vers lui. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon capricieux et ça ajoutait à son charme.

- Bien dormit Danna, hm ?

Sasori venait d'ouvrir un œil encore gonflé de sommeil.

- Dei...

Il s'agrippa plus fermement à son nouveau doudou, en l'occurrence Deidara, et y frotta sa joue, comme pour se l'approprier, tout en refermant les yeux pour savourer les derniers instants ou il pouvait faignanter dans le lit, contre le blond.

- Coucou, ça va?

Gaara était à la porte de la chambre, un petit peu trop sage au gout de Sasori.

- Oui... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu... Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

- Oula, j'aime pas ça.

Il sortit du lit, enfila un t-shirt et suivit son cousin au rez-de-chaussée. Deidara, lui, se traina jusqu'au coffre en bois qui l'intriguait, entrainant les couvertures avec lui. En observant le couvercle de près, on se rendait compte qu'il avait été ouvragé à la main puis verni. C'était déjà un beau travail mais quand il souleva le couvercle, il fut encore plus étonné. Il y découvrit une énorme quantité de morceaux de bois de bois sculptés. Tous avaient la forme d'un élément du corps humain: mains, bras, jambes, pieds, tête. Mais sur le dessus du tas, la tête avait en plus un visage: deux grand yeux de biche, les traits fins, les pommettes soulignées par un petit sourire en coin qui lui donnait un air assez arrogant. Le blond se mit à rougir. C'était lui, malgré l'absence de cheveux et de couleur, on ne pouvait s'y tromper. Le rouquin l'avait sculpté ! Et ce n'était pas un travail d'amateur ! Il restait en admiration devant. Il entendit ensuite un ton de voix s'élever, celui du scorpion. Il se décida alors à se lever du lit. Il enfila son haut et descendit dans le salon. Là il tomba sur un Sasori excédé et une Sakura couchée sur le canapé, les bras croisé. Gaara se glissa jusqu'à lui et lui expliqua, en chuchotant, la situation.

- Elle veut pas quitter la maison jusqu'à demain matin et Sasori veut la virer.

- Pour l'instant, c'est qui qui mène, hm ?

- Heu... Surement Sakura vu qu'elle a décidé de faire siting... Enfin un 'alonging' sur le canapé... mon lit...

- Héhé ! Hm !

- Pourquoi ça te fait rire !?

- Parce que je vais me sentir obligé de passer la nuit ici aussi, si elle reste là, hm !

- T'es vraiment tordu comme mec...

- Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, hm.

Il accompagna la remarque d'un clin d'œil.

- heu... Si tu le dis.

Pendant ce temps Sasori et Sakura marchandaient toujours... Si on peut appeler ce qu'ils faisaient 'marchander'.

- Sakura, je n'ai aucune raison de te garder ici et en même temps toutes les raisons du monde de te mettre à la porte, ce n'est même pas une question de choix mais simplement d'évidence. Alors sort de chez moi !

- Mon chéri, dois-je rappeler que tu m'as laissé tomber sans me donner la moindre adresse, un quelconque numéro, que je t'aime par-dessus tout, que j'ai fait le chemin jusque dans ce trou paumé pour toi et que je n'ai pas d'autre endroits où aller pour passer la nuit.

- Je t'ai dit que notre relation ne pourrait pas continuer si je déménageais, tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu voulais dormir chez moi et t'as osé insulter Deidara devant moi !

- Je ne pouvais pas te dire que je venais sinon il n'y aurait pas eu de surprise et puis si tu avais vraiment voulu casser, tu n'aurais pas présenté les choses comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'insulter !

Elle se tourna vers Deidara et, en le regardant de façon méprisante, elle dit:

- Pardon, si c'est ça que vous attendez. Voilà, je m'excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ce que j'ai dit sur toi.

Puis, regardant de nouveau Sasori:

- C'est bon maintenant ?

Le roux ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et alla se mettre dans les bras du blond, ce qui agaça profondément la rousse -si rose peut être considéré comme une teinte de roux- mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Danna, tu n'as pas un petit creux, hm ?

- Si, viens.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Gaara les suivit en souriant pour narguer Sakura. Elle, ne bougea pas faignant l'indifférence. Bien qu'aillant réussit à gagner un lit pour la nuit, elle était déçu par elle-même. En si peu de temps, elle s'était mis Sasori, son Sasori, à dos et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, elle l'avait fait en ne prononçant que deux malheureuses lettres. Elle était nulle! Vraiment, elle s'en voulait et puis dans le fond, elle ne détestait pas tant que ça ce blond efféminé. Il avait l'air très bien... Son monologue interne ne faisait que l'enfoncer un peu plus à chaque fois.

Deidara était en train de sortir des galettes de pommes de terre du congélateur pour les faire réchauffer pendant que Gaara faisait le pitre pour faire rire son cousin. Une fois le repas prêt, le blond regarda en direction du salon. Il devait peut être allé chercher Sakura... Il voulait éviter toute nouvelle dispute mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser toute seule pendant qu'ils s'empiffreraient. Il se décida finalement et ouvrit la porte. Il vit alors la jeune fille roulée en boule à une extrémité du canapé. Il regarda les deux autres qui mettaient la table puis alla près de Sakura. Il entendit un sanglot étouffé. Se baissant pour être à sa hauteur, il lui dit doucement:

- Un petit creux, hm ? On va commencer à manger, on attend plus que toi.

Elle releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient, comme il s'y attendait, pleins de larmes.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit nécessaire...

- Nécessaire ? Quoi, de manger ? Bien sûr que si et si tu veux mon avis, tu n'as pas besoin de faire de régime. Alors, tu viens, hm ?

Elle essuya ses yeux.

- T'as un drôle de tic de langage.

- Ah, oui. Mais à force, on y fait plus attention, hm.

Sakura se leva, aidée par Deidara.

- T'es sur que ce soit une bonne idée que je mange avec vous ?

- Tu verras bien, hm.

- Je préfère éviter alors.

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, personne ne va te manger, viens, hm.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Sasori leur tournait le dos. Mais Gaara leur sourit et rajouta un couvert sur la petite table.

- Bon appétit !

- Bon appétit, hm !

Le scorpion gardait les yeux fixés vers le bas, des mèches rouge retombant pour cacher son visage.

- Danna... ça va, hm ?

Il ne répondit pas.

- Si je gène, je peux très bien-

- Non, Sakura, tu restes là et tu ne dis rien, hm. Danna... ?

Le blond se leva et prenant Sasori dans ses bras, il posa mon menton sur épaule.

- Danna, hm... ?

Le scorpion tourna la tête à l'opposé de celle de Deidara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hm ?

- Rien.

- On dirait pas, hm. Aller, dis-moi.

- Rien ne se passe comme je voudrais... Je me déteste, je ne sais jamais quoi faire et du coup je fais tout de travers. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux mais tout tourne mal à chaque fois.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Danna, hm ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Il regarda le blond.

- Pardon. Je crois que je suis encore fatigué.

- Tu m'étonnes...

Sakura pensait à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte.

- Pourquoi, hm ?

- Hein ? Ah heu pardon, je ne voulais pas...

- Oui mais maintenant, explique toi, hm.

- Bah... Je sais pas trop comment dire mais ce genre de chose sa fatigue...

- Quel genre de chose ?! Hm.

- Bah... Vous n'avez rien fait tout à l'heure ?

- Nan, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on ait fait. _ÇA_ ?

- Heu... En vous voyant... J'ai cru que...

Le téléphone sonna. C'est Gaara qui alla décrocher.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- ...

- Oui.

- ...

- Ok.

- ...

- Oui oui, tout va bien.

- ...

- Non non, t'inquiète pas, je lui dit tout de suite.

Il raccrocha.

- C'était maman, elle m'a dit que Temary arriverait soit ce soir tard, soit demain en début de matinée.

- Hein !? Mais je croyais qu'elle était en stage !

Sasori venait de se redresser comme un diable qui sort de sa boite.

- Oui mais elle vient de le finir.

- Et elle peut pas aller chez Kankuro !? J'ai pas la place pour dix mille personnes ici moi !

- Heu... Danna, c'est qui cette Temary ?

- Elle ? C'est le diable en personne... Et malheureusement aussi la sœur de ce petit monstre et par conséquent... Ma cousine.

- T'as l'air de l'adorer dit donc, hm.

- Héhé ! C'est parce qu'elle l'embête tout le temps quand ils sont ensemble !

- Toi, tu te laisses embêter par une fille, hm ?

- Meuh non, c'est pas ça mais... Y a pas un truc à regarder à la télé ?

- Hihi, ok j'ai compris, hm.

Ils se mirent tous devant l'écran de télévision, à la recherche d'un film.

- Gaara, tu peux envoyer un texto à ta sœur pour savoir quand elle doit arriver, s'te plait.

- C'est fait, elle dit qu'elle a pris un train couchette, elle devrais arriver demain très tôt.

- C'est à dire ?

- Dans les environs de 6heure du mat'.

- Ah oui, quand même ! ... Bah, on fera avec.

- Danna, hm ?

- Mh ?

- Je peux dormir ici cette nuit, hm ?

- Heu... Pourquoi pas. Tes parents sont d'accord ?

- Oui, je vais juste prévenir ma mère et c'est bon.

- Je croyais que t'avais plus de place si j'étais là.

- Bah pas de place, ça dépend pour qui. Deidara prend pas plus de place quand il dort ici vu qu'il dort avec Sasori.

Gaara venait de faire s'écrouler tous les derniers espoirs de Sakura.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter remarque...

Elle les imaginait, tous les deux, la nuit... Elle eut un tremblement. Non ma vieille ! Arrête de penser à ça, tu te fais inutilement du mal !

- Tu vas pas chercher de quoi te changer demain et un pyjama ? *Réussir à parler normalement!* mh ?

- Moi ? Nan, pas besoin, hm.

Elle eut un nouveau tremblement.

- Bon bah j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant, on peut regarder un truc sur l'ordi sinon...

- ... Ou se coucher tôt pour être en forme demain, hm.

- Oui, aussi.

- Mais non ! Cousin-pervers, moi je commence tard demain !

- Petit cousin-débile, moi je commence tôt, il faut être prêt pour quand ton aaaaaadorable sœur arrivera et en plus je suis déjà assez fatigué.

- Rhoooooo ! Tout ça pour être seul avec Deidara !

À chaque nouvelle remarque la lame salée d'un couteau venait s'ajouter dans la poitrine de Sakura.

- Non monsieur ! Je suis vraiment fatigué !

- Alors allons vite nous coucher, hm ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Deidara attrapa Sasori et le mis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'étage en faisant un petit signe de main aux deux autres pendant que le scorpion se débattait, tentant de se libérer de son emprise. L'était costaud le Dei, malgré les apparences ! Il ne réussit à s'en défaire qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre et fut, à ce moment-là, jeté sur le lit. Il atterrit comme une fleur au milieu des draps et des coussins.

- Non mais ça va pas !? Devant elle en plus ! T'es vraiment fou Gamin !

Le blond se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit, au-dessus de lui et lui murmura, tout en approchant son visage de celui du roux:

- Oui, je suis complètement fou de toi Danna, hm.

Rhaaaaa ! Mais quand est ce qu'il allait enfin arrêter de rougir pour si peu !? C'est vrai quoi, et puis pas que ça... Pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet !? Bon, ok il avait un visage magnifique, un corps parfait, une voix sensuelle, des mains douces, des lèvres parfumées, son odeur était... mais quand même !

- Danna...

- Non ! Arrête, ils sont juste à côté, il faut pas.

Le corps du blond ne cessait de se rapprocher. Il finit par atteindre les lèvres de Sasori. Alors que ce dernier avait fermé les yeux pour recevoir un baiser, la bouche du blond ne fit qu'effleurer la sienne.

- Danna... Je vais prendre une douche, hm.

- Hein quoi !?

Juste après avoir fini sa phase, Deidara avait quitté la pièce sans laisser le temps au pauvre scorpion de le retenir.

- Mais !? Dei !?

Comment ce traitre avait-il osé lui faire ça !? Il l'existe un max et après il le laisse en plan comme ça ! Deux options s'offraient à lui, soit il attendait son retour bien sagement alors que lui se moquait de lui en lui faisant ça, soit il allait lui montrer ce qu'il pensait de sa façon d'agir et ça risquait de se finir par... Non, il allait l'attendre sagement finalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait mettre comme temps juste pour se décrasser un peu ! Et lui qui tombait de sommeil maintenant ! Le scorpion finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormit. Dans la salle de bain, Deidara essayait de calmer ses envies. Heureusement qu'il avait fuie, il n'aurait jamais pu se retenir sinon, et le rouquin avait raison, il valait mieux éviter de faire ce genre de chose avec Sakura et Gaara qui pouvaient entrer à n'importe quel instant. Il sortit enfin, encore mouiller mais propre.

- Me revoilà, hm...

Il trouva Sasori roulé en boule sur le bord du lit, endormit. Tout en souriant, il alla déposer un doux baiser sur la joue accessible. L'autre ne réagit pas. Il le regarda un long moment sans bouger, comme hypnotisé, un sourire des plus tendres sur le visage. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas derrière la porte. Intrigué il ouvrit cette dernière. C'était Sakura qui se dirigeait vers la salle de toilette. Il la suivit.

- Ah !... C'est toi Deidara, tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, hm. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me lave juste les dents, comme tous les soirs, et toi, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Ah, c'est parce que je sors de la douche, j'attends de sécher un peu, hm.

- ... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Nan... Enfin si en fait. Je voudrais que tu ne m'en veuille pas, hm.

- Pour ?

- Sasori, hm.

- Mh... Mouai...

Elle se concentra sur le lavabo devant elle tout en frottant plus rapidement ses dents.

- Sakura... ?

- ça va, retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie.

Deidara détourna les yeux cherchant quoi dire.

- C'est sincère tu sais, hm. Je...

- C'est bon je t'ai dit. Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je n'ai pas laissé tomber l'affaire et que tu as intérêt à le rendre heureux sans laisser d'ouverture parce que, sache que sinon je serais là pour profiter de la brèche.

- D'accord, je prendrais soin de lui et je serais toujours prêt de lui, quoiqu'il arrive, hm.

- C'est dans ton intérêt... Et le sien. Aller, bonne nuit, demain on se lève tôt.

- Bonne nuit, hm.

Il sortit de la pièce et se ravisant il ajouta avant de la fermer:

- Merci, hm.

Ensuite il retourna dans la chambre. Après avoir regardé dormir le roux quelques instants, il s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras tout en les couvrant tous les deux. Le scorpion se retourna pour mieux se blottir contre lui.

- bonne nuit... Danna, hm.

Il s'endormit, lui aussi, le visage heureux et le cœur épanouit.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

laissez moi votre avis

à la prochaine !

_remerciements: à ma petite beta-boulette de qui vient la merveilleuse idée de les faire aller dans des bains publics et à mon oncle (à qui je ne ferais JAMAIS lire cette fiction et qui ne saura donc jamais que je le remercie du coup) qui s'éclate à m'apprendre différentes prises d'arts martiaux (plus ou moins mortelles... il fait peur mon tonton ^^'') et que je peux donc réutiliser dans mes fics', à Gweny qui me motive beaucoup pour écrire (et avec qui on a prévu de faire une fiction \o/) ! et évidement à tous ceux qui me lisent !_

oh, et j'allais oublier, si vous avez des questions sur les pesos ou l'histoire, des petits coins d'ombres, des précisions qui vous manquent ou un passage qui n'est pas clair, je me ferais un plaisir de vous éclairer ^^.


	8. Lundi, amis ou amants ?

Pour les âmes sensibles, le passage un peu ''osé'' est en gras, pour les autre je m'excuse d'avance, c'est le tout premier lemon (et tout petit lemon de rien du tout... Sumimasei ! à tous les gens qui attendaient ce passage et qui je l'espère ne seront pas trop déçus) que j'ai écrit donc il est moins développé que ce à quoi vous êtes habitués... pour les habitués de ce genre de lecture ^^''

* * *

Le bruit insupportable du réveil les tira de leurs rêves. Après avoir envoyé l'engin à travers la pièce, il grommela et repris une position confortable, en d'autres mot, il s'installa sur le ventre du blond.

- il est quelle heure, hm?

- Cinq heure du mat'... On a encore un peu de temps.

- ta cousine est sensée arriver à quelle heure déjà, hm?

- Six heure...

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !

- Six heure ou cinq ?

- mais Gaara m'avais dit... Rhooo elle m'énerve.

- aller, debout Danna, hm.

Driiiiiiiing!

- et pis d'abord, je savais même pas qu'on avait une sonnette.

- c'est pas le téléphone, hm?

- ah si, peut-être...

Effectivement, c'était la sonnerie du téléphone. Sasori se traina jusqu'à lui pour répondre.

- allo oui!?

#- c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli attendre!

- c'est toi tema?

#- qui tu veux que ça soit d'autre!?

- et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?

#- rien, c'était pour être sure que vous serez réveillés quand j'arriverais

- et t'arrive quand?

Un bruit caractéristique ce fit entendre dans toute la maison. Quelqu'un frappait violement à la porte.

- j'en déduis que c'est maintenant...

#- tout à fait alors viens vite m'ouvrir, j'ai froid moi!

Le blond se leva et descendit pour ouvrir.

- Dei! Attends, c'est bon, j'y vais.

- mais non, reste au chaud. Je m'en occupe, hm.

Il trouva, derrière la porte, une grande fille avec des couettes un peu plus nombreuses que d'habitude sur la tête et un air étonné sur la figure.

- t'es qui toi?

Elle commençait les présentations sur la défensive, ça promettait pour la suite.

- heu... Je suis un ami à Sasori, hm.

- et qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- j'ai passé la nuit ici, hm.

- et il est où mon cousin?

- là-haut, hm.

- et tu fous quoi fringué comme ça!?

C'était un interrogatoire insupportable, dès qu'il répondait, elle lui lançait une nouvelle question à la figure. L'arrivée du petit frère y mit un terme.

- grande sœur!

- salut mon petit diable!

Gaara lui sauta dans les bras.

- t'as rencontré Deidara alors?!

- dei... Bref. C'est lui... Elle... Ça?

Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le genre du blond devant elle, son visage et sa 'structure' contre disait son allure et la façon dont il était habillé, c'est à dire son vieux T-shirt de la veille et son caleçon de l'Akatsuki.

- il, hm.

- ah? Et qu'est-ce que ce gamin fout là?

- je viens de te dire que-

- hein, Gaara?

- c'est l'ami de Sasori. Il a passé la nuit ici.

- c'est ce que je disais, hm... (et on doit probablement avoir le même âge)

- bon, alors, vous me laissez rentrer ou pas!?

- si si, viens!

Il attrapa sa sœur par la main et la tira dans la maison. Deidara ferma la porte d'entrée et retourna dans la chambre. Là, Sasori s'était assis sur le bord du lit et continuait de sculpter un morceau de bois. En voyant le blond, il le cacha derrière lui.

- alors, c'était bien elle?

- yep, hm. Tu faisais quoi danna?

- moi? Heu... Rien de spécial...

- montre-moi, hm.

- n... Non non.

- danna...

L'iwa se débrouilla pour faire une moue des plus adorables.

- dei! Fait pas une tête comme ça! C'est ignoble d'être aussi mignon, ça devrait être interdit!

- danna.

- non! Je... Je veux pas que tu te moque de...

Il s'arrêta. Deidara venait de se glisser jusqu'à lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres de lui. Ses bras l'entouraient sans le toucher.

- je...

Le blond approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais au moment fatidique, il s'arrêta. Il avait juste profité du trouble créé pour piquer le bout de bois que le roux voulait lui cacher. Puis il se recula et observa l'objet. C'était son visage, celui qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre. Il avait l'impression que les traits étaient justes un petit peu plus fins et détaillés.

- non! Deidara! Rend le moi!

- comment voudrais-tu qu'on se moque de toi, c'est... Magnifique, hm.

- ... c'est parce que c'est toi.

Deidara leva les yeux. Le scorpion le regardait en souriant d'un air timide.

- mais je n'arrive pas à le faire comme je voudrais... Je n'arrive pas à faire la perfection...

- tu... Je... Hein!?

Il venait de lui dire qu'il était parfait, là, nan?! Il se sentit rougir. Il n'était pas particulièrement atteint par les compliments en général mais quand c'était une remarque de ce niveau-là et qui en plus venait de Sasori, ça lui faisait tellement plaisir.

- Danna, hm.

Le roux, lui se sentait gêné de lui avoir dit ça ainsi mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait et, d'une certaine façon, cette vérité l'énervait. D'une part, il n'arrivait pas à la reproduire suffisamment bien à son gout et d'autre part, il avait l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

- si tu veux, je peux faire le model plutôt que tu ais à travailler de mémoire. Hm?

- tu veux bien?

- pourquoi pas, on a encore le temps après tout.

Il s'installa alors, couché sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Sasori, lui, s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le ventre, pour être le plus près possible de son 'model' et continua de fignoler ses gravures. Il avait l'air tellement concentré et passionné.

- Danna...

- oui?

- ça va p't'être te décevoir mais l'art, c'est quelque chose d'éphémère, hm.

- pardon!?

- ça doit être comme une explosion, tu le découvre et pouf, ça disparait. Il ne faut pas qu'une œuvre d'art vieillisse, hm.

- pour le dernier point, je suis d'accord. Mais pour le reste, c'est le contraire, une vrai œuvre doit savoir durer sans prendre de coup de vieux. Elle doit rester éternelle.

- elle ne peut pas durer éternellement et c'est pour ça qu'elle doit rapidement disparaitre, comme un feu d'artifice, une flamme, une explosion.

- non non monsieur, elle doit rester belle et admirée pour toujours, comme le sera cette marionnette si j'arrive à la finir comme je veux.

- j'étais sûr que tu pensais comme ça en fait, hm...

- par contre, moi je ne savais pas que j'étais ami avec un pyromane.

- visiblement tu ne fais pas qu'être ami avec lui, tu sers aussi de modèle à notre petit artiste.

Temari était à la porte, les bras croisés avec un petit sourire rieur.

- alors cousin, on vient pas dire bonjour à sa cousine préférée!?

- et unique... salut.

- salut!? C'est tout?

- attend, je travaille.

- je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec Gaara, tu n'as pas du tout changé! T'es toujours le sale gosse que j'adore!

Elle se mit à chatouiller son cousin sans retenue.

- nan! Hahahaha! Pas ça! Pitié! Hahaha! Arrête! Tu vas me faire rater! Hahahahaha!

Elle s'arrêta, fière d'elle.

- méchante, t'as failli me faire rater!

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit sur sa cousine, on voyait qu'il était content de la voir.

- vous êtes déjà réveillés...?

Sakura entra dans la pièce en se frottant les yeux.

- t'es arrivée quand toi?

- à l'instant, je te retourne la question.

- hier.

- Sasori, on peut savoir depuis combien de temps tu fais hôtel!?

- disons que j'avais pas trop le choix...

Gaara les rejoignit en chantonnant.

- t'as encore beaucoup de clients?

- nan, t'inquiète pas, vous êtes au grand complet.

- heureusement. Bon, ou est ma chambre?

- je vais te la montrer.

Sasori se leva. Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il eu un doute.

- Sakura, t'as dormit ou au fait?

- j'ai trouvé une clé sous le tapi devant la chambre qui était fermée alors j'ai essayé de la tourner dans la serrure...

- bref, dans la chambre de mes parents?

- heu... Oui... Me regarde pas comme ça, tu m'as pas dit je pouvais me mettre!

- de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant... Tema, tes affaires sont en bas?

- oui.

- bouge pas, je remonte tout de suite, je vais les chercher.

Il sortit de la pièce.

- c'est un vrai gentleman mon cousin!

- oui, hm...

Elle regarda Deidara. Celui-ci regardait la porte ou avait disparu le roux avait une expression mélancolique.

- t'es plutôt pas mal toi, en fait.

- hein, quoi!? Hm.

- il a plutôt bon gout pour se trouver des potes le Sasori.

- hahaha! Tu rougis Deidara!

Gaara avait l'air de bien s'amuser de la situation.

- t'as une petite amie?

- n... Non, évidement! Hm!

- tant mieux.

Sasori revint avec la grosse valise de sa cousine.

- vient, ça se passe par là.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce.

- tu veux que je te donne un coup de main, hm?

- ah, heu oui, je veux bien. Tu peux m'ouvrir cette porte.

Il désigna en même temps le placard en face de lui. Deidara, sans comprendre, obéit. Il se révéla que ce qui ressemblait tant à un placard et que tout le monde avait pris pour tel, était une chambre adjacente.

- au fait, pourquoi t'es tout rouge toi?

- heu... Aucune idée, hm.

- t'as pas de fièvre!?

- nan, t'inquiète pas.

Le blond regarda discrètement en direction de Temari. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil avec des yeux aguicheur. Il frissonna et préféra aller aider Sasori qui se débattait avec des draps propres.

- mhé! Pourquoi tu m'as obligé à dormir sur le canapé alors qu'il y a une chambre d'ami!? Espèce de cousin pervers tordu sans cœur!

- c'est une excellente question... Bon bah tema, je te laisse t'installer. Dei, tu viens, il serait temps de commencer à manger et à se préparer, il est déjà 7heure.

- oui, hm.

Ils avalèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuné et allèrent se préparer dans la chambre.

- les enfants, je vous préviens, tata Tema vient squatter votre bahut le temps qu'elle reste ici!

- hein!? Tu viens dans votre lycée?! Hm!

- yep belle gosse, tu vas devoir me supporter au bahut aussi!

-... Hm.

- on y va alors?

Ils récupérèrent Sakura et Gaara au passage et sortir de la maison.

- à ce soir tout le monde!

- à ce soir petit monstre!

- tu vas faire quoi toute la journée, toi, Sakura, hm?

- je vais commencer par vous accompagner au bahut et après, je sais pas trop...

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment juste avant la première sonnerie.

- bon bah je vous laisse alors. À ce soir.

- ce soir?

- faut que je récupère mes affaires quand même...

- ah... Oui, bien sûr. Alors à ce soir.

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

- elle est collante cette fille! C'est ta petite amie, Sas?

- ex...

- ah? Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à dormir chez toi?

- c'est un peu compliqué.

- mouai. Et maintenant?

- maintenant quoi?

- bah! T'as une copine?!

- heu... Non... Pas vraiment...

Avec Deidara, ils échangèrent un regard.

- quoi, t'es à fond sur sa sœur?

- hein!? Mais non!

- enfin bref, t'es pas casé. T'inquiète, je m'en occupe. Et toi, je te réserve.

De quel côté l'expression était la pire, Deidara qui rougissait tout en étant désespéré ou Sasori, les yeux exorbités en comprenant que sa cousine avait l'intention de lui piquer son mec?

- hey! Salut les amoureux!

- salut Hidan, hm...

- whow! Vous avez pas l'air frais. Pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai vu, le weekend se passait bien... Oh! Je t'avais pas vu toi! Salut, je m'appelle Hidan, je suis un pote des deux loubards qui sont là et toi?

- salut, moi c'est Temari. Je suis la cousine de ce nabot.

- merci, ça fait toujours plaisir...

- ah, je crois qu'on doit y aller les mecs, c'est la deuxième sonnerie là. À plus meuf.

Les trois garçons se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur salle de cours.

- Sasori, tu crois qu'elle va être dans notre classe, hm.

- qui?

- ta cousine, hm.

- ah, mais non, t'inquiète pas. Elle a un an de plus que nous et elle n'a jamais redoublé!

- ouf! Hm.

- t'es super bizarre quand elle est là. Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- heu... Non, elle est juste un peu... Spéciale.

- si elle t'embête, tu me le dis.

- ouai ouai... Hm.

- coup de pot, ils ne sont pas encore entrés dans la salle.

La matinée se passa dans une ambiance somnolente comme tous les débuts de semaine.

- content que ça sonne, je commençais à avoir la dalle moi! Hm.

Ils trouvèrent leur bande au grand complet, devant l'entrée du self. Au grand complet et même un peu trop...

- Sak... Sakura!? Et Temari!? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là toutes les deux!?

- je te ferais remarquer que je suis dans ce bahut aussi...

- ah oui, c'est vrai... Mais Sakura...?

- je voulais passer encore un peu de temps avec toi mon chéri!

Et elle repartait à l'attaque comme si de rien n'était.

Pain les regardait, méfiant.

- alors c'est bien des connaissances à toi... ?

- malheureusement...

Temari, ignorant totalement la remarque, se réjouissait.

- je maintiens, t'as le chic pour trouver des potes canons!

Elle commençait même à faire sa petite liste.

- alors vous m'avez dit que toi c'est Itachi.

- mh.

- Kisame.

- ouaip.

- pas mal Kisame! Pain.

- ...

- Zetsu.

- heu... Oui.

- kakuzu.

- ouai.

- et Tobi.

- ouiiii !

- Tobi, t'es zarbe avec tes bandelettes de momie mais je t'aime bien quand même, t'as l'air un peu dingue, je trouve ça mignon.

- et moi c'est Hidan!

- ouai mais toi t'es chelou et t'as pas l'air net.

- sympa la cousine...

- mais bon, t'inquiète pas mon Deidara, tu restes mon chouchou.

- hm... *veux se pendre*

- sempaiiiii! C'est vrai que c'est la cousine de Sasori Sempai?

- -dans un soupir- eeeeeeeeeet oui, hm.

- on va manger ou pas, alors?!

Après s'être mis autour de la table, une question apparue d'elle-même.

- on va faire comment, il manque deux places, hm.

- vous avez vraiment pas l'esprit pratique, vous, les garçons! Il suffit de rajouter une chaise à chaque extrémité et c'est bon.

Inutile de préciser que Temari se retrouva à côté de Deidara, Sakura de Sasori et que les deux filles servaient de rempart entre eux. Et, faisant comme si de rien était, elles parlaient en continue de tout et de rien. À la fin du repas, elles avaient réussi à devenir les meilleures amies du monde, probablement grâce à leur but commun: faire casser les élus de leur cœur bien que la chose soit inconsciente chez Temari.

Ils sortirent de la cantine, toujours attifés des deux boulets féminins. Deidara n'en pouvait plus, il voulait se retrouver seul avec Sasori et surtout se débarrasser de sa cousine qui continuait de le coller au sens propre du terme. En effet elle lui avait agrippé le bras et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le lâcher. Elle lui chuchotait des stupidités à l'oreille et s'amusait à mettre sa tête sur son épaule. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait de migrer dans la direction du roux, elle se débrouillait pour l'en éloigner d'autant plus. Sakura faisait subir le même calvaire au scorpion.

- faut que j'aille aux toilettes, pas toi Danna, hm?!

- si, en effet.

Ils ne réussirent à se débarrasser des deux filles qu'à la porte des toilettes des garçons.

- ouf, enfin! Je n'aurais pas pu tenir deux minutes de plus. Je me demande comment je faisais avant... Faut croire qu'on se déshabitue vite.

Il s'arrêta en voyant que le blond lui tournait le dos et respirait plus fort que d'habitude.

- Gamin?

La porte de la cabine qui était fermée s'ouvrit et un garçon brun en sortit. Il alla se laver les mains. La sonnerie qui mettait fin à la pose déjeuné se fit entendre. Le garçon sortit et la grosse porte se referma.

- Dei, qu'-

Le blond se retourna et plaqua Sasori au mur carrelé.

- Dei !?

Il avait le regard fou et plein d'envie. Le scorpion s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais l'autre l'en empêcha d'un baisé intense. Il n'en pouvait plus ! D'un côté cette fille stupide qui ne comprenait rien et de l'autre, Sasori, avec son air naïf et impassible que son corps désirait comme rarement avant. Plus on essayait de les éloigner et plus il avait envie de lui.

- Danna...

Il avait dit ça dans un râle étrangement rauque. Le roux commençait à paniquer. Pas parce qu'il était contre mais ils étaient dans les toilettes du lycée, n'importe qui pouvait rentrer et ce à n'importe quel instant. Pour rajouter au malaise, Sakura et Temari les attendaient très probablement juste devant l'entrée.

- Deidara... Je... Non... On ne peut pas... pas ici.

- Danna...

- non, pas notre première fois.

Repousser les avances de ce corps parfait, de cet être qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, ne fut pas aisée, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait absolument que sa grande première soit parfaite. Il l'avait souvent imaginée, rêvée, en particulier depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Deidara. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement déçu et même frustré. Sasori sortit le premier. La réception était, comme il s'y attendait, bien là. Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Deidara les rejoignit, le poing rougit. De tout le trajet jusqu'en cours, le blond ne tourna pas une seule fois les yeux vers le scorpion. Il en fut ainsi pendant toute l'après-midi également et durant le début du retour chez eux.

- Dei !

L'Iwa s'arrêta sans même se retourner.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas ! Regarde-moi bon sang ! Tu veux me torturer ou quoi !? Je t'en supplie, m'ignorer ainsi est la pire chose que tu puisses me faire !

Il se retourna enfin et lui fit face, ses yeux bleus droit dans ceux rouges de Sasori.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'en veux !

- Je ne t'en veux pas Danna, pas directement, hm.

- Alors pourquoi !?

Deidara, s'efforçant de rester calme, s'approcha du roux et, lui prenant la main, il la plaqua sur son entre jambe. Sasori compris tout de suite. Il avait dû se retenir tout le temps des cours à cause de lui et dès qu'il le regardait, son pantalon se resserrait.

- Danna, je crois que je vais avoir sérieusement besoin de toi cette fois-ci, hm.

- Mais... Avec Gaara et Temari...

- Vient chez moi, ma mère n'est pas là ce soir, hm.

- Il n'y aura personne d'autre ?

- Non, de toute la nuit, hm.

Sasori eu un frisson qu'il ne savait pas trop sur le compte de quel sentiment mettre. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités derrière eux. Sakura, Temari et Tobi les rejoignirent essoufflés. Cela n'empêcha pas la cousine de râler.

- Vous auriez pu nous attendre quand même !

- ... Hm.

- Sempaiii ! Tobi a oublié de demander à son sempai s'il voulait venir dormir chez lui demain.

Deidara regarda en direction de Sasori, hésitant.

- Comme Tobi et sempai le faisaient parfois avant... Ho mais Tobi a oublié de préciser qu'il invitait Sasori sempai aussi !

- Ah ? Heu, moi je veux bien, merci !

- Alors c'est bon, on vient squatter chez toi demain ! Hm !

- Youpi ! Tobi est content ! À demain !

Et il repartit en courant, comme il était venu.

Temari avait espéré recevoir aussi l'invitation mais non, il l'avait ignoré royalement ! Mais bon, elle n'allait pas se laissé faire distancer.

- Mon petit dei, tu dors à la maison ce soir ?

- Nan, désolé ! Ce soir c'est Sasori qui dort chez moi ! Hm.

Elle sera les dents.

- Mais t'en fait pas, Gaara te tiendra compagnie, hm.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la maison du scorpion.

- Bon, je te laisse trois minutes top chronos pour venir me rejoindre ! Hm.

- ça marche, Dei !

Sasori entra en trombe chez lui et rassembla de quoi se changer pour le lendemain et une brosse à dent. Il expliqua rapidement à sa cousine ou se trouvait les choses dont elle aurait besoin pour faire le repas et ressortit. En face, le blond c'était dépêché de ranger sa chambre: enlever tous les vêtements sales qui trainaient ainsi que les magazines sur l'art et les trucages au cinéma et sa collection de briquet qui faisait un peu trop pyromane-psychopathe sur les bords. Puis il redescendit attendre, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. Le roux traversa, un semblant de doute affiché sur son visage. L'Iwa prit son petit sourire en coin que l'autre trouvait adorable bien que pas très net. Arrivé devant lui, il tomba dans la profondeur de ses yeux océan et tout doute s'envola. Il fut invité à entrer. Deidara, en se retournant, vit les trois curieux d'en face les observer. Il s'en amusa et pour enfoncer le clou, il attrapa les épaules du rouquin avant de fermer derrière eux.

- Dites, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont pas que potes...

- Temari, t'es pas au courant ?

- T'es un peu lente grande sœur !

- Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle! Ils sont ... ensembles ?!

Un mélange d'émotion modifiait la voix de la cousine.

- Baaaaaaah... Oui.

- Mais tu veux dire qu'ils sont...

- Gay ? Vaut mieux s'ils sont ensembles.

Rhaaaa ! Mais pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresserait pas à elle !?

Après avoir fermé la porte, Deidara rejoignit Sasori qui était allé dans le salon. Il avait l'air émerveillé et n'osait pas poser ses affaires.

- Fait comme chez toi Danna, hm.

- C'est super grand chez toi !

- Heu... Non, c'est exactement les mêmes dimensions que chez toi, hm.

- Ah bon !? ... Ah bah oui, c'est vrai...

Tout autour de lui était blanc, dans différentes teintes bien sûr mais blanc, toujours blanc. Et malgré tout, c'était une ambiance agréable et chaleureuse qui emplissait la pièce. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de penser que c'était exactement la même pièce que chez lui ou presque tout était en bois. Il remarqua une sculpture dans un coin. Elle était, elle aussi immaculée et représentait un superbe dragon dressé. En s'y intéressant d'un peu plus près, il se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement en argile.

- Wah ! Il est superbe ! Vous l'avez eu où ? J'en ai jamais vu d'autant et aussi bien détaillé !

- Merci ça ne fait plaisir que tu l'aimes bien, hm.

- Alors, vous l'avez eu où ?

- Ici, hm.

- Hein !?

- C'est fait maison, hm.

- Nan !? Sérieux ? Il est trop bien fait ! C'est qui, ta mère ?

- Nan nan, c'est moi, hm.

Le rouquin resta bouche bée, ce qui fit apparaitre un petit sourire sur le visage de l'Iwa. Sasori le remarqua.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, crétin ! Dit !

- Ah mais c'est sérieux, j'ai trop galéré à le faire en plus ! Hm. Mais bref, on est pas là pour admirer la déco, donne tes affaires, tu vas crever de chaud.

Il obéit tout en continuant de regarder la sculpture.

- Je te fais visiter ? Hm ?

Le blond attrapa la main du scorpion, lui donnant une impression de courant électrique dans tout le corps, suivit par une chaleur intense qui se concentrant dans ses joues. Les deux maisons étaient aménagées pareil avec la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, à coté le salon, et les chambres, salle de bain et toilettes à l'étage. Les autres pièces étaient plus colorées. Ils arrivèrent, toujours main dans la main, devant la porte de le chambre du blond.

- Et donc là, c'est ma chambre, hm.

Il ouvrit la porte laissant Sasori entrer le premier. Les murs étaient blancs mais recouvèrent de plein de posters et de photos d'incendies et d'explosion venant principalement de scène connues au cinéma. Une grande banderole trônait au-dessus de son lit avec maqué en gros et en jolie calligraphie: 'geijustu wa bakuhatsu da'. Sasori n'avait jamais vu clairement cette facette de la personnalité de Deidara et de sa fenêtre, on ne voyait pas bien la décoration de la pièce.

- Tu serais pas un chouilla pyromane sur les bords Gamin ?

Deidara sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce surnom.

- Moi, hm ? Pas du tout... Pourquoi tu dis ça, vraiment je ne vois pas.

Le roux se réintéressa à la pièce et se rendit compte que dans chaque coins, il y avait de l'argile blanc plus ou moins travaillé. Et là, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une sculpture représentant un visage en partie caché par des mèches de cheveux folles. Soudain, il se mit à rougir. C'était son visage et ses mèches indomptables. Deidara l'avait sculpté !? Il se tourna vers l'autre avec un regard étonné, plein d'admiration et de gêne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi tu me sculptes sur bois moi je te modèle avec de l'argile, chacun sa spécialité, hm.

- Dei...

Une larme coula sur la joue du scorpion et celui-ci se jeta au cou de l'Iwa. Blottissant son nez dans la chevelure d'or, il murmura à l'oreille du blond.

- Je t'aime Dei.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Danna.

Ils descendirent doucement vers le grand lit. Dans ce mouvement, Deidara ferma le rideau, bouchant la vue au public, de l'autre côté de la rue. Sasori ne lâcha pas prise et se retrouva allongé sur le blond, blottit dans ses bras protecteurs. Il leva la tête pour regarder son nouveau et si beau matelas (dei pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris :p). Celui-ci le fixait avec son habituel petit sourire heureux, puis sa bouche repris une position neutre. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs instants avant qu'une inévitable attraction attire leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Le roux resserra tendrement son étreinte. Ils s'étaient pourtant souvent embrassés mais jamais avec cette intensité.

**Ils roulèrent sur le lit et Deidara se retrouva au-dessus du scorpion, ses bras entourant toujours la taille fine de sa moitié. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre le temps d'une seconde pour respirer et se retrouvèrent juste après. Les mains baladeuses de l'Iwa finirent par migrer vers le torse imberbe de l'autre qui ne bougeait pas, absorbé par la bouche parfumée et douce collée contre la sienne. Son T-shirt fut relevé petit à petit, découvrant une musculature fine. Leurs bouches s'éloignèrent doucement et celle de Deidara migra vers le cou qui lui était tendu. Le rouquin se surprit alors à gémir légèrement. Il sentait les doigts fins le parcourir sensuellement et le pincer aux endroits plus sensibles. Le blond continuait de remonter le haut de Sasori et réussit enfin à le lui retirer et l'envoyer valser dans la pièce. Le propriétaire de ce dernier était immobile et rouge de gêne et de bonheur. Il avait fermé les yeux, tentant, sans y réussir, de retrouver ses esprits. Il sentit alors une agréable chaleur au-dessus de lui et une main lui relever le menton. Il rouvrit les yeux à ce contact et les plongea dans les prunelles bleues océan qui ne le quittaient pas. Les lèvres du blond retournèrent contre les siennes pour l'apaiser et le rassurer tandis que leur corps mangeaient les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils étaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau, Deidara ayant rapidement fait que son T-shirt rejoigne celui qui trainait par terre. La situation ne suffit bientôt plus à l'Iwa qui s'attaqua au pantalon qui renfermait l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Après l'avoir déboutonné, il fit glisser le vêtement le long des hanches brulantes de Sasori. Le pantalon alla, lui-aussi, joncher le sol, suivit de son confrère. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées. Lorsque l'envie gonflée du blond frotta contre celle du scorpion, ils poussèrent tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir. Il ne restait plus que la fine paroi en coton de leur boxer pour les séparer. La main de Deidara se glissa sous le tissu, arrachant, d'une caresse, un râle rauque à Sasori.**

**- Dei...**

**Il arrêta son geste pour voir si l'Akasuna était vraiment prêt.**

**- Gamin... Encore...**

**Il reprit alors, caressant par des vas et viens sensuels la virilité gonflée de son Danna. Celui-ci fut parcouru de vagues de plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque-là. Il se cambrait de plus en plus avec l'augmentation de l'intensité de cette sensation. Il avait oublié toute sa timidité et n'essayait même pas d'étouffer les sons témoignant de son état. Le blond accéléra son mouvement, tout en lâchant le cou qu'il mordillait avec amusement, pour descendre toujours plus bas en laissant sa langue parcourir la peau légèrement bronzé de Sasori. Il s'arrêta en atteignant le niveau de la ceinture. Là il retira sa main de sous le tissu pour le baisser, révélant finalement un membre dressé et dur. Son propriétaire venait enfin de retrouver le contrôle de son esprit. Son cœur se mit à battre encore plus vite lorsqu'il devina ce qui allait suivre, le regard et la position de Deidara ne laissant aucun doute possible. Son cerveau le lâcha de nouveau quand la bouche chaude et douce du blond se referma sur lui. Il reprit ses mouvements et sa langue se fit plus caressante et entreprenante que jamais. Si le paradis existait, Sasori était en train de l'atteindre. Son dos s'arquait plus tandis que ses doigts allaient se mêler à la soyeuse chevelure blonde de Deidara. Une des mains de ce dernier alla se déposer sur la hanche près de sa tête puis dévia lentement vers sa fesse la plus proche. L'autre main s'amusait à titiller les parties sensibles à sa base. Un frisson qui parcouru le corps en extase du scorpion annonça sa libération proche. L'Iwa se retira alors et continua le travail à la main. Une pression, un peu plus importante que les autres, eu raison de Sasori qui se lâcha dans sa main en un soupir de soulagement.**

**- Dei...**

**- Alors, c'était comment, hm ?**

**Le roux s'écroula de tout son long sur le lit, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, l'air gaga.**

**- Divin... Vraiment divin.**

**Il referma les bras sur lui-même, comme pour capturer les instants qu'il venait de vivre tout en reprenant son souffle. Le visage et le sourire en coin de Deidara apparurent devant ses yeux. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille.**

**- Content que ça t'ait plus mais c'est pas fini, chacun son tour, hm.**

**Une lueur de surprise apparue dans l'expression du scorpion, suivit par une couleur écarlate sur ses joues.**

**- Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu m'as fait endurer toute l'après-midi, hm ?**

**Sasori détourna les yeux rouges de gêne. Mais la main du blond dégagea une mèche de cheveux derrière laquelle il se cachait et ramena son visage près du sien. Il prit ses lèvres à nouveau, suppliant, tout en amenant la main du roux vers son envie prête à exploser. Devant l'air perdu de sa moitié, le blond le guida sans quitter sa bouche et lui indiqua la cadence des vas et viens qu'il faisait sur sa verge tendue. Les doigts qui maintenaient son visage se réfugièrent dans ses cheveux framboise. Au point où il en était, Deidara ne pouvait plus se retenir et il se répandit entre leurs deux ventres dans un grognement de plaisir.**

- Danna...

Il se mit sur le dos à côté de Sasori, fatigué de tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Celui-ci cala sa tête sur le torse qui se présentait à lui et s'endormit en murmurant:

- Merci Gamin.

Deidara tira le drap sur eux. Il mit très longtemps à s'endormir, ne pouvant se résigner à arrêter d'admirer le visage tranquille et comblé contre lui.

- Dei...

Sasori ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit et Deidara était toujours là, endormit à lui servir d'oreiller. Il se dégagea doucement et alla boire un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans la glace au-dessus du lavabo.

Qu'est-ce que ce Gamin pouvait bien lui trouver?

Il souleva une petite mèche de cheveux au-dessus de son sourcil droit. Sa cicatrice était toujours aussi visible... Il soupira et retourna dans la chambre. Le blond n'avait pas bougé. Il pouvait voir son corps se soulever régulièrement à la vitesse de sa respiration. Il s'allongea à côté de lui puis, en se tournant délicatement pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, il remit le bras qui lui tenait la taille dans sa position d'origine et se blottit sur son coussin vivant. Il ramena le drap sur eux et se rendormit comme un bébé. Le blond ouvrit un œil pour vérifier qu'il s'était suffisamment recouvert et se rendormit avec un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

voilà ^^ pas trop déçus ? (Votre avis m'intéresse !)


	9. Mardi, zone à haut risque

Alors là, je crois que je n'avais pas encore fait de chapitre aussi court ^^'''' mais ça devrait être le minimum, en principe. Quoique si en fait ! Le vendredi était pire ! Enfin bref...

Vous vous rendez compte que le précédent faisait entre deux et trois fois plus et que celui d'encore avant devait faire encore le double ! ... heu ouai, je m'enfonce alors je vais vous laissez lire la suite au lieu de continuer.

Bonne lecture \o/

(- Bonne et courte, enfin moi je dis ça...

- Danna, tais-toi, hm.

- Nan mais j'ai rien dit, c'était juste que-

- Danna, hm !

- Oui mon lapin ?

- Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ou je te castre dans ton sommeil, hm.

- Poussin alors ?

- Et je te greffe ce que j'aurais retiré sur le front, hm.

- ... heu, Gamin c'est bien finalement, tu trouves pas ?

- Si, hm... )

* * *

La sonnerie du réveil était totalement différente du 'driiiiiiing' auquel Sasori était habitué. Là c'était une musique très douce au début et qui montait crescendo.

- Danna, debout, c'est l'heure, hm.

- Mmmh... J'ai faim...

- Tu m'étonnes, on a pas manger hier soir, hm.

- Ah ouai...

- Et pas lavés alors zouh, à la douche, hm !

Le roux réenfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en grognant.

- Aller, hop ! Sous la douche soldat ! Hm !

Comme le scorpion ne montrait aucun signe dans ce sens, Deidara décida d'exploiter un point faible. Il se mit à le chatouiller énergiquement.

- Non ! Haha ! Gamin ! Hahahahaa ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Hahaha ! Mais pas ça !

- Je préfère ça Danna, hm!

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du roux et l'envoya dans la salle de bain d'une petite tape sur les fesses. Alors que l'eau commençait à couler, Deidara entra.

- Danna, hm...

- Oui ?

- Je sais pas si t'es au courant... Aujourd'hui on a piscine. T'as un maillot, hm ?

- On a quoi !? J'entends pas bien.

- Piscine, hm.

La tête du rouquin sortit de derrière le rideau de douche.

- Hein !? Mais on est obligés !?

- T'as déjà vu des cours de sport pas obligatoire toi ? Sauf si t'as une dispense, hm...

- Mais... La semaine dernière on avait pas...

- Ouai, parce que le prof n'était pas là. On a pas eu de trou parce que notre cher Asuma sensei c'est vu obligé de rattraper les cours qu'on avait raté y a un mois, hm.

- ...

- Tu sais pas nager ?

- Hein ? Si si, y a pas de problème de ce côté-là. C'est juste que je suis allergique au chlore et que j'ai pas de certificat médical.

- Ah mais t'inquiète pas, Gai sensei, le prof de sport est sympa et, malgré les apparences, n'est pas complètement débile. Il ne t'obligera pas à aller dans l'eau. Tu resteras juste sur le bord à m'admirer, hm.

- ça me va !

- Par contre, je t'interdis formellement de regarder les autres ! Je risquerais de malencontreusement les noyer, hm.

- Tu serais jaloux, hein...

- Y aurait de quoi, hm.

Sasori tourna la tête pour trouver un Deidara qui le regardait sur toute sa longueur avec intérêt, en particulier sur son arrière train, après avoir tiré discrètement le rideau.

- Dehors petit voyeur ! On ne mate pas les gens sous la douche le matin !

Le blond sortit en rigolant. Ils finirent de se préparer et retrouvèrent l'Akatsuki et Temari devant le lycée. Celle-ci les regardait en coin avec une expression assassine sur le visage.

- Une petite heure et on va pouvoir voir ce que vaux notre petite recrue à la flotte ! Hein Kakuzu ? On va bien se marrer ! En plus avec Gai ça va être le bazar ! J'adore ce prof, il a aucune autorité et en même temps il est super cool ! Tu te souviens la dernière fois-

- Hidan, tu parles trop encore une fois.

- Mais pourquoi, on a cours avec vous ?

- Ouep, les classes sont mises par deux en sport. Mais les filles et les garçons sont séparés... Ils sont super bizarres dans ce bahut. Ah ! ça sonne, alors à toute' !

- Oui, à toute à l'heure.

Ils montèrent en cours.

- Dei, tu sais pourquoi Temari nous fait la gueule comme ça ? Hier elle te lâchait pas et là elle ne nous parle même plus.

- T'es sur de pas avoir une petite idée de pourquoi, hm ?

- Heu... Si...

- T'embêtes pas, de toute façon on la verra ce soir et là on pourra s'expliquer, hm.

- Ouai...

- Deidara kun... ?

- Oui ? Ah, salut Hinata.

- J'aurais voulu... Enfin... Te parler...

- Hm ? Oui, je t'écoute, hm.

- Heu... Pas là...

- D'accord mais on va pas tarder à rentrer, hm.

- ça... ça sera pas long...

Sasori regarda l'Iwa suivre cette fille étrange, rouge et bégayante. Il revint quelques instants après, juste au moment où Kakashi, le prof de philo, les faisait entrer dans la salle. Une fois assis, le roux ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui le démangeait.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?

- Héhé ! Tu vas pas être content mais t'as une rivale, hm !

- Hein !?

- Elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec elle.

- Et tu lui as dit que t'était déjà avec quelqu'un, hein ?

- Heu... En fait nan, hm.

- ...

- Mais fait pas cette tête andouille ! Je lui ai pas dit parce qu'elle m'a pas laissé parler et m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas ma réponse tout de suite, hm.

- Oui et bah dès que tu la revois, tu lui dis que t'es déjà pris !

- T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux Danna, hm.

- Je suis pas jaloux ! C'est juste qu'elle a pas à tourner autour de toi.

- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle m'aime depuis deux ans déjà mais qu'elle avait jamais osé me le dire avant, hm.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas la laisser espérer plus longtemps !

- Sasori et Deidara, je suis persuadé que votre conversation est bien plus intéressante que mon cours mais malheureusement pour vous, c'est sur mon cours que portera le contrôle de jeudi.

- Excusez-nous monsieur, hm.

Il ajouta discrètement, devant la bouille renfrogné du rouquin:

- Je me débrouillerais pour que tu sois plus souvent jaloux à l'avenir parce que franchement, ça te rend encore plus craquant, hm !

L'heure se termina pour laisser place au cours de sport.

- On doit aller où ?

- C'est juste à côté, par là, mais on doit attendre Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi et Zetsu avant, hm.

- Tiens, les voilà.

- Alors petit, prêt ?

- Méh ! Je suis pas si petit que ça !

- Et désolé de te décevoir, mais tu n'auras pas l'occasion de revoir le magnifique corps de Sasori aujourd'hui, hm.

Ne pas rougir, ne pas rougir !

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que monsieur est allergique au chlore, hm !

- Bah, il a pas eu de problème au bain public ce week-end.

- C'est vrai ça, hm...

- Bande de dégoutant, vous savez même pas dans quoi vous vous baignez ! C'était marqué à l'entrée que la filtration et le nettoyage de l'eau était entièrement naturelle et sans produits chimiques...

- Et qu'est ce qui ce passe si tu vas dans l'eau ?

- J'ai jamais testé mais il parait que c'est pas joli joli.

- Aller les jeunes ! Tous en maillot et hop ! À la flotte !

- Bon, on te laisse.

- Oui...

- Mais je ne te connais pas toi ! Tu es le nouvel élève ? Sasori, si je me souviens bien.

- Oui, Sasori Akasuna.

- Bien, très bien ! Moi c'est Gai, ton nouveau professeur de sport ! Mais ne perdons pas de temps en blabla inutile et va te changer aussi.

- Justement, je suis allergique au chlore mais je n'ai pas de certificat médical...

- C'est pas grave mon grand, ne te laisse pas démonter par un si infime détail ! Tu pourras me le rapporter la semaine prochaine. Mais tu as un short à te mettre, non ?

- Heu... Non.

- Bon, débrouille toi pour trouver une serviette et met la autour de ta taille, tu resteras sur le bord du bassin de toute façon.

- D'accord, merci.

- Y a pas de quoi jeune homme !

Sasori rejoignit les vestiaires que les autres élèves commençaient à quitter.

- Dei, tu me prête ta serviette, j'ai pas pensé à en prendre une.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème tiens, hm.

- Whaa, elle est courte !

- Non, je dirais plutôt 'comme il faut', hm.

- Et t'as pas peur qu'on me regarde comme ça ?

- Je me suis fait la promesse de crever les yeux de ceux qui le ferait, hm.

- Et il dit ça avec un grand sourire très fier...

- Aller les jeunes ! On se dépêche ! Sous la douche et à la flotte !

Le roux entra dans une cabine le temps de mettre la serviette sur ses hanches. Il alla ensuite retrouver ses camarades autour du bassin. Le cours commença et Gai donna des indications sur ce que les nageurs devaient faire. Le scorpion regardait avec curiosité les points forts de chaque élève. Vint le tour de Deidara. Il plongea avec grâce dans l'eau et se mit à alterner plusieurs nages. Il nageait comme un vrai poisson et son petit maillot de bain moulant lui donnait des idées assez... Osées, dirons-nous. Il sortit de l'eau et retrouva Sasori en se pavanant, le torse bombé.

- Alors, j'étais comment, hm ?

Le roux ne répondit pas, essayant cacher le plus discrètement possible la bosse qui se formait sous la serviette.

- Haha ! Je vois ! Merci, c'est un compliment qui me touche beaucoup, hm !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Deidara, c'est à toi !

- J'arrive sensei, hm... Désolé Danna, le devoir m'appelle !

Il replongea avec toujours autant d'élégance, puis ressortit la tête de l'eau pour remettre ses lunettes qui s'étaient défaites. À ce moment-là, Karin et Suigetsu passèrent, toujours en train de se disputer pour des futilités. Une flaque d'eau sur le rebord aidant, Suigetsu se fit poussé par la binoclarde et glissa, tombant dans le bassin. Deidara, juste en dessous se prit le poids mort sur la tête et se retrouva entièrement immergé d'un coup. Le garçon aux cheveux blanc se dépêcha de ressortir de l'eau pour aller faire part de ses pensées à ce danger publique, qui n'avait rien à faire dans leur groupe qui plus est. Sasori chercha le blond du regard sans comprendre où il avait pu passer. Commençant à s'inquiéter, il décida finalement d'aller voir dans l'eau, près du bord. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Deidara était en partie en train de couler, la bouche ouverte et les yeux dans le vague, sous l'eau. Le roux ne réfléchit pas et, arrachant la serviette éponge à sa taille, il sauta.

_Deidara! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!_

Il attrapa le bras du blond et le tira vers la surface, puis il le soutint hors de l'eau en le tenant par les épaules.

- Sasori ! Deidara !

Hidan accouru pour aider à sortir l'Iwa de l'eau. Sasori avala un peu d'eau en se débattant pour le pousser hors du bassin. Il se mit à tousser tout en tentant de sortir lui aussi. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sa vue se brouillait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Il n'eut le temps que de voir quelqu'un sauter dans l'eau près de lui et tout disparu. Dans un dernier souffle, inconsciemment, il appela:

- Deidara...

* * *

\o/ FIN \o/ Mouahahahaha!... bon ok, ça s'arrête pas là, mais ce chapitre si ! héhéhé ! Rhoo, je sais, je suis méchante mais c'est quasiment ... non, c'est la SEULE fois où je peux m'amuser un peu en coupant à un moment sadique comme ça alors laissez moi savourer un peu ^^

des commentaires ?

à mercredi prochain, si je suis pas à la bourre dans mon postage de chapitre :D avouez que ça serait drôle que je n'ai plus internet à ce moment là ou un truc du genre ;D... ok, je me tais. A la prochaine !


	10. Mercredi, rassurés ?

Bon, voilà la suite :p

Mais je vous préviens, je suis dans une période sadique alors ils vont en baver les cocos è.é

* * *

Une sensation étrange l'engourdissait de partout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été gonflé comme un ballon et d'avoir connu un petit séjour dans de l'acide tellement la douleur qui enveloppait son corps était lancinante. Sa bouche était bloquée, à moitié ouverte, comme si quelque chose de gros et rond y entrait. Ses poumons s'emplissaient régulièrement et il n'avait plus aucun problème pour respirer mis à part le fait qu'il avait l'impression que tout son système respiratoire avait été carbonisé en surface. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des lumières dansaient autour de lui. Il essaya alors de tourner la tête pour ne pas les voir mais une douleur, plus importante que les autres, apparue dans son cou, ce qui lui arracha un cri.

- Danna !

Quelque chose venait de bouger à côté de lui, suivit d'une pression autour de sa main.

- Danna, tu m'entends !? Ça va ? Comment tu te sens? Hm !?

Cette voix, c'était celle de Deidara ! Il était vivant et bien que très inquiet, il semblait aller bien. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était son ami immobile sous l'eau, comme mort.

- Danna ! Tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? Tu as mal !? Ou ça !? Hm ?

L'image que lui montraient ses yeux devint plus nette et il reconnut la chevelure blonde de l'Iwa au-dessus de sa tête. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvrait se fit entendre à sa droite.

- Docteur ! Il est réveillé ! Hm !

- D'accord, alors je vais procéder à un dernier examen. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'envoyer l'infirmière Shizune s'il vous plait.

- Oui, je vais la chercher tout de suite, hm !

Une tête blonde, elle aussi, se pencha devant Sasori, mais cette fois-ci, c'était celle d'une jolie femme avec de grands yeux marron et un petit losange bleu dessiné sur le front.

- On est enfin tranquils. Tu sais que ton ami n'a pas voulu te lâcher d'une semelle. On n'a pas réussi à s'en débarrasser tout le temps que tu as passé ici. Bon, je me présente, docteur Tsunade.

- Shash... Shashori.

- Oui, je sais. Ne te force pas à parler avec ce tuyau dans la bouche. Respire calment et tu réponds juste à mes questions en fermant les yeux une fois pour oui et deux pour non. Compris ?

Sasori cligna des yeux une fois pour confirmer.

- Très bien. Est-ce que tu as mal ?

Il réitéra sa précédente réponse.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on te redonne des médicaments pour calmer la douleur ?

Il cligna deux fois.

- D'accord. Est-ce que ta vue...

Sa question fut interrompue par un ouragan doré qui entra dans la chambre.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir, elle arrive tout de suite, hm ! Et Sasori, comment il va ? Il est hors de danger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?!

- Oui, mais calme toi. Il va mieux mais doit être très fatigué, alors parle plus doucement et arrête de courir dans tous les sens.

- Deidara...

Le blond sursauta et se précipita au chevet du malade.

- Je vous laisse parler un peu, je repasserais tout à l'heure.

Puis elle sortit. À travers les vitres en partie opaques, les deux garçons la vire parler à une infirmière et continuer le long du couloir pendant que cette même infirmière entrait dans la pièce. Elle vérifia la machine à côté du lit ainsi que l'électrocardiogramme puis ressortit sans rien dire.

- Danna... Si tu savais ce que j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, hm !

- Moi aushi... J'ai cru que... Que tu étais noyé...

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça, JAMAIS, hm !

Il fondit en larme sur l'épaule du scorpion.

- Dei...

- Je t'aime crétin ! Si un jour je te perdais... Je... Je... J'en mourrais ! Hm !

Sa voix oscillait entre la colère et la peur, entrecoupée par des sanglots. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et des têtes familières apparurent.

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, il est hors de danger maintenant, hm.

- Ouf ! Tu sais que tu nous as fait peur avec tes conneries, petit !

Hidan, et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki étaient là, accompagnés de Temari et Gaara.

- Cousin pervers !

Ce dernier se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes lui aussi.

- Il a quand même une forme bizarre... Tu trouves pas 'Tachi ?

- Kisame, le principe d'un Œdème de Quincke c'est de gonfler alors c'est plutôt normal...

- Qu'est che qui ch'est pashé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as plongé pour sauver Deidara mais quand il a fallu que tu sortes de l'eau, tu as fait une réaction allergique et tu as perdu connaissance. Si Zetsu ne t'avais pas sorti de l'eau rapidement et n'avait pas demandé une ambulance tout de suite... On a été obligé de te mettre sous respiration artificielle. Et t'es resté KO pendant une journée entière, mec.

Sasori se sentit bête d'un coup. Avec la façon dont Hidan présentait les choses, sa réaction de plongé était totalement stupide et dénuée de sens.

- D'un autre côté, avec tes conneries, t'as surement sauvé Dei...

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il regarda Deidara, se noyant dans ses si beau yeux bleus.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que tu vas bien, on va vous laisser tous les quatre. À demain les mecs !

L'Akatsuki sortit, seul Gaara, Temari et Deidara restèrent dans la chambre, aux côtés du scorpion.

- On a contacté tes parents, ils seront là en fin d'après-midi.

Et le regardant enfin dans les yeux depuis qu'elle avait appris les détails de sa vie sentimentale, elle s'approcha de Sasori et envoya claquer sa main sur sa joue encore gonflée et douloureuse. Il tenta vainement de retenir un cri de souffrance.

- Temari ! Ça va pas nan !? Hm !

- Ferme là toi ! Et toi là ! Sasori ! Je te préviens que si tu refais ce genre de connerie, c'est moi qui m'occuperais te t'achever ! T'aurais pu crever imbécile ! T'as pensé à nous deux secondes !? À nous trois, à tes parents, à tes amis !? On t'aime tous ! On aurait fait quoi si t'avais pas survécu hein !? On aurait pleuré toutes les larmes de notre corps et après ? Tu crois que ça suffirait à te remplacer !? Crétin va !

Ayant fini son discours, elle sortit en claquant la porte. Ensuite, ce fut Gaara qui s'avança. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Tu sais, elle dit ça en criant et tout mais elle a raison... Tu nous as fait vraiment peur cousin débile.

Il finit de vider son corps de toute l'eau qui s'y trouvait, sur l'épaule de son cousin. Après, il retourna auprès de sa sœur en fermant la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient de nouveau seuls tous les deux.

- Dei...

- Tais-toi, ne dis rien, hm. Danna...

Ce maudit tuyaux qui lui interdisait de prendre les lèvres charnues de son amant, il avait envie de l'arracher, de s'en débarrasser pour récupérer ce qu'il lui revenait de droit, et tous ses câbles qui l'empêchait de s'approcher, autant qu'il en aurait eu envie, du corps de Sasori, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu pourvoir les enlever.

- Danna...

Malgré son visage bouffit et son corps gonflé, il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embarrasser, de mourir à ses côtés, tout contre lui.

- Sasori !

Les deux garçons furent réveillés en sursaut par une petite femme aux cheveux longs et brun. Ils s'étaient tous les deux endormit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, malgré toute la tuyauterie* que le roux avait sur le ventre. Un grand monsieur à la tignasse rousse entra également dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

- Sasori, mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait tellement peur !

Décidément, ils avaient tous la même chose dans la bouche, les mêmes remarques, les mêmes questions... Comme si tout tournait autour de lui. Mais et Deidara dans l'histoire ? Personne ne c'était inquiété pour lui ? Il avait failli se noyer, mourir... Mais nan, lui, personne ne lui demandait si ça allait, personne ne lui disait à quel point il lui avait fait peur et à quel point il était important.

Le blond, se sentant de trop en présence des parents du scorpion, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Deidara !

Il se retourna surpris. Les deux adultes le regardèrent avec étonnement, se demandant qui c'était pour que leur fils ne le laisse pas partir alors qu'eux étaient là.

- Danna, je...

- Reshte... Reshte avec moi...

Cette fois-ci, c'est Sasori qui fut dévisagé.

- Je... Je vais chercher le docteur pour savoir si on peut t'enlever... Tout ça... Hm...

Il devait arrêter de pleurer, ça ne servait à rien et puis, maintenant, Sasori était hors de danger... Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !?

- Sasori, qui est-ce ?

- ...

- C'est ta petite amie ?

- ... Je... Je l'aime... Shans lui... Je ne peux pas vivre.

- L... Lui !? C'est un garçon !?

- ...

- On en reparlera plus tard. Comment te sens-tu ?

- ...

Il baissa les yeux, se cachant derrière ses mèches framboise.

- Bonjour, madame, monsieur, Sasori.

- Docteur. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, c'est son allergie au chlore, non ?

- En effet, il a fait une réaction allergique en tombant dans une piscine. Mais, si vous voulez bien, je vais vous expliquer les détails dans mon bureau. Pendant ce temps, Shizune va le libérer de tous ses branchements qui ne lui sont plus utiles. Venez, c'est par là.

Ils quittèrent la pièce avec un dernier regard vers le malade. L'infirmière enleva, comme promis, la plupart des tuyaux et surtout celui qui lui bloquait la bouche. Il ne lui resta bientôt plus que la perfusion dans le bras droit. Shizune vérifia juste que le roux respirait normalement, puis elle sortit. Telle une scène digne d'un grand film hollywoodien, les deux amants se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres.

- Il pourra sortir demain, voir ce soir si tu le laisses respirer.

Le docteur Tsunade venait de rentrer, cachant aux yeux des parents de Sasori qui la suivaient, le baiser passionné que les deux adolescents avaient échangé.

- C'est vrai !? Hm ?

- Oui, il est quasiment entièrement remit. Mais pour que je puisse le laisser ressortir, il faut qu'il se repose encore. Alors essaye de le convaincre de dormir, c'est à cette seule condition que je t'autorise à rester ici.

- Ok, ça marche ! Hm !

Enthousiaste comme pour deux, Deidara mit tout le monde dehors et, l'embrassant doucement, il murmura au roux qu'il devait dormir.

Il était drôle lui ! Ils venaient de dormir un peu et puis il était tout contre lui, avec sa belle chevelure d'or qui lui chatouillait le nez, alors qu'il avait cru le perdre à jamais. Comment voulait-il qu'il dorme ?!

Le scorpion regarda son ami, boudant devant cet ordre qui lui paraissait si stupide. Mais l'autre lui fit des yeux si adorables et suppliants qu'il craqua et ferma les yeux maudissant sa capacité insupportable à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il s'assoupit alors, sans s'en rendre compte. Une douce caresse dans ses cheveux en bataille le fit émerger. Son blondinet le regardait avec un visage attendrit.

- Danna, le docteur a dit que tu pouvais sortir ce soir, hm.

Il se releva sur un coude. La douleur était passée et son corps avait dégonflé suffisamment pour qu'il retrouve une allure normale. Il semblait simplement avoir de bonnes joues et quelques fines rondeurs. Ses parents, Tsunade et Shizune étaient là aussi, tous souriants.

- Je te demanderais juste de te reposer demain. Je t'enverrais une collègue, chez toi, pour qu'elle s'assure de ton état et si tout va bien, ça sera bon.

Content d'enfin pouvoir quitter les lieux, il s'habilla et ils sortirent tous ensembles. L'Akatsuki et ses cousins les attendaient à l'entrée.

Avec un plaisir infini, il se jeta sur son lit.

- Merde ! L'invitation de Tobi !

- T'en fait pas, il m'a dit qu'il la reportait à après-demain si t'es en forme.

Deidara ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, malgré l'air protecteur et méfiant de ses parents.

- Il a dû être déçu...

- Il a surtout flippé oui ! Comme nous tous d'ailleurs, hm.

- Je suis désolé...

- Imbécile va, hm.

Le blond prit le scorpion dans ses bras.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le droit de t'en vouloir ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie Danna, hm.

- On arrête de parler de ça maintenant. L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble, tous les deux.

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte d'un même mouvement. Quelques minutes plus tard, des petits coups rapides à la porte se firent entendre.

- Aller les garçons, à table.

Dans la salle à manger, tout le monde était déjà à table et les attendait. Ils s'installèrent donc et le repas commença dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que la mère du roux le rompe.

- Pardon de demander ça comme ça, mais au final, vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

La question gêna autant qu'elle choqua de par sa formulation grossière. Le principal concerné ne savait pas quoi répondre, il se contenta alors de baisser un peu plus la tête, les joues rougis.

- Et bien... Disons que... J'aime Sasori et lui m'aime, c'est tout, hm.

- C'est tout... ? ... Sasori, tu m'aideras à débarrasser la table après le repas s'il te plait.

Décidément, la délicatesse et la discrétion n'était vraiment pas le point fort de la mère de famille.

Le repas prit fin sans beaucoup plus d'échange.

- Je... Je vais vous laissez. Merci beaucoup pour le repas, c'était délicieux, hm.

- Merci.

- Bon, bah... À demain Danna, hm.

- à demain... Gamin.

- Madame, monsieur, Temari, Gaara.

Il avait fait une petite courbette respectueuse à chaque nom. Puis il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Temari se leva précipitamment et, posant sa serviette sur la table, elle se jeta hors de la pièce, sur les talons du blond. Celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir mais la main de la fille la referma à la volé. Dans ce même élan, elle le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Mais... Qu'est ce qu-

- Tais-toi !

- ...

- Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime ! J'aurais préféré que ça tombe sur n'importe qui d'autre... Mais ce sentiment stupide ne se contrôle pas ! Et en même temps, j'aime mon cousin et... Je refuse qu'il souffre encore ! Il a déjà suffisamment connu cette sensation, assez pour une vie entière, en 16 ans. Alors je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! C'est clair !? Tu es apparemment le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux, malheureusement, alors tu as intérêt à en prendre conscience !

Deidara restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire.

- Parce que sinon, malgré mes sentiments pour toi, je serais la première à te le faire payer...

Leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre... La respiration de Temari s'accéléra. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses lèvres se sentaient irrésistiblement attirées par celles de Deidara.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre, hm.

Encore sous le choc, le blond se dégagea et sortit, évitant ainsi un baiser que les deux concernés auraient regretté par la suite. Pendant ce temps, Sasori c'était fait bloquer dans la cuisine, par sa mère. Leur discussion alla en sens unique toute sa durée et le roux, lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré, monta dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit sur son lit en essayant de se reprendre mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Deidara, de l'autre côté de la rue, il ne put plus se retenir et un flot de larmes s'échappa de ses yeux. Des sanglots venaient ponctuer sa respiration précipitée. Il s'écroula sur son lit, le visage dans les mains. Même Gaara eu du mal à le calmer cette fois-ci et il s'endormit, les yeux rougis et le front chaud.

* * *

*spécialiste en tuyaux, donc fidèle à lui même, hein gwen ;D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ laissez moi un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez

rendez vous la semaine prochaine \o/

Merci à mes parents pour les détails un peu scientifiques ^^


	11. Jeudi, le réveil du scorpion

pour info, les '_**~o~**_' correspondent à des retours en arrière plus ou moins longs ^^

et un nouveau chapitre !

bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Dei, allez debout, c'est l'heure.

Le blond ce retourna. C'était la première nuit, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Sasori, qu'il avait aussi mal dormit. Voir son ami en larmes après avoir frôlé la mort, par sa faute, le rendait malade et il n'avait réussi à s'endormir que pour faire des cauchemars.

- Deidara...

- Maman, j'ai besoin de savoir quelle valeur a l'amour pour toi, hm.

- Pardon ?!

La question était sortie toute seule. Alors qu'avant il tenait à garder ses sentiments secrets, maintenant que les parents de Sasori les rejetaient, il avait besoin de savoir si sa propre mère en ferait autant.

- Sasori... Je l'aime, hm.

- ...

- Je veux dire... Pas comme un pote... Je l'aime comme... Comment dire... Hm...

- Tu es amoureux de lui, c'est ça ?

- Oui, hm.

Deidara n'osa pas tout de suite affronter le regard de sa mère et resta dos à elle. Mais, n'entendant aucune remarque, il se retourna et vit un large sourire naitre sur le visage de sa mère.

- Je suis si contente pour toi, mon chéri !

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras.

- ça ne te gêne pas que...

- Que ça soit un garçon ? Et après ? Si cet amour est réciproque et sincère, c'est le principal !... Mais par contre, faut que tu te dépêches d'aller te préparer ou tu risques d'être en retard.

- Merci maman, hm...

Que sa mère soit de son coté, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il alla avaler son petit déjeuné et s'habiller puis sortit de chez lui. Dans la maison en face, Sasori dormait sûrement encore. Sasori... Le chemin jusqu'au lycée lui sembla plus long que d'habitude, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. Il l'avait pourtant fait tellement souvent ce trajet, seul, dans le froid des matins d'hiver, mais maintenant, ils étaient différent, infiniment plus tristes.

- Salut ! Alors Dei, comment va notre petit protégé ?

- Salut Hidan.

- Alors ?

- Comment va Sempai !? Il a l'air fatigué !

- J'ai pas très bien dormit... Sasori ne sera pas là de la journée, il doit se reposer, hm.

- Hé bah ça a l'air de te mettre dans tout tes états !

- C'est un petit peu plus compliqué, hm.

Et évitant d'avoir à s'expliquer, il monta en cours. La place à coté de lui était vide, comme si les dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient jamais existé. Pourtant, le cours de maths paraissait fade sans les deux grands yeux rouges qui se plongeaient inlassablement dans les siens. La matinée lui parut passer tellement doucement qu'il eut l'impression que le temps c'était arrêté.

À table, il occupa l'extrémité, près du mur, faisant face à la place inoccupée. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Hidan et Tobi ne réussir qu'à lui arracher de faibles monosyllabes.

- Dei ! Tu vas quand même pas devenir comme Itachi !? Un c'est déjà suffisant ! Pardon Itachi, mais avoue que niveau discutions, t'es pas top. Oh ! Iwa Deidara, c'est à toi que je parle !

Et pour capter l'attention de son ami, Hidan lui jeta une boulette de pain préparée à la hâte.

- ... Désolé, les gars... Je suis vraiment crevé aujourd'hui, hm...

- Ton Danna, comme tu l'appelles, n'est pas mort je te ferais remarquer ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs t'en réjouir ! Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait heureux de te voir comme ça ! Pas vrai Kakuzu !?

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord.

Fixant toujours son assiette, le blond laissa passer sans répondre. Ils avaient raison, il devrait faire la fête et être heureux du rétablissement de son rouquin, et pourtant... Quelque chose en lui faisait barrage à toute réjouissance. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment inexplicable, en plus de la rancœur qu'il avait pour les parents bouchés de Sasori.

Il se leva, le regard toujours dans le vague.

- à demain, hm.

- Heu... Dei, on a encore quatre heure de cours après... Hé ! Dei !

Il avait posé son plateau et avait filé hors du lycée, en direction de chez son Danna. La neige avait recommencé à tomber et formait un moelleux tapis blanc sur les trottoirs. Il atteint enfin son but, après une course ralentit par la neige. Il se figea. La porte d'entrée de la petite maison était entre-ouverte. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et y trouva un adolescent de leur âge, un couteau rétractile à la main et Sasori, à ses pieds, inconscient.

_**~Quelques heures avant, de l'autre coté de la rue~**_

- Sasori, debout ! Le docteur va bientôt arrivé. Tu as juste le temps de te laver, t'habiller et manger un petit quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit là.

- Mmh... Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix heures bien sonnées ! Alors lève toi !

Il se traina jusque sous la douche, à moitié endormit.

- J'ai l'impression d'être plus fatigué que quand je me lève à sept heure...

Il appuya sa tête sur le carrelage du mur de la douche, laissant une eau tiède lui couler dans le dos. C'est un petit peu plus réveillé qu'il descendit dans la salle à manger, encore dégoulinant d'eau.

- Prend un peignoir. Tu vas attraper froid à te balader comme ça !

Sa mère lui mit quelque chose sur les épaules avant de s'attabler aussi.

- Ce matin, comme nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu de notre voyage, j'ai put me permettre de prendre des heures. Je resterais, le temps de savoir ce que le docteur pense de ton état et seulement si tout va bien, je retournerais travailler, d'accord ?

- Ok.

- ... Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier mais je tenais à te dire ce que je pense de ta relation avec... avec ce garçon.

Sasori, de nouveau sur la défensive, ignora la remarque et se concentra sur son bol de céréales. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa son bol dans l'évier et retourna, dans sa chambre, s'habiller. Des coups répétés à la porte résonnèrent bientôt dans la maison.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Katsuyu, c'est le docteur Tsunade qui m'envoie.

- Oui, bien sur, entrez. Faites comme chez vous.

Elle se fit guider jusque dans le salon où le roux l'attendait. Sans faire plus de manière, elle ausculta Sasori et vérifia que tout allait bien.

- Tu es en pleine forme ! C'est comme si rien ne c'était passé, tu n'as aucune séquelle.

- Ouf ! Je suis rassurée ! Merci beaucoup docteur !

- Vous savez, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Sur ses mots, elle repartit, comme elle était venue.

- Sasori, comme tu vas bien, je vais y aller, moi aussi.

- Mh.

Sa mère prit ses affaires, enfila un manteau et s'en alla, laissant le roux seul dans la maison. Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. Il n'était pas contre un nouveau petit somme et il se laissa replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Les bruits de coups à la porte d'entré le réveilla.

- Mais qui ça peut être... ? J'espère que c'est pas Deidara qui sèche pour venir me voir plutôt...

Il se leva et alla ouvrir.

- J'arrive ! C'est pour qu-

Son cœur manqua un battement, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de moi...

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là !? Je... Qu'est ce que tu me veux !?

- 'Parait que t'as faillit claquer. Ça aurait été dommage, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de te faire moi même la peau...

Le garçon, sur le seuil, le regardait avec des yeux fous. Il poussa Sasori à l'intérieur, ne se souciant même pas de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Sakon, c'est stupide de réagir comme ça... Te venger ne servira à rien, nos vies n'ont plus aucun lien. Que je soit vivant ou pas ne change plus rien pour toi... alors ne fais pas l'imbécile...

- Mais dis-moi, c'est de la peur que j'entends dans ta voix ? Aurais-tu trouvé que la vie, ici, avait une quelconque importance ? C'est amusant. Mais le fait que la mienne soit déjà importante, à mes yeux, ne t'as pas effleuré l'autre fois.

En même temps, il souleva sa longue mèche de cheveux gris qui cachait toute la partie droite de son visage, découvrant de grandes cicatrices et marques de sutures.

- Comment peux-tu dire que le fait que tu te sois éloigné, te fasse sortir de ma vie !? Les traces que tu m'as laissé, ses 'cadeaux', je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser ! Le souvenir de ce soir là, où j'ai faillit claquer à cause de toi, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier ! JAMAIS ! À chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir, c'est ton visage plein de mon sang que je vois ! Mais là, aujourd'hui, je vais me venger... Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir te faire payer !

Les pupilles de ses yeux gris se dilatèrent encore un peu plus et il envoya son poing en direction du nez du scorpion. Celui-ci, pour esquiver se recula, mais, oubliant le tapis, il se prit les pieds dedans et s'écroula. Dans la chute, sa tête heurta le dossier dur d'un des fauteuils et il perdit connaissance.

- Lamentable... Quand je pense que c'est cette petite merde fragile qui a quasiment réussit à me tuer... Tsss, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pour que tu deviennes aussi fragile et pitoyable en si peu de temps...

Il s'accroupit pour enlever, sans délicatesse, les mèches framboises qui retombaient sur le front de Sasori.

- En tout cas, c'est bien toi. Toi aussi, tu as eu droit à un petit cadeau de ma part.

Il observait, avec délice, la marque blanchit qui trônait sur son front. Puis il se releva et sortit son couteau qu'il ouvrit, le faisant claquer.

- Dit au revoir à ton inutile petite vie, Sasori.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper du tranchant de la lame, un cri le stoppa. Puis quelqu'un se jeta sur lui et le désarma, envoyant le couteau glisser sous le buffet. Sakon se retourna pour faire face à l'adversaire.

- Tiens donc, c'est pour ça que tu tiens à la vie maintenant ? Parce que tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? C'est trop mignon ! Un malade comme toi, un tueur né, qui trouve l'amour dans un petit patelin paumé !

Deidara, en position de défense, soutenait le regard de l'adversaire, les sourcils froncés, l'inquiétude accélérant sa respiration.

- Danna, ça va, hm ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait et puis, t'es qui toi !? Hm !

- Moi ? Je suis juste un vieil ami de cette ordure, ma jolie. Un ami tellement proche qu'il a faillit me tuer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste lui rendre la pareille.

- Salaud ! Ne t'avise pas de toucher un seul de ses cheveux ! Hm !

- Je crains que ça ne soit déjà fait...

- Tu vas me le payer, hm !

- Dei...

- Danna !? Hm !

Deidara fondit sur Sasori, bousculant Sakon sans s'en préoccuper.

- Danna, ça va, hm !?

Un léger filet de sang s'échappa de la bouche entre ouverte du roux. À sa vue, l'Iwa se retourna vers le garçon au cheveux gris qui riait, sans gêne, derrière lui et répéta:

- Tu vas me le payer ! Hm !

Mais une main se referma sur son bras.

- Dei, rentre chez toi.

- Pardon, hm !?

- Rentre chez toi, tout ça ne te regarde pas.

Le scorpion se releva, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, d'un revers de manche.

- C'est hors de question, je-

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Sa voix était forte et ne permettais aucune discutions.

- Fait ce qu'il te dit petite.

- Tu vas la fermer toi, hm !

Le blond plongea sur celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa moitié. Il fut stoppé dans sa lancée et s'écroula, dans un soudain jet de sang.

- Gamin !

Sakon avait sortit le deuxième couteau qu'il gardait sur lui, au cas où, et l'avait, sans la moindre hésitation, utilisé contre Deidara.

- De... DEIDARA !

Cette fois ci, toute la colère du roux sortit et il se jeta, littéralement, sur celui aux cheveux gris. Il avait réussit à réveiller toute l'animosité qui dormait en lui et qu'il tentait de faire disparaitre. L'adversaire ce retrouva au sol, immobilisé par Sasori qui le martelait de coups de poing. Même en entendant distinctement l'arrête du nez se briser, ou la mâchoire se déboiter sous ses doigts qui devenaient douloureux, il ne s'arrêta pas. C'est seulement lorsque les cris de souffrance, qu'il avait déclenchés, s'arrêtèrent, avec l'inconscience de son adversaire, et qu'il entendit un gémissement de son ami, que sa colère laissa place à la peur. Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge, tandis que son estomac ne nouait, lorsqu'il s'approcha du blond. Une énorme quantité de sang s'échappait de sous sa longue mèche de cheveux d'or, tachée de rouge.

- Gamin...

Des larmes tombèrent sur le visage ensanglanté. Le plus délicatement possible, il le dégagea de la mèche, pour trouver la blessure. Ses entrailles se retournèrent d'un coup. Une grande entaille partait du dessus de l'aile gauche du nez pour ne s'arrêter qu'à l'extrémité du sourcil. La paupière, entre, avait été coupée nette et l'œil avait subit le même traitement.

Juste avant de se vider l'estomac, il réussit à appeler les pompiers. Ceux-ci furent obliger, en arrivant, d'appeler du renfort, le roux n'ayant pas mentionné Sakon dans les blessés.

- Petit, mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé !?

- Deidara... Il va s'en sortir hein ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais mis à part son œil qui est fichu, se ne sont que des égratignures.

- Alors ce n'est pas grave ? I... il va bien... ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit moi plutôt qui tu es.

- Je... je suis son... ami... son meilleur ami.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?!

- Sakon m'a attaqué et... Deidara c'est interposé et... Il lui a donné un coup de couteau...

- Comment ça se fait que ton 'Sakon' soit dans cet état là alors ?

- J'ai cru... J'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué...

Ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables.

- Oui ?

- Je l'ai tapé... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus... S'en prendre à nous...

- Légitime défense alors... ?

Le roux hocha la tête avec un hoquet.

- Mais au fait, vos têtes me disent quelque chose. Ça ne serait pas déjà vous qu'on a emmené aux urgences avant-hier ? Des histoires de piscine, je me trompe ?

- Nan, c'était nous.

- Bah dit donc ! Faudrait faire un peu plus attention à vos vies les gosses ! À votre âge, ça serait bête de la perdre pour des conneries !

Sasori hocha la tête au ralentit, en fixant le bandage, mis à la hâte, sur l'œil blessé de Deidara.

Tout ça était de sa faute, uniquement de sa faute. Si il n'était pas arrivé dans la vie du blond, il ne se serait pas éloigné du bassin, n'y serait pas retourné en retard et il n'aurait jamais failli se noyer... Et en ce moment, il aurait encore son œil...

Son visage se referma sans qu'il quitte le bandage des yeux.

Il ne se pardonnerait jamais la perte de l'œil de l'Iwa, mais si un jour il lui arrivait autre chose... En deux jours, il avait évité la mort deux fois, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir de troisième. Et avec Sakon qui serait bientôt de nouveau en liberté, Deidara n'était plus en sécurité à ses cotés. Il devait prendre une décision et vite. Avant toute chose, il devait s'éloigner du blond, faire croire à tout le monde qu'ils c'étaient disputés sérieusement et ainsi le faire sortir de ses problèmes qui ne le concernait pas. Ensuite, il devait se débrouiller pour savoir ce que Sakon avait encore l'intention de faire. Et également, faire un maximum de choses pour le Gamin sans qu'il ne le sache, pour le protéger. Comment allait-il faire tout ça !?

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains pour essayer de mieux se concentrer.

- Hé ! Petit, ça va ?

- Oui...

- Bon, terminus, tout le monde descend.

Deidara fut transporté dans une chambre en attendant les médecins et les chirurgiens.

- Excuse-moi Gamin, faut que j'aille au petit coin...

Le roux sortit de la pièce et s'élança dans le couloir. En arrivant devant les ascenseurs, il se mit à appuyer frénétiquement sur les boutons en maudissant leur lenteur.

Ça y était, il savait comment réduire un peu sa faute ou du moins, alléger les conséquences pour Deidara, et la seule personne qui pouvait l'aider, c'était Minato, un ami et collègue de son père. Ses deux là travaillaient dans l'hôpital même où ils se trouvaient, et ce, sur des prothèses. Son père s'intéressait principalement aux bras et aux jambes tandis que Minato, lui, travaillait sur les yeux. Il devait le convaincre de s'occuper en urgence du blond, sans lui dire que ça venait de lui et en mettant tout les soins à ses frais.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin. Direction, le quatrième étage. Il hésitait encore à en parler avec son père mais lorsqu'il aperçu les deux prothésistes ensemble, un café à la main, il ne passa pas par quatre chemins et leur exposa tout ce qui c'était passé, ainsi que ce qu'il leur demandait de faire. Le grand blond à la coupe en hérisson, descendit rapidement pour s'ajouter à l'équipe qui s'occuperait de Deidara.

- Sasori, c'est vrai qu'il t'a sauvé ?

Un nouveau nœud se forma dans son ventre. Il n'avait pas vu les choses comme ça. Sans son ami, il ne serait probablement plus de ce monde...

- Oui.

Il se retourna pour rejoindre son sauveur mais la main de son père se referma sur son épaule.

- Sasori... Excuse moi de ne pas être intervenu au près de ta mère. Je sais que ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a beaucoup blessé. Pourtant, moi, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre ce garçon et vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Alors pardonne moi.

Une nouvelle larme qui, depuis longtemps, attendait de pouvoir sortir, glissa le long de la joue du scorpion, rejointe par de nombreuses autres. Il attrapa le cou de son père et resta plusieurs instant dans ses bras, ne réussissant pas à formuler des remerciements.

- Allons allons, calme-toi. Il ne faut pas que tu retourne à ses cotés avec les yeux mouillés. Et d'ailleurs, il doit t'attendre en ce moment.

- Merci papa...

Il retrouva enfin la chambre de sa moitié. Déjà Minato regardait se qu'il aurait à faire. En voyant Sasori, il l'entraina dans le couloir pour ne pas être vu de son patient.

- Je voulais te demander, y a deux types de prothèses sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment. Y en a une qui cherche à s'approcher le plus près possible de l'œil perdu, avec les même caractéristique niveau couleur de l'iris, taille de la pupille et même des petites veine pour que ce soit les plus réaliste possible, mais ça restera un œil de verre et il ne verra plus jamais que d'un œil, ou sinon, y en a un deuxième, assez ressent, qui cherche à permettre au patient de retrouver la vue. En principe, avec, il aura l'impression d'avoir encore son vrai œil parce qu'on arrive à relier les nerfs à des petits capteurs spéciaux. Le problème c'est que cet œil là est beaucoup plus imposant et ne ressemble pas du tout à un œil.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite plaque métallique légèrement courbée avec une protubérance en forme de globe à l'intérieur.

- ça ressemble à ça de l'extérieur et cette boule va se loger dans la cavité oculaire. Je voulais connaitre ton avis avant de lui demander.

Mécaniquement, il jeta un regard vers la porte de la chambre du blond avant de répondre.

- Je... Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il voit normalement.

- Donc pas d'œil de verre... ?

- Nan.

- Ok. Je suis d'accord avec toi mais beaucoup de personne préfèrent leur apparence à leur confort.

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre, comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas et Minato recommença sont petit topo.

- Alors, tu préfères avoir lequel ?

Deidara regarda en direction de Sasori. Celui-ci fixait inlassablement par la fenêtre, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Je voudrai celui en verre, hm.

À ce dernier mot, le roux tiqua et entra dans la discussion.

- Celui en verre !?

- Oui, comme ça, quand tu me regarderas, tu me verra normalement, comme si rien ne c'était passé, hm.

- Quoi !? Mais il est pas pour moi cet œil ! C'est pour toi ! Il faut que tu revois !

- Un œil c'est suffisant. Je vois très bien, hm.

- Non ! Je veux que tu puisses continuer ta sculpture, que tu vois, si ce n'est mieux, au moins comme tout le monde !

- Mais Danna...

- Je t'en supplie Gamin, arrête de penser à moi... Il faut que tu penses à ton bien être avant.

- Mais je ne veux pas que, quand tu me regarderas, ça te rende triste, hm...

- Je t'assure que ça me rendra encore plus triste que tu ne me vois que d'un œil.

- T'es sûr, hm ?

- Oui.

- Comme tu voudras... Danna, hm...

Une certaine déception résonna dans la voix du blond, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasori.

- Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir, je reviens dans dix minutes.

Et Minato sortit, leur permettant d'avancer plus facilement leurs arguments. Le scorpion s'avança à la tête du lit et s'agenouilla. Il prit la main de Deidara dans les siennes.

- Gamin, c'est mieux pour toi.

- Mais, moi, je voulais te faire plaisir... Et surtout, je ne veux pas ça change quoi que ça soit entre nous, hm.

- Dei, la chose qui me fait le plus plaisir et qui donne un sens à ma vie, c'est que tu sois en vie, en bonne santé et surtout, que tu sois heureux.

- Justement-

- Et je sais que tu ne peux pas être vraiment heureux si tu n'as pas tes deux yeux en état de marche. Et puis, si tu n'aimes pas que les gens vois la plaque, cache la derrière ta mèche, on ne verra rien.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux alors, hm ?

- C'est ce que je pense mieux pour toi. Maintenant, si tu préfères vraiment l'autre, je ne veux pas te forcer...

- Non, tu as peut-être raison, hm.

Un silence pensant s'installa, durant lequel Sasori fixait le sol, les yeux dans le vague alors que Deidara le regardait lui, triste que l'incident les ait éloignés.

- Danna...

Le blond le tira jusqu'à lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Danna, je te demande pardon, hm !

- Pardon ? Mais de quoi ?

- J'ai été stupide ! J'aurais du t'obéir, mais j'avais peur pour toi, hm !

- Finalement, les rôles s'inversent et c'est moi qui vais te traiter d'imbécile.

- Hm ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie en intervenant... Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je ne me serais peut-être même pas défendu...

- Pourquoi !?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Danna ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Hm !

- Finalement, ça aurait peut-être été mieux, ta vie serait redevenue ce qu'elle aurait toujours du être...

- DANNA ! Hm !

Sasori leva les yeux, étonné. Il vit l'œil libre de Deidara se remplir de larmes.

- Comment tu peux dire ça !? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, hm...

- Je t'en supplie Gamin, ne pleure pas.

Il essuya, avec son pouce, la joue humide de l'Iwa.

- Danna, je t'aime, moi, alors ne dit plus jamais ce genre de chose devant moi et surtout, ne fais jamais de bêtises, hm.

- Dei, tu es plus important, pour moi, que tout dans ce bas monde, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

- Alors pourquoi ? pourquoi tu dis que tu te serais laissé tuer et pourquoi tu es si distant avec moi depuis tout à l'heure, hm ?

- Je crois que... Il faut qu'on fasse un break, qu'on s'éloigne un peu, tous les deux.

- Un break !? Au bout d'une semaine !? Comment en trois malheureux jours on peut en arriver là !? Lundi, c'était le paradis et on ne pouvait pas se quitter et là tu veux t'éloigner, c'est n'importe quoi ! Hm !

- Dei, c'est mieux pour nous deux, tu sais.

- Nan ! C'est mieux pour toi ! Tu ne m'aimes plus !? Toutes les belles paroles que tu m'as dites, c'était du pipo ! Tu n'en as pas pensé une seule ! Je te déteste, vas t'en ! Hm !

Il lui avait lâché la main avec colère et hurlait du plus fort que lui permettaient ses poumons. L'énervement avait fait s'accélérer les battements de son cœur et les bandages tout propre, qu'on venait de lui faire, prirent une teinte sanglante. Sasori, ne sachant quoi dire, obéit et sortit de la chambre. Il passa juste confirmé le choix de la prothèse à Minato et quitta l'hôpital. Il marchait droit devant lui, perdu dans ses pensés.

Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que le blond s'éloigne de lui à coup sûr et soit en sécurité, mais alors, pourquoi avait-il envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi une boule se formait dans son ventre ? Il était devenu encore plus lamentable que ce qu'il était avant, il valait encore moins que ce qu'il prenait pour le niveau zéro. Il était redevenu comme avant son déménagement, avec un extérieur froid et détestable et en même temps, à l'intérieur, il était faible et pleurnichard.

_**~o~**_

Non... Pourquoi était-il sortit ?

- Danna...

Une expression d'incompréhension totale était peinte sur le visage de Deidara. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit pour se défendre !? Il ne l'aimait donc vraiment plus... Il regrettait déjà amèrement ses paroles et en même temps, si cette rupture faisait plaisir à Sasori...

Il plongea dans une mélancolie sans fond. Minato et Tsunade, qui s'occupaient de lui, ne réussirent pas à lui tirer un mot de la bouche. Sa nuit fut longue et ponctuer par un cauchemar, toujours le même, qui se répétait inlassablement, celui de Sasori, son Danna, qui partait, le laissant seul, malgré ses appels et ses supplications.

* * *

C'est qu'une impression ou non seulement mes persos pleurent tout le temps mais en plus Sasori est schizophrène ? Oo''

Et en plus c'est cucu tout ça ! X) J'ai honte ! Bon, dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez ^^''

rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! \o/


	12. Vendredi, malgré notre amour

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! (et c'est loin d'être le dernier ^^)

Non, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour mes titres de chapitre, c'est que je n'en ai pas pour mes titres de fiction X) parce que j'ai écrit ce chapitre (et je lui ai donc donné un nom) bien avant d'avoir rien qu'imaginé le simili bonus ;p enfin bref, osef...

Bonne lecture ! \o/

* * *

Sasori, arriva en cours en ayant raté la première heure. Il s'écroula sur sa chaise, devant le regard perplexe de son professeur de philo, Kakashi Hatake. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tellement il y avait mal. Il n'était pas rentré chez lui de la nuit et avait bu, vautré sur le comptoir d'un bar, avec l'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Pendant un moment, il s'était sentit mieux, avant que son estomac , peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, ne décide de rendre tout. Ses vêtements sales sentaient l'alcool et des cernes noires étaient apparues sous ses yeux inexpressif.

- Yahiko, tu veux bien « emporter » Sasori à l'infirmerie, s'il te plait.

Pain se leva et, docilement, aida le roux à se trainer jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

- T'as pas l'air en forme toi.

- Je devrais ?

- Non.

- ...

- Pourquoi vous étiez pas là tout à l'heure, avec Deidara ?

- Il est à l'hosto.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il c'est fait bousiller un œil.

- J'ai besoin de demander pour avoir des détails ?

- C'est de ma faute, t'es content !? Maintenant, si tu veux des détails, tu lui demanderas directement. T'façon, on est plus ensemble donc ça ne me regarde plus.

- Ensemble ?

- Et merde, j'avais oublier que t'était le bouché à qui on peut rien dire... Bon bah laisse tomber. Rhoo et puis lâche moi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de personne d'ailleurs !

Il se dégagea brutalement de Pain qui le soutenait et alla s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier le plus proche. Le roux au piercings le rejoignit, les mains dans les poches.

- Je sais qu'on ne me parle pas aussi facilement qu'aux autres et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer la nounou de deux gosses boutonneux qui sont incapables d'être franc l'un envers l'autre mais raconte toujours…

Et, c'est, l'un appuyé sur un mur, les mains dans les poches et l'autre assis sur les marches d'escalier, les yeux braqués vers le sol carrelé, que les explications détaillées, ponctuées de '_mais ça on s'en fout_', '_bref_' ou encore '_je sais, c'est con_', furent exposées. Pain ne l'interrompit pas une fois, écoutant sans la moindre réaction, tout le long du récit. Une fois arrivé à la fin, Sasori leva enfin les yeux, les sourcils froncé, vers le visage impassible de Pain.

- … C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?!

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- ça te choque pas ?

- Quoi ? Que vous sortiez ensembles ou que vous ayez cassé alors que vous vous aimez ?

- …

- Tu sais, je suis p't'être bouché, comme tu dis, mais je suis ni aveugle ni con. Dès le premier jour, je l'ai compris. Il suffisait qu'il te regarde pour que tu deviennes tout rouge. Et puis lui aussi, il change à ton contact. Tu peux pas t'en rendre compte mais toute personne qui le connait un minimum le voit…

Il eu un petit sourire avant de continuer.

- C'est même un des arguments que Konan m'a avancé, le premier jour, pour que je t'accepte.

- Et qu'est ce que tu penses de ma réaction ?

- ça changerait quelque chose à ta façon d'agir ?

- Non…

- Franchement, je me dis que tu sais mieux que moi ce qui est bon pour lui ou pas, alors je te fais confiance.

- Héhé, y aurait-il une conscience sous tous ces piercings ?

- Faut croire… Par contre, c'est pas que les cours de Kakashi m'intéressent mais ça fait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'on devrait être retournés en cours.

- Ouai, on y retourne.

- Plus besoin d'infirmerie ?

- …

- Alors c'est partit.

Ils retournèrent donc en cours, comme si de rien n'était. Kakashi les regarda, un sourcil anormalement élevé, indiquant une totale incompréhension.

- Yahiko, pourquoi vous revenez ensemble avec autant de retard ? Tu es restés à l'infirmerie aussi ?

- Non, monsieur, finalement on est pas allé à l'infirmerie, Sasori avait juste besoin de parler.

- Je vois ça… Pardon, mais ta conversation ne doit pas être des plus passionnantes à voir l'état dans lequel il est.

Le sensei louchait sur la masse amorphe que constituait Sasori. En regagnant sa place, il s'était tout de suite vautré sur sa table et son souffle régulier indiquait que ses rêves étaient des plus passionnants, ou en tout cas, bien plus intéressants que le cours.

- Vous voulez que je le réveille sensei ?

- Non, laisse le, de toute façon, qu'il soit éveillé ou pas ne change pas grand chose, aussi bien pour nous que pour lui… Alors, reprenons…

**_~o~_**

- Sasori, le cours est fini.

Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- ... Mmmh Gamin...

Itachi se racla bruyamment la gorge pour imposer sa présence. Le roux se redressa en se frottant les yeux, encore fermés.

- Je suis où... ?

- ...

- 'Tachi !? Punaise, t'es flippant ! Je te jure, ta tête en premier truc que je vois au réveil... Enfin bref. Il est quelle heure ?

- Midi moins le quart.

- Déjà ? Dis donc, j'ai bien dormit moi !

- Bon, les garçons, vous avez l'intention de camper ici ou quoi ?

- Oups, désolé Asuma sensei... Attends deux secondes, on avait pas cours avec-

- De-hors !

Les deux adolescents se virent éjectés par Asuma qui venait d'apercevoir la silhouette de la prof de math, Kunerai, et qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour fermer la salle à clé.

- Tu disais ?

- On avait pas cours avec Kakashi ?

- Si, quand tu t'es endormis.

- Et ?

- Après, ça a sonné et on a changer de prof mais pas de salle.

- Ah...

- C'est moi ou t'as perdu toute trace de timidité ?

- ...

- Tu viens manger avec nous, j'imagine.

- Où ça ?

- On va voir Deidara, puisque tu nous as gentiment prévenu de son accident.

- 'Tachi, on se parle quasiment jamais alors tes sarcasmes, tu les gardes pour une autre fois, merci. Et puis non, je mange à la cantine, moi.

- Vous vous êtes engueulés ?

- ...

L'Uchiwa, voyant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus, alla rejoindre la petite troupe qui l'attendait devant le lycée. Une fois mise en marche, celle-ci se fit discrètement suivre par le scorpion. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller voir Deidara, puisqu'il était en totale sécurité avec le reste de l'Akatsuki. Il allait juste vérifier l'avancement des 'réparations' que devait avoir Sakon.

- Sakon ? Il a quitté sa chambre.

- Comment ça 'quitté' !?

- Il a déjà reçu les soins et le docteur a dit que son état lui permettait de partir.

- Dei...

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien, merci.

Deidara, c'est probablement à lui qu'il allait s'en prendre en premier ! Il devait retourner à ses cotés et vite !

- Danna, hm !?

Le blond venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir, sa perfusion à la main. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et humides de soulagement. Sasori ne savait plus comment réagir. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. La main libre de Deidara s'écrasa dans un claquement plus que distinct, sur sa joue. Puis, sans rien y ajouter, il fit demi-tour et retourna d'où il était venu. Le roux ne comprenaient pas sa réaction et restait là, sans bouger, les yeux ronds et la main sur sa joue rougie. Puis Pain et Kisame apparurent au tournant, que l'Iwa venait de prendre, et se dirigèrent vers lui.

- Viens, je crois que vous avez des trucs à vous dire, tous les deux.

Sasori restant immobile, le requin lui mis une main sur l'épaule et força, en partie, à avancer. Le roux ne disait plus rien, la gêne le faisait de nouveau rougir et ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, sans que celles-ci ne réussissent à s'en échapper. Il se laissa donc conduire jusqu'à la chambre de Deidara. En entrant, il fixait la chevelure blonde qui leur tournait le dos, mais quand il se retourna dans leur direction, le scorpion ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux au sol.

- Pourquoi il est là !? On a plus rien à se dire, hm !

À ces mots, Sasori ne retint plus ses larmes et quitta la pièce en courant, malgré la poigne de Kisame qui était resté sur son épaule jusque là. Pain n'y fit pas attention.

- Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux en train de chialer ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et se contenta de leur tourner le dos, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait dehors. Il y vit alors, une tignasse framboise passer en courant et se planquer dans un bosquet du parc.

_**~o~**_

Les médecins, les infirmières, et tout un tas de personnes ne cessaient de rentrer et sortir de sa chambre à lui en donner le tournis, et ce, depuis six heure du matin. Sa nuit avait déjà été assez agitée comme ça et ils l'empêchaient de se reposer en plus. Il se sentait mou, vraiment mou et sans aucune motivation. Soudain, toute la famille Akasuna, paniquée, entra et se précipita sur le blond.

- Où est Sasori !?

Tous le regardaient avec des yeux assassins et inquiets, sauf Gaara qui lui était suppliant et angoissé.

- Je... J'en sais rien moi ! Hm ! Pourquoi !?

- C... Cousin pervers... Il n'est pas rentré de la nuit...

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent et son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

- Dei ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier !?

- Hm... Y a un garçon qui a essayé de s'attaquer à lui, je me suis interposé et après on est venu ici avec les pompiers, et après on c'est disputé... Lui, il disait qu'on devait faire un 'break' et du coup, sans le vouloir, j'ai cassé. Du coup il est partit, hm...

Sans rien demander de plus, ils sortirent de la pièce. Ils le laissèrent dans une inquiétude insupportable qui lui serrait la gorge. À midi, l'Akatsuki lui rendit visite, tous sauf Sasori...

- Vous savez où est Sasori !? Hm !

- Oui, il nous a dit qu'il mangeait à la cantine.

- Il était là ce matin, hm !?

- Oui, il a raté la première heure et quand il est arrivé, il était pas frais. On a parlé un peu et en revenant en cours, il c'est endormit sur sa table jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

- Mais, sinon, ça va ?

- Lui ? Oui mais il a drôlement changé.

- Et il n'a pas voulu venir... Hm... ?

Le blond se leva et sortit de la pièce en trainant les pieds. Avec sa tenue de malade (short et t-shirt, pas la blouse ouverte dans le dos, celle-là il n'a jamais voulu la mettre), il avait l'impression de se balader tout nu, mais il s'en fichait. Il airait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et là, il le vit. Sasori était tranquillement en train de parler avec une dame à l'accueil. Lorsqu'il le vit aussi, il avait un air détaché que le blond ne supporta pas. Alors c'était seulement ça l'effet que lui faisait leur rupture !? Il le gifla en plein milieu de la salle d'attente et retourna dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Il le détestait ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de cœur ! Lui qui c'était inquiété pour lui, qui l'avait imaginé mort, renversé par une voiture ou grièvement blessé parce qu'il se serait fait attaqué pas une bande du coin... Il était vraiment trop naïf.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et ses yeux retombèrent sur Sasori, rouge et triste. Son visage lui rappela les tous premiers jours de leur relation et là, il explosa. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et en même temps de l'étrangler, de se défouler sur lui. Non, il fallait qu'il se contienne. Il ne réussit qu'à articuler:

- Pourquoi il est là !? On a plus rien à se dire, hm !

Sasori eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur. Les mots du blond résonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'enfuit alors, le plus loin possible. Il ne vit même pas qu'il venait de rentrer dans son père.

- Sasori ! Où étais tu ?! Et qu'est ce que tu as, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je... Je t'expliquerais...

Un sanglot l'empêcha d'en dire plus. Il sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement le parc qui s'étendait devant lui, encadré par des zones de parking. Il vit un bosquet, pas loin de l'entrée et y couru se cacher pour essayer de se reprendre. Il resta longtemps là, ne se souciant même des cours qu'il séchait.

La nuit tomba et Deidara quitta enfin l'hôpital. Il rentra seul, les mains dans les poches. Sasori, content d'être resté là toute l'après midi, le suivit, laissant environ cinquante mètres entre eux pour que le blond ne le remarque pas. Il jouait les gardes du corps à distance. Il était tellement concentré sur la silhouette blonde devant lui, qui avançait rapidement, éclairé seulement par les lampadaires dans une nuit sans lune, qu'il ne vit pas les trois ombres sur le trottoir d'en face. Celles-ci traversèrent et le rattrapèrent rapidement.

- Salut petit. Tu sais que c'est pas très prudent de se balader tout seul la nuit.

Ils se plantèrent tous les trois devant Sasori.

- Les gars, j'ai pas le temps là.

Une grande fille avec de grands yeux noirs s'avança. Elle avait les cheveux longs et sombres qui descendaient jusqu'à ses mollets.

- Les gars !? T'es pas très galant toi.

- Laissez moi passer.

- Allons, Kin, n'embête pas ce gosse, s'il se mettait à pleurer et à appeler sa maman, on ferait quoi... ?

Les deux autres étaient plus petits que la fille. L'un avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et le regard sûr de lui et l'autre était courbé avec un manteau hérissé et le visage en partie recouvert de bandelettes.

- Tu parles, Dosu, c'est toi qui lui fait le plus peur pour l'instant.

- Vous êtes d'ici tous les trois ?

- Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le petit. Oui, on est du quartier.

- Alors vous devez connaitre l'Akatsuki, je me trompe ?

- Et après ? Pourquoi tu nous parles de ces malades ?

Une légère inquiétude se mêla à de l'incompréhension dans la voix de Zaku, le garçon aux cheveux dressés.

- Parce que j'en fait partit, de 'ces malades'.

- ... Haha ! Bien joué gamin, tu nous as fait flippé ! Maintenant, tu vas vider tes poches gentiment et arrêter de te foutre de nous.

Le roux eu un petit sourire victorieux et descendit son pantalon. Finalement, le caleçon allait peut être servir à quelque chose. Les trois autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait, mais lorsqu'ils virent les nuages rouges, ils sursautèrent.

- Merde, la boulette ! Venez, on se casse !

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois dans un même mouvement, comme des voleurs qui entendent une sirène de police.

Il était drôlement efficace ce motif ! Bon, maintenant, il devait retrouver Deidara, les autres l'avait suffisamment retardé pour qu'il le perde de vue.

Il se mit alors à courir en refermant sa braguette et tourna le coin. Il changea plusieurs fois de rues encore et le rattrapa enfin. Il vit le blond ouvrir la porte de chez lui et rentrer. Rassuré, il fit de même. Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère lui tomba dessus. Elle le bombarda de questions, tout en lui faisant la morale. Le roux finit par fuir dans la salle de bain en prétextant d'avoir à prendre une douche. L'eau tiède coulait sur sa peau fatigué et courbatue, éliminant le stress qu'il avait accumulé dans la journée.

Une fois propre, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il vit Deidara, en face, qui tenait un petit objet à la main. Vu la façon dont il s'acharnait à repositionner sa mèche, Sasori pensa que ça devait être un miroir. La boule qui avait enfin quitté sa gorge revint d'un coup en apercevant la plaque brillante sur l'œil du blond. Puis, ce fut sa joue qui le démangea. La main de l'Iwa y avait comme laissé une marque interne. Il tenta de la faire disparaitre en la frôlant du bout des doigts. À ce moment, le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction. En voyant le roux, celui-ci eut une moue triste et il tira le rideau.

Le scorpion se coucha sans manger, le regard dans le vide.

* * *

Pas très joyeux ce chapitre mais bon, il en faut aussi ! Et c'est ma beta (qui a complètement laissé tomber les corrections d'ailleurs... ^^'') qui m'a obligé à les faire se disputer ! Donc ce n'est pas moi qui suis à blâmer :p

Pourquoi Kakashi en prof de philo ? Heu... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, surtout que je vais commencer la philo l'année qui arrive et que je le peu que j'ai lu dessus, je n'y ai rien compris XD et à coté de ça, j'adore Kakashi ^^ donc je ne sais pas du tout... Mais on s'en fiche, non ? ^^''''''

on voit enfin la vrai personnalité de Pain ;D ! (Je voulais qu'il soit direct mais réfléchit, avec un minimum de cœur et qu'on voit que, malgré son rôle de 'papier peint' jusque là, il reste un élément assez important et abordable du groupe (je ne suis pas claire du tout, c'est effrayant XD))

j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ^^ (dites le moi ! et je voudrais savoir si c'est crédible tout ça X) parce que j'ai des doutes par moment)

à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre \o/


	13. Samedi, pour toi

**Nouveau chapitre ! est ce que c'est la fin de notre petit couple ? ****  
**

**...**

**Bah lisez :p**

* * *

- Mon chéri, debout. Il est l'heure.

- Danna... ? Hm...

Il avait dit ça dans un demi-sommeil.

- Non mon grand, c'est moi.

Sa mère lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour le réveillé sans le brusquer.

- Aller mon grand, à table.

Il s'étira longuement puis suivit sa mère jusque dans la salle à manger. La journée s'annonçait difficile et c'est en trainant les pieds qu'il alla au lycée. Sasori l'avait suivi à quelques mètres derrière, sur le trottoir d'en face. Une fois arrivé devant les grandes portes de fer, Deidara rejoignit Hidan et Kisame qui discutaient. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là. Sasori, lui, alla s'asseoir à l'écart, sur le petit banc de l'arrêt de bus à côté. Là où tout avait commencé... La matinée s'écoula lentement, trop lentement. Les deux garçons échangeaient des regards en coins, sans jamais les croiser. L'heure du repas arriva. Toute l'Akatsuki se regroupa autour de la grande table. Temari s'était finalement résignée à laisser tomber le blond pour l'instant et mangeait avec ses camarades de classe.

- Où est Sasori ?

Zetsu qui n'était pas encore au courant de l'histoire et s'étonnait de voir sa place vide. Deidara, à qui il avait adressé sa question, le lui indiqua d'un coup de tête indifférent. Le garçon aux cheveux vert se retourna alors et vit le roux, seul, en train de fourrager sans appétit dans son assiette, deux tables plus loin. Les cours reprirent, tous aussi inintéressant et long. Une fois fini, les deux adolescents sortirent. Deidara, en lançant un regard froid au scorpion, prit le chemin de chez lui. Sasori s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque Sakon, le nez recouvert de bandages et le visage déformé par des bosses de couleurs variées, s'avança devant lui.

- Alors mon petit Sasori, tu t'es disputé avec ta donzelle ? C'est dommage, je voulais te faire payer par elle mais ça va être plus dur...

Sasori, le plaqua au mur en refermant sa main sur son col, devant les regards effrayés de nombreux camarades.

- Tu remets les pieds ici une fois, je te tue ! Et cette fois-ci, personne ne m'arrêteras ! C'est clair !?

Le petit sourire en coin du défiguré avait brutalement disparu, laissant place à de la peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le scorpion réagisse devant autant de témoins.

- C'est clair !?

À moitié étouffé par le poing de Sasori plaqué sous sa gorge, il ne réussit pas à articulé et se contenta de hocher la tête. Le roux le relâcha et l'amoché partit à fond de train dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris l'Iwa.

Une fois de plus, on l'avait retardé pour des conneries et il devrait rattraper le blond en courant, ce que le roux fit. Il arriva devant leurs maisons.

Bizarre, il n'aurait pas dû avoir le temps d'arrivé chez lui.

La neige était tombée dans la journée et avec le peu d'habitant dans le quartier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trace de pas, et surtout, il n'y avait pas celles de Deidara !

Sasori fit demi-tour. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à un carrefour. Là, une petite impasse, que l'on ne remarquait pas, était présente au coin de deux rues plus importantes. Les traces de pas y étaient plus étalées et plus nombreuses. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il entra dans le cul de sac. Une grande poubelle coupait l'accès du font, en partit couvert par le prolongement des toits adjacents. Il se faufila dans le maigre interstice formé le long du mur. Il entendit alors une plainte très faible et une voix qu'il connaissait déjà.

- ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire ça Deidara... Mais j'aurais préféré que tu sois consentant, c'est dommage...

Il poussa la poubelle d'un coup et trouva Kabuto qui tenait fermement le blond tandis qu'Oroshimaru avait défait le pantalon de l'Iwa ainsi que le sien. Il commençait à approcher son sexe dressé vers l'anus encore vierge de Deidara. Sasori plongea et décrocha une droite à Kabuto, suivit qu'un coup de pied bien placé au serpent. Oroshimaru tomba par terre, se tenant les parties dans une longue plainte. La colère de Sasori ne descendit pas et il continua de donner des coups toujours plus forts au pervers blanchâtre à ses pieds.

- Ordure ! Tu vas voir, après ça tu pourras plus jamais t'en servir, fait moi confiance !

Kabuto c'était sérieusement cogné la tête en tombant et restait inconscient au sol. Deidara, lui, était à genoux, le pantalon encore baissé, paralysé par un mélange trop important de sentiments. Sasori le souleva et le rhabilla, puis il le ramena chez lui, en le soutenant. Arrivés devant sa porte, le blond le prit dans ses bras et fondit en larmes.

- Danna, hm...

- Pardon Gamin.

- ... ?

- Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'éloigne mais j'avais peur, peur pour toi, qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi.

Deidara eu un nouveau sanglot en entendant la voix pleine de remords de son ami.

- ... Et tu crois vraiment... que ça a servis à quelque chose, hm !?

- ... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu risques de tomber malade.

- Alors viens, hm.

- Je ne suis pas sûr-

- Pour te faire pardonner, hm... Je... J'ai besoin de toi Danna...

- Dei...

- Sauf... si tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas... Hm...

- Mais-

L'Iwa s'écarta brutalement, la colère se mêlant aux larmes qui dévalaient ses joues rougies par le froid.

- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas laissé continuer, hein !? De toute façon tu t'en fout de-

Sasori le fit taire d'un baiser. Ses mains migrèrent vers les fesses du blond et les agrippa, alors que des larmes humidifiaient ses grands yeux rouges.

- Pourquoi ? Par ce qu'elles sont à moi !

Le scorpion était tout rouge mais ses yeux plongeaient dans ceux du blond avec détermination.

- Et je casserais la figure de tous ceux qui s'en approcheront trop près. Maintenant...

Il déposa un genoux par terre et attrapa la main douce de Deidara.

- ... je voudrais que tu m'excuses d'avoir agit comme ça. Je te promet de ne plus te laisser seul et de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir, sauf peut être en m'appropriant ton corps de façon pas très nette...

Il avait dit la fin plus bas, en espérant que l'autre ne l'ai pas entendu et continua, les joues en feu.

- ... et accepte de redevenir ma moitié.

Deidara avait le visage encore plus rouge devant tant de confessions.

- à une condition, hm.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Que tu sois à mes cotés cette nuit... Tu as été loin de moi trop longtemps, hm...

- Heu... Oui...

Le scorpion ne savait pas comment réagir tant il était gêné. Il se dirigea vers chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires pour se changer. Ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de revivre. Il retrouva rapidement Deidara et ils montèrent dans la chambre en pagaille de celui-ci. Le roux alla s'installer timidement sur la chaise du bureau alors que l'autre s'asseyait sur le bord du lit dans un silence pesant. Toute la fougue de l'Akasuna était retombée en entrant dans la pièce. Elle lui rappelait le soir où pour la première fois, son Gamin lui avait fait entrevoir le paradis. Il était là, tout rouge, à lorgner ses pieds bêtement.

- Danna, ça va, hm ?

- Oui...

- Tu veux un petit truc à manger, hm ? Attends, bouge pas je reviens tout de suite.

- Non, c'est bon, je-

Il s'était levé d'un bond et, se prenant le pieds dans un pull qui trainait par terre, se retrouva allongé au dessus de Deidara, au sol. Ils avaient les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Le roux dégagea la mèche qui recouvrait la prothèse, sans se relevé.

- Danna, hm...

Les lèvres de Sasori se posèrent sur celles du blond. Sa langue alla caresser avec tendresse sa consœur. Les mains de l'Iwa se posèrent sur les fesses du roux et, se redressant, sans lâcher les lèvres douces contre les siennes, il le déposa sur le lit. Avec une voix pleine d'envie, l'autre chuchota:

- Dit moi Gamin, tu es sûr que tu veux faire_ ça_, après... enfin... ?

- Oui, je veux être à toi et que tu sois à moi, tout entier, tout de suite et pour toujours... Danna, hm...

**Et il reprit les lèvres du scorpion. Celui-ci, après avoir roulé sur le lit, se retrouva au-dessus du blond. Deidara le tira sur lui, le tenant toujours par les hanches, de façon à coller son bassin au sien. Il le remua sensuellement et frotta la bosse qui se formait sous sa ceinture contre celle du roux. Ils retinrent tous les deux un gémissement à ce contact. Mais les vêtements qui les séparaient réduisaient trop leur proximité. Deidara fit monter ses mains jusqu'aux boutons de la chemise qui le gênait. Sasori s'en rendit compte et s'écarta pour faciliter la manœuvre. Le blond, tout en continuant de défaire la chemise rayée, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'empêchant de s'éloigner trop. Ils mirent fin au baiser, pour respirer. Le scorpion enfonça alors sa tête dans le cou de l'Iwa pour y déposer sa marque. Ses lèvres pompèrent la peau halé et légèrement sucrée, y laissant un suçon violacé. Sa chemise vola, tandis que les mains douces de Deidara suivaient les contours des muscles du torse qui s'offrait à lui. Sa bouche, elle, s'agrippa à la clavicule saillante de l'Akasuna. Celui-ci portait quasiment sa moitié, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.**

**- Danna... J'ai chaud, déshabille moi, hm...**

**C'était plus une supplication qu'un ordre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent pour lui permettre de prendre une position plus confortable, à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Iwa. Il obéit avec délice à la demande et tira sur le pull gênant. L'ayant fait valser dans la pièce, il s'arrêta pour admirer le corps parfait qu'il surplombait.**

**- Danna ! Hm !**

**La sensation du corps brulant de Sasori contre le sien était comme une drogue pour lui et il commençait déjà à être en manque. Amusé, le roux lui pinça un téton du bout des doigts, le faisant durcir, avant de s'attaquer au pantalon de son amant. Il fit glisser le jean et le caleçon à nuages jusqu'au sol, ne le laissant habillé que de son boxer chocolat moulant et plongea sur les lèvres humides qui l'appelaient. Sa main alla se faufiler sous le mince tissu pour combler de caresses le membre dressé du blond. La voix rauque de l'Iwa se fondit alors en des gémissements de plaisir. Sasori était comme transformé par l'excitation et le désir, et sa timidité avait disparu pour laisser place à la passion envoutante qu'il avait pour Deidara. Le blond attrapa l'arrière de la tête de son amant pour approfondir le baiser et tenter de réduire les sons qu'il émettait. Ils en voulurent rapidement plus et Deidara attrapa la boucle de ceinture et défit le pantalon en toile du scorpion. Il ne resta rapidement plus que son boxer noir qui révélait totalement les formes sur lesquels il reposait. Le sang venait toujours s'accumuler pour durcir plus leur envie et les deux vêtements qu'il leur restait, vinrent joncher le sol en bazar au pied du lit. Les yeux fous de l'Akusuna questionnaient ceux bleus océan du blond. Il voulait savoir comment les rôles seraient partagés. Une étincelle dans le regard azur lui répondit. Le rouquin fit donc courir ses doigts jusque sur les lèvres pulpeuses de sa moitié qui les suça consciencieusement. Puis ils laissèrent leur place à la bouche du scorpion qui l'embrassa avec fougue tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'Iwa. L'index fut le premier à passer la fente jusqu'alors inviolée. La gêne disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les grands bras du blond se placèrent autour du cou du roux pour faciliter l'approche et lui permettre de se concentrer sur les lèvres parfumés qui ne le lâchait pas, plutôt que sur la douleur à venir. Après avoir bougé légèrement en lui, il inséra un second doigt, le plus délicatement qu'il put pour qu'il soit le moins douloureux possible. Deidara se tendit un peu, sous l'effet de la seconde intrusion, mais la tendresse de l'autre le décrispa. Un troisième arriva dans l'antre. La lèvre inférieure du scorpion en fit les frais. Puis ce dernier retira ses doigts, laissant un grand vide chez l'Iwa. Pourtant, cette sensation ne dura pas longtemps. Le rouquin l'avait retourné, et s'allongeait à moitié sur lui, tout en présentant son membre à l'entrée de son amant. Ses instincts le guidaient et il commença à entrer le plus doucement possible pour ne pas brusquer le blond. La tension le rendait étroit mais tant pis, il s'habituerait. Il arriva au plus profond. Deidara mordait les draps tellement la douleur le tenaillait. La voix chaude et pleine de désirs de l'Akasuna chuchota à son oreille.**

**- Détends-toi Gamin, ça va aller.**

**Et d'un coup, sans prévenir, il sortit complètement, puis renfourna, tapant dans le mille du premier coup. Le blond se cambra brutalement dans un cri de plaisir. Le scorpion l'accompagna en gémissant. Il continuait en de long va et vient, faisant languir son amant. Puis il accéléra la cadence et titillant à chaque fois la prostate du blond. Il alla aussi attraper sa verge dressée par l'excitation, lui faisant connaitre le summum du plaisir. Deidara avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son dos cambré comme jamais et les sensations qu'il ressentait le faisait perdre toute idée de décence et se rendait entièrement aux assauts du roux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et des perles de sueur ne cessaient de se former, sur sa peau fine, que son amant léchait goulument. Son souffle était de plus en plus court, l'obligeant à garder la bouche entre ouverte. La main experte du scorpion n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il se sentait si soumis... Il ne pensait pas que ça serait si bon, mais il désirait donner sa fleur à son Danna avant que toute autre personne ne la lui prenne. Il avait déjà failli y passer deux fois contre sa volonté, maintenant c'était fait, il se donnait corps et âme à l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. La voix suave de l'Akasuna résonna dans sa tête.**

**- Gamin, je vais...**

**Il sentit alors un liquide tiède se déverser dans ses entrailles, sellant à jamais la chaine qui le reliait au corps parfait de Sasori. La chose déclencha également sa libération dans la main qui le tenait. Le roux se retira et apporta ses doigts à sa bouche, sous les yeux étonnés et comblés de Deidara. Il les lécha un à un avec un sourire de bonheur avant de conclure.**

**- Délicieux...**

**La remarque fit accélérer la respiration du blond qui commençait à peine à se calmer. Bien que fatigué par leurs ébats, il retira la main qui cachait les lèvres du scorpion et y précipita les siennes. Leurs visages étaient baignés de larmes de bonheur. L'Iwa ne lâcha la bouche de Sasori que pour lui chuchoter au creux du cou:**

- Danna... Je t'aime, hm.

Il referma ses bras autour du petit corps en sueur et les recouvra. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir, fatigués et heureux.

- Les garçons, je peux entrer ?

* * *

La mère de Deidara attendit quelques instants qu'une réponse lui arrive mais rien ne lui vint. Elle ouvrit alors la porte, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle était un peu inquiète pour son fils. Il lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Sasori et depuis qu'ils avaient cassé, le garçon n'avait plus eu envie de rien. Il passait son temps à regarder la photo dans le cadre posé sur sa table de chevet, sans rien dire ou faire d'autre. Et en rentrant ce soir, elle avait vu des chaussures qu'elle ne connaissait pas dans l'entrée, en plus de celles de son fils. Il n'y avait pas que ça d'inhabituel dans la maison, les cris de deux personnes se mêlaient à l'étage... Lorsque tout se fut calmé, elle alla voir si tout allait bien au-dessus. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte, juste histoire de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour se rassurer et redescendre. Elle trouva alors les deux adolescents, juste recouvèrent d'un drap, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les yeux clos par la fatigue. Deidara et son Sasori était de nouveau réunis. Elle sourit, heureuse pour son fils et retourna à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Une fois prêt, elle remonta devant la porte de la chambre et y toqua.

- Aller ! À table tout le monde !

Il n'y eu aucune réaction. Elle entra donc. Ils n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil et la petite tête framboise était toujours collée au torse musclé du blond. Ses bras le maintenaient contre lui, d'une manière protectrice. La mère s'approcha de la tête du lit et, passant sa main dans les longues mèches blonde de son fils, lui chuchota que le repas était prêt. Il ouvrit les yeux et bailla. Sa mère le regardait en souriant affectueusement.

- Réveille-le et venez manger, tous les deux.

- Hm.

Elle sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte. Deidara regarda le visage endormit de son Danna. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Il fit glisser ses doigts entres les mèches flamboyantes. Le roux eu un petit frisson et réenfouit un peu plus son nez dans le creux que formait ses pectoraux. Enfin... Ils étaient réunit et pour de bon cette fois. Il prit délicatement le petit menton du scorpion et le remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche close qui se tendait à lui. Ainsi, il réveilla son amant de la meilleur façon qui soit.

- Dei...

- Danna, debout, on doit aller manger, hm.

- Déjà ? Il est quelle heure... ?

- On est le soir, on a du dormir deux heures, hm.

Le roux le leva la tête, concentant enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ma mère a du nous faire des lazagnes, ça sent bon, hm.

- Des lazagnes ? Miam !

Ils sortirent du lit et enfilèrent les vêtements qu'ils avaient laissés au sol. Puis ils rejoignirent la mère du blond, dans la salle à manger. Ils furent de corvée de mettre la table juste avant de manger. Sasori posait les assiettes alors que Deidara s'occupait de mettre les couverts. Le roux alla ensuite chercher les verres pendant que la mère sortait le plat du four. L'Iwa observait, depuis le chambranle de la porte sur lequel il était appuyé, le corps si parfait du petit ange qui s'activait autour de la table, s'amusant à plier les seviettes et replacer les couverts de façon à ce qu'ils soit tous parallèles, sans savoir qu'on le dévorait des yeux. Son T-shirt était légèrement remonté et son pentalon, enfilé à la hate, n'avait plus de ceinture pour le retenir correctement et commençait à descendre, laissant une parcelle de peau bronzée apparente, soulignée par l'élastique de son boxer noir. Deidara ne résista pas et se glissa derrière le scorpion. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille en partie à l'air libre et en profita pour la caresser. En même temps, il s'amusait à parsemer de baisers le cou de l'Akasuna. Celui-ci fut parcouru de frissons mais tentait de finir son travail sans se laisser aller au jeu de son amant, les joues brulantes et rouges.

- Deidara, c'est pas lui qu'on est sensés manger ce soir.

La mère était revenue avec un plat fumant de lazagne. Ils s'intallèrent donc, l'un en riant et l'autre en ayant le visage d'une couleur proche de celle des tomates cerises bien mures. Ils se régalèrent tous les trois et ayant pris chacun une douche, ils allèrent se coucher. Ils commençaient tous les deux à somenoler quand le téléphone portable de Sasori se mit à vibrer bruyament. Il se traina alors jusqu'à l'objet pour répondre.

- Danna, c'est qui ? Hm.

- Hidan.

Il décrocha.

- Allo ?

# - Allo Sas ?

- Oui.

# - C'était juste pour te dire que lundi c'est la photo de classe. Comme t'es nouveau, t'était pas au courrant.

- Lundi, après demain ?

# - Ouep. En fait, c'était pour te dire de faire un petit truc, parce que dans ce bahut, on se déguise pour les photos.

- Tu voudrais que je trouve un déguisement pour lundi ?!

# - Bah... Ouai, tu peux chercher demain.

- Mouai... Et tu fait quoi toi ?

# - Ahah ! Surprise ! ... T'es ou là ?

- Heu... Chez Dei pourquoi?

# - C'est lui qui bouffe des chips comme ça ?!

Sasori se retourna en remarquant enfin les bruits caractéristiques derière lui. Le blond était en effet allongé, style empereur romain, un bras soutenant sa tête, et en train de manger des monster munch qu'il prenait régulièrement dans un énorme paquet bleu.

- Heu... Oui.

# - en tout cas, je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés ! Bon, je vais vous laissez, à plus !

- Merci, à lundi Hidan.

Ils raccrochèrent.

- Tu savais que la photo de classe était la semaine prochaine toi !?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublé, hm...

- Tu sais en quoi tu vas te déguiser ?

- Non, je pensais m'en occuper cette semaine mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps, hm...

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du roux avec des rougeurs sur ses joues.

- Heu... Danna... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, hm ?

Sasori lui expliqua timidement ce qu'il avait en tête, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

- C'est hors de question, hm !

- S'il te plaiiit Dei !

- Nan ! Je me suis fait la promesse de ne jamais faire ça, hm !

Sasori, complètement refroidit, se recoucha en boudant.

- Danna... Je peux pas faire ça, hm. Et ma dignité alors ?

- Dignité ? Quelle dignité ?

- ... Très drole, hm...

- Dei ! Pour me faire plaisir.

Le blond paru réfléchir en tordant le nez de mécontentement . Après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre il rendit les armes dans un soupir.

- Bon... Ok mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Et pis en échange, toi, tu te déguiseras comme je l'entends. Marché conclu, hm ?

- Gamin, je t'adore !

Et il lui sauta au coup, validant leur marché, ce qui fit rire Deidara.

- Maintenant, dodo ! Parce que c'est pas pour dire mais tu m'as crevé tout à l'heure, hm !

Le scorpion redevint rouge cramoisit mais se vengea:

- Je crois que je vais faire de merveilleux rêve avec toi déguisé comme ça...

- Hm !

Et il s'endormirent, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

* * *

Alors ? des commentaires ?

à la prochaine (j'aurais peut être un peu de retard alors je m'excuse d'avance... DESOLEEEEEEEEEEE ! ToT)


	14. Dimanche, pour le meilleur et le pire

**Chapitre 14 :****Dimanche, pour le meilleur et pour le pire  
**

**Fin de la deuxième semaine ! on dirait pas mais ça avance vite en fait ! ... Merde, va falloir que je me grouille d'écrire la suite moi ^^'''**

**désolée pour l'orthographe mais j'ai eu pitit problème et tout ce que j'avais corrigé à sauté donc je referais ça mieux plus tard ^^'**

**bonne lecture et pardon pour le retard !**

* * *

- Deida... Dei...dara... DEI !

Sasori se réveilla d'un coup, en sueur, les yeux exorbités et perdus. Deidara, qui une fois de plus lui servait d'oreiller, fut réveillé par son cri.

- Danna ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? Hm !

En le voyant ainsi, il comprit et le pris dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je suis là Danna, hm.

Le roux respirait rapidement et irrégulièrement en gardant les yeux dans le vague, tentant de retourner à la réalité.

- Dei... J'ai cru que... Tu...

- Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien, hm.

Pour le rassurer et lui dire bonjour, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se calma alors aussitôt et lui rendit son baiser.

Ensuite, ils eurent le plaisir de connaitre le fait de faignanter au lit dans les bras de celui qu'on aime. Ils ne cessèrent de se regarder et de s'embrasser. La main de l'Iwa alla se balader sur le torse de son amant. Elle continua sa course plus bas...

- Dit donc, c'est pour moi ça, hm ?

Il venait d'atteindre la bosse naissante du rouquin.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour résoudre ce problème, hm ?

- Mmmmmh pas pour l'instant.

- Hein !? Mais pourquoi, hm ?

- Si tu veux vraiment avoir du boulot, on commence par s'occuper de ton déguisement...

- hm...

Le blond se renfrogna, ce qui fit apparaitre un énorme sourire sur le visage de l'autre.

- Héhé ! Trop tard, t'as déjà dit oui !

- Bon, d'accord mais alors on se dépêche, j'ai pas envie de passer trop de temps là-dessus.

Il déposa les yeux sur son Danna qui le regardait, très fière de lui, et il se rappela de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite en retour.

- ... Quoique, finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! Je vais pouvoir faire de toi mon pantin vivant, hm !

Sasori baissa la tête, se cachant avec les mèches rebelle qui retombaient sur son visage, les joues rouges, mais son sourire ne se réduisit pas.

- Dei, on va les trouver où les déguisements ?

- T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, hm !

- Comment ça ?!

- Figure-toi que ma sœur-

- Pardon, t'as une sœur !?

- Tu ne le savais pas, hm ?

- Heu... Non...

- Enfin bref, j'ai une soeur qui adorait ce déguiser à mon age et qui a quitté la maison y a déjà pas mal de temps, du coup, elle m'a tout 'légué', hm.

Tout en donnant des explication, il s'était levé et avait ouvert une grande armoire, face au lit. Le scorpion, étonné, observait son contenu, toujours assis sur le lit. Il y avait des nombreux et très variés déguisement, de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes.

- Voilà, amuse toi, hm !

Ce fut comme un signal de départ pour le roux. Il se leva mis tout de suite son nez dans le coffre aux trésor. Il farfouillait, très curieux. Il sortit beaucoup de déguisements différents pour les observer plus en détail puis les remettait un à un avec soin.

- C'est bon Danna, tu n'es pas obligé d'être si maniaque... De toute façon, on a rien de spécial à faire là, alors autant s'amuser ! Hm !

Il avait les yeux qui brillent.

- Je vais te faire un petit défilé, hm !

Le visage de Sasori s'illumina d'un sourire radieux, avec une légère surprise dedans. Deidara s'approcha de lui et lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres, il lui chuchota de ne pas bouger. Puis il alla dans la pièce adjacente en emportant un gros tas de vêtements qu'il venait de sortir de l'armoire. Sasori attendit en gardant son sourire.

- Danna, tu peux mettre de la musique en attendant, hm.

Le roux chercha des yeux un objet qui pourrait en produire et trouva une chaine de radio sous la petite table de nuit. Il l'enclencha. C'était une musique rythmée. Il vit ensuite la porte s'ouvrir d'un coup et un grand blond avec des lunettes roses, un lacet sur le front et une grande robe à fleur, entrer en se tortillant en accord avec la musique. Il faisait une parfaite hippie avec ses long cheveux blond et son corps élancé, joliment halé. Puis il ressortit, toujours en se trémoussant, accompagné du fou rire de Sasori. La musique se termina pour laisser place à un air beaucoup plus sensuel. Le mannequin improvisé revint entièrement habillé en noir avec un gotisme prononcé qui n'allait pas du tout avec le morceau qui passait. Deidara, se prenant au jeu commença à improviser une petite danse qui suivait l'impression glissante et aguicheuse de la musique qui contrastait d'autant plus avec son accoutrement. Le rire du scorpion redoubla. Il ressortit en riant aussi. Le morceau n'avait pas encore changé lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de nouveau. Une longue jambe en dépassa. Le rire de Sasori s'arrêta net tandis que son coeur accélérait ses battements et ses joues s'enflammaient. Puis ce fut une main gantée en blanc qui apparue. La musique était parfaitement adaptée cette fois. Deidara finit par entrer en ouvrant la porte tout doucement. Il était habillé d'une longue robe fendue sur le coté, maintenue par de simples bretelles, resserrée à la taille par un élégant ruban noué. Il avait également une grandes plume sur le coté de la tête qui se refermait sur le haut de son crane avec une légèreté peu comparable. Elle tenait grâce à un chignon serré qui ramenait toutes sa chevelure à l'arrière, mise à part son habituelle mèche qu'il détestait attacher. Il était très élégant et très féminin. C'était les conditions parfaites qu'il visait pour rendre le problème de son amant abordable, jusqu'à ce que la musique change, cassant en quelques instants toute l'atmosphère qui était apparue.

Le défilé continua alors, rythmé par la radio.

- Les garçons, à table !

Le temps avait passé à toute allure et l'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsqu'il allèrent rejoindre la mère de Deidara autour de la table de la salle à manger.

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre des rires et de la musique.

- On voulait choisir nos déguisement pour la photo de classe de demain mais j'ai fini par faire un petit essayage des tenues de Ino devant Sasori, hm.

- J'imagine très bien... Et ça t'a plu Sasori ?

Le roux était encore tout rouge, une expression de bonheur et de gène peinte sur le visage.

- Oui, beaucoup...

La mère et le fils rirent devant sa bouille adorable. Le repas finit, ils retournèrent aux essayages.

- Bon, explique-moi comment tu verrais la chose, hm.

Sasori lui détailla alors ce qu'il avait en tête. Malgré les rougeurs de ses joues et la désapprobation qu'il affichait, il fouilla dans l'armoire. Ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait, il l'essaya.

- Avec ça, comme ça, c'est bon Danna, hm ?

Il avait enfilé une longue robe blanche très légère. Il fit un petit tour sur lui même, ce qui la fit voler gracieusement. Sasori le fixait, avec des yeux ronds admiratifs et les joues en feu. Les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de s'accélérer tandis qu'une chaleur agréable grandissait dans son ventre. Deidara, le voyant comme ça, souriait de bonheur. Puis il s'approcha du rouquin et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Content que ça te plaise Danna, hm...

Il allait s'écarter lorsque deux bras retinrent son cou. Le scorpion repris ses lèvres avec tendresse.

- Gamin... Je t'aime.

Des larmes apparurent dans ses grands yeux clos. Il nicha son nez dans le cou tiède de son amant.

Pourquoi était il si mélancolique tout à coup?

Le doux visage du blond lui avait fait repenser à l'accident à la piscine, à leur dispute stupide, leur séparation infondée... Les larmes s'échappèrent et vinrent mouiller ses joues ainsi que le dos de Deidara.

- Danna, hm... ?

- Dei, prends moi dans tes bras...

Le blond obéit avec un sourire de compréhension. Il le serait contre lui avec la plus grande tendresse, sentant toujours de nouvelles larmes couler sur son épaule.

- Danna, moi aussi... je t'aime, hm.

Il était heureux, tout simplement et c'était ce bonheurs qui lui papillonnait dans le ventre et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Deidara se recula un peu, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, le serrant toujours dans ses bras. Mais le scorpion baissa la tête. La course de celle-ci fut interrompue par la main du blond. Il lui releva le menton il approcha sa bouche de celle du roux. Leur baiser fut humidifier de larmes mêlant de nombreux sentiments.

- Danna, ça va mieux, hm ?

- Oui, merci Gamin.

- Alors c'est à moi de m'amuser, hm.

- Hein ?!

Le regard de Deidara se fut brulant de désirs.

- M. Akasuna, déshabillez-vous, hm !

- ... !?

Le blond passa ses mains sous le haut du scorpion et le lui retira. L'autre se laissait faire sans réagir. Puis c'est son pantalon qui lui fut retiré.

- Tiens, met ça, hm.

L'Iwa lui tendit une sorte de maillot de bain une pièce pour fille... rose.

- Heu... Gamin, c'est quoi... ?

- Essaye, tu verras, hm.

Il s'appétait à enlever son boxer pour pouvoir mettre le maillot.

- Hé ! Regarde ailleurs toi !

- Mais Danna, la vue est tellement belle, hm !

- Non, tu te tournes tout de suite !

- Rhooo t'es pas marrant, hm...

Il obéit avec une petite moue déçue. Sasori en profita.

- Heu... Gamin, t'es sur là ?

Le blond se retourna. Un énorme sourire pervers apparu sur son visage. Le roux était débout, avec le maillot rose, ouvert jusqu'au milieu du dos, moulant entièrement son anatomie et décorée d'une magnifique petite boule de poils blanche au début de la raie des fesses. Le blond sortit alors une paire d'oreilles sur un serre tête et tout en lui volant un baiser, il le lui mit sur la tête.

- Avec des collants résilles, tu seras parfait ! Hm !

Il s'éloigna un peu pour admirer son œuvre. La tête framboise de Sasori était rouge de honte et affichait en même temps un air désespéré.

- Danna ! T'es le plus beau ! Hm !

L'Iwa sautillait tout content du rendu tout et détaillant le petit corps déconfit devant lui.

- Gamin, il est hors de question que j'aille au lycée comme ça...

- Mais Danna, t'es trop mignon en Bunny, hm ! Mignon et ultra sexy !

Il posa sa main sur la hanche découverte de son amant.

- Vraiment ultra sexy, hm...

Le bout de sa langue alla glisser le long de son cou puis remonta rapidement à son oreille. Il se mit à mordiller le lobe avec intérêt. Les yeux du roux se fermèrent automatiquement et un léger gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche entre ouverte.

- Danna... Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais de mon côté, le problème est devenu très abordable... Hm...

- Dei... Je...

Il poussa un long râle de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son amant se refermés sur lui, à travers le maillot.

- Gamin...

Il fit passer ses mains sous la robe fine du blond qui continuait de le caresser tendrement. Leurs lèvres se réunirent et leurs langues se retrouvèrent en un délicieux balai. Mais leurs esprits étaient tellement focalisé l'un sur l'autre qu'ils n'entendirent ni les bruits de pas dans les escaliers ni la porte s'ouvrir. Il fallut plusieurs instant à Deidara pour apercevoir une grande femme blonde qui les regardait avec un léger dégout, la main sur la hanche, derrière la petite tête rousse, aux yeux rouges plein de luxure. Il se releva d'un coup sur les coudes, devenant rouge de colère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !? On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer !? Hm !

La fille, sans même faire attention à la remarque, détailla les deux garçons et plus particulièrement celui déguisé en bunny, allongé sur le blond.

- On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? Habillés comme ça en plus...

- Sort de là, on t'as rien demandé ! Hm !

Sasori était comme pétrifié, toujours à moitié allongé sur Deidara, à fixer la grande blonde devant la porte.

- Gamin... C'est qui... ?

Ses joues étaient écarlates.

- C'est ma sœur... Hm.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, ça paraissait évident. Elle était grande et fine avec de long cheveux blond attachés en une queue de cheval serrée, ne laissant dépasser qu'une mèche qui retombait pour cacher son œil gauche. Elle était en tout point pareille à Deidara mis à part le coté de sa mèche et ses formes féminines généreuses. Ses yeux étaient peut-être un peu plus claires aussi... Le scorpion se leva en espérant qu'elle arrête de le regarder avec autant d'insistance.

- Danna, attends deux secondes, hm.

L'Iwa le rattrapa de justesse et lui remis le maillot correctement. Les joues de Sasori rougirent encore un peu plus. En effet, son amant, ayant prévu d'aller un peu plus loin, avait commencé à ''déballer le matos''. Deidara sortit également du lit, et chuchotant contre la bouche du roux.

- Attends moi sagement ici. Et toi Ino, tu viens, j'ai à te parler, hm.

Sasori se rassit sur le lit tiède. La frustration et la gène lui donnait des tremblements. Il entendit les voix de Deidara et sa sœur qui s'élevaient du rez de chaussée. Apparemment ce n'était pas une scène de grande retrouvailles pleines d'émotion qui se déroulait en bas.

- ... rien à foutre, t'as pas à faire ça ! Hm !

- ... crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à battre de avec qui tu t'envois en l'air !? Et de toute façon, c'est pas toi que je cherchais...

Sasori se repplia sur lui même. C'était à cause de lui qu'il se disputaient... Il ferait mieux de rentrer chez lui pour éviter que les choses n'empirent. Il se leva et se changea. Il n'entendait plus rien. Tant mieux. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Les voix venaient de la cuisine. Des voix ou plutôt des pleurs. L'Akasuna s'arrêta. C'était des sanglots féminins, ceux de la sœur, forcément. Il s'approcha pour connaitre la raison de ce brutal changement d'émotion, puis se ravisa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à coller son oreille à la porte. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas Deidara qui pleurait, ça ne le regardait pas. Il fit demi tour pour s'en aller mais la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux étudiants. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rouges mais le blond n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher des larmes. En voyant le scorpion avec ses affaires, Deidara eu l'air surprit, tandis qu'Ino, elle, lui jeta un regard glacial. Le blond raccompagna sa sœur à la porte d'entrée mais lorsque Sasori voulu la suivre, il fut retint à l'épaule.

- Danna, hm... ? Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre...

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Le blond le tira dans la maison et referma la porte en plaquant le roux à cette dernière.

- Ta présence ne me dérangera jamais d'accord !? Hm. On avait juste deux trois trucs à se dire...

- ... Pourquoi... elle pleurait ?

L'Iwa baissa la tête, posant son regard sur la porte.

- ... Mon père... Disons qu'elle était assez proche de notre père et il a eu un accident... Hm...

Un air grave s'afficha sur le petit visage face à lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est...

- Oui... Il vivait à l'étranger pour son boulot et il c'est fait agressé... Un coup de couteau bien placé et voilà quoi, hm.

''Coup de couteau'' Les jambes du scorpion le lâchèrent alors qu'il devenait tout blanc. Deidara eu juste le temps de le rattraper.

- Danna, ça va !? Hm !

''Coup de couteau''... Deidara en avait reçu un aussi. Si il l'avait pris ailleurs que sur l'œil...

- Danna, ne t'inquiète pas, moi ça va, je ne le connaissais quasiment pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a plus de cinq ans. Hm.

La tête du roux arrêta progressivement de lui tourner.

- Danna, tu va bien, hm !?

- Oui... C'est juste une petite chute de tension...

- Viens, on va s'asseoir sur le canapé, hm.

Il le soutint jusque dans le salon et l'aida à s'asseoir. Il était encore très pale.

- Danna, allonge toi un peu, hm.

Lui qui avait l'habitude de le voir rougissant, son teint blanc l'inquiétait beaucoup, en plus c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait comme ça.

- Ça va mieux, t'as froid ? Tu veux manger quelque chose peut-être... Attends je vais te chercher quelque chose, je reviens tout de suite, hm !

- Dei...

- Oui !? Hm.

- Reste avec moi.

- Oui, Danna, hm.

Il s'accroupit à coté de la tête du roux, en lui attrapant la main. Les couleurs lui revenaient progressivement et un sourire rassurant étirait ses traits. Le scorpion se tourna vers le blond et, de sa main libre, alla chercher le menton de son amant.

- Gamin, je vais bien.

Il déposa ensuite un doux baiser sur la bouche de son amant.

Dehors, le ciel s'était noircit et les lampadaires éclairait les rues en donnant une atmosphère inquiétante. Mais ça, le couple s'en fichait complètement, ils étaient ensembles et s'aimaient. Tout le reste importait peu...

* * *

Une fin toute romantique \o/ ... heu fin de chapitre, il est évident que ce n'est pas la fin de la fic' ^^'''

Qu'est ce qu'Ino vient faire là ?!... Pardon à ceux qui aime bien Ino mais en fait, elle n'est là que pour m'aider à ne pas mettre des lemons à tous les chapitres parce que mine de rien, c'est galère de les empêcher de faire des choses à ces deux là XD

rendez vous au prochain chapitre -le weekend prochain parce que je n'aurais pas d'accès internet cette semaine non plus- les enfants ^^ !


	15. Lundi, carnaval improvisé

**Pardon s'il y a des erreurs dans ce chapitre (par rapport à la pilosité masculine par exemple -on m'a dit que c'était pas exactement ça-) mais c'est pour le bien de mon amusement... Si je devais tout suivre à la lettre, je serais obligée de retirer certains passages qu'il serait dommage de virer ;D  
**

**Et désolée pour le retard mais en principe il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème à partir de maintenant ! \o/**

**bonne lecture à tous ^^**

* * *

- Danna, hm !

- Mmmmh... ?

Le roux ouvrit des yeux lourds de fatigue.

- Il est quelle heure Gamin ?

- Six heure... J'espère que ça suffira, hm !

Sasori se redressa mollement sans comprendre.

- Suffira pour faire quoi... ?

- On peut pas y aller déguisés comme ça avec les jambes en mode yeti, hm !

La remarque le réveilla d'un coup.

- Pardon !? Tu veux quand même pas qu... Qu'on va s'épiler !?

- Bah... Si, hm...

- Aller Danna, viens, on a pas beaucoup de temps, hm !

- Mais nan ! Moi je veux pas !

Deidara le laissa monologuer et tira son amant jusque dans la salle de bain.

- Whaaaa ! Putain ça fait mal ! Les filles sont complètement folles de faire ça ! Aiiiie !

- Allez, à l'autre jambe maintenant Danna, hm.

Le scorpion lança un regard assassin au blond.

- Danna, on a pas le temps de s'amuser, donne moi cette jambe, hm !

- Gamin, t'es sadiiiiique !

Des larmes commençaient à mouiller les yeux rouges de Sasori.

- Pourquoi j'ai accepté de le faire avant toi !?

- Arrête de râler, c'est presque fini, hm.

- Presque !? Mais on fait pas que les jambes !?

- Danna, tout l'art du travestissement réside dans la pi-lo-si-té ! Hm !

- Évite de dire ça de façon aussi naturelle...

- Alors, maintenant, c'est la partie la plus courte, la plus importante mais aussi la plus douloureuse...

Les quelques poils qu'il restait à Sasori se dressèrent.

- Attends... Quoi ?! On peut faire plus douloureux que ça !? Mais tu veux m'épiler où !?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses mains allaient se placer de façon protectrice au dessus de son entre jambe.

- Mais arrête de stresser, j'ai pas l'intention de toucher à ça... Enfin pas comme ça quoi... Hm. Nan, faut juste faire les aisselles.

Le roux fut vaguement soulagé... Très vaguement... Jusqu'à ce que la torture recommence. Le blond n'avait pas tord, c'était vraiment plus douloureux. Ce dernier mis d'ailleurs très longtemps à raisonner son Danna qu'il ne pouvait pas se balader avec seulement un coté sans poils...

- Ooooooouuuuff ! Finit !

- Ça a été dur mais c'est une bonne chose de faite, hm. À mon tour maintenant... Pendant ce temps, Danna, tu te prépares... hm.

- Oui oui.

Le scorpion se dirigea vers la salle de bain. On entendit alors un hurlement de souffrance pure. Deidara sursauta et couru voir ce qu'il se passait. Avec un tel cri, il s'attendait à le voir pisser le sang de partout, ou alors avec un bras en moins, un pieu dans le ventre... Mais en entrant, ce qu'il trouva fut une boule rouge sautillant dans tous les sens en se tenant le dessous de bras, affichant une expression de douleur poignante. Par terre, l'arme du crime gisait, le bouchon défait. Une bombe de déodorant.

- Danna, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de mettre du déo juste après s'être épilé, ça pique très fort, hm.

- Baaaaakaaaaa ! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant !?

Le rouquin était habillé de sa tenue moulante et ouverte. Le blond le regarda longuement, le nez sur le coté en signe de désapprobation.

- Quoi !? Qu'est ce qu'il y a !?

- Finalement, t'as raison, il faut faire le maillot... Hm.

- Hein !? C'est hors de question ! Mes poils sont précieux, je t'interdis de les sacrifier comme ça !

- Désolé Danna mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, hm.

- Alors vas y mais au rasoir alors...

- Ah non ! Bien avant la règle anti-déo post-dépoilage, il y a la règle: ne jamais faire les parties génitales au rasoir, hm.

- Bien sûr... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un vrai bombe à retardement ça. Je m'explique, si tu rases, sur le coup tu ne sens rien mais après ça va tellement te démanger que tu gratteras au sang en te maudissant de ne pas avoir épilé. Alors que sinon, t'as mal quand tu le fais et puis après plus rien ! Hm.

- Admettons... Mais comment ça se fait que tu en saches autant, t'es un mec pourtant !

- Ah bah c'est ça d'avoir grandit entouré de sa maman et sa grande sœur, hm.

- ... Et pourquoi toi ça ne te fait pas mal, ne me dis pas que t'as l'habitude de le faire !?

- Mais non, ça me fait mal mais je ne le montre pas, c'est juste une histoire de contrôle de sois, hm.

Le roux se renfrogna et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Deidara le retint par la taille.

- Hep hep hep ! Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça ? Hm.

- Mhééééé...

(après une longue et éprouvante bataille où Deidara eu le dessus grâce à sa grande taille)

- Voilà, maintenant tu es vraiment parfait Danna, hm !

- *grogne quelque chose de façon prononcée et peu compréhensible*

Ils étaient, maintenant, tous les deux en tenue pour la photo, prêts à partir. Un long bâillement se fit alors entendre.

- Vous faites quoi accoutrés comme ça les garçons... ?

La mère de Deidara venait d'entrer dans le salon en trainant les pieds et se frottant les yeux.

- C'est aujourd'hui la photo de classe, alors on c'est déguisés, hm.

- Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser sortir comme ça alors qu'il c'est remit à neiger ? Allez mettre une veste au moins.

Les deux étudiants obéirent sagement à la mère et sortirent de la maison.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde dehors à cette heure si !

Une silhouette se faufila derrière eux.

- Sa... Sasori !? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous habillé comme ça, cousin pervers !?

Gaara les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah... Heu... Oui... C'est pour une photo de classe... On est... Enfin on doit se déguiser et...

- Ouai mais pourquoi t'es en bunny... ?

- Ah, demande à Dei.

- Heu...

- Attends, ça ce voit tant que ça alors que j'ai quelque chose par dessus !?

- Disons qu'avec les jambes quasiment nues, la petite boule de poils blancs qui dépassent derrière et les oreilles, y a pas trop de questions à se poser. Et donc c'est toi, Dei, qui l'as déguisé comme ça ?

- Oui, il est pas trop mignon comme ça ? En plus il est super sexy et ça lui va trop bien, hm !

- Ouaip. Et toi aussi par la même occasion.

Sasori fier du compliment retrouva sa bonne humeur.

- Ah tu trouves aussi !? C'est moi qui ai voulu le mettre en fille comme ça !

- Oui bah n'insiste pas trop Danna. Et c'est pas tout ça mais on va finir par être à la bourre, hm.

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner lorsque Gaara les rappela.

- Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais franchement, les baskets ça casse tout, je trouve...

Les yeux bleus du blond migrèrent jusqu'aux pieds du roux.

- Danna, tu m'expliques... ?! Hm...

- Héhé... Disons que... Enfin... J'arrive pas à marcher avec des trucs pareils moi ! En plus ça fait super mal aux pieds !

Deidara, traina son amant jusque chez lui.

- Merci Gaara, hm.

- ' Pas de quoi !

Ils ressortirent rapidement de la maison. Ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard si ça continuait comme ça.

- Gamin, attends ! J'arrive pas à suivre avec ça moi ! En plus j'ai l'impression que je vais me casser la figure à chaque pas...

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix et devait maintenant suivre le blond avec des escarpins noirs dont les talons aiguilles étaient bien trop hauts à son gout. Il fini par s'écrouler.

- Danna, ça va ?! Hm !

- Je crois que je me suis tordu la cheville.

Il essaya de se relever mais la douleur ne le lui permit pas. Deidara regarda sa montre instinctivement.

- Bon, je crois que ça s'impose, hm.

En même temps, il se baissa et attrapa les petit roux. Le visage de celui-ci vira au rouge. Se faire porter comme une princesse par son amant, surtout dans cette tenue, en pleine rue, le gênait atrocement. Ils prirent ainsi le chemin du lycée.

- Danna, ça va ? Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis, hm.

- Non non, pas du tout. Je... Je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

- Non, pas plus qu'un petit lapin, hm.

Malgré les nouvelles rougeurs qui coloraient son visage, cela fit rire le scorpion. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du bond, ne sachant quoi en faire.

- Hé bien dis donc ! Vous ne faites pas les choses à moiter vous deux !

Hidan et les autres les attendaient devant les grilles du lycée. Le roux descendit de son perchoir mais resta accroché au blond pour ne pas appuyer sur sa cheville.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall pour se montrer leurs tenues sans manteau. Konan était très jolie dans son déguisement d'ange et Kakuzu avait des vêtements de la couleur de sa peau mate et des motifs, comme des coutures, dessiné sur la peau, donnant une ensemble étrange et inquiétant. Les autres avaient des costumes encore plus inattendus. Zetsu était tout en vert avec une couronne de pétales blanc autour du visage. Ce dernier avait été barbouillé en jaune.

- Tu es... En marguerite, hm ?

Un peu gêné, il ne fit que hocher la tête pour confirmer.

- Et toi, Tobi ?

- Tobi est déguisé en dangos géant bien sur !

- Oui, maintenant que tu le dis...

Si les boules de polystyrène dans lesquels il était coincé, en partit pintent en marron, faisaient le riz...

- Et... Kisa ?!

- Ne dis rien de plus... C'est Hidan qui m'a obligé.

- Mais arrête de râler ! Tu es parfait comme ça et puis du coup on est assortit ! (et je n'ai trouvé que toi de potable dans ce rôle...)

- Ouai enfin bon, sushi, je m'en serais passé quand même...

- Avec un maitre sushi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Et je suis sur que tu es le seul à avoir un tel déguisement !

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Et puis ça fait plus recherché que Itachi ou Pain.

- C'est sûr que Itachi ne c'est pas trop foulé... Des oreilles et une queue de chat, c'est pas trop compliqué et Pain... N'en parlons pas.

Sasori s'approcha avec curiosité du grand roux, toujours accroché au blond.

- Heu... Pain, t'es déguisé en quoi ? Tu ne t'es pas déguisé du tout ?

- Si, je suis déguisé en moi même.

- ... (pourquoi il fait le coup tous les ans ? Hm.)

La sonnerie coupa le gros blanc qui s'était installé.

- Sasori, ça va mieux, hm ?

- Non, je crois que ma cheville a enflé.

- Alors je t'emmène à l'infirmerie tout de suite, hm.

- Avec des talons comme ceux là, on pouvait s'attendre à cette petite entorse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une atèle et des béquilles pendant quatre-cinq jours et t'es de nouveau sur pieds.

Il ressortit alors, accompagné de son blond, appuyé sur des béquilles avec la cheville immobilisée. Ils avaient échangé leurs chaussures, les ballerines de Deidara étant moins risquées pour l'infirme. Ils longèrent le couloir pour rejoindre leur salle de cours.

- Heu... Dei ?

- Hm ?

- Tu m'explique pourquoi tu arrives à marcher avec ça aussi facilement et naturellement...

- Hé-hé-hé... Tu ne veux pas savoir, hm...

Les talons lui donnaient une démarche encore plus féminine et gracieuse. Il ressemblait à un mannequin accoutré comme ça.

- Danna, arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne sais plus où me mettre, hm.

- Désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Il arrivèrent enfin à destination.

- Je te préviens que si y en a un qui siffle, je lui colle mon pied là où je pense, hm.

Il entra ensuite en s'excusant pour le retard et en en expliquant la raison.

- Ola la ! Dei !

Après ce signal, toute la classe se mit à raisonner de remarques et de sifflements. Et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas lorsque le rouquin fit son apparition.

- Danna, tu m'autorises à tous les tuer, hm ?

- Mais je t'en pris, fait comme chez toi.

Asuma sensei riait de bon cœur. Il essaya de reprendre la classe en main, avec toujours un sourire en coin.

- Bon, allez, on se calme. Je suis d'accord qu'ils sont très beaux, très sexy, mais il faut que je finisse mon cours. Après, par contre, vous pourrez continuer à les complimentez.

- Heu... Sensei, le clin d'œil n'était pas obligatoire, hm...

À table, ils n'eurent pas moins de succès. Tous les regards masculins comme féminins étaient braqués sur eux.

- Temari, si tu pouvais arrêter de me reluquer, parce que là ça me gêne, hm...

À la table à coté, la cousine du roux n'arrêtait pas de lui loucher dessus. Il se sentait encore plus mal en connaissant ses sentiments pour lui. Mais elle ne fit que lui sourire de façon peu innocente avant de reprendre son activité d'observation. Il préféra alors détourner les yeux pour essayer de ne pas y penser.

- Kisa ! C'est pareil pour toi ! Tu ranges tes yeux tout de suite ! Et je t'interdis de poser tes petits yeux de suchi pervers sur Sasori à la place ! Hm !

- Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas vous manger !

Hidan arriva à leur secours.

- Sushi ! Ton maitre t'ordonne de laisser ces gentes demoiselles ! Sinon je vais te dresser et-

- Hidan...

- Quoi Kaku ?

- Nan rien.

Juste après le repas, la classe des deux 'gentes demoiselles' fut appelée par le photographe.

- Alors, le petit boiteux assis sur la chaise là et la grande jeune fille juste derrière.

- Heu... Monsieur, je suis un mec, hm...

- Ah ? Et bah ton déguisement est très bien fait ! Bon, le chat, viens par là et met toi à coté. Celui qui n'est pas déguisé et le petit ange aussi...

Une fois la photo prise, ils eurent droit au reste de l'heure de libre. Ils en profitèrent pour faire des photos de groupe avec leur téléphones.

- Konan, tu peux nous prendre en photo, que tous les deux, s'il te plait, hm ?

La fin de la journée finit, ils reprirent l'activité avec l'Akatsuki au grand complet et les deux artistes furent désignés pour retravailler les photos pour qu'elles soient parfaites.

Sur le chemin du retour, les béquilles risquant de glisser dans la neige, Deidara porta de nouveau son Danna dans les bras, comme à l'aller.

- Atchoum ! Hm ! Désolé Danna, je crois que j'ai prit un peu froid, hm.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te choisir quelque chose d'aussi léger...

- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, hm. Ah, j'allais oublier, demain soir, on est invités chez Tobi, hm.

- Ok !

- Et en parlant de ça, ce soir on fait quoi ? Hm.

- Ma mère ne va pas vouloir que je dorme dehors cette nuit et la nuit prochaine en plus...

- Je peux venir squatter chez toi alors, hm ?

- Why not. Faudra juste que je demande avant... Mais dit moi, c'est quoi cette envie soudaine de me garder avec toi ?

- Danna, je peux t'assurer que ma raison est plus que valable, hm !

- Oui, heu... N'en dit pas plus. Par contre, on doit se changer avant ! Si ma mère savait que je me balade comme ça, je crois que je finirais ma vie chez les moines...

- Dis donc, ça pourrait être amusant, d'y être tous les deux, t'imagines la tête-

Sasori le fit taire en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Arrête de dire des choses pareilles espèce de gros obsédé !... Mais il va falloir que je parle à Gaara avant qu'il ne s'amuse à raconter ce qu'il ne faudrait pas à mes parents.

Ils allèrent donc se changer chez l'Iwa.

- Ah ! Mon jean et mes baskets chéris !

- Danna, hm...

- Oui ?

Le blond le tira à lui et l'enlaça. Il se mit à lui chuchoter à l'oreille tout en laissant courir ses mains sous la chemise déboutonnée.

- Moi j'aimais bien ton déguisement, hm.

Le rouquin gêné se précipita de trouver une excuse.

- Aller Gamin, on doit rapidement intercepter Gaara !

Il enfila alors rapidement son blouson et, sans même avoir fermé les boutons de sa chemise, il sortit en entrainant Deidara. Le petit cousin arriva à ce moment là. Il fut intercepté et le scorpion lui expliqua les choses.

- ... Alors pas de gaffe ! Je compte sur toi ! Et si tu pouvais transmettre à ton adorable sœur, ça m'arrangerait.

- Pas de problème, cousin pervers !

Ensuite, ils devaient franchir l'obstacle le plus haut: avoir l'autorisation pour que le blond dorme chez eux.

- Papa, Dei peut rester ici cette nuit ?

Le père leva la tête de son journal.

- Je sais pas, demande à ta mère.

Et voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu éviter, avoir à demander à sa mère...

Il entra dans la cuisine où celle-ci était en train de préparer le repas.

- Maman...

- Mh ?

- Heu... Je me demandais si un ami pouvait rester à la maison cette nuit...

- Je sais pas, demande à ton père.

- C'est précisément ce qu'il vient de me dire...

- Bah alors oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est qui ? Je le connais ?

- ... Oui... C'est Deidara...

- Ah... Tu vois avec ton père.

C'était mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais d'un autre coté, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle considérait Deidara. Elle le prenait pour quoi ? Un parasite, un extraterrestre ? Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et que c'était un garçon ? En quoi était il moins bien qu'un autre pour cette raison ?

Rhaaaa ! Son homophobie lui sortait par les trous de nez !

- Papa, il parait qu'il faut que je vois avec toi.

- Alors c'est oui, bien sûr.

Il retourna aussitôt dans son journal, des lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez.

- Merci papa !

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous les deux vers la chambre du roux. Ils y trouvèrent un Gaara vautré sur le lit à pianoté sur une console de jeu.

- Blondi, tu dors ici ?

L'Iwa tiqua à ce surnom. Le roux s'en rendit compte et se dépêcha d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait de mort.

- Heu, Gaara, évite ce genre de surnom, il m'a laissé entendre qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça...

Des images de leur petite enfance lui revenaient. C'était précisément ce surnom qu'il donnait au petit blond et à chaque fois, ce mot le mettait en rogne. Lorsqu'il était petit et pas très fort, c'était marrant mais en version adolescent mature, ça risquait de se transformer en carnage... Comme la première semaine de son arrivée ou Hidan avait eu le malheur d'utiliser ce même nom à son intention et que Deidara avait manqué de l'étrangler. Il était vraiment flippant lui aussi, quand il voulait.

- Désolé princesse si je vous ai manqué de respect, vous dormez ici votre altesse ?

- ... Oui, hm.

- Bon, p'tit cousin, tu veux pas migrer ailleurs ?

Il se retourna sur le lit, en continuant de jouer.

- Nan mais je suis bien là moi.

- Dei ?

L'Iwa hocha la tête et, attrapant le petit cousin sous le bras, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur. Il entra en tenant toujours le roux, qui ne cherchait même pas à se débattre et continuait de s'amuser comme si de rien était, et le jeta sur le lit sans ménagement. Il fit demi tour pour retourner dans l'autre pièce et s'arrêta net. Ses joues s'empourprèrent brutalement. Temari était devant lui. Elle était en train de se changer lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués, d'où sa tenue légère, autrement dit en sous-vêtement.

- Ah... Je... Je suis désolé, hm !

Il ressortit le plus rapidement possible en fermant les yeux. Il réussit même à se prendre la porte sur le front, ce qui lui valu une petite bosse par la suite.

- Gamin, ça va ?!

- Oui oui... Ne bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal à la cheville, hm.

Il alla s'asseoir, lui aussi, sur le lit.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

Le scorpion porta sa main sur le front de l'Iwa, effleurant l'endroit ou il s'était cogné.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Danna, hm.

Deidara se mit à sourire. Le petit visage inquiet et interrogateur de son amant était tout bonnement adorable. Pour le rassurer, il approcha ses lèvres de siennes mais au dernier moment, il s'en détourna pour éternuer bruyamment.

- À tes souhaits Gamin.

- Merci et désol-

Il fut coupé par un nouvel éternuement.

- À tes amours.

Le blond détourna la tête en faisant la moue.

- Bon, fini ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire Gamin.

- Nan, désolé, hm.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je ne veux pas te refiler mes microbes.

- On s'en fiche.

- Moi pas ! T'es déjà boiteux, qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu devenais morveux en plus, hm ?

La remarque lui valut un coussin dans la figure.

- Méchant ! Tu crois vraiment que même si j'étais morveux et boiteux tu serais à ma hauteur ? Petit vantard prétentieux !

Deidara lui rendit son coussin tout aussi délicatement.

- Parfaitement monsieur ! Je suis la perfection incarnée et si tu tombais malade tu ne mériterais même plus de demeurer à mes parfaits cotés ! Hm !

Le roux lui sauta dessus en lui plaquant l'oreiller dessus. Puis, à cheval sur lui, il lui bloqua les mains de part et d'autre de la tête.

- 'Parfait', voyez-vous ça !? Et on peut savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça monsieur ?

- Vous me l'avez vous même clairement déclaré très chère, hm !

- C'était une erreur de jeunesse due à une déstabilisation psychologique momentanée !

- Mais non moins pensé, je me trompe, hm ?

Le coussin atterrit une fois de plus sur son visage.

- Ça, je ne te l'avouerais pas !

- Haha ! C'est un aveu ça Danna !

- Pas du tout !

- Arrêtez vos papouilles et venez à table bande de gamins !

La tête du petit cousin venait d'apparaitre à la porte. Les deux obéirent sagement en se jetant des regards rieurs.

- Tu veux que je te porte dans les escaliers, mon petit boiteux, hm ?

- Non merci mon grand morveux.

- T'es vexé, hm ?

- Nan, mais tant que je n'aurais pas droit à un bisou, je t'interdirais d'en profiter.

- Haha, ça c'est du chantage dit moi, hm !

- Oui, parfaitement monsieur !

- J'attendrais que tu dormes alors, hm !

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu vas te retrouver sur le canapé, à m'exposer tes plans comme ça !

- Haha ! C'est vrai que c'est pas très malin de ma part de te raconter mes projets, hm !

- Allez, dépêchez-vous, à table.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Les pommettes de Deidara retrouvèrent leur teinte coquelicot en voyant Temari.

- Gamin ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que-

- Je t'expliquerais ça tout à l'heure, hm, lui chuchota-t-il.

Le repas se passa assez calmement pour le reste.

- Merci, c'était délicieux, hm.

Ils aidèrent à débarrasser la table et retournèrent dans la chambre de Sasori. Gaara s'incrusta une fois de plus.

- Tu n'avais pas quelque chose à m'expliquer ?

- Nan mais c'est rien... J'ai pas fait exprès... Je ne savais pas que ta cousine était en train de se changer tout à l'heure quand je suis rentré dans la chambre avec l'autre nouille sous le bras, hm...

- Et t'as été choqué qu'elle mette des petites culottes en dentelles ?

- On peut dire ça, hm...

- T'inquiète pas, t'es pas le seul à avoir été marqué par ça... Passons... C'est quand les vacances ?

- Dans deux jours, c'est à dire jeudi. Je n'ai jamais compris leurs histoires de dates de vacances, ils peuvent ne pas faire ça avec des semaines entières ? Enfin bref, hm.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Bah noël et la nouvelle année, c'est pour les amoureux, je me trompe ?

- Il est plus cultivé que toi ton petit cousin, hein Danna, hm.

- Rhoo ça va, je n'avais pas besoin de me poser la question avant... Enfin si, avec Sakura mais ce n'était pas pareil et...

Il vit que la mine du blond changeait très rapidement d'expression.

- ... et je crois qu'on va changer de sujet. T'as une idée de ce qu'on va faire, Monsieur Je-sais-tout ?

- On va se faire un petit voyage, hm.

- Gné ?

- Avec l'Akatuki, on avait prévu depuis assez longtemps de partir au bord de la mer pour ces vacances, hm.

- Mais il ne fait pas un peu froid pour aller à la plage ?

- Le but n'est pas de se baigner mais de profiter de la vue et d'avoir tout l'espace pour nous tous seuls ! En plus, les hôtels font des supers prix dans cette période parce que les gens vont à la montagne, pas sur la cote. Ça ne te fait pas envie, hm ?

- Moi, du moment que je suis avec toi, tout me va...

- Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons tous les deux !

- Gaara, dehors, hm.

- Rho, ça va, c'est vrai en plus.

- Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, cette journée m'a crevé !

- Sasori a raison, toi aussi tu devrais aller te coucher petit, hm.

- Ok mais arrête de m'appeler 'petit', blondi.

- À condition que je n'entende plus jamais ce mot, hm.

- Ça marche. Bonne nuit les amoureux !

La porte donnant sur l'autre chambre se referma derrière le petit cousin.

- Enfin débarrassés, hm !

Le blond se retourna pour regarder le rouquin, allongé d'un coté du lit. Il alla alors s'allonger de l'autre coté. Il fit ensuite passer sa main dans le dos du scorpion, sous sa chemise. Celui-ci lui fit alors face.

- Non, pas touche !

- Mais Danna-

- Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

Il le regarda avec une petite étincelle dans les yeux.

- Danna, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade, hm.

- M'en fous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi toi t'aurais le droit de l'être et pas moi.

- Et après c'est moins le gamin dans l'histoire, hm...

Il se mit à déboutonner la chemise du roux sans rien y ajouter. Une fois entièrement ouverte, Sasori se glissa au dessus de lui, le chevauchant, et lui immobilisa de nouveau les mains, au dessus de sa tête cette fois. Il alla alors déposer ses lèvres contre celles de son amant.

- Gamin, tu sais que je t'aime et ce ne sont pas des microbes, aussi nombreux soient-ils, qui vont réussir à m'empêcher de te le montrer.

- Danna, hm...

- Par contre, je commence à vraiment plus tenir debout...

- Alors couche-toi et dors, je m'occupe de te mettre en tenue, hm.

Le roux lui sourit et obéit docilement. L'Iwa se mit donc à le déshabiller, ne laissant que son boxer. Il passa ses mains sur le petit corps en le détaillant des yeux puis, avant de s'endormir lui aussi, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et le tira sur lui.

- Bonne nuit Danna, hm.

* * *

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plus X) parce que j'avais l'idée de le faire depuis un bon bout de temps et je pensais que ça allait être marrant mais finalement, ça m'a vraiment saoulé de l'écrire et j'y ai mis trois plombes donc j'espère que ça ne se sent pas à la lecture ^^'''''

au prochain chapitre !


	16. Mardi, une soirée chez Tobi

**aïe aïe aïe X0 j'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ! Va falloir que je m'y remette sérieusement ^^''**

**bon, en attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Driiiiiiiiiiiiinnng !

- Réveil de mes deux...

Instinctivement, la main du roux vola vers la petite boîte bruyante et l'écrasa sans pitié.

- Tu sais que tu vas finir par le casser, avec ce genre de délicatesse, hm.

Le blond venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Par grave, il m'énerve.

Atchoooum !

- À tes souhaits Gamin. Je vois que ça ne s'arrange pas.

- Dans quelques jours ça ira mieux, hm.

Il se redressa pour embrasser le rouquin, à moitié allongé sur lui. Celui-ci se tourna alors et, chevauchant l'Iwa, il l'enlaça et approfondit le baiser. Ses mains allèrent découvrir les pectoraux durcis de son amant tandis que le blond descendait ses mains vers le bas du dos de son cavalier.

Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. La mère de Sasori les regardait, une main sur la hanche, visiblement peu d'accord avec la scène qu'elle voyait. Puis, lorsque son fils fut descendu de son perchoir, elle retourna à l'étage en dessous en soufflant de mécontentement.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le laisser faire ce qu'il veut pendant les vacances alors qu'on part en voyage ?

La voix du père suivit la remarque.

- Mais oui, laisse le grandir tranquillement. Il est déjà quasiment adulte, contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire.

- Là n'est pas la question ! On est une famille et on est-

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Apparemment, Gaara venait de faire son entrée dans la salle à manger, mettant fin à la conversation que les deux amants écoutaient avec intérêt, en haut de l'escalier.

- C'est cool ! Tes parents vont te laisser venir avec nous sans même que tu ais à leur demander, hm !

- Ouai... Ça n'a pas l'air gagné quand même...

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre le temps de s'habiller puis rejoignirent les autres à l'étage en dessous.

- Bon, Sasori, on repart en vacances en début d'après-midi. Tu finis les cours demain, c'est bien ça ?

La brune n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste de ce qu'elle disait.

- Oui.

- Et j'imagine que tu veux passer tes vacances avec...

- Deidara... Oui.

Un tic lui tordit le visage le temps d'une seconde, mais elle ne rajouta rien et c'est le père qui termina.

- Vous n'allez pas rester ici, j'imagine...

- Non...

- Avec d'autres amis, on avait prévu d'aller sur la côte, hm.

- Pas de problème. Par contre, côté finance, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Ils réglèrent les détails du voyage, finirent de se préparer et sortirent.

- Ton père est vraiment génial en tout cas, hm !

- Ouaip. Plus que ma mère...

- Ça c'est pas dur... Bref... Comment va ta cheville, hm ?

- J'ai plus mal du tout. Je crois que je vais rendre les béquilles à l'infirmière, tout à l'heure.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée.

- Senpai !

Deidara se vit écrasé par Tobi qui lui atterrit dans les bras.

- Senpai ! Senpai ! C'est ce soir que Senpai et Sasori senpai viennent dormir chez Tobi !

- Oui Tobi, hm.

Le blond, voyant le regard de tueur que le scorpion lançait au brun, préféra faire rapidement lâcher prise à celui-ci.

- Doucement Tobi, sinon Sasori va être jaloux, hm.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, il est comme ça, hm.

Tobi se tourna alors vers le roux et lui sauta aussi dans les bras en criant.

- Tobi aime aussi Sasori senpai !

- Tobi, du calme ! Il a des béquilles, hm !

Le blond le détacha de son Danna qui commençait à être un peu inquiet et énervé.

- Tiens, il commence à pleuvoir, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher de rentrer, hm.

Les trois adolescents montèrent en cours, la cloche venant de sonner. Le cours était déjà bien entamé lorsque la lumière baissa d'un coup dehors. Des nuages noirs se rapprochaient à vue d'œil et ne présageaient rien de bon. Kurenai eu besoin de crier après plusieurs élèves pour obtenir le calme. Le mauvais temps avait un effet particulier sur les étudiants qui s'agitaient alors, sans autre raison apparente.

Le cours se fini dans un bruit de fond incessant.

- Rhaa ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on ait piscine maintenant, hm !? On va se payer la flotte à coup sûr !

- De toute façon tu seras mouillé, alors un peu plus un peu moins, tu sais...

- Merci Hidan, hm...

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai !

- Deidara-kun !

Le blond se retourna et, voyant de qui il s'agissait, lança un regard amusé à Sasori. Celui-ci en avait visiblement mare qu'on s'intéresse autant à son amant et avait un visage neutre, beaucoup trop neutre.

'Le beau temps avant la tempête' pensa Deidara.

- Deidara-kun.

- Hm ?

Hinata les avait rejoints en courant alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers la piscine.

- Je ... Enfin... Comme ça fait une semaine, je me disais... Ta réponse... ?

- Oh oui... Je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible... Hm.

- Pou... Pourquoi ?

Le roux s'avança à la hauteur de l'Iwa. Son visage semblait maintenant fermé et ses mèches en bataille lui retombaient devant les yeux.

- Bah... Disons que je suis déjà casé, hm.

- Ah ? Je... Je ne savais pas... Mais-

Le scorpion l'interrompit en attrapant le bras du blond et en l'entrainant vers les autres qui les attendaient. Il en profita pour jeter un regard de tueur à la pauvre adolescente, rouge de timidité. Ce regard lui glaça le sang. Pour une fois qu'elle osait s'ouvrir un peu aux autres...

- Danna, t'es pas gentil, la pauvre. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera traumatisée à vie à cause de toi, hm.

- De nous. Et tant mieux, comme ça elle arrêtera de te tourner autour !

- Haha ! T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux ! Hm !

L'Akatsuna ne releva pas et continua.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai pourtant marqué ! Ça ne se voit pas assez que tu es à moi !? Je ne vais quand même pas être obligé de te mettre un panneau autour du cou ! Quoique, au moins avec un truc du genre 'propriété privée' ou 'attention je monte la garde' on serait tranquilles !

- Danna... Hm.

Sasori continuait de marcher à toute allure, regardant droit devant lui, tout en tirant son blond en étant accroché à son bras.

- Je vais leur apprendre moi !

- Danna, hm...

Le blond l'arrêta brusquement et le tourna vers lui.

- Danna, tu le sais pourtant... Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Et je t'aime de toute mon âme, hm.

- Oui mais j-

Il ne le laissa pas finir et prit ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa langue se failla rapidement un passage jusqu'à sa consœur et la caressa tendrement. Les mains de l'Iwa venaient soutenir le visage sur lequel il était penché. Lorsqu'il laissa respirer le rouquin, il alla lui chuchoter tout près de l'oreille.

- Danna, je t'aime, hm.

- Hé ! Les amoureux, ce n'est pas le moment ! Gai va nous faire un caca nerveux si on est à la bourre. Au sens propre du terme, évidement !

Les quatre autres les avaient rejoints. Le couple avait marché tellement vite qu'il les avait dépassés très largement.

Ils reprirent leur marche. À l'arrière, Tobi et Zetsu semblaient en pleine conversation et l'agitation de Tobi était très probablement causée par le baiser de ses deux camarades. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un vrai et en plus entre deux garçons qu'il allait héberger le soir même... Hidan, lui n'arrêtait pas de glisser des remarques dans l'oreille de son radin de meilleur ami en lui donnant des petits coups de coude dans les cotes lorsqu'il disait quelque chose de drôle, à son goût du moins.

- Danna, t'es encore tout rouge, hm !

- Rho ça va...

- Petit timide va ! On lui déclare sa flamme et il devient comme une tomate, comme une petite vierge embarrassée, hm !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu dis et fais des choses embarrassantes devant tout le monde !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

- Alors les jeunes !? On se dépêche ! Heu... Sasori, je te demanderais de ne pas t'approcher à moins de trois mètres du bassin s'il te plait, je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience des pompiers et cetera.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, du moment que Dei...

- Oui ?

- Nan rien, je ferais attention, ne vous en faites pas.

- Très bien, alors va te changer toi aussi.

Il s'exécuta et se retrouva sur le bord, la serviette de son Gamin sur les hanches, puisqu'il avait, une fois de plus, oublié son short. À chaque fois qu'il voyait Deidara sous l'eau, une boule se formait dans son ventre. C'était stupide mais il n'y pouvait rien. Mais cette boule disparaissait dès qu'il sortait la tête de l'eau. D'ailleurs, le blond ne le quittait pas du coin de l'œil, pour sa part. Il avait un regard inquiet et pourtant un petit sourire restait indélébilement dessiné sur son visage. Les autres, eux, regardait l'Iwa bizarrement. Ils n'avaient probablement, pour la plupart, pas encore remarqué la perte de son œil et la petite plaque métallique lui donnait un air d'extraterrestre ou d'homme du futur. La chose faisait rire tous ceux qui étaient déjà au courant. Gai sensei enrageait qu'on puisse trouver une telle chose comique et partait dans de longs monologues sans aucun sens et que de toute façon personne n'écoutait.

Pour Sasori, l'heure et demi de natation se résuma donc par des fous rires dus aux élucubrations du prof et à la contemplation constante du corps en action du grand blond. Celui-ci était tellement diffèrent avec sa longue chevelure cachée par son bonnet et la totalité de son visage visible...

- Danna, tu rêves, hm ?

- Mh ?

- Tu sais que tu as un sourire bête depuis tout à l'heure et que ton regard dans le vague n'arrange rien, hm ?

- J'ai l'air idiot à cause de toi et tu le sais très bien Gamin !

- C'est pas faut, hm !

- On ferait mieux d'y aller puisque c'est fini, sinon, tes chevilles risquent de te faire prendre beaucoup de poids.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les douches en riant. Sasori s'était adossé au mur pour attendre et continuer d'admirer son compagnon. Ce dernier enleva son bonnet et une vague de cheveux doré en sortit. Il les lava au shampoing avant de les rincer.

- Tu sais qu'on dirait que tu fais de la pub pour L'Oréal ?

- Hm ? Je n'entends rien du tout Danna, hm.

- Non rien.

Ayant terminé de se doucher, l'Iwa se dirigea vers le scorpion, la main tendue.

- Ma serviette s'il te plait, hm.

- Hein ?! Mais j'ai rien en dessous, je te la donnerais dans les vestiaires !

- Danna, j'ai de l'eau dans les yeux, j'en ai besoin maintenant, hm.

Le roux grogna et fit un petit tour d'horizon pour voir qui il restait dans les douches. Il y avait encore deux camarades de l'Akatsuki et trois autres de leur classe.

- Danna, vite, ça va piquer, hm.

- Mais je...

- Arrête de jouer les timides, je suis sûr que t'as quelque chose en dessous de toute façon, hm.

- Oui, mais-

Le blond se colla contre lui et glissa ses mains sur le nœud qui retenait la serviette. Il la détacha rapidement et s'essuya le visage. Le roux en profita pour filer vers les vestiaires, les mains cachant les formes de son boxer.

- Danna, t'es vraiment trop timide, t'es sûr que c'était toi le petit chieur de primaire, hm ?

L'autre lui répondit en grognant.

- On mange où les gens ?

Hidan venait de sortir de sa cabine et les rejoignait pour mettre ses chaussures.

- Avec le temps de merde qu'il y a, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait trop intérêt à manger dehors, hm.

- Mouai... Remarque, il ne pleut toujours pas.

- Il ne faut jamais tenter le diable, hm.

À la cantine, l'Akasuna eu le droit de passer devant tout le monde grâce à ses béquilles, qu'il avait gardé juste pour l'occasion, et Deidara prétexta que le rouquin avait besoin d'aide pour son plateau pour doubler toute la queue aussi. Les autres les rejoignirent longtemps après.

- Bande de tricheurs ! En plus 'y avait masse de monde ! M'en fout, maintenant que j'ai la technique, je vais me débrouiller pour me cassez la jambe comme ça je pourrais-

- Hidan, tu continus de dire des âneries...

- En plus, je ne sais pas en quoi t'es fait mais tu n'as jamais rien, aucune maladie, même pas de rhume alors que tu te balades tout le temps à moitié à poil et tu as beau te casser la figure ou faire plein de conneries, tu n'es jamais blessé ! Faudra que tu m'expliques, hm !

- Ouai, Jashin-sama m'a fait indestructible, je ne peux pas m'en plaindre mais bon, un petit plâtre ne ferait pas de mal dans certains cas...

- Hidan, arrête de parler de religion, ça risque de faire des histoires.

- Je suis d'accord avec ce radin, tu as complètement tord avec tes débilités de Dieu.

- C'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit... ajouta discrètement Kakuzu.

Yahiko n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un véritable Dieu.

Deidara soupira.

- Ça y est, Pain est lancé, ça va encore finir en bagarre, hm.

- Comment ça débilité !? Je t'interdis de critiquer Jashin-sama !

- Ton Dieu est inutile et totalement inexistant !

- Ah oui !? Et comment tu m'expliques comment il peut être à la fois 'inexistant' et 'inutile' ?! S'il est 'inutile', c'est qu'il existe !

- Tu comprends vraiment ce qui t'arrange... Et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Certains autres Dieux, malgré leur inexistence peuvent servir à quelque chose, leur présence dans le cœur des fidèles peut permettre l'espoir. Le tien ne sert même pas à ça.

Hidan se leva brutalement en tapant du plat des mains sur la table.

- Ah oui !? Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer ce à quoi il sert mon Dieu et je vais même lui offrir un petit sacrifice part la même occasion !

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Yahiko par-dessus la table mais Kakuzu l'attrapa par le col et le rassit d'un geste, comme si c'était une habitude pour lui.

- Kakuzu ! Lâche moi, je vais lui montrer à cet hérétique ce que je fais à ceux de son espèce !

D'un autre geste, probablement familier lui aussi, il assomma son camarade d'un coup sur la tête. Hidan chancela un peu avant s'effondrer sur l'épaule de son voisin. La scène devait probablement être fréquente parce que les autres ne réagir pas le moins du monde. Pain continua même ses explications philosophiques. Sasori regardait la scène avec amusement.

- Pourquoi ils se disputent sur des choses aussi stupides ?

- Je dois avouer que malgré le fait que je les connaisse depuis assez longtemps, je n'ai toujours pas compris... Enfin, j'imagine que ça doit être du même genre que si on discutait sur l'art tous les deux, hm.

Le roux se redressa.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! L'art c'est quelque chose de concret !

- Oui mais de l'extérieur, ça doit être pareil quand même, hm.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du blond.

- Non, tu ne peux pas comparer l'art à leurs crétineries de dieux !

Hidan, qui avait en partit repris ses esprits, et Yahiko se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le scorpion, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs. Deidara s'y attendait et se mit à rire avant d'arriver à le rescousse.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il disait ça pour plaisanter et pour vous taquiner, hm !

Le petit roux fronça les sourcils.

- Mais pas du t... Aiie !

Le pied du blond vint écraser le sien pour le faire taire. Les deux croyants savaient pertinemment qu'il ne plaisantait pas mais ils laissèrent tomber.

Le roux alla ensuite déposer ses béquilles à l'infirmerie pendant le temps de pause qu'il restait, toujours accompagné de l'Iwa.

- T'es suicidaire, Danna, hm !

- Mh ?

- Critiquer la religion devant ces deux-là, c'est signer son arrêt de mort, hm.

- À ce point-là ?

- Bah presque, alors évite, je ne veux pas qu'ils t'abiment, hm.

Le roux lui lança un regard en coin.

- Tu parles de moi comme d'un jouet...

- Non, comme un objet fragile plutôt, hm.

Il soupira avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière vérifia l'état de la cheville du scorpion avant de les relâcher tous les deux.

- Aller, plus que trois heures de cours et on est tranquilles, hm.

- Tu sais où c'est chez Tobi ?

- Ouep, c'est à deux minutes d'ici. C'est une supère grande barque en plus ! Un truc énorme et super classe, hm !

- Ah ?

- Oui, c'est dans le quartier chic de la ville. Quand on était plus petits, je dormais souvent chez lui. On faisait des chasses au trésor dans le jardin et dans la maison. Ce qui était marrant aussi, c'était les batailles d'eau quand on prenait notre bain ensemble ! On en mettait partout et après on se faisait engueulé mais c'était super quand même ! En plus, j'avais jamais vu de lit à baldaquins en vrai et lui il en avait un. Et le nombre de fois où on se baladait dans les couloirs la nuit en jouant aux ninjas espions... ! Le but s'était d'aller recueillir des infos dans chaque pièce et d'aller piquer des gâteaux dans la cuisine sans réveiller les parents, hm. Haha ! On s'éclatait tellement !

- Ah oui ? Et j'imagine que c'est de faire les exercices que j'ai mis au tableau qui vous amuse tant.

Kurenai le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

- Et puisque ça vous semble si amusant, vous allez les corriger au tableau M. Iwa. Sasori, avec les étincelles que vous aviez dans les yeux pendant que ce clown vous expliquait la façon dont il avait résolu le problème, je pense que vous avez tout compris et que vous allez vous faire un plaisir de faire la deuxième partie.

- (et merde, désolé) Oui M'dame, hm.

- (t'inquiète', c'est pas grave) Oui Madame.

- Et on dit Mademoiselle !

- Oh ! Alors vous n'avez pas avancé avec Azuma-sensei ? Vous devriez être plus gentille avec lui parce qu'il est vraiment à fond ! En plus vous êtes jolie et-

- M. Iwa Deidara, quand j'aurais besoin d'une assistante matrimoniale, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne m'adresserais pas à vous et je vous demanderais de ne pas changer de sujet ! Allez faire cet exercice tout de suite !

- Hm.

Il fit semblant de râler devant la prof mais il lança, une fois qu'il l'eu dépassée, un clin d'œil à Sasori qui arborait un magnifique sourire amusé.

- Pfou ! Enfin fini ! Plus que demain matin et c'est vacances en amoureux, hm !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'établissement avec Tobi sur les talons.

- Tobi a demandé à Zetsu-kun s'il voulait venir aussi chez Tobi cette nuit, mais il ne pouvait pas.

- Pas grave, on sera bien rien que tous les trois, non, hm ?

- Si ! Tobi est content que ses senpais viennent dormir chez lui !

Il partit en courant devant eux, en agitant les bras puis revint.

- Senpai... ?

- Hm ?

- Senpai et Sasori senpai sont amoureux ?

Sasori se mit à rougir. Le blond, lui, ne fut en aucun cas gêné par la question et passa son bras par-dessus les épaules du roux.

- Ouep ! Comment as-tu deviné !? Hm !

Tobi ne sentit pas le ton légèrement moqueur et s'excita encore un peu plus, si c'était possible.

- Tobi a vu quand Senpai embrassait Sasori senpai ! C'est comme dans un film que Tobi a vu la semaine dernière ! Tobi est content que ses senpais soient amoureux ! Ils vont très bien ensembles !

- Ah ! Tu vois Danna ! Je te l'avais dit, hm !

Le scorpion rétrécit encore, le visage cramoisi.

- Arrête de raconter des bêtises, tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ! Et c'est gênant !

- Et Tobi comprend son Senpai parce que Sasori senpai est très mignon ! Oh ! Et Tobi sais ce que ça veut dire 'Danna' ! C'est comme ça que les geishas appellent leurs clients ! Pas vrai Senpai ?

- Tout à fait Tobi, t'as tout compris, hm !

- Je veux mourir...

Le scorpion se laissa ainsi entrainer par les deux autres.

- Tadam ! C'est la maison de Tobi !

Le brun était fièrement redressé, les bras tendus, devant le portail immense qui donnait sur un vaste jardin.

Les nuages noirs étaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête, plus menaçant que jamais. Une absence totale de vent leur avait permis de grossir sans se déplacer et les premières gouttes commencèrent à tomber. Les trois garçons furent donc poussés vers le palier accueillant de la maison, par le temps lourd et la pluie.

- Whaow !

Les yeux de l'Akasuna s'agrandirent. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un hall chaleureux et assez grand. Sur les côtés, s'alignaient des portes et au fond, un escalier double amenait à l'étage supérieur. Un lustre brillant éclairait toute la pièce.

- Danna, voici la demeure de Sir Tobi, quatrième du nom, hm.

- Qu... Quoi !? C'est vrai ?!

- Mais non crétin, il est cinquième, hm ! ...

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Il pourrait très bien !

- Mais non Danna, t'en fait pas, tu pourras encore le regarder en face sans risquer de te faire envoyer aux galères, hm.

Tobi lui attrapa la main et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Tobi va faire visiter à Sasori senpai !

- Ok, je te le confis, hm.

Le roux voyait défiler les salles sans réaliser complètement où elles se situaient par rapport au reste de la maison ni combien elles étaient à correspondre à la même fonction. Ils terminèrent la visite pas la salle à manger où Deidara mettait la table.

- Qu'est-ce que Senpai fait ?

- J'avais faim alors je nous ai préparé un petit quelque chose. À table, hm !

Les yeux de Sasori s'étaient arrêtés sur la tenue du blond. Il était torse nu avec son caleçon à nuage et avec juste un tablier blanc par-dessus.

- Ça te plait, hm ?

L'Iwa le regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Hein !? Heu oui... Enfin non... Je...

- Tobi trouve que Senpai est très beau comme ça !

- Et toi Danna, hm ?

- Mais c'est pas la question ! Rhabille toi un peu, c'est pas une tenue quand on est invité chez quelqu'un !

- Mais j'avais chaud moi, hm.

- Sasori senpai ne doit pas s'inquiéter, Tobi a l'habitude et les parents de Tobi ne sont pas là ce soir.

Le brun s'installa à table tandis que le blond remplissait les assiettes.

- Gamin, tu me montres où sont les toilettes ?

- J'arrive Danna, hm.

- Mais Tobi peut-

- Non non, ne te dérange pas, je m'en occupe, hm.

Il enleva son tablier et suivit le roux dans le couloir. Après s'être un peu éloignés, le scorpion se tourna pour faire face au blond. Il le regarda quelques instants dans les yeux puis baissa la tête pour commencer.

- C... Comment ça il a l'habitude de te voir comme ça ? Et... Comment ça se fait que vous soyez si proches ? Plus que nous j'ai l'impression... Et vous avez l'air de vous adorer et...

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux. Le blond le prit dans ses bras.

- Danna, arrête d'imaginer des bêtises... Ça me fait mal que tu ne me fasses pas confiance. Combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise ? Je suis amoureux de toi, hm.

Il le sera un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'il sentait des larmes glisser sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec Tobi on se connait bien et qu'on est amis depuis longtemps que tu as des raisons d'être jaloux... C'est toi que j'aime, un point c'est tout. Et personne ne viendra prendre ta place dans mon cœur, jamais, hm.

- Désolé Dei... Quand je te vois avec lui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mon ventre se serre et... Je suis désolé...

- Arrête de t'excuser, crétin, hm.

- Me traite pas de crétin...

- Si, t'es mon petit Danna crétin, hm.

- Arrête de te moquer, tout ça c'est de ta faute...

- D'accord mais fait moi confiance et comprend que mes sentiments sont aussi forts et sincères que les tiens, hm.

- Gamin...

- Hm ?

Le scorpion déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son amant, acceptant le marché.

- Il va finir par s'inquiéter si on ne retourne pas dans la salle à manger, tu ne crois pas, hm ?

- Si.

Ils retrouvèrent Tobi sagement assis à sa place, à attendre que les deux autres soient là pour commencer à manger. Il les regardait avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Bon appétit !

Ils se régalèrent tous les trois autour de la grande table en bois.

- Gamin, je te laisserais cuisiner plus souvent à l'avenir !

- Mince, si j'avais su ! Mois qui espérais être tranquille de ce côté-là, hm.

- Hé non, raté ! Espèce de faignant !

- Bon, maintenant, un petit nettoyage ne peut pas nous faire de mal, hm.

- C'est ça, change de sujet ! Et n'espère pas que ça me fera oublier...

- Tobi, tu veux commencer à la salle de bain, hm ?

- Tobi et senpais ne prennent pas de bain ensemble ?

Sasori leva la tête et, prenant un air naïf, il demanda au brun.

- Tobi, avec Deidara, on voulait le faire, rien que tous les deux, parce qu'on a encore jamais essayé...

- Oh ! Bien sûr, Tobi ne veut pas empêcher ses senpais de s'amuser tous les deux ! Tobi va se laver tout de suite pour leur laisser la place !

Et il sortit de la pièce en sautillant joyeusement.

- Il est gentil mais un peu naïf quand même.

- Oui, si on veut... Moi c'est cette pureté, cette innocence et cette générosité qui me touche chez lui. Il pense aux autres avant lui, hm.

- ...

- Mais il n'est pas toi, alors arrête de faire cette tête, hm.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas moi ! ... Aller, aide moi à débarrasser la table au lieu d'essayer de me rendre encore jaloux.

- Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas Danna, hm !

- Si je m'inquiète... Bref, au boulot.

Le roux attrapa les assiettes et les couverts et les emporta dans la cuisine, laissant le blond se charger des verres. Le scorpion commençait à remplir le lave-vaisselle lorsqu'il sentit le blond se glisser derrière lui. Les grandes mains de celui-ci vinrent se poser sur les hanches du roux.

- Je sais que tu vas encore me traiter de pervers mais là, tu es dans une position parfaite Danna, hm.

- Si tu sais ce que je vais te dire, pourquoi tu me le dis, espèce de gros pervers ?

- Parce que c'est précisément ce que je pense et que la sincérité n'a pas de prix, hm.

Le scorpion se redressa et posa ses propres mains sur celles de l'Iwa. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à son ventre et les y croisa de façon à être dans les bras de son amant. Puis il renversa la tête, l'appuyant sur l'épaule derrière lui.

- Danna, hm ?

Il tourna la tête pour mettre son nez dans le cou du blond et, fermant les yeux, il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Ça va Danna, hm ?

- Oh oui...

L'Iwa resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du petit corps tout contre lui, tout en appuyant son menton sur la clavicule du rouquin. Et ils restèrent là sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une tempête, j'ai nommé Tobi, arrive et détruise la magie du moment.

- Tobi a fini ! Il est tout propre maintenant !

L'Akasuna ouvrit les yeux à regret et regarda en direction du trouble-fête. Mais ce qu'il vit le rendit sans voix. Le brun avait, pour se doucher, enlevé les bandages qui recouvraient son visage et n'en avait pas encore remit, laissant apparentes ses cicatrices de brulure.

- T... Tobi...

Tout son visage était dévasté par de grandes traces de brulures et la peau était de couleurs variées et difforme. De grandes rides s'étaient formées un peu partout, crevassant l'ensemble.

- Merci Tobi ! Danna, vient, on doit se laver aussi, hm.

Le blond le tira hors de la pièce pour décoller son regard du visage défiguré de leur ami.

Après avoir refermé la porte de la salle de bain, Deidara attendit que l'Akatsuna se reprenne.

- Je... Je ne savais pas... Tu m'avais dit qu'il était amoché mais... Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

- Ne t'en fait pas, on comprend tous les deux ta réaction, elle est normale. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu continu d'agir comme avant, sinon tu risques de le blesser, hm.

- Oui, je vais essayer.

Il releva alors la tête et, pour se changer les idées, il observa l'endroit. C'était une grande pièce entièrement carrelée avec, dans un coin, une douche et, dans un autre, une grande baignoire. Il y avait aussi un lavabo et une machine à laver.

- Toujours prêt à faire un bain commun, hm ?

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Très bonne remarque ! En effet, tu ne l'as pas, hm !

Le blond s'accroupit et commença à défaire la ceinture du roux.

- Hep hep hep ! On se calme !

- Le haut d'abord, hm ?

- Heu...

Il soupira et rendit les armes.

- Si ça t'amuse après tout...

- Merci Danna ! Hm !

Ainsi, la chemise de Sasori fut déboutonnée puis retirée par les soins de l'Iwa. Puis ses chaussures et son pantalon suivirent la même destinée. Il se retrouva rapidement nu comme un ver, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire qui continuait de se remplir doucement.

- À mon tour, y a pas de raison !

Ce fut donc tour du blond de se faire déshabillé par les soins du scorpion.

- Danna, cette vue en plongée de toi dans cette position est sublime, hm.

- Je vois ça.

Et pour expliquer, il regarda en direction du membre qui se dressait, juste sous ses yeux.

- Dit Danna-

- Non, ne dit rien de plus... Et viens par là au lieu de penser à ce genre de chose.

Il le fit s'assoir dans l'eau recouverte de mousse nacrée. Puis il commença à lui frotter le dos avec du savon. Il continua ensuite en faisant les épaules, le cou et redescendit vers le torse. Le blond en profitait, les yeux fermés.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu savonnais comme un dieu, hm ?

- Non, tu es le premier, mais tu es aussi le premier à qui je fais ça, moi mis à part.

- Je suis vraiment chouchouté alors, hm.

- Oui, ça tu peux le dire !

- Merci Danna, hm.

- Y pas de quoi... En fait, t'es vraiment super bien monté toi !

- Comment ça 'en fait' !? Évidement que je suis bien monté ! Je croyais que tu le savais, hm !

- Mais je rigole, bien sûr que je le savais ! Mais là c'est vraiment encore plus évident.

- Et oui, je suis un vrai Apollon, que veux-tu, hm...

- Bon, t'as fini de te lancer des fleurs, Narcisse ?

- Danna, tu sais que en dessous aussi ça a besoin d'être lavé, et peut être même plus que ce que tu es en train de re-re-refaire, hm.

- Mh...

Ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il insistait sur le nombril de l'Iwa qui était devenu tout rouge. Le blond, ne voyant pas de réaction arriver, échangea les places et se retrouva assis derrière son Danna.

- Danna, je te montre comment faut faire. Regarde, apprécie et apprend, hm.

Il lui piqua le savon des mains et refit exactement comme le roux à la différence qu'il ne s'arrêta pas à la ceinture et continua à descendre. Le scorpion était devenue tout rouge tandis qu'une autre partie de son corps réagissait. Il poussa même un léger gémissement lorsque la main du blond passa sur sa verge durcie. Dans son dos, il sentit que le bruit ne laissait pas son amant indifférent.

- Danna, ensuite on fait les pieds et les jambes alors allonge toi sur moi et hop, les pattes en l'air, hm !

Il s'exécuta. Lui aussi ferma les yeux pour profiter un maximum. Il avait l'impression que les mains douces de l'Iwa le caressaient plus qu'elles ne le frottaient.

- Voilà, plus que les cheveux et le visage et tu seras parfaitement propre, hm.

- Vas y pour la figure, moi je ne bouge pas, je suis trop bien comme ça.

- À vos ordres chef ! Hm !

De ses doigts experts, il y mit du savon, faisant bien attentions aux yeux, à la bouche et au nez. Puis, il rinça, toujours en évitant ses zones.

- Ayer. Je sais que je suis confortable mais je vais être obligé de te demander de te redresser Danna, hm.

- Mmmmmh.

Le roux se releva à contre cœur et se vis noyé sous un torrent d'eau. Deidara avait mis la douchette au-dessus de sa tête et sans prévenir, avait ouvert l'eau.

- Mais t'es vraiment dingue toi !

Il avait, maintenant, les cheveux dégoulinants qui lui retombaient devant les yeux. L'eau lui avait entièrement aplatit ses mèches framboises.

- Hahaha ! Danna t'es vraiment trop mignon !

Le roux se retourna et se mit à taper le blond qui riait toujours.

- Méchant ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! Et arrêtez de dire que je suis mignon ! Je ne suis pas mignon et je n'ai pas envie de l'être !

- Si si ! T'es trop mignon Danna !

L'Akatsuna se rassit en boudant.

- Arrête de dire ça... C'est pas vrai... Et de toute façon ça sert à rien.

Le blond surprit, l'attira sur lui.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Et moi j'aime bien, ça fait partit de toi, hm.

- Mouai...

- Danna, arrête de râler, hm.

Il glissa sa tête à côté de celle du roux. Celui-ci la tourna pour le regarder. Le blond en profita pour lui voler un baiser et lui fit un grand sourire pour lui remonter le moral. Son but fut atteint l'autre le lui rendit. Deidara reprit alors et se mit à faire mousser le shampoing sur la petite tête rousse.

- Fini ! T'es nickel maintenant, hm.

Sasori se remit à son travail après avoir retrouvé sa place derrière l'Iwa. Il ne restait presque plus de mousse dans le bain et l'eau était devenue laiteuse avec le savon dissous.

L'eau commençait à être froide lorsqu'ils se résolurent à la quitter et à rejoindre Tobi qui les attendait dans sa chambre. Il avait mis un étrange masque sur son visage, un masque orange formant une spirale jusqu'à un unique trou découvrant son œil sain. En ouvrant la porte et en l'apercevant, le rouquin eu un mouvement de recul.

- Tobi commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir ses Senpais revenir ! Mais maintenant, Tobi est rassuré ! Senpai et Sasori senpai se sont bien amusés ?

- Oui, très bien, hm !

Le scorpion retrouva une teinte cuivrée alors qu'il sortait son pyjama de son sac. Les deux amants se changèrent rapidement puis les trois garçons ouvrirent le canapé-lit dans la chambre du brun. Celui-ci semblait très heureux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en faisant ça. Et de son côté, le blond s'amusait à rappeler certaines anecdotes à leur hôte. Le scorpion les regardait tous les deux. Il y avait comme un lien unique entre eux... Un lien que lui n'aurait très probablement jamais avec qui que ce soit et surtout qu'il ne pourrait jamais tisser avec son Gamin... Une boule se forma dans son ventre et dans sa gorge.

- Je... Je vais me laver les dents...

Il sortit en trainant les pieds, les yeux morts.

_Pourquoi le voir aussi heureux avec un autre lui brisait le cœur ainsi ?_

Il ouvrit mécaniquement la porte de la salle de bain.

_C'est vrai... Il était heureux, ça devait être le principal à ses yeux... Mais ça le rendait triste. Il aurait voulu être le seul à pouvoir faire apparaitre ou disparaitre son sourire._

Ses mains mirent un peu de dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent.

_Pourquoi était-il aussi jaloux, aussi possessif ? Il aimait Deidara et Deidara l'aimait, que pouvait-il bien avoir de plus ?_

Sa gorge se serra un peu plus.

_Ils s'aimaient et pourtant... Il avait l'impression de ne pas vraiment le connaitre. Tobi, lui, malgré sa naïveté, le connaissait vraiment. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble et ils semblaient se connaitre pas cœur, comme si rien était un secret entre eux._

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et il se vit serré contre un autre corps, dans son dos.

~o~

- Je... Je vais me laver les dents...

_Sasori est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure._

Le blond suivit la porte des yeux, le temps qu'elle se referme lentement sur son rouquin. Puis il se tourna vers Tobi qui le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, hm ?

- Tobi n'en sait rien.

- Il a l'air mélancolique depuis un moment... Il y a des fois où je ne le comprends pas, hm.

- Senpai devrait peut être aller lui parler.

- Tu as surement raison, hm.

L'Iwa alla donc dans la salle de bain. Sasori était là, devant le lavabo. Dans la glace, il pouvait voir ses deux prunelles rouges complètement éteintes et perdues dans le vide. Il s'approcha. Malgré le bruit de ses pas sur le sol carrelé, l'autre ne réagit pas. Le voir ainsi lui faisait mal. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit Sasori sursauter lorsque sa peau frôla la sienne.

- Danna, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Sa tête, qu'il avait relevée en sortant de ses pensées, se rabaissa.

- Je ne sais pas...

- C'est à cause de moi... Hm ?

Le roux se rinça la bouche sans répondre.

- Danna... C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça, hm... ?

Sasori ne répondit pas à nouveau. Il nettoya sa brosse à dent et la posa sur le rebord devant lui.

- Sasori... Tu sais, si tu ne me dis rien, je ne peux pas t'aider, hm.

Le scorpion se retourna pour faire face à son amant et, sans le regarder, il enroula ses bras autour de lui, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou du blond. Ce dernier n'insista pas et entoura de ses bras les frêles épaules de son Danna. Ils restèrent là sans bouger de longues minutes, dans le silence. Et pourtant, ils échangeaient bien plus que par des paroles.

Deidara finit par briser ce silence.

- Danna, on ferait mieux d'y retourner.

Le roux hocha la tête et suivit l'Iwa jusque dans la chambre. Tobi était déjà couché. Son étrange masque orange était posé sur la table de nuit près de son lit. Bien qu'il ne dorme pas encore, il avait remonté la couverture jusque sous son nez et avait fermé son œil pour faire croire aux deux autres que c'était le cas. Deidara se douta de la supercherie, connaissant bien son ami, mais il ne dit rien, laissant juste un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Il a du s'endormir.

- Oui, probablement... On ferait mieux d'en faire autant, tu ne crois pas, hm ?

Sasori eu un sourire discret avant de s'allonger d'un côté du lit. Le blond fit de même.

- Danna, hm...

- Mh ?

- Je t'aime, hm.

L'Akatsuna se décala pour que son amant puisse le prendre dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoté avec une boule de bonheur dans la gorge.

- Moi aussi Gamin... Je t'aime.

À côté d'eux, dans l'autre lit, un sourire se forma sous la couverture multicolore.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^

à la semaine prochaine !


	17. Mercredi, enfin en vacances !

\o/ je l'ai fini pour aujourd'hui \o/

Bonne lecture à tout(e)s ^^

* * *

- Sasori sempai ! Il est l'heure que Sasori sempai se réveille !

Les yeux rouges de l'Akatsuna s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Dans la même foulée, il se redressa brutalement. Un bruit sourd résonna alors dans la chambre. Les têtes des deux adolescents s'étaient cognées.

- Aïe... Sasori sempai a la tête dure...

Le brun se retira d'au-dessus du roux qu'il surplombait en se frottant le front. Il était monté à quatre pattes sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais !?

- Sasori sempai ne doit pas s'énerver, Tobi voulait juste réveiller Sasori sempai.

Le scorpion lui lança un regard assassin avant de se rendre compte qu'il manquait quelque chose.

- Où est Deidara ?

- Senpai est aux toilettes. Pourquoi Sasori senpai n'aime pas Tobi ?

Tobi lui avait posé la question sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui mit le roux mal à l'aise. Celui-ci baissa alors les yeux avant de répondre.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas... Je t'aime bien... Mais il y a des trucs chez toi qui m'énervent.

- Des trucs ?

- Oui... Tu sais, ta façon de parler à la troisième personne, d'être toujours heureux sans raison, de courir autour de Deidara en lui racontant des conneries et en l'appelant 'Senpai' tout le temps...

Une expression triste apparue sur le visage déformé du brun.

- Sasori senpai déteste Tobi...

- Mais non ! Tobi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Sasori commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son camarade avec une telle expression.

- Sasori senpai déteste Tobi alors que Tobi aime beaucoup son senpai...

- Non Tobi... Je t'aime beaucoup aussi. Ne pleure pas s'il te plait.

Ne voyant pas d'autre alternative, le rouquin enroula ses bras autour des épaules du brun et lui frotta gentiment le dos.

- C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui Tobi... arrête de pleurer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Deidara en pyjama.

- Ah bah voilà... Je vous laisse deux minutes ensemble et vous vous faites des câlins, hm.

Sasori s'écarta de Tobi.

- Gamin ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

L'Iwa fut amusé par la remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je crois Danna ?

- Heu... Je... Enfin...

- Danna, la seule chose que je suis en train de me dire, là, c'est que tu as osé dire bonjour à quelqu'un d'autre avant de me le dire à moi.

Le scorpion se mit à rougir, rassuré.

- Tobi a faim !

Le brun, répondant à sa propre remarque et oubliant déjà l'incident, entraina les deux amants dans la cuisine, les empêchant de continuer leur petite discussion stagnante.

Pour se réveiller et se mettre de bonne humeur, ils se racontèrent, chacun leur tour, leur rêve de la nuit devant leur petit déjeuné. Celui de Sasori se vit étrangement raccourcit à cause de l'omniprésence du blond dans ses pensées et du manque d'envie de partager certains passages. Au contraire, Tobi se perdait dans de grandes et très précises descriptions. Il réussissait à donner les moindres petits éléments sans pour autant perturber son récit des plus imaginatifs. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le roux resta bouche bée, les yeux admiratifs.

- Tu sais que tu devrais écrire des romans !?

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de l'Iwa.

- C'est ce que Senpai a dit à Tobi, alors Tobi a commencé à écrire des histoires.

Il se leva alors et sortit de la pièce en courant. Il ne fut pas long et revint avec trois gros classeurs de couleurs différentes. Il les posa sur la table, à côté du scorpion, les yeux brillants.

- Tobi ne les a pas encore finis... Tobi ne sait pas comment les finir.

Sasori, curieux, ouvrit le classeur du haut de la pile. Sur la première page était gribouillé un titre. Les pages suivantes étaient noircies de la même écriture brouillonne, pleine de ratures. Et bien que cette écriture soit épaisse et espacée, il y avait tellement de feuilles que l'ensemble devait bien faire l'équivalent d'un roman épais.

- Tu écris ça depuis quand ?

- Depuis... Quand Senpai a dit à Tobi qu'il devrait écrire ?

- Je pense trois ans, peut être quatre, hm.

L'Akasuna continuait de feuilleter en lisant quelques passages.

- Est ce que tu me laisserais les emporter pour les lire ? demanda-t-il en levant la tête vers le concerné.

Tobi leva les sourcils, étonné. Après un temps pendant lequel le brun regarda fixement Sasori pour s'assurer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il hocha la tête. Un sourire apparu sur son visage qui avait été de nouveau recouvert de bandelettes tandis que le roux le remerciait en retournant se plonger dans les pages inégalement remplies. La scène amusa Deidara jusqu'à ce qu'instinctivement il regarde sa montre.

- On est à la bourre, ça sonne dans deux minutes, hm...

Les deux autres sautèrent hors de leur chaise comme s'ils venaient de recevoir une décharge électrique. Ils se changèrent le plus vite possible mais ça ne suffit évidemment pas à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'heure en cours. Ils s'en sortirent donc avec un retard à justifier auprès de l'administration. Avec son horreur du retard et ses parents à l'étranger, Sasori était le plus embarrassé des trois. Ça ne cessa de lui tourner dans la tête.

- Danna ?

Le roux n'entendit même pas la voix de son amant et voisin de table.

- Danna ?!

Ne le voyant toujours pas réagir, le blond passa sa main sur la cuisse du scorpion, le faisant sursauter.

- Dei... !

- Tu étais dans la lune ? ... Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème. Avec l'Aka', on pense partir demain après-midi, ça te va, hm ?

- Heu... Oui, pas de problème.

Après avoir répondu, Sasori repartit dans ses pensées. Deidara le regardait du coin de l'œil, étonné de cette mélancolie chez son camarade.

- Danna... À quoi tu penses, hm ?

- ... Rien, je me casse la tête avec cette connerie de mot de retard.

- C'est seulement ça, hm ?

- Oui... C'est bête, je sais...

- Tu ne veux pas penser plutôt à ce qu'on va faire cette aprèm' et demain matin, hm ?

C'était en effet une bonne remarque.

- Heu si... Mais je n'en sais rien... T'as une idée sur la question toi ?

L'Iwa lui sourit, amusé. L'air un peu perdu et sérieux donnait au rouquin une bouille assez comique.

- Moi j'ai toujours de bonnes idées pour faire passer le temps Danna, hm...

- Gamin, soit sérieux pour une fois et arrête de ne penser qu'à _ça_.

Les habituelles rougeurs que le scorpion arborait quand ils abordaient ce genre de sujet firent rapidement leur apparition alors qu'il détournait la tête.

- Hein ? Mais je ne parlais pas de faire... Enfin_ ça_ quoi... Je pensais t'emmener au cinéma, en amoureux, hm.

Sasori tourna la tête vers son amant, surprit et réjouit par la nouvelle.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Si ça te plait et qu'il y a un film que tu as envie d'aller voir, oui, hm.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas allé au cinéma ! En plus avec toi-

- M. Akasuna, vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant, réfléchit et constructif à déclarer à la classe ?

- Non Madame...

Anko sensei le fixait tout en lui tendant un sourire qui ne signifiait rien d'autre que 'si tu continues à bavarder, je t'arrache les viscères en les faisant passer par tes trous de nez, je les fais griller au barbecue et je te les fais manger... à moins que tu ne préfères les avoir en suppositoire'.

Ayant trop peur qu'elle ne mette ce genre de menaces à exécution, ce dont ils la croyaient tout à fait capable, ils attendirent la fin du cours pour continuer à parler.

- Elle me fait flipper cette prof !

- Elle a toujours fait peur à tout le monde de toute façon... Mais bon, revenons à quelque chose de plus intéressant : notre petite sortie, hm.

Il accompagna la chose d'un clin d'œil, tout en suivant l'Akasuna chez lui.

- Tu sais ce qui passe au cinéma toi ? demanda Sasori en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, après avoir posé son blouson et son sac sur le canapé.

L'Iwa le suivit et lui répondit tout en se servant dans une boite de biscuits apéritifs qui trainait sur le plan de travail.

- Non, pas vraiment... Hm.

- Mais de toute façon on y va, non ?

Le roux c'était retourné vers son amant avec une légère inquiétude dans la voix qui étonna ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir. Et puis je te l'ai proposé, alors je ne peux plus-

Il fut coupé par les bras du scorpion qui s'enroulèrent autour de son cou.

- Merci Gamin !

Le blond se recula légèrement, sans faire lâcher sa prise à l'autre.

- Heu... Danna, t'es sûr que ça va, hm ?

Il voulait lui offrir une séance de cinéma, pas le cinéma lui-même...

- Oui ! ... Oh ! Et je voulais te montrer quelque chose !

Le blond était de plus en plus surpris. Il avait été dans les nuages durant toute la matinée et là, à partir du moment où il lui avait parlé d'aller au cinéma, il était excité comme une puce, comme Tobi lorsqu'on lui annonce quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir. Et maintenant, il le trainait dans les escaliers avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils arrivèrent en déboulant dans la chambre du rouquin. Ce dernier lâcha la main de Deidara pour se diriger vers le coffre sculpté au fond de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste souple et en sortit un grand pantin articulé en bois. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

- Il n'est pas encore totalement fini, il faut encore que je le ponce par endroits et que je le vernisse, mais je voulais te le montrer.

Deidara s'avança en ne quittant pas le pantin étalé sur le lit des yeux. C'était visiblement le visage qu'il avait déjà vu quelques jours avant mais à présent, il avait aussi un corps et des cheveux blonds. La main de l'Iwa alla se perdre dans les longs fils dorés alors qu'il observait avec intérêt les traits du visage.

- Ils ne seront jamais aussi beaux et doux que les tiens mais c'est la meilleure qualité que j'ai trouvé.

Seul la chevelure était colorée, tout le reste était en bois clair et pourtant on aurait eu l'impression que le pantin était vivant tellement son expression était fidèlement reproduite. Les doigts de Deidara glissèrent sous la mèche qui cachait une moitié de visage.

- La copie n'est pas identique à l'originale Danna, hm...

- … Si tu savais ce que je m'en veux pour ton œil...

- Je sais Danna, arrête de culpabiliser, regarde, je suis un homme du futur, comme dans les films ! En plus, limite je vois mieux qu'avant avec, hm.

Il fit un clin d'œil au roux pour le rassurer et réussit même à lui tirer un sourire.

- Mais rien à faire, il est hors de question que j'abime une telle beauté, ajouta-t-il en indiquant le pantin qui les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Tout ça parce que monsieur a joué les héros...

En voyant l'expression du blond qui changeait, il se précipita sur les douces lèvres de son amant en riant. Puis, l'œil bleu du blond descendit jusqu'au seul vêtement qui recouvrait le corps sculpté, ce qui le fit rire.

- Ah... Oui, ça, j'ai été obligé de voir avec Pain. Je ne sais pas où il les trouve.

La marionnette à l'effigie de Deidara portait fièrement un caleçon à nuage comme l'original.

- Danna, en voyant ça, je dois bien reconnaitre que t'es un artiste, même si l'art est éphémère, hm.

Sasori ferma les yeux et, décidant de ne pas répondre à la provocation, donna certaines anecdotes sur la fabrication des marionnettes après avoir soufflé un 'merci Gamin'. Son ventre finissant par faire remarquer sa présence de façon peut discrète, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

- Alors Gamin, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes, hm ?

Le roux se mit à fouiller dans les placards et dans le réfrigérateur.

- Heu... Pas grand-chose... J'ai des pommes de terre si tu veux... Avec du poulet.

- T'as toujours autant de choix à ce que je vois, hm, dit-il en riant.

- Au lieu de te moquer, dis-moi si ça te va.

- C'est parfait Danna. Comme tout ce qui vient de toi d'ailleurs, je te l'ai déjà dit, hm.

Le rouquin rougit légèrement avant de mettre très explicitement un épluche-légumes entre les mains du blond.

- Heu... Hm... ?

- Tu as déjà eu le malheur de me faire part de tes dons culinaires alors ne fait pas cette tête, tu es de corvée de patate, un point c'est tout.

- Si j'avais su, hm... murmura-t-il en prenant la pomme de terre qu'on lui tendait. Mais justement, un maitre en cuisine ne doit pas se rabaisser à se servir de l'épluche-

Le regard de l'Akasuna l'interrompit. Rendant les armes, il se mit au travail.

- Tu veux m'exploiter, hein, avoue, hm.

- C'est en effet une possibilité Gamin. Mais maintenant, arrête de discuter et au boulot !

L'un en riant, l'autre en râlant, les deux étudiants épluchèrent les quelques pommes de terre que le scorpion avait mis sur la table. Les petits cuisiniers en herbe finir leur préparation en enfournant les rondelles qu'ils venaient de couper avec les pilons de poulet.

- À table !

Le rouquin apporta le plat fumant au moment où le blond terminait de mettre la table.

- Bon appétit ! ajouta-t-il en les servant tous les deux.

L'Iwa fixait son amant avec insistance, un sourire au coin des lèvres, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mmmmmh ! Danna, ce tablier te va vraiment à merveille, hm...

- J'espérais que ton 'Mmmmmh' soit destiné à notre chef d'œuvre culinaire...

- C'est un peu ça en prenant l'expression 'tu es à croquer' au sens propre, hm.

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel tout en commençant à manger. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et Deidara se vit entrainé dans la rue par le roux.

- Alors Gamin, il est où ce cinéma !?

- Heu... Par-là, hm.

Il était vraiment bizarre avec son cinéma...

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la façade couverte d'affiches de films. C'était un petit cinéma avec seulement quelques petites salles. Ils eurent donc le choix entre deux films d'animations, un film d'action et un 'pour adolescentes hystériques' comme disait Deidara.

- Bon bah... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait vraiment le choix Danna, hm.

- Oui...

- Oui, c'est ce qui te correspond le mieux... Raiponce sur grand écran, je savais que tu n'y résisterais pas, hm.

- Hein !? Raiponce !?

- Bah oui, c'est pas à ça que tu pensais, hm ?

Le blond le regarda en simulant l'étonnement tout en retenant un fou rire dû au regard de tueur désespéré que lui lançait le rouquin.

- Bah quoi, t'aimes pas ? Hm.

- C'est pas parce que le personnage principal te ressemble que fatalement je suis fana d'un dessin animé pour gamines, Gamin.

Le rire du blond s'arrêta brutalement.

- Tu n'aurais pas osé me traiter de fille, hein Danna... Tu n'aurais pas fait ça, hm... ?

Ce fut au tour de Sasori de sourire d'un air victorieux.

- Mais pas du tout très chère.

Voyant que Deidara cherchait déjà à se venger, le scorpion le tira vers l'entrée. Ils se retrouvèrent, quelques instants après, dans une petite salle encore vide.

- Heu... On ne s'est pas trompé de salle j'espère...

- T'as peur d'avoir à regarder une histoire de princesse, pas vrai, hm ? lui souffla-t-il en se moquant.

- ...

- Rhoo, Danna, ne t'inquiète pas, tu veux de l'action, t'auras de l'action, hm.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

- Apparemment, on va vraiment être seuls pendant la séance...

- Ce n'est pas si étonnant, c'est les vacances et on est dans le trou du cul du monde, hm.

- Mh.

De nombreuses pubs défilèrent, les plus variées possibles.

''L'Oréal, parce que vous le valez bien''

- Haha ! Dei ! Ça c'était toi à la piscine hier !

- ...

Il y avait vraiment tout, et n'importe quoi.

- Quoi !? Mais ils passent des pubs pour préservatifs alors qu'il pourrait y avoir des enfants dans la salle !?

Il se tourna vers le blond, indigné.

- Dei ! Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ça ne te choque pas toi, qu'il passe ce genre de publicité dans un endroit publique ?!

- Pourquoi tu es si gêné par ça, Danna ? Je te rappelle qu'on va voir un film interdit aux moins de seize ans, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore pur et innocent, hm.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma rapidement sans avoir émis le moindre son, tout en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il fixa l'écran d'un air boudeur, les joues que l'on pouvait deviner rouges. L'Iwa se pencha alors pour déposer un tendre baisé sur sa joue, faisant apparaitre un sourire en coin chez son amant. La pub se termina et les dernières lampes qui étaient restées allumées dans la salle s'éteignirent à leur tour, ne laissant que l'écran comme source de lumière. Le film put enfin débuter.

- Tu vois, on ne s'est pas trompé de salle, Danna, hm.

- Oui oui.

Les premières minutes qui présentaient les bases de l'histoire passèrent. Aucun des deux garçons ne lâcha l'écran des yeux jusqu'à ce que le générique de début ne commence. À ce moment, Sasori tourna les yeux vers l'œil bleu dans lequel se reflétaient des noms d'acteurs. Il eut une petite hésitation mais fini par se décider à attraper le bras du blond et poser sa tête sur son épaule. L'autre, un peu surprit, dévisagea le rouquin qui venait de se réintéresser aux images qui défilaient. Il sourit. C'était rare que ce soit lui qui prenne les initiatives dans leur couple, mais c'était vraiment agréable quand il le faisait. Le film avançait, ponctué de sursauts et de commentaires de l'Akasuna. Les sourcils de Deidara ne cessaient de se lever à ses interventions. Il ne le croyait pas si captivé par une histoire aussi banale. Plus tard, le roux compris pourquoi le film était interdit aux plus petits. Ils avaient droit à une alternance de scènes où un des personnages principaux se battait, tuant à tout va une quantité industrielle d'adversaires et où les effets spéciaux et le sang étaient plus que présents, et de scènes parfaites pour rendre les joues de notre rouquin cramoisies.

- Danna, arrête de rougir, c'est quelque chose de tout à fait naturel ! Et puis, faut avouer qu'elle ne s'y prend pas si mal pour le gâter, tu ne trouves pas, hm ?

- ...

- Et tu sais, te voir tout timide devant ça, ça me donne des idées pas très catholiques, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas réagir comme ça... À moins que ce soit de voir une femme dans ma position habituelle qui-

Les mains du scorpion vinrent littéralement s'écraser sur la bouche du blond pour l'empêcher de continuer. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient malgré le contrejour. Puis il les retira doucement, s'assurant que son amant n'allait pas reprendre ses théories douteuses. L'œil de L'Iwa le fixait toujours. Il s'y noya, une fois de plus et ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur celles de son amant. En même temps, sur l'écran derrière eux, une immense explosion faisait écho à l'intensité de leur baisé, réduisant par la même occasion une tour, d'où le héros venait de sortir en un roulé boulé à travers une des vitres du premier étage, en un tas de gravats en flammes. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Sasori trouva plus agréable de s'assoir sur les genoux du blond plutôt que sur son siège. Il put alors s'allonger en partie, calant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Deidara. Le film se termina rapidement, avec les bras de l'Iwa croisés sur le ventre de sa moitié.

- Danna... Hm ?

Le générique de fin venait de commencer à défiler tandis que Sasori dormait, dans la même position qu'avant.

- Réussir à t'endormir devant ça, t'es vraiment doué toi, hm.

Il ne se déplaça pas pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur. À la place, il s'amusa à jouer avec les mèches framboise qui retombaient sur le visage angélique. Et c'était tout à fait ça, lorsqu'il dormait, il ressemblait à un ange. Les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent alors que le générique se terminait. L'éclairage dérangea le roux qui remua un peu.

- Debout Danna, hm.

Les yeux rouge s'ouvrir doucement.

- Gamin... ?

- Le film est fini mon bébé, hm.

- Déjà... ?

Il se redressa légèrement en se frottant les yeux.

- Bien dormit, hm ?

Le scorpion hocha la tête, retenant un bâillement.

- Ça s'est fini comment ? bailla-t-il de nouveau.

Le blond sourit, attendrit avant de répondre.

- En gros, comme ça, hm...

En même temps, il se pencha vers les lèvres roses de son amant et les embrassa tendrement. Sasori ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait mais laissa faire en répondant même aux attentes d'affection de l'Iwa.

Quelques instants après, alors qu'ils étaient encore bouche contre bouche, un raclement de gorge les dérangea. Ils se quittèrent pour voir qui était le gêneur. Un grand baraqué avec des petites lunettes teintées plus que bizarres les regardait. Ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière et sa peau mate décorée d'un tatouage en forme de vagues sur sa joue lui donnait une apparence des plus originales. Il se mit brusquement à leur parler. Les deux jeunes écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce colosse à l'air inquiétant se mettait brusquement à faire des rimes, pourries qui plus est, pour leur demander de quitter la salle et laisser le prochain film commencer. Ils étaient tellement abasourdis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans pouvoir articuler la moindre parole.

Après avoir digéré cette apparition grotesque, Deidara posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Dit Danna... Hm...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça quand je t'ai proposé d'aller au cinéma... Hm ?

Le roux rosit légèrement avant de tourner les yeux vers le sol.

- Bah... Ça m'a fait plaisir...

- Danna, hm ?

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer quelque chose dont il avait un peu honte.

- ... Je... Je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois au cinéma et c'est quand j'étais tout petit...

- Hein ?! Une seule, hm ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- Ma mère disait que c'était une perte de temps. Mon père n'était pas d'accord mais il n'a pas voulu la contre dire et au final je n'y étais jamais allé... La première et la dernière fois que j'y suis allé avant aujourd'hui, c'était un jour ou Gaara, Temary et Kankuro, mon autre cousin, étaient venus à la maison et Gaara était tombé malade. Du coup, mon père nous a tous emmené au cinéma tandis que ma mère restait au chevet de mon petit cousin. Mais ça elle ne l'a jamais su… Avec mon père, on s'était tous mis d'accord pour dire qu'on était allé au musée...

Le blond le fixait, lui montrant clairement qu'il ne croyait pas à son histoire.

- C'est vrai en plus... Bien que ça soit totalement ridicule.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ton père trouve à ta mère mais si c'est vrai, elle est vraiment très con, hm.

Le scorpion fit la moue tout en détournant de nouveau les yeux de la prunelle bleue.

- Je sais...

Ils rentrèrent finalement sans un mot, juste en se tenant la main.

Arrivés chez Sasori, l'Iwa disparu dans la cuisine. Le scorpion, revenant des toilettes, le rejoignit. Il avait enfilé un tablier et s'activait avec des poêles et des casseroles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le roux s'approcha pour regarder ce qu'il préparait.

- Danna, c'est une soirée où je te chouchoute ! Alors c'est moi qui cuisine pendant que toi tu restes derrière, tranquillement assis à te rincer l'œil, hm.

Il ajouta même un clin d'œil au petit roux pour confirmer ses dires. Ce dernier rougit un peu avant d'obéir et de s'installer confortablement près de son amant.

Voir son visage souriant et heureux faisait son bonheur surtout que son sourire étirait ses lèvres grâce à lui.

Il soupira, les yeux brillants et un sourire bête s'installant sur sa bouche. Ils finirent la soirée en un tête à tête romantique, éclairés par la lueur des bougies que Deidara avait disposé dans la pièce et sur la table. Ils s'endormirent, comme chaque nuit, l'un sur l'autre, enlacés.

* * *

Aaaaaah (dans un soupir) c'est quand même bien les vacances... Par contre c'est con, ils sont enfin en vacances quand les miennes se finissent TTwTT

Bon à la semaine prochaine les gens ! (et on laisse un petit mot pour dire ce qu'on a pensé du chapitre ;p)


	18. Jeudi, vacances en tête à tête ?

chapitre fini à minuit passé !

comme quoi je me donne du mal pour vous ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Danna, hm...

La voix douce et caressante de l'Iwa le tira de son sommeil.

- Debout, je suis allé chercher des croissants, ils sont encore tous chauds, hm.

Le roux cligna des yeux avant de les refermer et enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller.

- Trop tôt...

- Danna, il est dix heure quand même, hm.

La tête rousse décoiffée émergea du coussin.

- Déjà... ?

- Oui et on a encore nos bagages à faire, hm.

Il se mit à râler. Le blond, amusé, tira la couette qui le recouvrait et alla déposer un baisé sur une des deux fesses roses qui se tendait à lui.

- Dei !?

L'Akasuna se retourna brusquement en direction de son amant.

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci le plus innocemment du monde. J'ai trouvé ça hier soir et je me suis dit que tu risquais d'avoir un peu chaud avec alors je me suis autorisé à te le retirer, hm.

Au bout de son doigt se balançait le boxer à motifs du roux.

- Gamin !

- Alors Danna, tu veux de mes croissants ou pas, hm ?

Il fut obligé de capituler pour récupérer son vêtement et suivit son maitre chanteur jusque dans la cuisine où ils se mirent à table. Le blond se leva, l'air très sérieux, devant Sasori qui buvait son habituel bol de chocolat.

- Danna, ce matin, je propose de faire des gâteaux, hm !

Sur le coup de la surprise, le scorpion posa son bol. Une moustache chocolatée c'était dessiné au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Il releva la tête.

- Pourquoi tu veux faire des gâteaux ?

L'Iwa, souriant, attrapa le menton de son amant et se pencha pour passer sa langue sur la moustache. Puis il se recula en se léchant les lèvres.

- Oui, donc je disais ! Je connais bien l'Akatsuki et je sais que ce sont tous des goinfres dans l'organisation. Comment tous les mettre de bonne humeur pendant ce long trajet que nous allons avoir à faire ? En leur remplissant la pense de délicieux gâteaux faits avec amour par nos petits doigts de fées ! Hm !

Sasori fixait désespérément son blond.

- Bien sûr Gamin... Tu ne veux pas aller dormir un peu ? T'as peut être de la fièvre, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur le front de Deidara.

- Danna, c'est sérieux. J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut en plus, hm.

Il indiqua tous les ingrédients qu'il avait déjà eu le temps de disposer sur le plan de travail avant que l'Akasuna ne se lève.

- Et tu veux leur préparer quoi comme gâteaux ? bailla Sasori.

- Ma spécialité, c'est le brownie aux noix. Ils en sont tous dingues, hm.

- Spécialité ? T'as l'habitude d'en faire ?

- Bien sur Danna ! Mais assez perdu de temps, enlève-moi ce boxer et mets ça, hm.

Il lui tendit un tablier.

- Heu... Pourquoi je devrais enlever mon boxer pour mettre un tablier ?

- ... Pour me faire plaisir, hm ?

- Dei...

- Bon ok, c'est un de mes fantasmes de te voir nu sous un tablier à cuisiner, j'ai le droit, non ? Hm.

- T'as vraiment une mentalité de vieux pervers Gamin, j'espère que tu le sais...

- Hé non justement ! Pas 'vieux', j'innove en le transformant en fantasme gay ! D'habitude c'est une nana sous le tablier, hm...

- ...

- On commence, hm ?

Sasori, après avoir cédé aux idées louches de son amant, se plaça à côté du blond, attendant les instructions.

- Danna, four préchauffé à 180, hm !

Le roux alla régler le curseur sans dire un mot.

- Ensuite, on met tout dans le moule et on mélange, hm !

- Y a pas un ordre normalement ?

- On ne discute pas les ordres moussaillon, hm.

Après un soupir de la part du scorpion, les deux étudiants versèrent le chocolat fondu, la farine, le beurre, le sucre, les œufs et les noix dans le grand saladier transparent. Ensuite, Deidara se mit à tout mélanger alors que son roux regardait la pâte qui se formait, en baillant. Alors qu'un nouveau bâillement le prenait, l'Iwa en profita pour glisser son doigt, qu'il avait préalablement trempé dans le mélange, dans la bouche ouverte.

- Alors Danna ? Verdict ?

- Verdict ? Bah... C'est pas cuit...

- Mais encore, hm... ?

Sasori le regarda dans les yeux sans répondre. À la place, il glissa discrètement sa main jusqu'au saladier et plongea deux doigts dans la pâte chocolatée.

- Héhé ! Je savais que t'aimerais, hm.

Le scorpion lui sourit avant de se lécher les doigts avec délice.

- Et après ?

- Après, c'est dans un moule et au four, hm.

C'est ce qu'ils firent.

- Danna, arrête de baver devant la vitre du four et vient, on va préparer nos bagages en attendant.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du roux. Celui-ci sortit une énorme valise d'au-dessus de son armoire.

- Tu vas jamais réussir à la remplir avec des affaires ! Le seul moyen c'est que tu te mettes dedans avec, et encore... Hm.

- Bien sûr que je vais réussir à la remplir Gamin. Et surtout, je vais la remplir avec ce dont j'aurais besoin... À ce propos, on va rester combien de temps ?

- Ça sera selon les envies de chacun... Prépare pour une semaine, hm.

L'Akasuna commença à faire deux piles bien pliées sur son lit. À côté, allongé tel un empereur romain, Deidara le regardait faire.

- Danna, t'es trop sérieux, hm...

- Moi j'aime bien quand les choses sont bien rangées.

Il pliait un autre pantalon lorsque son regard se releva vers le blond, un peu trop sage pour que ça lui paraisse normal. Il le fixait avec insistance.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- T'es sublime, hm.

- ...

- Mais t'as une petite goute de pâte au coin des lèvres, hm.

Il allait l'essuyer lorsque la main de l'Iwa l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il le tira alors à lui, tandis qu'il se redressait, pour aller laper la tâche.

Après deux coups de langue, ses lèvres migrèrent vers celles du roux et se pressèrent dessus. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur les fesses du rouquin qui était toujours en simple tablier.

- Danna, j'ai envie de toi, hm.

L'autre lui répondit par un gémissement alors que la main du blond s'était glissée sous le tablier.

- Moi aussi Gamin...

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. Leurs langues allèrent se caresser sensuellement. Le roux passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, écartant les mèches blondes pour tirer sur le nœud qui retenait le haut du tablier. Ayant réussi la manœuvre, le blond attrapa ses mains pour les descendre sur sa taille et l'inciter à détacher le bas aussi. Le tablier rouge se retrouva par terre. Tous les deux, enlacés, roulèrent sur le lit, faisant tomber les piles de linge sur eux. Les doigts du blond, après avoir retiré le vêtement de son Danna, le parcouraient avec curiosité. Ils retournèrent ensuite faire de longs et langoureux allers et retours sur la verge tendue du rouquin tandis que sa langue empêchait l'autre de commenter les sensations qui traversaient son corps. Puis il lâcha les lèvres roses pour descendre sa bouche sur le mamelon durcit de son amant et y passer toute la longueur de sa langue.

Sasori avait presque du mal à reprendre sa respiration jusqu'à ce que...

- D... Dei... Tu trouves pas que... Ça sent le brulé... ?

L'Iwa leva soudainement la tête.

- Merde ! Les gâteaux ! Hm !

Il se leva d'un bond, arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et couru, en l'état, jusque dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le four et sortit la plaque.

- Ouf ! Hm.

Sasori, légèrement frustré, le rejoignit après s'être un peu rhabillé.

- Ils ont brulé ?

- Nan, on a de la chance, c'est juste un peu de pâte qui était tombée du moule qui a cramé, hm.

Le scorpion regarda autour d'eux avant d'annoncer:

- Je... Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller finir mes bagages...

- Heu... Oui... Désolé Danna, hm.

Le blond rangea les gâteaux dans une boite hermétique puis dans un sac. Le temps qu'il prenne une douche et qu'il s'habille, le roux avait terminé de faire sa valise.

Ils allèrent ensuite chez l'Iwa pour qu'il puisse préparer ses affaires aussi.

- Gamin, on doit se retrouver où ?

Le blond finit de tout ranger dans son sac et ferma la fermeture-éclair d'un mouvement.

- En principe, sur le quai, hm.

Enfin prêts, ils sortirent de la maison de l'Iwa, chargés comme des mules. L'arrêt de bus n'était pas loin. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de pouvoir s'asseoir dans le bus qui les emmènerait à la gare. Sasori avait la garde des gâteaux qui trônaient fièrement sur ses genoux.

- Franchement Danna, j'ai du mal à croire que t'ais besoin d'autant d'affaires pour un voyage comme ça... T'as réussi à remplir une valise qui fait deux fois ta taille quand même, hm.

L'autre grogna.

- Elle n'est pas si grosse que ça.

- Bah elle n'est peut-être pas si grosse mais vu que toi t'es petit, la comparaison marche parfaitement, hm.

- Gamin...

- Oui Danna, hm ?

- Tu sais que je déteste qu'on me dise que je suis petit... ?

- Oui Danna, puisque je sais tout de toi, hm.

- Alors arrête ou je te rebaptise de suite 'Blondie'.

- J'arrête, hm, conclue Deidara avec un grand sourire.

Au travers des vitres, le paysage défilait, passant de la petite ville de campagne, avec maisons individuelles et jardins, au cœur de ville compacte et plein de vie.

- On y est Danna, hm.

Descendre les bagages ne fut pas une partie de plaisir pour le roux.

- Attend Danna, prend ça et pour le reste, laisse-moi faire.

Il lui mit le sac avec la boite de gâteaux dans les mains et sortit tout lui-même. Puis ils allèrent devant le panneau d'affichage sur lequel devait bientôt apparaitre le quai d'où partirait leur train.

- J'aurais pu le faire Gamin...

- Oui mais je te sers à quoi moi sinon, hm ?

- Bah... À rien...

- ... Merci Danna... Ça me touche beaucoup de me sentir aimé comme ça... Hm...

- Mais tant fait pas Gamin, je t'aime, aussi inutile sois-tu.

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire l'inutile, hm.

Deidara allait se jeter sur le roux pour lui faire regretter ses paroles lorsqu'une voix familière s'éleva derrière eux.

- Salut les amoureux !

Hidan, Kakuzu et Tobi arrivaient, eux aussi chargés de valises et de sacs.

- Senpaiii !

- Salut les mecs, vous avez fait quoi des autres, hm ?

- Kisa est allé acheter les billets pour tout le monde et 'tachi, il ne devrait plus tarder. Il nous a dit qu'il viendrait avec sa petite amie.

Il y eu un gros blanc dans le groupe que Deidara vient finalement couper.

- Haha ! Elle est bonne, je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas ! Hm !

- Heu Dei, c'est vraiment ce qu'il m'a dit et tu le connais, il n'est pas du genre à blaguer...

- Hidan, t'as déjà vu ou rien qu'entendu dire qu'il avait une copine ?

- Moi je l'ai vu.

Kizame venait de revenir avec un éventail de billets de train.

- Et elle est plutôt jolie en plus.

Il y eu un nouveau blanc avant que tout le monde ne s'approche d'un même mouvement du poisson. Les questions fusèrent autour de lui.

- Comment elle est ?

- C'est quoi son nom ?

- Ils se sont rencontrés ou ?

- Depuis combien de temps ?

...

- On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

L'Uchiwa les regardait sans comprendre. Tous se turent en le voyant apparaitre.

- Ils sont curieux de connaitre ta chérie Ita, lui dit Kizame en rigolant.

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le brun. Derrière lui, une petite rousse apparue. L'Uchiwa la fit passer devant lui en lui tenant les épaules de façon protectrice. Ses longs cheveux rouge clair étaient maintenus par un bandana et ses grands yeux marron observaient chacun des visages tendus vers elle.

- Je te présente, dans l'ordre, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu et Kizame que tu connais déjà. Et donc elle s'est Tayuya.

Elle ne fit aucun signe amical en direction de la bande d'amis, restant là à les regarder sans véritable intérêt.

- Bonjour l'Aka.

Pain et Konan s'ajoutèrent au groupe. Puis le train fut affiché sur le grand tableau. L'équipe au complet se dirigea vers un wagon.

Sasori fronça les sourcils en regardant alternativement tous les membres du groupe.

- On a pas oublié quelqu'un ?

L'Iwa, qui s'occupait de monter tous les bagages avec Kizame, regarda rapidement tout le monde.

- Non, pas que je sache, hm.

- Et Zetsu ?

- Aah ! Non, t'en fait pas Danna, il n'a pas pu venir.

- Ah bon ?

- Ouai, tu sais, le genre de conneries auxquelles t'as failli ne pas échapper: les 'vacances en famille', hm.

- Ah... Je vois.

Le départ du train fut annoncé et toute l'équipe se retrouva à sa place dans le wagon.

Kizame avait eu la malchance de se retrouver à côté d'une petite vieille peu aimable qui mit longtemps à arrêter de lui crier dessus en le traitant de brute et de vaurien.

- Senpaii ! Senpaii ! Tobi est content de partir en vacances avec Senpai !

- Oui, moi aussi Tobi mais là tu m'étrangles, hm !

Plus loin, Yahiko, Konan, Hidan et Kakuzu se disputaient une partie de carte.

- J'en ai marre ! Je suis sûr que tu triches Pain !

- Hidan, tu sais très bien que je ne triche pas.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! C'est pas parce que tu te prends pour un Dieu que t'as tous les droits !

- Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à la religion ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es nul et mauvais perdant que c'est parce que je triche.

- Bon, on joue ou vous voulez qu'avec Konan on vous laisse philosopher ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on te fasse perdre ton temps, c'est ça !? Espèce de radin ! Si t'as mieux à faire, vas-y, on ne te retient pas ! Mais tout ça ne va pas régler le fait que cette passoire bouchée triche ! Et je ne permettrais pas qu'une autre partie commence temps que ça ne sera pas réglé !

Alors que les cris d'Hidan résonnaient dans tout le wagon, de l'autre côté de la rangée, Kizame, Itachi et Tayuya étaient en pleine conversation.

- Vous pensez qu'ils parlent de quoi, hm ?

- Gamin, arrête de les surveiller comme ça, ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

- C'est sûr, toi tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais Itachi qui sort avec quelqu'un… C'est juste improbable ! Déjà l'image d'Itachi qui parle est dure à concevoir. Enfin je te dis 'qui parle', je veux dire 'qui arrive à tenir une vrai conversation' hein, pas des petites monosyllabes jetées en l'air pour dire qu'il a entendu. L'imaginer parler avec une fille c'est quasi impossible, mais alors qu'il puisse sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est... C'est totalement irréel ! Hm !

- T'en fait un peu trop là, Gamin. C'est un garçon comme un autre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments lui aussi... Et puis il est intelligent, beau et bien fichu… Pourquoi il n'aurait pas sa chance auprès de la gente féminine ?

- Oui, t'as raison... D'ailleurs pendant un moment j'avais quelques vues sur lui et... Je déconne Danna ! Et arrête avec ce regard, t'es carrément flippant, hm ! Enfin bref, je ne le vois pas en couple avec une nana.

- Tu le verrais mieux avec un garçon ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Mais non, je plaisantais Danna, t'inquiète pas... À vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que j'étais de ce bord là avant de te connaitre parce que je n'avais jamais été amoureux mais bref, c'est peut-être pas le sujet... Itachi est un célibataire, hm !

- Bah ça ne se voit pas, si tu veux mon avis.

Le blond suivit le regard du scorpion. En effet, leur lien n'était plus à prouver. Les deux étaient en train de s'embrasser alors que Kizame faisait mine de regarder ailleurs, gêné par la situation, alors que la petite vieille semblait les étudier tellement elle les regardait.

- Aaaaaah ! L'amour, sentiment pur et incompris...

Sasori et Deidara se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui venait de parler.

- Tobi !?

- Tobi !? Hm ?

Le brun masqué qui fixait le nouveau couple les regarda alternativement.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas vrai Senpai ?

- Heu... Si si... Mais...

- Deiiidaaaraaaa...

Le blond, qui ne revenait pas d'avoir pu entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de son ami, se retourna doucement vers Konan qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, hm ?

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu nous ferais ta spécialité ?

- C'est déjà l'heure du gouter, hm ?

- Arrête de faire l'enfant et donne-moi ces brownies tout de suite !

- Tu vois Danna, ils en sont fous, hm.

Il tendit la boite et un couteau à l'étudiante qui s'empressa de découper le contenu et d'en répartir à tout le monde.

Sasori eu sa part et croqua dedans. C'était un véritable délice !

- Gamin, tu cuisines comme un Dieu !

- Merci Danna, venant de toi, ça me touche d'autant plus. Par contre, évite ce genre de comparaison quand les deux autres sont dans le coin, ça risquerait de tourner à l'incident diplomatique, hm.

Il lança un clin d'œil au roux tout en indiquant Hidan et Yahiko du pouce. Ceux-ci avaient fait une pause dans leur débat sur la tricherie et les droits réservés aux dieux et aux fidèles en recevant leur part de gâteau.

Tayuya, qui n'avait elle non plus jamais eu l'occasion de gouter à la fameuse spécialité du blond, se leva même pour féliciter le chef.

- Tu vois, elle est gentille et bien élevée.

- Mouai... Elle est bizarre, hm.

- ... Gamin, franchement, qui est ce que tu trouves 'normal' dans l'Akatsuki ?

- Oui mais justement Danna, elle est trop normale, c'est ce qui la rend bizarre, hm.

Le roux secoua la tête, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Le temps passait et la luminosité dehors ne cessait de baisser.

- Gamin, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de Kakuzu.

- Ah ? Possible... C'est un orphelin qui a été placé dans une famille d'accueil. Il a toujours été différents des autres enfants alors quand il est arrivé dans le groupe, il c'est tout de suite sentit mieux parce que parmi des gens un peu différents eux aussi. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté, hm.

- Comment ça 'différent' ?

- Bah disons qu'il a quelques facilitées dans les sciences, surtout depuis qu'il a pris l'habitude de disséquer ses animaux de compagnie. Au début ça pouvait passer, c'était des souris, mais quand il a fini par faire ça avec le chien de la famille, ses parents ont commencé à se poser des questions.

Le scorpion pâlit.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a tué le chien de ses parents pour aller farfouiller dedans !?

- Mais non, il ne l'a pas tué... Enfin il nous a toujours dit qu'il était mort naturellement. Sinon, le reste du temps, c'était un gosse bagarreur et dangereux. Ils ont arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il a envoyé un camarade à l'hôpital, parce qu'il l'avait un peu énervé, à ses sept ans... Qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre dessus...

Le blond cherchait sans même faire attention à la mine déconfite de Sasori qui fixait le dos imposant de Kakuzu qui jouait tranquillement aux cartes avec Konan, les deux autres continuant d'essayer d'imposer leur idéaux.

- Ah oui, le truc le plus important à savoir sur lui, c'est qu'il est super radin, c'en est presque maladif. Il a une obsession fanatique de l'argent... Heu en gros voilà, hm.

Le scorpion eut un frisson avant de détourner les yeux de cet effrayant garçon.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque l'arrivée du train fut annoncée. Deidara fut obligé de réveiller l'Akasuna qui avait fini par s'endormir.

Après leur long voyage en train, ils furent débarqués sur le quai. Un minibus de l'hôtel les attendait. Une fois les bagages rangés dans la soute, ils prirent tous place à l'intérieur du petit car. Sasori s'installa à côté de la fenêtre, suivit de Deidara qui s'assit près de lui. Le rouquin fixait le ciel encombré de nuages où perçaient les rayons du soleil. L'Iwa, lui, regardait son visage enfantin et sérieux et plus particulièrement ses grands yeux que ses paupières lourdes de sommeil recouvraient en partie. Dans ses prunelles rouges dansaient une petite étincelle flamboyante due à la teinte de feu du ciel. Puis, la fatigue prenant le dessus, le scorpion s'allongea en posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, juste le temps que le minibus démarre et quitte les environs de la gare. Le blond s'amusait à enlever les mèches framboise qui tombaient sur le visage de Sasori. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder dormir ainsi. Derrière eux, Itachi s'était assoupit contre l'épaule de Tayuya qui commençait, elle aussi, à somnoler. C'était tellement étrange de les voir ainsi... Devant, Tobi c'était retourné pour regarder ce qui se passait derrière. Il lança un sourire amusé à Deidara.

- Sasori senpai est mignon quand il dort...

L'Iwa se pencha alors légèrement pour mieux voir le petit visage serein, sur ses genoux.

- Oui, hm...

Il ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur la joue qui lui était tendue. L'autre y répondit en rapprochant inconsciemment sa tête de son ventre et en agrippant ses mains aux jambes qui lui servaient d'oreiller.

Le trajet ne dura pas plus de vingt minutes avant de pouvoir voir la mer onduler à perte de vue. L'hôtel où ils étaient lui faisait face.

- Danna, on est arrivés, hm.

Le roux remua un peu sans pour autant se réveiller. Alors Deidara se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant.

- Danna, debout, hm.

Cette fois ci, il ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour se réveiller.

- Gamin... On est arrivés ?

Il se redressa et s'étira longuement.

- Oui, hm. Bien dormit ?

- Mh... Oui, très bien.

Ils descendirent les derniers du bus. Les autres avaient déjà récupéré leurs valises et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils firent de même et tous se retrouvèrent à l'accueil. Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils se répartissent dans les trois chambres. Après de nombreux problèmes et désaccords, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi et Tayuya se retrouvèrent dans une chambre et Tobi, Kisame, Hidan et Kakuzu dans une autre, Pain et Konan ayant réservés eux même une chambre pour eux deux seulement.

- Je suis désolé, mais les couples ensembles c'est mieux ! T'imagine, si on fait pas ça, ça pourrait donner des idées à ceux qui sont pas en couple et j'ai pas envie que tu me saute dessus ! Franchement, je t'aime bien Kakuzu mais je préfèrerais éviter ce genre de-

- Hidan, tu ferais vraiment mieux de te taire...

- Alors Tobi ne sera pas avec son Senpai !?

- Désolé Tobi mais apparemment pas, hm.

- Tobi va se retrouver avec des gens bizarres !

Kisame, pas loin entendit la remarque et prenant son camarade dans les bras en lui frottant la tête, il le rassura.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là pour te protéger petite tête ! Je ne les laisserais pas t'approcher pour faire des trucs bizarres !

- Heu... Kisa, c'est pas contre toi mais je pense que tu faisais partie des 'gens bizarres', hm.

Pain qui commençait à se lasser de leurs enfantillages les envoya tous dans leurs chambres respectives sans leur laisser la moindre possibilité de protester. Chaque chambre ressemblait plus à une suite avec un petit salon, une salle de bain, des toilettes et deux grandes chambres contenant chacune un lit double. Deidara testa le lit en se jetant dessus à plat ventre, les bras tendus. Il s'enfonça dans les épaisseurs de la couette et du matelas.

- C'est super confortable, hm ! Vient Danna !

Sasori s'assit et se vit tiré en arrièrent jusqu'à être allongé au milieu du lit. Le visage souriant du blond se glissa au-dessus du sien.

- Alors, on va pas être bien là, tous les deux, hm ?!

- Oh si...

Le roux se tourna sur le côté et referma les yeux en souriant. Mais un cri brisa le silence.

- Nan mais ça va pas !? Je vais pas dormir dans le même lit que lui ! C'est hors de question, plutôt mourir !

- Ça c'est Hidan, hm... En plus, vu insonorisation pourrit, on va pas pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement... Tant pis pour eux !

- Gamin, t'es pas possible... T'as rien d'autre dans la tête, hein...

- Si mais pas là, hm ! Et puis avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Désolé de vous déranger mais vous savez à quelle heure on mange ?

Itachi était sur le pas de la porte avec la tête de Tayuya qui dépassait, posée sur son épaule.

- Je sais pas, c'est pas à huit heure normalement, hm ?

Décidément, il n'arriverait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Itachi était casé avec cette fille...

Il regarda sa montre. Il serait l'heure dans quelques minutes.

- Allez Danna, on va pouvoir aller manger, hm...

Sasori devait vraiment être fatigué, il s'était rendormit, en boule sur le lit. Un vrai gamin... En plus il ne devait pas être bien avec des vêtements aussi serrés pour dormir. Le blond se mit alors à lui retirer son jean et son T-shirt le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Après avoir enlevé ses chaussettes, il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa d'un côté du lit puis le couvrit. Ensuite il descendit rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient déjà installés. La salle à manger était grande mais, mis à part l'Akatsuki, il n'y avait presque personne.

- Sasori ne mange pas ?

Konan cherchait des yeux le petit roux.

- Non, il s'est endormit, hm.

- Je vois.

Visiblement Kakuzu n'avait pas fini d'avoir des problèmes avec Hidan.

- Hidan, arrête de faire la gueule, ça fait peur quand tu ne dis rien.

- ...

- Tu sais, ça me réjouit autant que toi d'avoir à dormir dans le même lit que toi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si on entend Pain et Konan à coté, je ne te sauterais pas dessus.

- Mouai... Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je dorme avec Tobi plutôt que toi ?!

Kisame intervint, tel un chevalier servant venant secourir sa belle.

- C'est hors de question le maso ! Tu ne toucheras pas à un cheveu de Tobi ! En plus tu lui fais peur !

Le pauvre Tobi ne sachant plus ou se mettre alla s'accrocher au bras du blond, espérant un peu de secours de sa part.

- Tobi ne pourrait pas venir dormir avec Senpai et Sasori senpai, plutôt que de rester avec eux ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit nécessaire Tobi. Il ne peut rien t'arriver avec eux, hm.

- Mais Tobi préfèrerait dormir avec Senpai...

- Désolé Tobi mais je ne pense pas que Sasori apprécie beaucoup que tu dormes avec nous. En plus ce n'est qu'un lit double, on risque d'être à l'étroit, hm.

Tobi resserra un peu plus son étreinte en regardant en direction des autres.

- Si ça se passe vraiment mal, tu pourras venir... Mais seulement à cette condition, hm.

- Merci Senpai !

Le repas terminé, ils allèrent tous se coucher. Deidara retrouva son Danna dans la même position que lorsqu'il l'avait laissé, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se déshabilla et se glissa, en boxer, sous la couette. Il avait une impression de vide en restant allongé comme ça. Il retourna donc son amant en lui mettant la tête sur son torse, comme ils avaient l'habitude de dormir quand ils étaient ensemble. Ainsi, il se sentait complet. Il s'endormit en le tenant dans ses bras.

Moins d'une heure après, il fut réveillé par un léger grattement à la porte. Se redressant, les paupières lourdes, il vit la tête de Tobi se pencher derrière celle-ci. Il lui avait prêté les clés de la chambre au cas où pour qu'il ne réveille pas tout l'hôtel mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'en servirait vraiment...

- Tobi n'arrive pas à dormir parce que Kisame ronfle.

Le blond soupira profondément et se décala un peu pour que le brun ait la place de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il avait un long pyjama à carreaux qui contrastait étrangement avec son physique de vaurien. Il se coucha et se couvrit.

- Bonne nuit Senpai.

- Bonne nuit Tobi, hm.

Deidara était sur le point de se rendormir lorsque le brun agrippa son bras et posa sa tête sur épaule. Il servait d'oreiller à tout le monde visiblement.

* * *

Merci à tous les revieweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement

(pardon de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ^^''')

si vous avez des questions, des remarques... et pas de compte, je répondrais au chapitre suivant bien entendu

et merci aux autres revieweurs aussi hein ^^

et à mercredi prochain ! \o/


	19. Vendredi, Tayuya, amie ou ennemie ?

Hola la gente !

Un nouveau jour qui passe pour nos méchants préférés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasori se réveilla le premier. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour s'aider à se réveiller complètement mais il dû, pour y arriver, se passer de l'eau sur la figure. En revenant dans la chambre, un élément ne collait pas. Tobi. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il collé à Deidara de cette façon ?! Le roux retourna sur le lit et secoua légèrement l'Iwa. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en baillant peu élégamment.

- Danna, hm... ?

- Dei, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Il montra en même temps le poids mort posé sur son épaule et son bras.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Il n'arrivait pas à dormir avec Kisame alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait dormir avec nous, hm.

Sasori prit son air boudeur.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit rien que tous les deux...

Ce qui fit rire son amant.

- Danna... T'es vraiment adorable... Mais ne soit pas jaloux, c'était juste pour qu'il dorme plus tranquillement, hm.

- D'accord mais les autres nuits, je ne veux pas qu'il soit là. Je veux qu'on ne reste que toi et moi.

- Comme tu voudras Danna, hm.

Le brun se réveilla à son tour. Il lâcha enfin le bras ankylosé de l'Iwa.

- Bonjour senpais, bien dormis ?

Ils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête. Sasori, comme un enfant jaloux, alla s'agripper à l'autre bras du blond en regardant Tobi, lui indiquant sans ménagement que Deidara était à lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui laisser une fois de plus. La chose fit rire le brun qui, après les avoir remerciés et avoir déposé la clé de la chambre sur la table de nuit, retourna dans sa chambre.

- Enfin seuls.

- Dis-moi, t'es possessif Danna, hm.

Sasori lâcha le bras pour aller entourer la taille du blond et poser sa tête contre son torse sans répondre. Le blond entoura alors le petit corps de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres que le roux lui tendait.

- Bonjour Danna, hm.

Ils allaient enfin avoir des vacances et du temps à eux. Sasori attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Il voulait rester collé à son Gamin, le plus longtemps possible. Il resserra un peu plus sa prise. Il n'allait plus jamais le lâcher, maintenant qu'il le tenait contre lui.

Un léger gargouillis s'éleva.

- T'as faim Danna, hm ?

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, sans lâcher prise pour autant.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as rien mangé hier soir, hm.

Il tenta de bouger mais le roux ne le lui permit pas.

- Danna, lâche-moi. Si t'as faim, on va aller petit déjeuner, hm.

- Non... Pas tout de suite.

Il poussa même le blond à se rallonger, l'enlaçant toujours.

- Danna... Hm.

Ils entendirent toquer à la porte de leur chambre.

- Sasori ? Dei ?

C'était la voix d'Itachi.

- Oui, hm ?

- On est en train de petit déjeuner et après on va faire un tour en ville et sur la plage.

- Ok, on vous rejoindra, hm.

Ils entendirent ensuite le pas rapide et glissant de l'Uchiwa s'éloigner.

- Bon, maintenant on a tout notre temps Danna, hm.

- Deidara...

Le blond le regarda, interrogateur. C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom entier et ce ton suppliant étrange était encore plus inhabituel.

- Danna, hm ?

Il passa sa main dans les mèches framboise en désordre. Le scorpion leva les yeux vers son amant sans décoller sa joue du torse tiède. Puis il ferma les yeux et se replia sur lui-même, toujours accroché au blond.

- Deidara... Je t'aime.

Les yeux de l'Iwa s'agrandirent avant qu'un regard doux et un sourire n'apparaissent sur son visage. Puis il attrapa le visage de Sasori pour l'approcher du sien et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Moi aussi Sasori, je t'aime, hm.

Il enlaça ses frêles épaules pour le garder tout contre lui. Sasori embrassa à son tour son blond avec une douceur presque mélancolique. L'Iwa se retourna, toujours bouche contre bouche, maintenant d'un bras le petit corps et le déposa sur le dos. Ses longues mèches blondes descendaient en cascade autour de son visage, venant chatouiller celui de son partenaire. Ses fines jambes étaient repliées, encadrant les hanches de l'Akasuna. Celui-ci avait entouré le cou du blond, glissant ses doigts dans la soyeuse chevelure d'or. Leurs langues ondulaient l'une contre l'autre, se caressant mutuellement.

Les mains de l'Iwa se posèrent sur les épaules de son amant qu'il surplombait. Il lâcha ensuite des lèvres la bouche du roux tout en descendant sensuellement ses longs doigts le long de son corps. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, pas même pour cligner. Leurs respirations étaient inhabituellement calmes et posées. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans leurs gestes, aucune violence due à un désir fougueux, simplement de la passion et de la confiance.

L'Iwa fit glisser le caleçon noir à nuages de son Danna, retirant au passage son boxer rouge. L'autre ne bougeait pas, sauf peut-être un peu pour faciliter la manœuvre. Il se contentait de laisser l'Iwa faire en le regardant inlassablement dans son unique orbe bleue comme l'océan, comme la mer près des récifs coralliens un jour de beau temps. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux nus, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le blond prit la main encore immobile du scorpion pour la porter à sa bouche mais l'Akasuna la retira pour attraper et lécher un à un les doigts fins de Deidara. Celui-ci le regarda sans comprendre.

- Danna, hm... ?

Il continua sans prêter attention à l'interrogation sous entendue, puis, ayant fini ce qu'il avait à faire, il descendit la main de l'Iwa vers le bas de son dos. Le blond le regarda gravement.

- Danna... Tu es sûr... Hm ?

Le roux, attrapa alors, de sa main libre, la nuque de sa moitié pour approcher son visage de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche du blond avant d'aller lui chuchoter à l'oreille, sérieux et confiant.

- Gamin, s'il te plait, prend-moi, fait moi tien...

L'œil bleu se remplit de larmes.

- Oui Danna... Et je te ferais aimer ça, je te le promets, hm.

Alors, doucement, il fit glisser un doigt dans l'anneau de chaire. L'autre plaça ses jambes autour de la taille fine au-dessus de lui et ferma les yeux pour ne garder que l'image du tendre et souriant visage de l'Iwa. Il sentait le doigt remuer délicatement en lui, rejoint quelques instants après par un deuxième. Il ne sentit même pas la douleur du troisième tellement le bonheur d'enfin savoir que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer s'était emparé de son esprit. Les trois intrus s'étaient retirés sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

- Danna... Je... Hm...

Il sentit alors son amant rentrer en lui. Pour lui, ce n'était pas simplement physique, c'était bien plus qu'un corps dans un autre, c'était la soudure finale qui unissait leurs âmes.

- Danna, hm...

Un coup de rein de l'Iwa le fit soudain ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme une décharge électrique qui parcouru son corps, le libérant de la crispation due à la douleur, une décharge remplit d'un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, une sensation nouvelle et intense qui tendit chacun de ses muscles.

- Gam... !

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Deidara. Tout ce qui lui importait était ce que son Danna ressentait. Il continua donc ses mouvements. Il n'aimait pas le voir triste ou mélancolique. Il voulait plus que tout le rendre heureux, voir son visage peu expressif illuminé d'un sourire. Cette pensée le rendit encore plus efficace...

La friction de la peau tiède du ventre du blond sur son membre dur ne faisait que lui apporter plus de plaisir. Il était maintenant proche de la jouissance. D'un même ensemble, ils se libérèrent, l'un dans les entrailles de son partenaire, l'autre entre leurs ventres. L'Iwa se retira doucement pour ne pas le brusquer puis s'écroula à ses côtés dans un soupir. Il tourna la tête vers le rouquin. Celui-ci fixait le plafond en souriant, d'un sourire timide mais heureux.

- Merci Gamin...

L'heure du repas était déjà bien passée lorsque Deidara se décida à enfin les faire tous les deux sortir du lit.

- Danna, ils vont finir par s'inquiéter si on ne les rejoint pas, hm, fit-il remarquer en se levant.

L'autre était toujours allongé, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel, les bras écartés, comme Deidara avait vu Hidan le faire une fois alors qu'il disait vouloir faire un sacrifice à son dieu Jashin.

- Déjà ?

Il se retourna sur le ventre, étirant le cou pour regarder l'Iwa leur sortir de quoi s'habiller.

- Oui 'déjà'... Il est quand même près de deux heure. Tient, met ça, il ne doit pas faire trop froid, hm.

Il lui lança un pantalon, un t-shirt et un boxer dessus, avant de s'habiller. Le ventre du roux se remit à faire des siennes.

- Allez Danna, dépêche-toi ou ils vont avoir fini de manger -si ce n'est pas déjà le cas-, hm.

Finissant par se résigner à se bouger un peu, l'Akasuna se leva et enfila ses vêtements.

Ils sortirent tous les deux du petit hôtel. Où allaient-ils les retrouver ?

- Alors, deux possibilités : soit ils sont en train de pique-niquer sur la plage, soit ils sont dans un resto en ville, hm.

D'un commun accord, ils allèrent voir sur la plage s'ils ne s'y trouvaient pas.

La longue bande de sable était quasiment déserte, il n'y avait qu'un promeneur avec son chien et un groupe au loin. Celui-ci était un grand brun avec d'étranges traits rouges sur les joues et un chien véritablement géant dont ils ignoraient la race. Le garçon les regarda d'un air méfiant en les dépassant. Les deux étudiants ne comprirent pas cette réaction mais ne relevèrent pas et continuèrent de se diriger vers le groupe de jeune assez bruyant.

- Merde, c'est pas eux... Hm.

Ils ne reconnurent en effet aucunes des têtes boutonneuses des nombreux garçons et quelques filles qui riaient et s'amusaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux. Ils firent un rapide tour d'horizon mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur la plage à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- Bon bah on va être obligés de faire le tour des restos alors...

Ils se retrouvèrent à regarder derrière les vitres des quelques restaurants ouverts dans cette période creuse pour le tourisme.

- Ils sont passés où ? On a fait le tour là...

- Là-bas, il en reste un qu'on n'a pas vérifié, hm.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers leur dernière chance de manger ce midi. Chance qui se vit rapidement réduite à néant.

- Sasori ! Deidara ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On a attendu le plus longtemps possible avant de manger en espérant vous voir arriver mais vu qu'ils risquaient de ne plus servir, on a fini par se décider. Vous avez mangé à l'hôtel j'espère... ?

L'Iwa regarda avec des yeux creux Kizame qui leur souriait fièrement de ses petites dents pointues.

- On vous a cherché partout... Ça fait quasiment une heure qu'on fait le tour des endroits où on pouvait vous trouver et non, on n'a pas mangé… Hm !

Son ventre, faisant écho à celui du scorpion, se mit à sérieusement gronder. Tayuya s'avança d'un air moqueur.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas passé un coup de fil pour demander où on mangeait ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent quelques instants.

- On n'y a pas pensé...

- C'est con ça... Bon, on va sur la plage ?

Le brusque changement de sujet ainsi que la façon dont la rousse prenait la situation surpris tout le monde mais personnes n'osa dire quoique ce soit. Dans le fond, elle avait un peu raison.

Ils allèrent donc sur la plage où les deux affamés trouvèrent un petit kiosque de restauration rapide. Ils purent enfin se remplir l'estomac, assis dans le sable tandis que les autres commençaient une partie de beach-volley. Après un début mené par l'équipe d'Itachi, Tayuya, qui avait jusque-là marqué tous les points, se retira pour s'approcher des deux spectateurs.

- Donc toi, c'est bien Sasori, non ?

Le rouquin, surprit, hocha la tête après avoir simplement jeté un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.

- T'es le petit nouveau du groupe alors ? Itachi m'a parlé de toi.

- Itachi se met à parler maintenant, hm ? lança Deidara pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante qu'elle avait mise en place en quelques mots.

Mais elle ignora royalement le blond et continua de parler au scorpion comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

- Il m'a dit que t'étais un vrai petit héros prêt à tout pour sauver ton mec. Dommage que tu sois gay, t'aurais fait un super bon partit ! D'ailleurs, si t'as l'intention de changer de bord, fait moi signe.

Deidara se leva brutalement.

- Il n'a pas l'intention d'en changer ! Hm !

- Mais calme-toi enfin, Deida-

- Je croyais que t'étais amoureuse d'Itachi ! S'il savait que tu n'es avec lui que pour draguer ses potes, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait ! Hm !

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de la rousse.

- Mais enfin, je ne le drague pas, on discute juste, entre amis...

- Oui bah on se passera de ce genre de discussion vois-tu ! Hm !

- Toi peut être mais ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, je te signal. Sasori est assez grand pour parler tout seul, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour ça.

Deidara regarda alors le visage tranquille de l'Akatsuna.

- Sur ce dernier point, elle n'a pas tort.

- D... Danna ? Hm...

- Vient Gamin, en va jouer maintenant qu'on a fini de manger.

Il se leva et attrapa la main du blond pour le trainer à sa suite. Tayuya les regarda simplement s'éloigner, affichant toujours son sourire victorieux.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le terrain, dans l'équipe d'Itachi qui était en sous-effectif.

- Danna... Hm ?

Sasori renvoya la balle d'une manchette.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gamin, je n'ai pas l'intention de _'changer de bord'_ comme elle dit et rien de ce qu'elle pourra me dire ne pourra me toucher.

- Hm... ?

- Tu sais, les gens comme ça, j'ai appris à vivre avec sans les laisser me perturber.

- _'Les gens comme ça'_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, hm ?

- Je ne sais pas... Elle a une sorte d''aura', si tu veux, que je repère assez facilement. La même que Sakon et que bon nombre d'élèves de mon ancien bahut avaient...

Le regard du roux s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Je les ai toujours détestés, comme eux me détestent d'ailleurs...

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de te détester tant que ça si tu veux mon avis, hm.

- Si, c'est du cinéma. Je ne sais pas quels sont ses sentiments pour Itachi mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle nous déteste tous les deux.

L'Iwa avait du mal à comprendre.

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Et qu'est ce qui te le fait dire ? Tu la connaissais déjà avant, hm ?

- Je le sens et puis...

- Oui, hm ?

- Non rien, c'est pas important de toute façon... Fait gaffe, celle-là elle est pour toi.

Le blond se retourna de justesse pour renvoyer la balle qui arrivait sur lui.

Sur le côté du terrain, Tayuya continuait de les fixer tous les deux.

- Si elle nous déteste à ce point, pourquoi elle fait ça, hm ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Danna, à quoi tu penses, hm ?

Visiblement, Sasori en savait plus qu'il ne voulait en dire. Il renvoya une nouvelle balle.

- À rien, ne t'inquiète pas Gamin.

Et pourtant son regard ne s'éclaircissait pas, au contraire. Mais le blond n'insista pas. À quoi ça aurait servi puisqu'il ne voulait rien lui dire ... ?

La partie continua dans la bonne humeur malgré tout, ou du moins, pour les autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

Lorsqu'elle fut finie, Itachi s'approcha d'eux.

- Je vous ai vu parler avec Tayuya tout à l'heure, il y a un problème ?

L'Iwa hésitant à répondre, Sasori intervint à sa place.

- Non, pas de problème. Elle voulait juste taquiner Dei et apparemment, elle a réussi en beauté.

- Oui, '_apparemment_'…

L'Uchiwa retourna alors auprès de sa rousse, pas dupe pour autant.

Il devrait surveiller cette petite garce sans blesser Itachi. La partie allait être serrée.

Les plus téméraires du groupe, Kizame, Hidan et Tobi allèrent se baigner dans l'eau glacée, les autres s'amusant à les regarder. L'affaire Tayuya passa rapidement au second plan.

Le soir commençait à tomber lorsque les nageurs sortirent de l'eau. Tobi, rejoint naturellement ses deux senpais, curieux.

- Senpai, pourquoi Sasori senpai marche bizarrement ? Il a mal au dos ?

Sasori se redressa brusquement.

- Heu... Au dos... Oui... Je suppose, hm...

Le blond se mit à pouffer tandis que le roux leur jetait un regard de tueur.

- La faute à qui si j'ai mal !?

- T'en fait pas Danna, avec un peu plus d'endurance, t'auras plus mal du tout, hm.

- Endurance ? Sasori senpai fait de la course à pied ?

Deidara explosa de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler. Tobi était tellement innocent...

- Oui et va falloir t'entrainer beaucoup pour faire un marathon, pas vrai Danna !? Surtout un marathon de ce genre, hm ! Et je veux bien rester ton entraineur…

L'Akasuna détourna les yeux.

- Sans commentaire, Gamin.

- Pourquoi Senpai rigole parce que Sasori senpai a mal au dos ? C'est méchant, pauvre Sasori senpai.

Le brun alla faire un câlin au roux qui était rouge de honte.

- Merci Tobi... Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça va.

Il éloigna doucement Tobi de lui en lui tendant un sourire forcé pour le rassurer. L'Iwa était encore en train de rire pour sa part.

- Bon, Gamin, je commence à avoir froid, on devrait rentrer.

Il attrapa les bras de l'Iwa pour le tirer plus loin, les joues rouges de honte.

- Oh non Danna, on est bien sur la plage, hm.

- Oui mais-

- Vient là, je te réchaufferais moi, hm.

Deidara attrapa son amant et le serra contre lui en lui tenant les épaules.

- Dei... Arrête s'il te plait...

Le scorpion se décala pour sortir de son étreinte.

- Danna, avoue que c'était marrant comme remarque, hm...

- ...

- Danna, pourquoi tu fais la tête, hm ? C'est à cause d'ELLE ou de moi ?

- Je fais pas la tête, c'est toi qui est collant...

- Mais Danna, hm...

- C'est à cause de ce qu'elle a dit tout à l'heure, je me trompe ?

- Mais... Pourquoi tu dis ça, hm ?

- Depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression que tu me surveille, que tu me colles, plus que d'habitude je veux dire.

Maintenant totalement refroidit, l'Iwa baissa les yeux.

- ... J... J'ai peur qu'elle nous éloigne... Et... C'est stupide mais... J'ai l'impression qu'elle a déjà commencé à le faire, hm.

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent. Puis il se rapprocha de son blond et se blottit dans ses bras tandis que des larmes coulaient de l'œil azur.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Gamin. C'est juste que j'étais encore énervé contre elle Si j'ai dit ça... Mais c'est bon, c'est passé. Ne pleure pas...

Le blond resserra son étreinte en tentant de dissimuler un sanglot.

- Dei...

Il leva les yeux quelques instant puis posa sa tête contre son torse.

- T'as raison en fait... On ferait mieux de rentrer, hm.

Et tous les deux, rentrèrent, Sasori tenant la taille de sa moitié en tentant de le remettre un peu.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, l'heure de descendre manger venait de sonner.

- Pardon Danna mais... J'ai pas faim du tout et je suis fatigué. Je reste ici, hm.

- Comme tu veux Gamin. Tu risques de dormir quand je remonterais alors bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Danna, hm.

Sasori sortit de la chambre, laissant le bond allongé sur leur lit.

Il se retourna. Encore. Il était crevé mais il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Cette Tayuya et ce qu'elle avait dit n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête. Et c'était quoi ce mauvais pressentiment !?

Il finit par se lever pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Voilà qu'il se mettait à avoir de la fièvre maintenant. Appuyé sur le lavabo, il regarda son reflet dans la glace. Un grand cerne était apparu sous son œil bleu fatigué. Il était tout pal en plus. Il avait vraiment une mine atroce. Il devrait peut-être se changer un peu les idées et aller manger, ne serait-ce que le dessert avec les autres… ?

Il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre. Plus bas, dans l'escalier, il entendit une voix. Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir qui c'était. Si c'était Tayuya, il retournerait dans sa chambre pour ne pas la voir.

Son cœur s'arrêta. C'était comme si un énorme rocher venait de lui tomber dessus, l'écrasant complètement et en même temps, il sentait son sang disparaitre de sa tête. Il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de retourner dans son lit, manquant de s'étaler dans le couloir, prit d'un vertige.

C'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion, un rêve -enfin un cauchemar en l'occurrence-. Il se sentait vraiment mal là. Dans l'escalier, Sasori et Tayuya... Ils s'embrassaient... On aurait cru deux amants dont la liaison était impossible, deux amants qui échangeaient, caché aux yeux de tous, l'amour qu'ils partageaient...

Son cœur se serra encore. Il avait envie de vomir et la tête lui tournait. Il se replia sur lui-même.

Le bruit de la poignée de la porte qui tournait le fit trembler et un faisceau lumineux traversa la chambre qui était jusque-là plongée dans le noir. Il entendit le scorpion rire doucement avant qu'il ne s'allonge à côté de lui, dans son dos qu'il lui tournait.

Des larmes se mirent à baigner ses joues. Son mal de tête augmenta encore et fini par avoir raison de lui. Il s'endormit, espérant presque ne pas se réveiller le lendemain.

* * *

Mouhahaha ! è.é

Je suis diabolique ! Mais bon, je voulais me défouler et mon petit Deidara était le parfait candidat... ^^

laissez moi votre avis, il m'intéresse !


	20. Chapter 20

**bonne lecture à tous/toutes (-bah quoi ? on peut rêver ;D)**

* * *

- Gamin, debout.

Il sentit une main qu'il connaissait bien passer dans ses cheveux. Ça lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, Sasori le regardait tendrement en souriant.

- Danna, hm…

Il referma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir brutalement.

- Danna ?! Hm !

L'autre sursauta, le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gamin ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

Le blond le fixait avec une expression de dégout et de peur.

- Dei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! demanda-t-il, commençant à s'inquiéter.

L'Iwa baissa la tête, faisant tomber sa mèche sur son visage pour cacher les larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à couler.

- Dei…

Sasori remonta la mèche pour la passer derrière l'oreille de son amant et ainsi voir son visage mais l'autre eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ne me touche pas ! Hm !

Puis il se leva, enfila un pantalon et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Le scorpion resta là, immobile sur le lit, cherchant ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

- Senpai ? Qu'est-ce que fait Senpai ici ?

- …

- Senpai ?! Pourquoi Senpai pleure ?!

L'Iwa se jeta dans les bras du brun, ne pouvant plus se retenir de pleurer. Tobi enroula alors ses bras autours de ses épaules tremblantes et agitées par ses sanglots. Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme et qu'il lui raconte de lui-même ce qui c'était passé. A côté d'eux, Kisame les regardaient sans trop comprendre, surprit d'avoir été réveillé par un Deidara dans cet état.

- Danna… Enfin Sasori… Hier… Hm… Avec elle…

- Senpai doit se calmer, seulement après il expliquera à Tobi ce qui le rend triste.

Le blond sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de souffler pour se reprendre. Puis il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

- Hier... Je ne me sentais pas bien alors je suis resté dans la chambre en essayant de dormir... J'y arrivais pas... J'ai voulu venir vous rejoindre et... dans les escaliers... Hm...

Un nouveau sanglot l'empêcha de continuer. Tobi lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.

- Senpai a vu Sasori embrasser Tayuya ?

L'Iwa hocha la tête en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

- Tobi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hm... ?

- Si Tobi était amoureux de son Senpai et qu'il le voyait embrasser Tayuya, il irait casser la figure de Tayuya.

Deidara se recula un peu pour regarder le visage recouvert de bandelettes en partie défaites par sa nuit.

- Senpai n'est pas d'accord ?

- Je... Hm.

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Si, t'as raison, hm.

Le blond se leva, remonté à bloc, les yeux encore rougis par ses larmes.

Tayuya se moquait d'elle ? Très bien, elle allait le lui faire regretter. Quant à Sasori, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler !

La plupart des membres du groupe était descendue prendre son petit déjeuné. Il alla donc les rejoindre, un air de tueur sur le visage. La rousse était tranquillement en train de rire avec Hidan, comme si de rien était. Elle était en bout de table. Il se planta donc à côté d'elle, le regard noir.

- Alors Deidara, bien dormit ?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il envoya son point dans la figure de cette garce, sans la moindre retenue. Sous la violence du coup, elle faillit tomber de sa chaise. Elle fut heureusement retenue par Itachi, juste à côté d'elle.

Le nez pourtant en sang et la mâchoire douloureuse, elle se mit à crier.

- Non mais ça va pas !? T'es pas bien ?!

Lui, ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait.

- Si tu t'approches encore à moins de trois mètres de Sasori, je ne me retiendrais pas et je t'assure que tu te retrouveras à l'hosto et défigurée, hm !

À l'autre bout du réfectoire, Tobi et Kizame, rapidement suivis par Sasori, arrivaient.

- Gamin !? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé !?

L'Iwa, en voyant le roux, retourna dans sa chambre, passant devant lui sans lui lancer le moindre coup d'œil.

Ça y était, maintenant qu'il avait remis cette pauv' fille à sa place, il avait encore envie de pleurer...

Il s'affala sur le lit défait et plongea son visage baigné de larmes dans les draps. Ils avaient son odeur. En s'en rendant compte, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il le détestait. Comment avait-il put leur faire ça ? Lui faire ça ?! Merde ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'il gâche tout avec cette moins que rien !? Il lui avait demandé de le faire sien pour quoi ? Se moquer de lui ? C'était pourtant une technique assez bizarre pour se foutre de lui... Lui, ce garçon androgyne... Pourquoi agir comme ça ? Il avait été si misérable que ça ?

Et puis depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Depuis combien de temps il la connaissait ? Ça se trouve, il la connaissait avant de le connaitre lui et il avait fait semblant de l'aimer simplement pour intégrer le groupe plus facilement.

'Fait semblant'. Il leva la tête, l'œil rouge écarquillé.

Il ne l'avait peut-être tout simplement jamais aimé... Il n'avait peut-être que joué avec lui, comme avec une simple et docile marionnette...

Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Il ne s'en serait même pas rendu compte !? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con ! Maintenant il se détestait autant et presque même plus qu'il ne détestait le scorpion. En fait c'était logique qu'il se serve de lui puisqu'il était facile à manipuler ! Il était vraiment minable, pitoyable.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

- Dei... Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, vraiment...

Sasori... Il n'avait donc pas finit ? Il fallait qu'il continue de l'humilier ?

- Gamin, je peux entrer ?

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Deidara, sans même y réfléchir, sauta hors du lit et se précipita sur la porte pour la refermer brutalement. Il tourna le verrou et s'adossa dessus, le cœur battant.

- Dei !? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, putain ?!

L'Iwa, perdant ses forces en même temps que l'adrénaline du moment, se laissa glisser contre la porte pour se retrouver accroupit, le visage caché dans les mains.

- Va-t'en, hm...

- Mais Dei... !?

- Va-t'en ! Je te déteste ! Hm !

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait à la fin ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça. Pourquoi d'un coup il le rejetait ?

- Sasori senpai ?

Tobi, qui passait dans le couloir, avait été attiré par les cris.

- Tobi, je t'en supplie, fait quelque chose !

- 'Faire quelque chose' ?

- Oui. Deidara c'est enfermé dans la chambre et ne veut pas me parler. Je ne comprends rien...

- Est-ce que Sasori senpai a embrassé Tayuya ?

Le roux le regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Comment... ?

- C'est ce que Senpai a dit à Tobi.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il... ?

- Tobi n'aime plus Sasori senpai ! Il a fait du mal à son Senpai !

La voix; modifié par ses sanglots, du blond se fit entendre à travers le mur.

- Tobi, hm...

Le brun s'avança devant la porte et se glissa dans la chambre après avoir entendu le verrou s'ouvrir.

- Attend Tobi-

La porte claqua derrière lui.

- Senpai !

Il se baissa pour enlacer les épaules du blond.

Dans l'autre pièce, Sasori commençait enfin à comprendre. Alors c'était parce qu'il les avait vu s'embrasser ? Il fallait qu'il explique au plus vite ce qui c'était réellement passé !

- Dei, s'il te plait, écoute moi. Je voulais remonter dans la chambre mais elle m'a couru après et m'a arrêté en prétextant vouloir me parler. Je pensais qu'elle allait s'excuser alors je me suis retourné mais, sans que j'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle m'avait enlacé et m'embrassait. J'ai pas tout compris sur le coup et j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser qu'après qu'elle y ait mis la langue... Ça doit être là que tu es parti après nous avoir vus. Je l'ai engueulé et tout mais elle disait que c'était pour se faire pardonner et que de toute façon personne ne nous avait vu alors il n'y aurait pas de problème. J'ai pu que lui foutre une claque... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

- Tu riais ! Hier, dans la chambre ! Tu riais ! Hm !

- Hein ?

- Avant de dormir ! Je t'ai entendu rire ! Tu continus encore de te foutre de moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé, j'étais qu'une stupide marionnette pour toi ! Et je suis sûr que tu la connaissais déjà avant, hm !

- Comment tu peux dire ça !? Je ne t'ai pas assez montré que je t'aime !? Comment tu veux que je te le dise !?

- ...

- Et oui, je l'ai déjà vu avant... Une fois. Tu te souviens quand la bande d'Oroshimaru est venue chercher la bagarre la dernière fois ? Et bah elle y était. Je ne me souvenais plus d'où je l'avais vu mais maintenant je me souviens.

- ...

- Dei... ? Crois-moi, je t'en prie... Il s'assit en se laissant glisser le long de la porte.

- Gamin... Je t'assure que je ne t'ai jamais mentit sur mes sentiments, jamais.

- ...

- Tu sais, quand j'étais petit... Enfin quand on était petit, j'étais le genre de gamin nul en cours, un peu rebelle et qui aimait bien la bagarre. J'étais assez populaire. Probablement que les autres préféraient m'avoir de leur côté, même si dans le fond ils ne m'aimaient pas trop. Au final, je n'avais pas de vrai ami. Je squattais les groupes. Et puis toi, t'étais tout faible, tout timide, un peu exclus par les autres à cause de tes longs cheveux blond et de tes grands yeux bleus, alors t'était la cible facile. Et je t'embêtais tout le temps... Mais au final, je me suis rendu compte que tu étais la personne de laquelle j'étais le plus proche. Ensuite, quand on est passés au niveau supérieur, au collège, je me suis retrouvé tout seul. J'étais en retard à la rentré et quand je suis entré dans la salle, on m'a fait un croche-pied. Tout le monde c'est moqué de moi. Le lendemain, j'ai voulu faire payer celui qui m'avait fait ça mais je me suis fait tabasser par lui et ses copains. Et le temps a passé, j'étais toujours celui qui était méprisé par les autres. Ma taille n'arrangeait pas les choses comme tu peux t'en douter... À la longue, j'ai évolué en me disant que je ne pouvais compter que sur moi-même et je me suis mis à détester tout le monde. Tout le monde et en particulier Sakon, celui qui m'avait fait le croche pied. Il s'en ait reprit à moi en troisième et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu me retenir. J'avais envie de le tuer. C'était à cause de lui si mes quatre ans avaient été un enfer perpétuel. Lorsqu'ils ont enfin réussit à nous séparer, ils ont été obligés de l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Il eut un petit rire.

- J'étais vraiment devenu un démon ce jour-là. Et pourtant, même ça, ça n'a pas suffi à me sentir mieux. J'ai été obligé de changer de quartier pour que ses parents ne portent pas plainte. Et là, je me suis retrouvé dans un monde totalement différent. Les gens ne me regardaient plus comme une erreur de la nature. Et surtout, tu es venu vers moi, sans arrière-pensée. Tu m'as parlé, puis tu m'as guidé... Tu m'as offert quelque chose que je n'avais jamais connu jusque-là... Tu m'as offert ton amour, et pour ça, je suis prêt à tout pour toi. Pour rien au monde je ne veux te voir triste. Et comme je suis devenu à force égoïste, je veux être la personne qui te rendra heureux. La personne avec qui tu te sens bien, en sécurité et pour qui ton cœur bat.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

- Parce que je t'aime Gamin.

Il leva les yeux et fixa le plafond d'un air mélancolique. Le bruit du verrou lui fit tourner la tête.

- Je crois que Sempai n'a plus besoin de Tobi maintenant... dit le brun en sortant de la chambre.

Le roux baissa la tête. Ça lui avait fait du bien de dire ça ; d'enfin sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Danna... hm...

Le visage de l'Iwa apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le roux jeta juste un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant de les détourner, un peu honteux.

Le blond sortit de la chambre, à son tour, et se plaça devant le scorpion qui continuait de fixer ses pieds. Puis il se baissa et le prit dans ses bras.

- Danna... hm...

- Dei... Je te demande pardon... Je...

Le blond resserra son étreinte pour lui montrer qu'il le pardonnait et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de se justifier.

- Danna... Hm...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser... Il avait vraiment cru que...

-Danna... Plus jamais... plus jamais, hm...

Le roux hocha la tête avant de s'écarter de son amant, le regarder quelques instants, caressant sa joue du pouce et l'embrasser. C'était un baiser humide de larmes de joie et de tristesse à la fois.

Quelques instants après, ils étaient allongés tous les deux sur leur lit. L'Akasuna adossé à la tête du lit, l'autre allongé, les bras repliés sous la tête.

- Danna... hm ?

- Oui ?

- Hier soir... Pourquoi tu rigolais ? Hm...

- Ah ça ? Parce que t'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu dors. T'as l'air d'un gamin innocent et vulnérable... C'est ça qui m'a fait rire. T'étais limite attendrissant.

Des rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de l'Iwa.

- Quand je dors, je suis "mignon", hm ?

- Bah oui. C'est dingue ce que ça peut changer du reste du temps, ajouta-t-il pour l'embêter.

- Ha-ha... Et j'arrive à attendrir ton coeur de pierre rien qu'en dormant... ? Hm.

Celle fois-ci, c'était aux joues de Sasori de s'empourprer.

- Faut croire...

- Tu sais que je connais un autre moyen de t'attendrir, hm...

- Gamin ! Arrête d'avoir tout le temps ce genre d'idée en tête !

- C'est toi qui est tordu Danna, je pensais plutôt à ça moi, hm...

Il s'approcha du roux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa moitié. Puis il enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de sentir l'autre, tout contre eux. Sasori plongea ensuite sa tête dans la chevelure d'or. Qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon...

On toqua à la porte.

- Oui, hm ?

Hidan apparu.

- Waaaaaah ! Elle est drôlement grande votre chambre ! Avec Kaku, on en a une plus petite !

Devant les regards intérogateurs des deux autres, il se reprit.

- Oui enfin bon, c'est pas pour ça que j'étais venu ! Comme vous le savez, Noël, c'est demain soir et-

Le "Heiiiiiiiiiiiin" en coeur des deux amants le coupa.

- Vous le saviez pas ?

- Avec cette histoire, j'avais complètement oublié moi ! Hm !

- Ah bah moi je vous le dit, demain soir, on est le 24. Mais enfin bref, on voulait aller faire les boutiques pour les cadeaux cette aprem'. Vous venez ?

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble parfait avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle à manger. Par réflexe, le blond chercha la rousse des yeux.

- Elle est ou Tayuya, hm ?

Konan lui répondit avec un petit sourire complice.

- Elle et Itachi sont partit s'expliquer dehors.

D'une certaine façon assez soulagé, il alla s'asseoir à coté de son amie aux cheveux bleus, suivit par le roux dont il n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher la main.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Et la solidarité féminine alors, hm ?

- La solidarité féminine ne marche pas toujours et parfois on est encore pire entre filles. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Dei.

- Mais d'un autre coté, ça m'arrange que tu sois de mon coté. Merci, hm.

- À ton service mon petit Dei ! Même si je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi tu me dis merci.

Après s'être enfin remplit l'estomac, chose que notre blond n'avait pas fait depuis près de 24heures maintenant, toute la troupe sortit de l'hôtel et commença à arpenter les rues. Itachi et Tayuya les rejoignirent alors qu'ils rentraient dans le centre commerciale du coin.

'On commence par le moins spécifique pour finir sur le plus', comme disait Hidan.

Deidara observa le couple pour voir ce que la discussion avait donné.

- Pourquoi ils sont si amoureusement collés l'un à l'autre ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers le scorpion. Il fixait d'un œil mauvais la rouquine.

- Apparemment ça c'est arrangé... Hm...

- C'est une sacrée bonne manipulatrice cette fille... Itachi est pas du genre naïf, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Non, ça c'est sur. Ou alors il est vraiment amoureux... Hm.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il a toujours eu un unique point faible, son petit frère. Et ce parce qu'il y est très attaché. J'imagine que s'il est amoureux de Tayuya, ça devient également un point faible et que de son coté, elle fait de lui ce qu'elle veut.

Le blond se retourna vers le couple.

- C'est sur... Passons... Tu vas acheter quoi, hm ?

- Hein ?

- Comme cadeau, hm.

- Je vais pas te dire ce que je vais t'offrir. Y aura plus de surprise après.

- Non, pas pour moi, pour les autres, hm.

- Ah parce que... ?

- Danna, joue pas les Kakuzu, tu vas pas juste m'offrir un cadeau alors que les autres n'auront rien... Après, si t'as pas les moyens, on peut faire, tous les deux, des cadeaux aux autres et même faire des cadeaux de groupes, hm.

Il réfléchit quelques instant, cherchant un exemple pour illustrer ses dires.

- Je sais pas moi, disons qu'on s'associe pour offrir un ensemble soutif-culotte à Konan. Là, ça fera plaisir à

Konan et aussi à Pain. C'est un cadeau pour les deux si tu veux... Hm.

- ...

- Danna, c'est quoi ses rougissement !? Me dit pas que c'est quand tu imagines Konan en sous vêtements ! Hm !

Sasori l'arrêta tout de suite avant qu'il n'aille avancer trop dans ce sens.

- Pas du tout Gamin... C'est juste que... J'ai pensé à ce qui se passerait si eux nous offrait quelque chose comme ça... Et après à toi... Dans une tenue...

Ses joues prirent de teintes de plus. Lorsque le blond compris, ses pommettes suivirent le modèle de celle du roux et virèrent au cramoisi.

- Ça va les garçons ?

Konan passa ses bras autours de leurs deux cous, s'interposant.

Le scorpion sursauta brutalement.

- Dis donc, t'as pas la conscience tranquille mon petit Sasori ?

- Konan, laisse les tranquilles et vient m'aider à trouver des idées plutôt.

- À vos ordres chef !

Lança-t-elle en lâchant les deux autres et en attrapant la main que lui tendait Yahiko.

- À propos d'idées, t'en as toi, hm ?

Le roux trouvant un prétexte à son absence d'imagination de ce coté là...

- Tu les connais mieux que moi.

- Pfff... Tu m'es pas d'une grande aide de ce coté là Danna, hm.

Ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie du magasin, les uns déjà chargés de paquets, les autres les mains vides.

Il passèrent toute l'après midi dans les boutiques. Ils avaient fini par se séparer pour éviter de paniquer les commerçants. À chaque fois que notre couple croisait celui d'Itachi et Tayuya, le roux lançait un regard noir à la rousse qui le lui rendait sans avoir à se faire prier. L'Iwa le tirait alors dans une direction opposée pour éviter tout conflit. Le brun, de son coté, faisait de même, échangeant un regard compatissant et désolé avec le blond.

Une fois rentrés, Hidan avait rejoint Deidara dans sa chambre, tandis que le scorpion prenait la direction de la salle de bain commune aux deux chambres.

- Alors mon petit Dei ? Tu vas lui offrir quoi à ton chéri ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur le coté, de façon à cacher les légères rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.

- Heu... Bah... C'est un gênant... Hm...

- Tu vas t'offrir à lui ?

Il se retourna d'un coup vers son ami aux cheveux étonnement gris pour son jeune age.

- Comment... ?! ... Ah oui, remarque, c'est assez banale comme idée... Hm...

Voyant l'air triste que prenait l'Iwa, Hidan lui frotta amicalement la tête.

- Allez mon petit Dei ! Moi, -bien que ce ne soit pas un terme qui fasse partit de mon vocabulaire habituel- je trouve ça mignon ! Et puis je suis certain que ça lui plaira.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec ce crétin. On parie si tu veux.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour trouver Kakuzu appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

- C'est pas quelque chose que tu ferais pour moi en tout cas, Hidan-chéri... Snif !...

- Va crever Kakuzu !

- Je le savais... Tu vois Deidara, tu ferais mieux de profiter du fait que Sasor partage tes sentiments... Bref, c'est pas pour ça que je vennais. Hidan, Pain a besoin de toi pour la crèche qu'il a décidé de faire avec Konan.

- Kakuzu, j'ai dit ''VA CREVER'' !

- Nan mais c'est sérieux en plus...

Hidan, la tempe battante, se leva du lit ou il était allongé pour rejoindre Kakuzu. Le blond pu continuer d'entendre leur conversation.

- Kaku, c'est sérieux que tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

- Bah oui... Tu es l'unique héritier d'une des plus grande fortune de la région voire du pays. Comment pourrais-je ne pas t'aimer ?

- Connard !

Le reste se fondit dans le couloir.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Sasori venait de sortir de la salle de bain, simplement vêtu d'une serviette éponge accrochée à ses hanches.

* * *

**Bon, je crois pouvoir affirmer que la semaine prochaine, ce chapitre sera  
terminé ! \o/  
**


End file.
